The Pain of Paperwork
by thorsfriend
Summary: Chris regrets a decision and the new Assistant Director takes a deadly dislike to the Team 7 leader, causing pain and sickness that Chris tries to hide from the rest of his team. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_Just a short chapter to get started. _

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Chris Larabee waited to go into his meeting with Assistant Director(AD) Judge(Retired) Orrin Travis, he wondered why he had been called in, he was sure that Team 7 had not done anything to incur the AD's wrath, in fact their last case had been relatively easy, with no one on Team 7 being injured and all the bad guys going to jail relatively unscathed.

"The Director will see you now." Margret informed the waiting team leader.

"Thanks." Chris confidently walked into Orrin's office.

Margret sighed as the lean blond passed, if only she were twenty years younger she thought.

"Take a seat Chris." Orrin surveyed the younger man, who was waiting for him to speak.

"Chris, I have been tasked with straightening out the debacle that is the Boston office." Travis declared.

"So it's true then." Chris had seen the news and heard the rumours regarding the alleged corruption running rife in the offices of the ATF in Massachusetts.

"The AD in Boston is about to be charged with corruption as well as a number of other agents throughout the whole state." Travis had dismayed over the actions of his counterpart in Boston. "A number of other agents will be disciplined, retired or dismissed due to what's happened."

"So how long will you be gone and who will be taken over the Denver office?" Chris hoped that who ever took over was as honourable as the man in front of him.

Travis smiled to himself as he realised the younger man had no idea of the offer he was about to make him.

"You are Chris that is if you accept." Travis smirked at the look of shock showing on the normally unflappable team leader's face.


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_Thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy chapter 2._

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Assistant Director Orrin Travis watched the shock lift from the younger man's face and it once again return to the normal expression of cool calmness.

"So what do you think Chris?" Travis hoped that the younger man would accept the opportunity he was offering, as he new the younger man was a good leader and could handle the pressure and responsibility of the position.

Chris Larabee let the shock fade and considered his response to Travis's offer. Was he ready to leave Team 7 even if it was only temporarily he knew that his second in command Buck Wilmington could lead the team, and lead it well. Chris decided that he needed more time to think and he also needed more information on how long the other man would be gone.

"How long will you be gone?" Chris asked. "I want Buck to lead the team if I agree."

"It could take weeks or months to sort through the mess that's been left behind." Travis tried not to think too hard about what he would have to do to get the Boston office up and running correctly again. "It also depends on how long it takes to find a replacement AD so that I can return here."

Travis watched Chris carefully he could see the other man was seriously considering his offer.

"I have no problem with Buck leading Team 7 if that's your recommendation." Travis continued. "I need an answer quickly though Chris so that I can set the wheels in motion

Chris nodded and stood up as he needed to think he prowled silently around the office.

"I can have your answer before the Team Leader meeting this afternoon." The blond waited for the other man's reply pausing in his pacing.

"If its not you then I'll be offering the job to Bob Spikes." Travis wanted to give Chris every chance to make an informed decision and he knew that the Team 7 leader did not think much of the leader of Team 1.


	3. Chapter 3

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Chris Larabee slowly made his way back down to his office, deep in thought he barely acknowledge the other members of Team 7, closing his office door, he began to pace slowly around the room.

Buck looked at the closed door in concern, he could see his best friend and team leader pacing in his office as the other man had not closed the blinds which allowed Buck and the others to see in.

"I wonder what has so disturbed our esteemed leader." Ezra Standish the team's undercover agent moved closer to the moustached man as they both watched the blond man pace in his office.

"He was meeting with AD Travis." The youngest member of Team 7 volunteered.

"I's nominating Buck to go ask what's going on." The long haired sniper smirked at Buck.

"Thanks Vin." Buck growled, but he made his way towards the office.

"Good luck." Nathan the team's medic called out.

Buck looked to Josiah and waited for the older man to make a comment but Josiah just smiled serenely at him.

Buck knocked and walked into the office not waiting for Chris to bid him enter.

"What can I do for you Buck?" Chris paused in his pacing.

"What did Travis say? Are you alright?" Buck moved closer to Chris coming to a stop in front of the blond man.

Chris smiled at his worried friend, touched that the team where worried about him.

"Travis is going to temporarily take over the Boston office and clean up the mess that Massachusetts is." Chris moved to sit behind his desk. "He offered me the AD position while he's away."

Buck sat in the chair opposite Chris and studied the man in front of him, he was proud that his friend was being given this opportunity. Buck briefly thought about who would take over Team 7 while Larabee was in the AD role. He hoped that whoever took over allowed the team to operate as they usually did, playing to each of the team member's strengths and allowing them the freedom to get the job done, while protecting them from the bureaucracy and narrow mindedness which was sometime found in federal law enforcement. Chris did this with ease and with his patented glare being used as and when necessary.

"Will you take it?" Buck hoped that Chris would take the job.

"I don't know Buck? Do you think I should?"


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_Thanks for the reviews and hope you like this chapter, I am hoping to get out a chapter a day, so fingers crossed._

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

"Of course you should take it." Buck happily announced.

Chris laughed at the excitment on the exuberant man's face. He might have known that his friend would want him to take the promotion.

"You deserve it and you would make a great AD." Buck smiled.

"I love you too Buck." Chris shook his head fondly.

"So who would we get to take over the Team?" Buck asked. "Vin would make a great team leader, or Josiah he's got the experience or would they promote someone new?"

Chris found it surprising that Buck had not even considered himself for the role of team leader. Buck always seemed oblivious to his own abilities, unless of course he was bragging about his bedroom conquests. Buck would talk up the other members of Team 7 but he would down play his own well developed leadership skills.

Buck waited for Chris to answer his question, thinking on it he would not mind working under Vin or Josiah, as he really did not want to have to adapt to some one from outside the close knit team.

"Its not Vin or Josiah." Chris wanted to draw out the suspense for Buck to see if the other man would name himself.

"Oh." Buck looked disappointed.

Chris just smirked and winked at Buck.

"What?" Buck was confused.

"It will be a member of Team 7." Chris chortled to himself as Buck still looked blank.

"Is it Nathan then, as the JD's not got enough experience and Ezra would have us all killing him within the hour?" Buck could not understand why Chris was shaking his head there was no one else left who could take over from Chris.

"Buck it would be you." Chris finally relented.

"Me." Buck gulped.


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_So can anyone tell me what over counter painkillers you can get in USA as not sure if the same as you can get in UK, and need to know for later chapter. Thanks._

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Chris laughed as Buck looked gobsmacked. His friend really did have no idea of his own worth sometimes.

"So I'd get to supervise the terrible trio." Buck tried not to grimace at the thought of the pranksters otherwise known as Vin, Ezra and JD.

"I haven't accepted the job yet." Chris announced.

"Why not?" Buck could not understand why Chris had not accepted Travis's offer straight away.

"Because I don't know if it's what I want." Chris slumped in his chair.

"But you will make a great AD, and Travis's wouldn't have offered it to you if you weren't ready." Buck moved to perch on Chris desk.

"But it would mean not being part of Team 7 and not going out in the field, I would be a glorified pen pusher." Chris groaned at the thought of the paperwork.

"Well you're not getting any younger Old Dog." Buck grinned at the glare his response received, which was exactly what he hoped for.

"I'm only two years older than you." Chris growled.

"It's only temp job and when it's over you can come back to the team and take over again." Buck pointed out. "That is if I haven't killed any of them first."

Buck caught JD hovering trying to peer through the blinds that Chris had not shut. Over JD's shoulder Vin was also trying to peer in. Glaring Chris got up and closed the blinds shutting out the inquisitive pair. Striding to his office door Chris paused then smirked at Buck he grinned back, rapidly pulling open the door, startled green eyes looked up at him as the dapper southern landed in a heap on the floor.

"Ezra can I help you?" Chris queried smiling down at the slightly flustered man.

"You could have just asked to come in Ez." Buck chortled.

"Please Mr Willimington my name is Ezra not Ez kindly remember that fact." Ezra stood up brushing himself down.

The other members of Team Seven crammed into the door way of Larabee's office, shaking his head. Chris headed out of his office stopping he turned and faced his team.

"We may as well go to conference room, I have something to discuss with the team"

"Oh the expectation is overwhelming my delicate sensibilities." Ezra quipped.


	6. Chapter 6

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_So can anyone tell me what over counter painkillers you can get in USA as not sure if the same as you can get in UK, and need to know for later chapter. Thanks._

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Team 7 all made there way to the conference room and sat in there usual places, with Chris Larabee at the head of the table and Buck at the foot.

"So what's happening Cowboy?" Vin smiled as the team leader glared at him.

"The Old Dog's got some mighty interesting news." Buck squirmed in his seat in excitement.

Everyone's attention focused on the team leader, Chris smiled as he took in the expressions on each mans face, Buck looked excited and happy, Josiah looked serene and calm, Nathan was studying Chris intently, Vin was all smiles, Ezra had his usual unflappable expression on his face but he had a sparkle in his eye, and JD was bouncing in his seat like an hyperactive puppy.

"AD Travis is going to move temporarily to Boston office to clear up the mess there." Chris began to speak. "He has asked me to take over the AD role till he returns and if I do it Buck will take over the team in my absence."

"Whoopeee that's great news." JD Shouted bouncing up from his seat. "Congratulations Assistant Director Larabee."

"Yes its great news congratulations Chris and you too Buck." Josiah proudly spoke rising to clap Buck on the back.

"I haven't decided to take the job yet." Chris announcement was met with silence.

"Why not, you're the best team leader in Denver." JD looked confused. "No forget that you are the best in the whole ATF."

Chris laughed.

"Don't exaggerate JD." The blond man kept smiling as Buck was being vigorously thumped by Josiah.

"My dear Mr Larabee, Mr Dunne is accurate in his regard of your leadership capabilities." Ezra wiped a speck of dust from his shirt cuff. "Especially considering the monstrous imbeciles who have been foisted upon some of the teams"

Chris starred at Ezra.

"Ezra and JD are right Chris." Nathan wanted the other man to know how good a team leader he was and that they all thought what JD had blurted out.

"Indeed only you could have made a success of Team 7." Buck watched as each man in turn nodded their head in agreement.

"We needed a strong and fair leader and you did that and more." Josiah squeezed Buck's shoulder before returning to his seat.

"I don't know what to say." Chris was humbled by the comments coming from his friends.

"Why are you hesitating take the job Cowboy." Vin spoke the words everyone wanted to hear.

"I don't want to leave the team, even though I have every confidence in Buck taking over. I would just be a glorified bureaucrat, not in the field and doing paperwork and having to attend endless meetings. It's just not me." Chris found it hard to explain that he was not ready to hang up his spurs even if it was only on a temporary basis, Chris still believed his strength lay in being a member of Team 7 and putting criminals behind bars.

Moving away from the conference room quietly so as not to be heard leaving, the dark shadow rushed back to his own floor and his own team leader, small dark beady eyes glowed with malicious glee, when he thought of the trouble what he was going to cause.


	7. Authors Note

AN:

Due to an accident with one of my dogs, writing has been temporarily put on hold.

Thanks


	8. Chapter 7

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_Not had a good few days, so hope this chapters ok, may even get two chapters today._

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

"So you're not going to take the job then." Nathan asked, everyone turned there attention to the silent blond.

Chris looked at the six men who where more than his team mates they where his closest friends, he grinned at them.

Buck started laughing at the grin Chris's face, he was glad to see the sparkle in his best friend's eyes.

Vin grinned back at his brother, nodding at him he knew the other man had made the right decision.

Ezra laughed at his team leader's grinning face, glad that the blond was not going to leave them under Buck's care much as he loved the tall moustached ladies man.

Josiah nodded and returned Chris's grin with a toothy smile of his own, he wondered who would be Travis's second choice.

JD grinned happily at Chris, bouncing in his seat he madly smirked at his non glaring boss.

Nathan shook his head fondly at the other men; he was so glad that the team was not going to be broken up.

"I may as well go tell Travis what I decided." Chris stood up and made to leave the conference room, patting JD on the shoulder the younger man calmed his hyperactive bouncing under the steadying hand.

"Who's the second choice then?" Vin curiosity made him ask the question all the others where thinking.

"Bob Spikes." Chris left them with the answer, laughing to himself as he heard the comments chasing him from the room.

"Oh no please tell me it's a lie."

"Saints preserve us."

"Somebody shoot me now."

"He's not that bad."

"Somebody shoot JD."


	9. Chapter 8

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_Slow going but enjoy._

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Bob Spikes look up as a knock sounded at his office door, putting down the expense form he was studying he shouted "Enter."

"Hey boss you busy?" The man entered the office and sat down in the chair opposite the Team 1 leader. "Got something you may want to know."

"Well Jack what is it." Bob watched the other man waiting for him to speak.

"AD Travis is going to sort out the Boston mess and he's offered Larabee the AD position while he's away." Jack Avery watched with glee as Spikes face started turning a red as the other man started growling.

"What the hell make's Larabee so bloody special." Bob Spikes fumed.

"He's Travis's golden boy." Avery tried hard not to smirk at his boss. "Leader of the Magnificent Seven."

Spikes glared at the younger man.

"Where did you hear this?" Spikes wanted to know how reliable the information was, sometimes he was convinced that the other man like causing friction.

"Team 7 conference room, they where talking about it." Jack inwardly smirked. "They where all congratulating Larabee on his promotion."

"I should be taking over." Spikes banged his hand on his desk. "I have more experience than Larabee, I've been with the ATF longer."

"But you aren't Chris Larabee." Avery pointed out sympathetically "I'm sure he'll make a good AD."

Spikes saw red and thru the first thing his hand grabbed which was a decorative paperweight his wife had bought him, luckily this bounced off his office door.

"I'm sorry Boss I thought you should know." Jack Avery almost rubbed his hands with glee, he hated Team Seven especially the handsome leader of the team.

Bob Spikes took a depth breath and attempted to regain control of his temper, if Travis wanted to promote his golden boy Larabee then there was nothing he could do about it.

Avery watched the play of emotions flashing across the other mans face with great interest. He knew the man hated the leader of Team Seven, he just was not sure if it was jealousy over the fact that Larabee lead the premier team in the whole of the ATF, as Team Seven had successfully closed more high profile cases than any other team. Or resentment over the fact that Larabee and his team did not conform to normal standards and because they worked so well together and got convictions they where given a lot of leeway with regard to rules and regulations. And sometimes the leader of Team One was rigid when it came to following protocol.

"Damn Chris Larabee and his bunch of misfits." Spikes grumbled, running a hand thru his short hair.

Both men jumped as the phone suddenly rang.

"Spikes." The irritated man barked. "Sorry sir, yes straight away."

Jack watched with interest as the man in front of him seemed to deflate rapidly. He wondered who was on the other end of the phone, from the sounds of it, it was a superior and he was curious to see what happens next.

Putting down the phone, Bob Spikes drew in a deep calming breath.

"Travis wants to see me."


	10. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_Hoping to get some more reviews, and possibly do more than one chapter today._

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Jack Avery so wanted to know exactly what was going on between his boss and Travis, had Larabee turned down the temporary promotion to stay with his team. If he had did that mean that Bob Spikes would be offered the role and if so who then would be taking over Team 1. He was Spikes' second in command so the role should come to him. Watching the door, he waited with baited breath for his boss to return.

Suddenly the elevator doors opened and Bob Spikes exited, he wore a wide smile on his face and there was a bounce to his step.

"Avery my office now." Spikes ordered.

Avery hurriedly followed the other man into the office shutting the door behind him, Spikes had a habit of closing the blinds so no one could see him while he worked.

"Boss?" Jack Avery waited expectantly as he watched the other man throw himself grinning into his chair.

"The god damn idiot turned Travis down." Spike gleefully announced laughing.

Jack looked confused for a moment.

"Larabee said no." Spikes laughed. "The golden boy was too chicken to take what Travis was offering."

"Why would he say no?" Avery wanted to hear what Spikes thought.

"The bastard Travis never said he offered the job to Larabee first." Spikes growled, losing some of happiness.

"Right." Jack nearly laughed at the venom directed at AD Travis. "So why do you think Larabee didn't take the job that you should have been offered first?"

"Because he's obviously not ready to lead more than that gang of misfits he calls a team." Spike sneered.

"Or maybe he knew he didn't deserve it." Jack egged Spikes on.

"No he's too arrogant to think that." Spikes replied. "It's got to be that he can't handle the pressure of being an AD even if it's only temporary."

Avery did not believe that, he knew that Chris Larabee could handle the pressure; the man had been leading men who would cause most other team leaders to be sick with stress. The undercover agent Standish was a constant source of stress, if what he had heard from his sources in Atlanta where correct, and the other members of team seven where no better.

Spikes smirked at the other man and Avery responded to the malicious glee, with a grin of his own.

"I will be taking over when Travis goes." Spikes proudly announced.

Avery knew that Spikes was planning to make the leader of Team Seven pay for turning down the AD role, and hopefully he would get to help him do it.

"Chris Larabee is going to regret the day he said no."

Laughing both men put there heads together to plan.

"This is going to be such fun."


	11. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_Hoping to get some more reviews, and hope enjoy second chapter of the day._

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Chris Larabee made his way to the main conference room on the 12th floor of the Denver ATF offices, making his way to the management meeting. Chris was not looking forward to being told that Bob Spikes had accepted the AD position he had not long turned down. Chris was confident he had made the right decision for both himself and his team.

Making his way into the rapidly filling conference room Chris greeted the other team leaders and managers that where filling the seats. Slowly the noise level rose as numerous conversations broke out.

"Hey Chris." Doug Fallen the Team Two leader called out.

"Doug." Chris sprawled in the chair next to the other man.

"So rumour has it Travis is going to Boston." Doug told the blond who looked bored.

"Really." Chris was non committal.

The room became silent as AD Travis strolled in and headed to his seat at the head of the table which ran almost the length of the room.

"Right lets get started." Travis began, he then informed the group of his plans to temporarily move to Boston and what that would involve and then he made his final announcement. "Bob Spikes will be taking over the AD role and Jack Avery will be leading Team 1."

Silence greeted the final announcement and a number of people looked at the leader of Team Seven who appeared completely unconcerned at the attention.

Bob Spikes meanwhile ground his teeth in agitation, why where all the others not congratulating him on his promotion. Why where they all looking at that coward Larabee.

"Congratulations Bob."

Spikes starred at the man who had spoken, shocked that Larabee was the first to congratulate him. That action seemed to spur others on and soon congratulations and best wishes where being offered to Spikes.

"Thanks Larabee." Bob insincerely returned, smiling at the thought of the power he now had over the younger man.

The meeting then proceeded as normal, covering the usual items and issues involved in the running of ATF office.

24 hours later.

Bob Spikes turned slowly around his new office admiring the view; he revelled in the power he now wielded. He now intended to make Chris Larabee's life a living nightmare in a variety of ways. Pressing the intercom button Spikes began his plan.

"Margret can you get Agent Larabee for me please."

Smirking, he rubbed his hands together and then straightened his tie and admired his organised and tidy desk. A knock sounded at his door, that was quick Spikes thought, maybe Larabee wanted to make a good impression by not keeping him waiting.

The knock sounded again, and Spikes smiled at making the other man wait, the door opened and Margret poked her head in.

"I'm sorry AD Spikes, Agent Larabee is following up a lead and is not in the office at the moment." Margret waited for any further instructions.

"As soon as he gets back in the office, I want to see him." Spikes kept a calm smile on his face.

"Yes sir." Margret left the office and proceeded to email the request for a meeting to the Team Seven leader she also phoned and left a message on his office answer machine.

Spikes expression changed as soon as his office door closed, growling he got up and began to pace. He thought it was too much of a coincidence that as soon as he wanted Larabee in his office the other man was conveniently out of the office. No he was being avoided and he was not going to stand for it, he was the one with the power and Larabee was going to feel the full force of it and not in a good way.

"Trying to avoid me now Larabee, you stinking coward."


	12. Chapter 11

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_Bit of busy last few days but managed to get this chapter done and hopefully do some more so can atleast get back on track. _

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Chris Larabee tiredly waited for the elevator to take him back to the Team 7 offices, the meeting with his snitch had been a complete waste of time. He was now looking forward to the end of the work day so that he could head back to the ranch and relax.

Exiting the elevator Chris returned the greetings shouted at him from his team, shaking his head he laughed as Buck threw a paper plane at JD who stuck out his tongue at the taller man.

Going into his office Chris sprawled and his chair and nudge the mouse attached to his computer, entering in his password, Chris scowled as he read the email summoning him to AD Spikes office. Picking up the phone he noticed the light showing he had a message, which he listened to, sighing in resignation Chris waited for Margret to answer her phone.

"Good Afternoon Margret does Spikes still want to see me?"

"Yes Chris he does are you available now." Margret enquired.

"Sure when ever is best for you." Chris rubbed the bridge of his nose as he felt a headache building behind his eyes.

"I will let AD Spikes know that you will be here in say ten minutes." Margret offered.

"OK I will be up then." Chris put the phone down and headed to the Team 7 break room, pouring himself a coffee, he looked in one of the cupboard drawers and found some Tylenol he emptied two into his hand and swallowed them, hoping to ease the building pain.

"Headache Big Dog?" Buck asked as he opened the fridge and removed a bottle of water.

"Going to meet Spikes so have to be prepared, he wants to see me, who knows what for." Chris responded.

"Exchanging pleasantries with that cretin would inflict a migraine on most if not all of us." Ezra examined the box of donuts on the table.

"Spikes is an arse but he's now AD so just have to put up with him." Chris reached over and crammed a donut into his mouth, as he had missed lunch due to his snitch meeting.

"Great no donuts left." Buck griped.

"Well Mr Wilimington you are looking extremely rotund so may its a blessing that there all gone." Ezra smirked.

"Yeah Buck, Ezra's right you are looking a bit rounder." JD giggled and hid behind Josiah as the remaining members of Team 7 entered the break room.

Buck glared at both JD and Ezra, and immediately began to think of ways to get his own back on the other men for calling him fat.

"Yeah Buck maybe Nathan should put you on a diet." Vin sniggered and joined JD in hiding behind Josiah.

"Brother Buck cant help his fondness for sweet things." Josiah boomed while reaching round and pulling both JD and Vin from behind him.

"Not you too." Buck whined, reaching out to playfully punch JD and Vin.

"Ow Chris tell Buck to stop hitting me with his fat hands." JD wailed appealing to the Team 7 leader.

Chris narrowed his eyes and glared. "Haven't you got work to do."

"But there calling me fat." Buck pouted.

All the men looked to Chris waiting for the next comment.

"I'll shoot ya if you don't get back to work." Chris growled.

Laughter followed Chris as he strode from the room heading to his meeting with the newly promoted AD Bob Spikes.

Margret buzzed through to the AD who told her to make Larabee wait as he was just finishing something off. Chris made himself comfortable, and settled down to wait.

Spikes meanwhile put his feet up on his desk and debated on how long he would make the other man wait.

Thirty minutes slowly passed and Chris Larabee headache was progressively getting worse, especially with having to sit and twiddle his thumbs waiting for Spikes to acknowledge his presence. Chris thought about getting up and returning to his own office until spikes was ready for him but decided against it as he really could not be bothered to move.

Margret wondered how long AD Spikes was going to make the handsome blond team leader wait. She had heard the rumours that the two men did not like each other, but she did not think AD Spikes would deliberately make the other man wait for no apparent reason.

AD Spikes opened the door to his office.

"Larabee you can come in now. Margret can you get us both some coffee." Spikes ushered Chris into his office and indicated for the other man to take a seat.

"You want to see me?" Chris asked, resisting the urge ask what had kept the other man so long.

"I'll get straight to the point." Bob paused for what he thought was dramatic effect. "It's about expenses."

Chris look confused, Bob smiled internally.

"Most especially Standish's."


	13. Chapter 12

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_I know quite a short chapter but I am hoping to get another one done today, its funny when you want to smack one of your own characters because he's being slimy/nasty. _

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

"Standish expenses are a joke." Spikes calmly explained. "he's claimed for a suit last month, not just any suit mind you a Armani."

Chris took a breath and considered his response. "So it was a legitimate expense, I signed off on it."

"But it's two thousand dollars, which in my opinion he doesn't deserve." Spikes watched to see if any anger would show on Larabee's face, he was a bit disappointed when the other man remained impassive.

"The suit was ruined in the process of him doing undercover work and therefore it is a legitimate expense he can claim." Chris was outwardly calm but bubbling with anger at Spikes and his petty meanness.

"How do you know he ruined it then and not somewhere else?" Spikes goaded the other man smiling benignly.

"We where monitoring the situation and saw what happened, blood is a nightmare to get out of clothes like that." Chris returned the smile with a feral grin of his own.

"Still, I'm not happy with Team 7 expense reports." Spikes decided to put an end to the discussion. "So you are going to recheck and your team's expenses."

Chris internally groaned at the thought of rechecking the last months expenses again.

"I want the last tax year as well as this years you have done so far." Spike's almost grinned as he saw a flash of anger in the other mans eyes.

"That's eighteen months worth of expenses." Chris growled, he really wanted to tell Spikes what he could do with his expense reports.

"I will need it by Friday at 5pm." Spikes kept his face calm, as he waited to see what Larabee would say.

"You want eighteen months of expenses rechecked and submitted by this Friday." Chris asked for clarification as he could not believe what the other man was asking.

Spikes smiled at Larabee and nodded.

"Yes its Tuesday now so you three days to do it."

"You're serious aren't you?" Chris held back the glare he wanted to unleash on the smiling Spikes.

"If you're incapable of doing the task I have set you, just tell me now" Spikes goaded the blond man.

Chris felt his anger rise, he wondered if this was Spikes attempt to assert his dominance, it was petty and annoying, and was going to mean working almost every hour in the day to get it done. But he would not let the other man see how pissed off he was at the time wasting task because he knew that all his expense claims made by the team where check both by himself and Ezra as it was mainly Ezra whose claims where queried and it was a job the southerner seemed to enjoy.

"It's not a problem." Chris smiled at the perplexed look on Spike's face.

Bob frowned he expected an outburst from Larabee and he was annoyed that it had not happened. Maybe he should have made it two years or made the deadline tighter.

"If that's everything then Bob?" Chris stood to leave.

Spikes nodded wondering what had gone wrong; it felt like control of the meeting had slipped from his fingers. He watched the Team 7 leader exit the office and stride confidently to the elevator. Blinking Spikes got up and closed his office door, shaking his head he smiled nastily as he thought of the time it would take the other man to trawl thru eighteen months of expenses. Laughing he phoned down to his old team office.

"Jack, I want you to go to Team 7 office and see what's happening."


	14. Chapter 13

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_Poor printer gets killed, hope you enjoy chapter. _

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Chris took a calming breath as he rode the elevator down to his office, walking passed the other members of Team 7, he watched the men hard at work. He entered his office and proceeded to close the blinds and the door so that he could have some peace and quiet to begin the arduous task of sorting through the expenses. Pulling up the information he required he started looking through the documents, receipts that had been scanned onto the system. Chris was thankful that most if not all the information he required would be access thru his computer.

"Why's Chris shut his blinds?" JD looked to Buck as the older man typed with intense concentration.

"Maybe he wants some privacy." Vin looked up from the papers he was reading.

"He had a headache before going to see Spikes and maybe he wants some quiet time." Josiah stood by the printer waiting for it to give him his documents.

"I'll see if he's ok." Nathan offered getting up and knocking on the door, waiting for the call to enter.

"Come on in." Chris called, cursing as he tried to get his computer to print the document he wanted.

"You alright Chris?" Nathan took the time to study the other man, noting the tightness around his eyes and the fact that Chris seemed to grinding his teeth in agitation.

Chris looked up at Nathan.

"I'm fine." Rubbing the bridge of his nose Chris wondered if he had any Tylenol in his desk as he could feel the headache building again, more painful than before.

"Josiah said you have a headache." Nathan noted the rubbing hand.

"Yeah and it's called Spikes." Chris grumbled, opening his draws one by one as he searched for the pills.

"What you looking for Chris?" Nathan could guess.

"Damn Tylenol." Chris muttered, "I know I had some."

Nathan left Chris looking and went to his own desk where he kept a supply of medication for everyday use. Going back into his office he watched a Chris sat with his head in his hands.

"Maybe you should go home early." Nathan moved to feel Chris head as his medic tendencies came to the fore in concern for his friend.

"To busy and it's not so bad." Chris shook off Nathan's hand.

Nathan held out the bottle of pills to Chris who gratefully took it and dry swallowed two pills.

"So what did Spike's want?" Nathan smiled as Chris glared at his printer which was slowly printing out page after page.

"Spikes is being funny over expenses." Chris informed Nathan. "He doesn't like the fact Ezra's claiming for suits."

Nathan laughed as he knew the ongoing battle the lean blond had with the charismatic undercover agent regarding expense claims and what could legitimately be called an expense.

"Damn expenses." Chris growled as his printer finally coughed and died. "JD get in here."

"Yes Chris." The exuberant agent bounced into the office.

"Stupid printer has died fix it." Chris glared at the silent machine.

Nathan moved out of JD's way as the other man worked to get the printer problem fixed. Slowly the rest of the team entered Chris office drawn in by the cursing blond and his battle with the printer which JD was unplugging.

"I think you killed it cowboy." Vin snickered at the scowling blond.

"Yep I think its dead." Buck chortled and slapped Chris on the back.

Chris could feel the pressure building in his head and he wanted to snarl at the other men to get out of his office, but he held his tongue as he did not want to take out his bad temper on them.

Nathan watched concerned as Chris did not respond to the teasing of his friends.

"I think maybe its time for a replacement." JD held the printer in his arms.

"Just hook me up to the main printer." Chris wanted to drag the printer from JD's arms and hurl it out the window.

"Glaring at the printer aint gonna fix it Chris." Vin laughed as the glare was turned on him. Eyes twinkling the Texan laughed in good humoured teasing.

"Come on boys lets leave Chris to his work." Josiah boomed.

"Indeed let us facilitate the internment of the dearly departed woefully tormented printer." Ezra laughed as Chris switched his glaring to him.

"I can shoot you." Chris laughed.

Nathan and the rest laughed as well, each man enjoying being in the company of the others.

Jack Avery watched the scene and frowned, he hated the fact that these men where friends. He especially despised the lean blond team man who lead them, he hated the fact that the females and some of the males in the office where drawn to the taciturn Larabee. Jack wanted to bring the other man down and Spikes was just the man to help him. Putting the cell phone to his ear Jack spoke.

"There all busy having a laugh and joke at your expense in Larabee's office."

Grinning Jack ended the call.

"Whose going to have the last laugh Larabee?"


	15. Chapter 14

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_I think I really dislike my Jack Avery character he's so slimy. _

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Spikes slammed the phone down and growled in anger.

"Damn Larabee laughing at me." He got up and began pacing his office, muttering to himself Spikes imagined the members of Team 7, laughing at his expense.

"You're going to regret turning down this job, just you wait." Spikes snarled.

Avery laughed as he made his way closer to laughing members of Team 7.

"So what are you all so happy about?" Smiling Jack asked.

"Chris murdered a poor defenceless printer." Vin chortled.

Buck watched the temporary Team 1 leader come further into the office; he had always had a feeling of unease when he was around the other man, something about Jack Avery just rubbed Buck up the wrong way.

"What can I do for you Avery?" Chris knew that Buck did not like Jack and he could honestly say that he found the man smarmy and a bit of a butt kisser. "Guys don't you have work to do?"

The other members of Team 7 made there way out of the office still laughing and joking with each other. Chris watched them go with pride at how well the men got on, they where closer than any other team he had every worked with.

"I just wanted to see if I can borrow some of your team for some surveillance work I need doing." Avery wondered if Larabee had managed to start his expenses task yet.

Chris considered the request he knew that his team did not have a major case at the moment as they had just come off a successful bust, and it was not unusual for another team to ask for help, especially considering how good his men where in there specialist fields.

"Who do you need?" Chris asked, he was hoping that Avery did not ask for Ezra as he wanted to see if the southern could possibly help him with the pointless task Spikes had lumbered him with.

"Ezra, JD and maybe Vin." Jack knew that Ezra would be able to help possibly Larabee with the expenses and JD with any computer problems that may or may not occur, but Spikes did not want anybody to assist the Team 7 leader.

Chris thought about refusing.

"AD Spikes didn't think it would be a problem." Avery spoke before the other man could refuse. "I'm sure they would enjoy getting out the office, and you look busy and I know how many pranks and stuff they pull."

Avery tried not to flinch as Larabee scowled at him.

"What kind of surveillance?" Chris, wanted to tell the other man that his team and any pranks they played where nothing to do with him, he was peeved that Avery had asked Spikes before coming to him.

"They would not be in any danger; I'll handle them with kid gloves." Avery knew how protective the other man was of his team and it annoyed him that the man thought he would put anyone in danger.

Chris glared at the other team leader, he was protective of his team and he did not trust the other man to look after them properly. He always thought that Avery was a bit a glory seeker; he got the impression that the other man resented how successful Team 7 was.

"I'll tell them to go to your office when you're briefing your team." Chris watched the other man get to his feet.

"Sure Chris, the briefings at 16:30." Avery smiled but it did not reach his eyes. "Thanks for the help, we team leaders have to stick together."

Chris almost sneered at the other man, he was getting a bad feeling in his gut, he got the impression that the other man was trying to hard, and he was reminded of a snake oil salesman when he looked at the other man.

"Just make sure my men come back in the condition they left." Chris snapped, he looked at the clock annoyed that he would have to wait a couple of hours before he could take more Tylenol.

"Sure Chris." Avery smarmily replied, walking out he closed the door behind him and almost bounced to the elevator happy to have achieved his goals.

"JD, Vin Ezra can you come in here."


	16. Chapter 15

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_Yay I like reviews, more please. _

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Ezra, Vin and JD came out Chris's office and headed straight for the briefing with Team 1. None of the men looked put out being seconded to the other team.

"Hey Chris where are the others going?" Buck stuck his head into Chris's office, frowning when he heard sounds of vomiting coming from the bathroom attached to it. "You ok in there Stud?"

"I'm fine." Chris lent against the wall as he splashed water onto his face.

Buck entered the bathroom as Chris once again vomited into the toilet. Buck went over and knelt next to Chris who continued to heave until his stomach was empty. Rubbing a hand up and down his friends back in what Buck hoped was a comforting motion, Buck thought about going to get Nathan, but he did not think Chris would thank him for it.

"You ok now." Buck grimaced in distaste as Chris dry heaved, as there was nothing left in the other mans stomach.

Chris felt the hand on his back and he gathered some comfort from Buck, the pain in his head was making it hard to focus.

"Chris?" Buck started to get worried when the blond failed to respond. "Maybe I'll go get Nathan."

Finally Chris looked at Buck and noted the concern in his friend's warm blue eyes, Chris could feel himself sweating, but the need to throw up was passing, leaving a disgusting after taste in his mouth.

"I'm fine." Chris decided that sitting on the floor was better than kneeling; he finally felt that he had no more left to throw up.

"Sure you are." Buck shook his head in exasperation as the pale sweating blond rested his head tiredly against the wall.

"I just have a bit of a headache." Chris wondered where Buck was going as the other man got up and left. Although he did not worry too much as the pain behind his eyes was growing in severity again. What seemed like an eternity later the tall man returned and sat down beside him on the floor.

"Here Chris drink this." Buck held out a carton of juice.

Chris gratefully took the carton and fumbled with the straw. Buck shook his head and took the carton back inserted the straw and gave it back to the confused looking man.

"Thanks." Chris muttered, slowly sipping the drink.

"So you need a hand up?" Buck offered the other man his hand, once he stopped drinking.

Chris glared at the offered hand.

"I can get up myself." He grunted as he began to lever himself upright.

Buck smiled at the grunting man as he slowly stood to his full height. As Chris raised his head to glare at Buck he was suddenly overcome with a wave of dizziness, blinking rapidly Chris tried to ignore the feeling.

Buck reached out to catch the blond as the pale man suddenly collapsed, his eyes rolling back in his head, Buck grunted as the extra weight took him down to the floor.

"Shit." Buck exclaimed as he rolled out from under the deadweight of Chris's body, he turned the other man so he was lying in the recovery position, and felt the other man's neck, reassured by the slow steady beat of his pulse, but not liking how clammy and hot he was.

"Nathan!" Buck roared for the team medic, but he was unsure if the healer could hear him in the outer office. "Nathan!"

Buck patted his pockets and found his cell phone, using speed dial he impatiently waited for the phone to be answered.

"Nathan you need to get into Chris's office and bring your bag." Buck ordered the other man.

Crashing sounds hit Buck as the bathroom door flew open and both Nathan and Josiah stood there in shock at the sight of Buck kneeling by an unconscious Chris Larabee.

"Buck what the hell happened?" Nathan demanded as he nudged the other man out of the way as he began to examine the prone man.

"He was puking his guts up and then when he tried to get up he just collapsed," Buck informed the muttering medic. "He said he had a headache."

"Call an ambulance Josiah." Nathan barked, wanting the team leader to be seen by a doctor.

"No I'm fine."


	17. Chapter 16

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_Yay its great to get reviews, more please and poor Chris he has hardly started his paperwork. _

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

"No Chris you're not fine." Nathan scolded the other man as watched Chris struggle to sit up.

"I'm fine Nathan I don't need an ambulance or anything." Chris leant against the wall, hating the fact that he had just passed out in front of his friends.

"Chris you just passed out, maybe you need to see a doctor." Buck knew the other man was embarrassed by what had just happened.

"No I don't." Chris wished the other men would let him die in peace. "I have a headache which made me puke, and I passed out probably because I haven't eaten properly since breakfast this morning."

Nathan frowned and took out his pen light, but before he could shine it into Chris eyes, Chris glared at him, while it was not up to the usual standard it made Nathan pause.

"I don't want to puke again Nathan so don't shine that light anywhere near me." Chris growled.

Buck snorted and then tried to look innocent as both men turned glares onto him.

"Brothers maybe it would be more comfortable if we moved into the office." Josiah reached down and lifted Chris onto his feet before the other man had a chance to protest and he helped him into the office and the pushed him to sit down on the comfortable couch.

"Buck go get some sandwiches or something." Nathan ordered, the other man left to comply.

"Nathan I'm fine and definitely not hungry." Chris really could not face the idea of food.

"You need to eat something otherwise you could pass out again, have you been drinking fluids." Nathan asked holding Chris wrist so he could take his pulse.

Josiah watched the impatience flare on the silent blonds face, the man was still very pale and he was squinting as if the bright office lights where bothering him.

"I think that you should go home and take it easy for the rest of the day." Nathan put forward the idea, knowing that it was just after five o'clock and they had already put in a full work day.

"Maybe your right." Chris knew he could access work files and the like from his computer at home and maybe after a brief nap he would feel up to working through some of the expense reports.

Buck hurried back into the room, he had only gone as far as the cafeteria found on one of the lower levels of the ATF building, he handed Chris a ham salad sandwich, and he also offered him a bottle of water and some chocolate.

"Thanks Buck." Chris looked at the food with little enthusiasm.

"You need to open it Chris." Josiah took the bottle of water of the man, opened it and handed it back.

"Buck can you drive Chris home and I'll follow, and give you a lift home." Nathan watched Chris swallow some of the water, he smiled as Buck took the sandwich back unwrapped it and then gave it to Chris.

"Sure Nathan that's not a problem." Buck nudged Chris who was starring at the sandwich rather than eating it. "Eat it Chris."

"I can drive myself." Chris grumbled taking a bite and swallowing quickly so he could get the other men off his case.

"Not after passing out Chris." Nathan was determined that Chris would be driven home. "Now eat the sandwich and drink up."

"I'm not a kid Nathan, I can look after myself." Chris wanted to hurl the remaining part of the sandwich in the bin but he knew Nathan would not be pleased.

"When did you take any Tylenol?" Nathan asked.

"Not too long ago." Chris had finished half the sandwich and it was not settling well in his stomach he could not face anymore so handed it back to Buck who frowned down at him.

"OK so by the time you get to the ranch you should be able to take more right Nathan." Buck took a bite of the sandwich and grimace at the taste, he knew the cafeteria food was rumoured to be bad but he had hoped for it to be proven wrong.

"Fine." Chris was too tired to argue. "Let me close down my computer and we can go."

Nathan and Josiah exchanged worried looks at how quickly the normally stubborn blond had given in to their plans. Frowning Josiah indicated that they should leave the man to get ready to drive to the Larabee ranch.

"Maybe one of us should stay with him tonight." Buck made the suggestion.

"I haven't seen Chris hit by a migraine like that before." Nathan looked to Buck as he had known Chris longer than any of the other men.

"No I don't think it's happened for a few years." Buck told the other men, thinking back to before the team was formed and the last time he had seen his friend laid low by a migraine, Buck thought it may have been not long before the murder of Chris's wife and child.

Chris left his office and watched the other men prepare to leave, he hoped it would not be long before they left.

"Ready Chris?" Buck moved to Chris's side. "You ok?"

"I'm fine."


	18. Chapter 17

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_Migraines are evil and paperwork sucks. _

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

"Sure Chris you look fine." Nathan sounded frustrated with the other man, the medic hated it when one of the team was hurting and insisting they where fine. "Lets get you home and relaxing."

"Fine." Chris snapped refusing to lean on Buck as the taller man walked close to him.

The group made there way to the underground car park found under the ATF building. By the time they reached the black truck that Chris owned, the blond was feeling sick as his head pounded with every heart beat and the light was hurting his eyes, he was glad that he would soon have his sunglasses, as he had left them in the car.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Josiah asked Nathan as he watched Chris slowly get in the truck with Buck hovering near him.

"No its ok." Nathan assured the older man.

"Let me know you get home ok." Josiah waved to Buck and Chris, and walked to his own car.

The men then started there journeys, and headed out into the Denver traffic.

"How're you feeling now?" Buck asked as he made his way thru the traffic.

Chris put on his sunglasses and rested his head against the window; sighing Chris decided to try to relax on the journey home.

"I'm fine Buck." Chris quietly tried to reassure the other man. "It'll be good to get home."

Buck would normally chat to Chris on the drive to the ranch, but this time he decided to just put on the radio quietly in the background. Ten minutes into the hour long drive, Buck pulled to a stop at traffic lights and as he waited for the lights to change, he looked over at his silent companion. Buck realised that the other man had fallen asleep, with his head resting against the door window. Buck hoped that Chris would stay asleep until they got to the ranch.

Chris found himself walking towards his ranch house, he could hear laughing coming from the inside. Smiling he recognised the high pitch giggles of his young son and the sweet sound of his beautiful wife.

Striding to the door he pushed it open expecting to be greeted by a rambunctious preschooler, but silence echoed through the house, walking further into the house Chris called out.

"Sarah, Adam."

The silence continued and Chris felt desperation claw at his insides.

"Sarah Adam where are you?"

Rushing from room to room Chris frantically searched for his small family.

"Sarah answer me darling please." Chris beseechingly cried. "Adam daddy's here."

Chris suddenly realised that Adam's bedroom door was closed; walking toward the door the feeling of dread and despair seemed to grow the closer he got. Reaching for the handle Chris stifled a whimper.

The room was empty, Adam's child size bed was made and nothing was out of place but Chris could not shake the awful feelings the emptiness were causing.

"Sarah! Adam!" Chris headed toward the front door of the house his voice echoing off the walls.

He threw open the door and was confronted by the horrifying sight of the family SUV exploding in front of him, the flames roaring high into the air. The screams erupted from the burning wreckage; Chris tried to get closer to rescue his loving wife and son. Chris suddenly fell to his knees as the scene changed to the fire services struggling to remove the charred bodies. Chris felt an overwhelming despair take hold of his heart.

"Sarah!"

Buck jumped in shock as Chris shouted his wife's name. He rapidly pulled to the side of the road as Chris began to fight against the seat belt restricting his movements.

"Oh God Adam." Chris's grief new no bounds as he made to move to the covered form being carried on a stretched.

Buck unclipped both seat belts and pulled the other man to him, hugging him tightly, tear filled eyes slowly flickered open.

"Why Buck? I don't understand."


	19. Chapter 18

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_Would love a best friend like Buck. Reviews make me happy can I have some please.. _

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Buck struggled to hold in his own tears as Chris clung to him as sobs shook his lean frame.

"I'm here Chris." Buck softly shushed as he hugged the other man. Buck knew that Chris must be seriously feeling bad to lower his defences enough to cry like this.

"I'm sorry." Chris struggled to get a grip on his emotions, the nightmare still fresh in his mind. The pounding headache making Chris feel the despair more profoundly than normal, and the locked box that he usually kept his feeling in with regard to the loss of his wife and son had burst open and he was struggling to keep control.

Buck jumped in shock as the passenger door was wrenched open and Nathan poked his head into the car, concerned brown eyes met with Bucks. Chris was now just keening softly.

"Jesus Buck." Nathan was shocked at the sound of grief coming from the normally restrained man. Nathan started rubbing a hand up and down Chris back, trying to offer comfort and support to both men as he could see the tears gathering in the ladies man's eyes.

"It's alright Chris." Buck reassured his best friend and tried to smile at Nathan. "Just relax."

Both Buck and Nathan, waited as slowly Chris's keening stopped as the exhausted man relax he slumped against Buck. Nathan felt Chris's wrist and took note of the slowing pulse, Nathan looked to Buck who slowly adjusted his hold on the now sleeping blond. Nathan helped Buck get the other man back into his seat and Buck fastened the seat belt.

"Are you sure there's nothing else wrong Nathan?" Buck quietly asked the dark skinned healer.

"You said he had a headache?" Nathan felt Chris's forehead, which was warm but not overly hot.

"Yes." Buck wanted to hurry Nathan up so that he could get his friend home and safe at the ranch.

"I'll check him out when we get to the ranch." Nathan wanted to have a closer look at the sleeping man.

Both men felt relief as the single storey ranch house came into view. Nathan made his way over to the truck as Buck got out the driver seat and came around to the passenger side.

"He didn't wake up at all Nathan." Buck sounded worried and Nathan patted his shoulder.

"Chris." Nathan gently shook the man's shoulder as he reached in and undid the seat belt.

"Come on Big Dog were home." Buck quietly called.

Sleepy green eyes slowly opened and Chris yawned, both Buck and Nathan saw the moment Chris remembered where he was and what had happened as embarrassment flooded his face.

"It's ok Chris lets get you into the house." Nathan chose to ignore the other man's embarrassment and offered him a hand out of the truck.

Chris wanted the ground to open up and swallow him; he hated the fact that he had lost control. He felt disorientated and out of sorts and his headache was now officially a migraine, he could remember the last time he had one this bad.

"I'm fine." Chris batted Nathan's hand away.

"Let me help you Stud." Buck nudged Nathan out of the way and pulled Chris out the car before he had a chance to protest the groggy man tried to push Buck's help away but Buck just ignored him.

Nathan rushed to open the front door, all of Team 7 had a key to Chris's home as they tended to gravitate to the ranch whenever they had spare time and Chris had eventually just given each member of his team a key and the code to his alarm, which Nathan rushed to turn off.

"Just let me go Buck." Chris was actually glad of the other mans support as he kept his eyes shut to try to reduce the pain in his head. "I just want to be on my own ok."

Buck ignored Chris and more of less carried the other man into the house and deposited him on the large leather couch in the main living area.

"How do you feel now Chris?" Nathan stood in front of the other man waiting for him to focus him. He was not answered so he tried again. "Chris?"

Chris Larabee was glad to be home but he really needed to be alone to lick his wounds and maybe have a short sleep before he had to face the expenses paperwork.

"Chris?" Buck sat next to the non responsive man. "Nathan wants to know how your doing."

Chris opened his eyes and tried to glare at Buck. "I'm fine. I'll take some meds and go lie down you can both go home."

"Chris you aint fine." Nathan snapped.

"Fine I have a migraine and I feel like a fool." Chris tried not to snarl back.

"Do you have any migraine medication" Nathan asked, glad that the other man had admitted he was unwell.

"Yes I have Sumatriptan injector somewhere." Chris tried to remember where he had last seen the medication.

"OK, I'll go look for it." Buck went into the kitchen and to the large first aide box that was kept in there.

"It will be fine." Chris wanted to remove the concern he could see across Nathan's face. "Stop worrying Nathan."

"Aha found it." Buck's triumphant shout sounded from the kitchen.

Nathan held his hand out for the syringe and checked the expiry date, he then looked to Chris who nodded Nathan injected the medication into Chris. The blond hoped he would not have long to wait for the injection to relieve some of the pain.

"You don't need to stay." Chris looked at his friends.

"I'll make a drink." Nathan thought maybe Chris would talk to Buck without him there.

"Chris what happened on the way home, its ok I understand and you don't have to be embarrassed or anything." Buck sat next to Chris on the couch.

"I don't know why it happened." Chris looked deep into Buck's compassionate blue eyes.

"You had a nightmare and you're ill." Buck put his arm round the other man happy when it was not shrugged off.

"It won't happen again." Chris was glad his friend understood his mortification at what had occurred.

"Don't be stupid Chris, I'm your friend. I love you." Buck grinned at the other man, delighted when his smile was returned.

"I didn't want Nathan to see me like that." Chris muttered.

"Nathan just wants to know you're alright." Buck squeezed the shoulder under his hand.

Nathan stood by the door listening to the two men talk. He understood that Chris hated showing weakness, even in front of his close friends the man tried to be strong and stubborn. Nathan could only imagine how it felt to lose both his wife and child in such a horrifying manner as a car bombing, he knew the other man had nearly gone off the rails and Chris had only been saved from completely self destruction by the support and love of his best friend Buck. It was not surprising then that the man suffered from nightmares of the event, and these happened when Chris was ill or injured.

"I'm fine."


	20. Chapter 19

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_Reviews make me want to write more and more. _

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

"How bad is the migraine?" Buck asked he knew Nathan was listening.

Chris considered lying but decided that there was no point, especially after what had happened both in the office and on the journey home.

"My head feels like it's in a vice, the light is killing me and I feel like I want to throw up again." Chris rubbed a hand across his eyes tiredly, sighing as he felt Buck squeeze his shoulder.

"Anything else?" Buck prodded.

"No and hopefully the meds will kick in soon, I'm gonna have a drink and then go lie down." Chris hoped that after getting some rest he would be able to concentrate and do some paperwork.

Nathan made his way from the kitchen and handed Chris a glass of water and Buck a cup of coffee.

"Hey where's mine?" Chris joked; he took a sip of the water.

"Don't think coffee will help you head." Nathan reached over and started to take Chris pulse, once he was done with that he attempted to place the thermometer in Chris's ear to take his temperature.

"No Nathan." Chris squirmed away from Nathan's attempts to take his temperature.

"Behave Chris and let me take it." Nathan was glad when Chris grumbled but kept his head still as the thermometer worked, beeping Nathan read the display. "Well that's a bit higher than your normal."

"Why what was it?" Buck was curious to see what the reading was.

"100.7, which is a touch higher than Chris's usual but I don't think it's a problem." Nathan put away the thermometer. "Going to bed is probably a good idea."

"I think I'll spend the night here." Buck did not want to leave Chris on his own.

"That's a good idea." Nathan waited for Chris to object.

"I don't need a baby sitter." Chris growled. "And Buck you have that date with Lucy from human resources."

Buck grimaced as he thought of letting the fiery woman down, but he was sure that they could rearrange the date. Chris's welfare came first, even if his friend wanted to be alone, Buck did not want to leave him.

"Tough I'm staying Stud." Buck stood up. "Let's get you settled in bed."

Nathan bid the two men farewell as he made his way out to his car, smiling he listen to Buck cajole the grumbling Larabee towards his bedroom.

"Buck you don't need to stay you can take the truck and go on your date." Chris sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed; he slowly started to strip his clothes off. "I'm fine really."

Buck stood by the door wanting to help the other man but knowing that he would just make Chris angry if he tried to help.

"I'm staying Stud; you can't get rid of me." Buck decided he could deal with an angry Chris as the other man struggled to undo his shirt cuffs.

"Damn bloody clothes." Chris snarled wrenching on his stubborn cuff.

Buck smiled and grabbed Chris's arm, he undid the button and held his hand out for the other one, smiling when Chris looked confused, but he returned the smile.

"I can do it."

Buck shook his head exasperated, he kept the amusement off his face as he looked down at Chris, fondly recalling helping Chris's son deal with stubborn clothes, and the look on the older man's face was exactly the same pout his son used to wear.

""Stop laughing Buck." Chris grumbled poking the other man in the stomach.

"I'm not laughing." Buck could not keep the laughter out of his voice.

"Shoot ya Bucklin." Chris muttered; he was now feeling the effects of the injection and the pain was starting to ease slightly.

Buck helped Chris get under the covers and curl into the foetal position, while pulling a pillow over his head. Buck left the door ajar and made his way to the living room, turning on the large flat screen tv, the consummate ladies man took out his cell phone and he dialled a number.

"Good evening Lucy darling."

Buck decided to sleep in the room next to Chris's, it was his normal room to sleep in whenever he stayed over as the ranch house had six bedrooms, as Chris and Sarah had planned to have a big family and space to spare. He stuck his head into the master bedroom, happy to see Chris sprawled flat on his back, seemingly dead to the world. Buck left the door ajar and made his way to bed leaving that door open, he wanted to hear Chris if he needed him in the night.

"Daddy, Daddy where are you?" Chris tossed in his sleep hearing the voice of his son calling him.

"Adam I'm here." Chris curled into the middle of the bed.

"Daddy don't leave me." The childish voice cried.

"Adam, I'll never leave you son." Chris kicked off the cover in his agitation.

"Daddy it's dark in here." Chris found himself walking through a cemetery.

"Adam." Chris looked left and right at the numerous headstones.

"Daddy its dark I don't like it." Adam's frightened voice sounded close by as Chris moved faster through the grave yard.

"It's ok Adam Daddies coming." Chris tried to reassure the little boy. "Where are you Adam?"

Darkness suddenly engulfed Chris, he tripped and fell landing on a freshly filled in grave. Mud covered his hands Chris looked up and tried to read the headstone.

"I'm scared Daddy." Chris realised that Adam's voice was getting quieter and weaker. "Please don't leave me Daddy."

"Oh God No!" Chris screamed out his denial as he read the name on the grave stone. Frantically he started digging with his bare hands, struggling to move the dirt.

"Daddy." Adam screamed in terror.

Chris dug deeper, suddenly he found a casket, ripping it open, he was horrified to find the chard remains of his young son.

Buck frantically tried to untangle himself from the bed covers as the sounds of Chris's distress got louder and louder as the other man screamed his denials, and called for his son.

"Shit." Buck fell to the floor, getting up he ran into the master bedroom, just as Chris began to vomit over the side of the bed.

"Chris." Buck shouted as he rushed to the heaving man's side.

Tears streamed down Chris's face as his stomach continued to empty, he struggled to breath, as heaving sobs shook his lean frame.

Buck held the other man as finally the vomiting stopped, but then Chris began to struggle.

"Got to get to Adam." Chris struggled against Bucks hold. "Let go."

Buck realised that Chris was not fully awake and he was still stuck in whatever horrible nightmare was playing in his head.

"Adam's gone Chris." Buck struggled to hold the confused man.

"No he was here Buck, he was really." Chris eyes searched the room.

"He's gone Chris. He's with Sarah in heaven" Buck barely held in his own sob at the devastation on Chris's face.

"No they wouldn't leave me behind." Chris adamantly declared. "I need to be with them."

"Not yet Chris." Buck eased the other man back into the bed properly, stroking the other mans head. Keeping up the quiet reassurances Buck waited for Chris to focus on him and to show that he was awake and once again aware of where he was and what had happened in the past.

"Not again I can't take this anymore."


	21. Chapter 20

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_I hate nightmares and poor Chris its only just going to get worse. Can I have some more reviews please? Thanks. _

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Chris sagged back against the pillows and covered his eyes with his arm as he tried to get his breathing and heartbeat under some sort of control.

"I'll just clean up." Buck wanted to give Chris a few minutes to calm down, he looked at the mess on the floor at the side of the bed, relieved when he realised most of the vomit had landed on a towel that the other man must have used that morning. Carefully picking it up Buck went into the ensuite bathroom to deal with it, he then left the room to get cleaning stuff to deal with the rest and once he was finished he came back and lay on the bed next to Chris.

"Thanks Buck." Chris quietly spoke, still not moving his arm.

"Don't worry about it Chris." Buck patted Chris. "Here I got you a glass of water."

Chris just shook his head, Buck reached over and put the glass on the bedside cabinet next to the prone man.

"Do you want to tell me about it?" Buck put his hands behind his head and waited for Chris's response.

"I could hear Adam calling me and I was trying to find him." Chris tried not to sob, he bit into his bottom lip, struggling to continue.

Buck moved closer so his shoulder was brushing his snow silent friend. Buck knew how hard this was for Chris, and he hated that the other man had nightmares of his lost family; Buck would do anything to bring them back.

Chris felt Buck move closer and he was no longer surprised at how big a heart his close friend had. He knew the other man was a very tactile person and if Chris gave Buck the slightest hint he would be engulfed in his strong arms. Chris had to resist the urge, as he knew that if he allowed himself to give into the despair then he would probably completely embarrass himself further and cry like a baby.

"What happened then?" Buck was a patient man he could wait for Chris to tell him more.

"I was in the cemetery and found a grave, then dug it up." Chris moved his arm and turned on his side to face Buck. "Adam was in a casket and he was all burned up."

Buck turned to mirror Chris and felt his heart break at the utter sadness showing in Chris's normally vibrant green eyes. Tears welled in both men's eyes, Chris saw a lone tear spill from the expressive eyes of his friend.

"That's awful Chris." Buck did not know what else to say. "Maybe you should think about the good times, to chase away the nightmare."

Chris tried to smile at Buck who weakly smiled back; the lanky womaniser did not seem at all bothered that he was silently crying. Chris envied the ease in which Buck was able to show his feelings.

"Hey Stud do you remember when we tried to make a chocolate cake for Sarah's birthday?" Buck chuckled when he thought back to the episode which had ended with Adam, Chris and himself covered in chocolate, flour and with a cake that only they could be proud of.

Chris smiled as he thought of the laughter and smiles that day had brought about, he remembered being covered in flour and chocolate and Buck and Adam eating almost as much chocolate as they put in the cake. He remembered Sarah's reaction to the men in her life baking for her, he also fondly recalled having to clean the kitchen, with Buck whining like a little boy because the flour seemed to cover everything imaginable.

"Yeah Buck I remember, especially you getting in trouble for letting Adam eat so much chocolate." Chris laughed at pout on Buck's face.

"You said we could eat it." Buck was happy to see a spark in Chris's eye again. "And Sarah enjoyed the cake."

"I miss them Buck so bad, it's like a huge piece of my heart is missing." Chris admitted.

"I miss them both too Chris." Buck felt it was good that Chris was admitting to how he was feeling.

"Do you remember when Adam got chicken pox? Chris smirked at Buck, who frowned back.

"That's mean Old Dog very mean." Buck shivered slightly.

"But it was funny you and Adam both itching like fiends." Chris laughed recalling Buck covered in calamine lotion and being told off by Sarah every time he attempted to scratch.

"You can laugh now but it wasn't funny." Buck stomped off the bed, lifted the covers and climbed back in and to get his own back on Chris he stuck his cold feet against his leg.

"Buck." Chris yelped moving away from the chilly feet. He never even commented on Buck getting into bed with him, it was not the first time and Chris doubted it would be the last time they share a bed.

"Yeah well I was cold." Buck grunted, and laughed as he remembered another incident from the past.

"What you thinking about now?" Chris shook his head as Buck grinned at him.

"So what did you do to make it up to Sarah when you broke the bed?" Buck innocently asked smiling as the Larabee glare came into affect.

"That was you, jumping up and down on it." Chris laughed as the imagine of Buck bouncing up and down on the bed popped into his head, with Adam squealing from the man to go higher and higher, until with crack the bed broke. "You blamed me and Sarah made me fix it, she loved that bed."

"Yeah she did." Buck smiled.

The two men continued to reminisce, speaking of their favourite moments with Adam and Sarah. Buck looked over at the digital alarm clock and he noted that it was nearly midnight; he noticed that Chris had not replied to his last question, looking closer at the blond man facing him, he was glad to see the other man appeared to be sleeping. Buck snuggled down further under the covers as he wanted to stay close to Chris, and closed his eyes and settled down to sleep.

Chris could hear snoring right down his ear, his eyes opened and he blinked confused. Chris expression cleared as he realised that he was in bed with Buck, and the other man was spooned up behind Chris. Chris had forgotten how Buck liked to snuggle, and he snored like a bear. Chris looked at his alarm clock and saw that it was five am; he decided to get up and attempt to make some headway with regard to the expenses paperwork.

Buck rolled over and stretched, looking around he saw that he was alone and that it was now nearly seven thirty in the morning and time to get up.

Chris had been steadily making his way through the expenses and was quite pleased with his progress, although he would still have to work long hours to get the task done before the deadline Spikes had set. Chris was relieved that his migraine seemed to have passed although his head still hurt it was not the debilitating pain of the previous day.

The study door opened and Buck walked in dressed and ready for work, he gave Chris a grin and then plonked himself on the leather recliner opposite the large desk.

"So how long have you been up?" Buck hoped that Chris had not been up working for long.

"Not long, just catching up on some paperwork." Chris did not look up from the computer screen.

Buck did not look convinced but decided to let the matter drop, for now atleast.

"Do you want me to drive today?" Buck made the offer, not sure if Chris would take him up on it.

"Sure Buck, if you want to." Chris shut down his computer.

Buck bounced to the door throwing it open he waited for Chris to catch up. Chris chuckled as he was struck once again by how like a child the other man was, it was no wonder Adam had found a kindred spirit in Buck.

Chris was enveloped in a boisterous hug and pulled out the door by a laughing Buck.

"Let's go then."


	22. Chapter 21

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_RL is very busy at minute and it's so hot here and it's making writing a bit slow. I know the email addresses are made up but its artistic license._

_Hope you like this chapter and thank you R. for your lovely reviews. _

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Chris spent the day mostly in his office working on the usual paperwork running a successful team normally generates and also on the expenses paperwork that he had to go through.

"Hey Cowboy do you want to go The Saloon for lunch, where going to leave in about fifteen minutes?" Vin asked watching his friend stare intently at his computer screen.

"I have too much to do today, maybe tomorrow." Chris was frustrated he was going to miss going out to lunch with his team.

"Ok, maybe tomorrow. Do you want me to bring you anything back?" Vin offered.

"Sure a sandwich would be great." Chris knew that is he said no then Nathan would probably complain that he was not eating properly and that man could not live on coffee alone.

A short time later the office was quiet as the rest of Team 7 had left for lunch, Chris stood up to stretch and went to the break room and poured himself another cup of coffee, he popped some Tylenol just to keep on top of the head ache he still had.

Going back into his office he settled back for the long haul, nudging his mouse he noticed that he had an email from AD Spikes, frowning Chris opened the email and cursed as he read its contents.

From: .net

To: .net

Chris,

I have decided to send you on a week long conference that is taking place in Miami, that starts on Monday. I would like a detailed daily report of the activities and your observations, I am counting on you to fully utilise all the facilities and resources at the event.

I was supposed to go on this myself but I feel that you would make an ideal substitute to represent the Denver ATF, you can get all travel, accommodation and conference details from Margret and I do hope that you enjoy this opportunity.

I also look forward to receiving your expense report breakdown.

Sincerely

Assistant Director Robert Spikes.

Snarling Chris got up and began to pace angrily round his office. Taking a depth breath Chris sat down and considered his options. He could not believe that Spikes was sending him on some conference, especially after dumping the expenses paperwork thing on him.

Some opportunity this was, Chris had the sneaky suspicion that Spikes had some kind of grudge against him, but he could not understand why. Chris had been nothing but supportive of the other team leader, and he did not think that Travis had said anything about offering the AD role to Chris first. Tiredly Chris got up and went into his bathroom to splash cold water on his face, he now felt slightly as his headache began to make itself known again, the tablets he had taken seemingly having worn off rather quickly.

"Hey Stud I have your food." Buck loudly called as he bounced into the office.

"Be right there." Chris called back as he dried his face and washed his hands.

Buck sprawled in Chris chair, he accidently moved the mouse and did not think anything of it as he read the email prominently displayed on the screen.

"What you doing Buck?" Chris glared at the man sat in his chair.

"Great Stud a week in Miami, relaxing and enjoying the hospitality." Buck chuckled to himself.

"Sure, a week spent doing god knows what with a bunch of strangers who probably know the theory behind law enforcement, but not what happens in the real world situations." Chris snapped at the other man. He was so tired at the minute and he just wanted this week to be over.

"It won't be that bad." Buck tried to reassure the frowning blond. "Don't forget we're all invited to Nettie's on Sunday for a barbeque."

"Oh yeah I forgot about the bbq." Chris had forgotten the long standing invitation to the barbeque Nettie Wells had asked the team to attend, when a case had interfered with the birthday barbeque the old woman had organised for JD.

"You're still going to go aint ya?" Vin asked from the office door. "You forgot Chris's drink."

"Yes I'm gonna be there." Chris thought that a relaxing bbq would be great before he had to go on the Miami conference.

"Good, I'm sure Mary and Billy would be upset if you weren't there." Vin thought that Chris was looking a bit pale, he had been told about what had happened yesterday, and it looked like Chris still was not a hundred percent.

Chris scowled at Vin, he knew the others thought that he had romantic feelings for Mary Travis, but although he liked the woman, he could see no future for them, especially as he felt he could never love another woman like he had loved Sarah.

Buck could almost read the thoughts going thru Chris's head, he wanted his friend to open his heart to another woman, and he could not imagine that Sarah would want Chris to be alone; in fact Buck was sure that the beautiful woman would be annoyed if Chris did not take a second chance at love and happiness.

Vin watched the emotions flash across the scowling mans face, he felt nothing but compassion for the other man, he had been told by Buck about how different Chris used to be when Sarah and Adam where alive. According to Buck, the blond used to smile more and he was more open with his feelings. Losing his family in such a violent way had made Chris, afraid of giving his heart a second time and he now tried to keep people at arms length, with the glare and the black clothes and unapproachable facade. But Vin had seen through the hardness and new there was a caring and loving man underneath the attitude. He especially saw this when Chris was dealing with children and the horses he had on his ranch.

"So are you ok Cowboy?" Vin made himself comfortable on the corner of the desk that dominated the room.

"I'm fine." Chris was thinking of a reply to send to Spikes. "Don't you two have work to do?"

"Sure Stud." Buck pushed Vin infront of him out the door

"Close the door Buck." Chris shouted as Buck made to leave the door open.

Chris sat behind his desk and composed a nicely worded reply to Spikes email, telling the other man that he would do his best to show the ATF in a favourable light. He also emailed Margret, Spikes secretary and asked for details of the conference, she immediately answered, with the contact details of a training officer who would be organising his travel and attendance of the various different events at the conference.

Emailing the training officer, Chris waited for her response, he started to carry on working on the expenses, and rubbing his head tiredly he looked at the sandwich on his desk, opened it and took a bite reluctantly chewing mechanically Chris found himself wishing it was already the weekend, he could not face a second bit and thru the almost full sandwich into the bin.

Chris looked towards his door as a timid knock interrupted him; he waited for JD to come into his office as he recognised that the youngster was the only one of his men who knocked so shyly. Smiling he realised that he would have to bid the other man enter.

"Come on in JD." Chris called.

"Hi Chris, we all just wanted to tell you that we're finished for the day." JD bounced from foot to foot.

"OK, I'll see you all tomorrow." Chris smiled at the hyperactive younger man.

"Oh ok are you not leaving too?" JD tapped an unheard rhythm on his leg as he continued to bounce.

"I have some stuff to finish up." Chris shooed the other man out the door. "Have a good night JD."

"Thanks Chris." JD almost ran out the room slamming the door in his eagerness to leave.

Chris cringed at the banging door, and then he went back to work.

Stretching Chris looked at the clock and realised that it was close to eleven o'clock and that he really should go home and get some sleep before he had to come back to the office early in order to finish the expenses.

A short time later Chris pulled up infront of his home and slowly got out the car, heading to the barn Chris decided to check on the horses. Whickers greeted the tired man, after he turned on the lights in the barn, he went up and stroked down the regal black head of his horse Pony, who nudged him in reply and blew his breath over the mans hand.

"Good boy." Chris moved to check on the other horses in the barn, each one as different as the men who owned them, dodging the snapping teeth of Vin's Peso, patting the dependable heavy Job of Josiah's, rubbing the nose of the gentle Doc of Nathan, being almost knocked off his feet by the flighty filly Lady, that JD now owned and having his hair lipped by the mischievous Chaucer, who was so like his owner Ezra. Chris laughed as he went to Steel the grey gelding owned by Buck, the big grey head butted him. Chris patted the muscled neck and rubbed a hand down the horse's side as the liquid brown eyes watched his every move, shutting the stall door. Chris went and made a fuss of the other horses in his barn, happy to see that all had been well looked after by Tiny the man he employed to look after his horses while he was at work.

"Goodnight." Chris called as he headed to the ranch house.

Falling into bed a short time later Chris tossed and turned to get comfortable, finally just lying on his back and staring at the ceiling. He would have thought that sleep would come quickly but the lean man could not seem to relax as his brain refused to shut down, thoughts of his team, the job and his future were rolling round his head.

"Do I have a future in the ATF now?"


	23. Chapter 22

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_Poor Chris having a moment of self doubt. RL is going to be very busy this weekend so not sure how much writing will get done_

_Any reviews are great thank you.. _

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Chris was thinking aloud, he loved his job normally, but at the moment he thought that he was going to end up in serious trouble if the arsehole Spikes kept dumping crap on him, first the expenses reports which where a waste of time and now the week long conference, where who knows what he would have to do, because he was still waiting to hear back from the woman from the training department.

Chris rolled over and punched his pillow, feeling no less angry the man, was also angry that his migraine was still lurking in the background waiting to pounce again, especially with the headache he still had, he also just did not feel like eating at all, but that was not anything unusual when he had a headache as the thought of food made him nauseous. And now to top it all off, he could not relax enough to sleep, and Chris new that he really needed to sleep, especially if he wanted to keep his problems and worries from the team. Maybe it was time to retire, and increase the horse breeding business he was involved in, he made a decent living from that, people wanted to breed there mares with Pony, whose confirmation and the competitions and shows he had won when Sarah was alive made him popular as a stallion, as his progeny carried winning characteristics. The practice of artificial insemination made it easier to breed without the added burden of having mares come to the ranch or for Pony whose proper name was Mischief Maker to travel to the mares.

"Damn Spikes." Chris snapped as he rolled over again.

He thought of his team and what would happen if he left and if the team broke up and went there separate ways work wise. He considered each man individually, Nathan he thought would possibly go back to school to finally finish his medical training, Josiah would probably retire from the ATF or possibly go on to teach the next generation of agents, JD would be snapped up by another team or maybe he would move to another agency to do cyber crimes or something equally technical, Buck would probably either stay at the ATF to lead his own team or he would retire with Chris and help him run the horse breeding business, Chris knew his friend would be happy doing anything really. The final two men of his team worried him the most, he knew that some people distrusted the undercover agent and that Ezra was still haunted by how he was treated by his colleagues in Atlanta, and maybe the dapper southerner would follow Josiah into teaching agents how to work successfully undercover. Now the long haired Texan Chris thought would not stay at the ATF if the team broke up, Chris thought that Vin would either go back to bounty hunting, and that idea did not sit well with Chris as he would not have the team to back him up, or maybe Chris could get Vin to come into the horse breeding and training business.

Sighing it dawned on the man that he would not really leave the ATF, well not until either he was killed or injured so badly in the line of duty he could not function properly or until the majority of the others where ready to call it a day.

"God Damn it." Chris yelled sitting up he finally decided to get up and do something constructive, as sleep was not going to happen, and maybe he should force himself to eat.

Stomping into his study, fully dressed and awake, Chris switched on his computer logged in remotely to the ATF server and began to work.

Buck drove into the ATF carpark and saw that Chris's truck was already there, Buck frowned slightly as he considered this fact, he knew that the blond team leader had not the day before till well after Buck and the others had gone home, Buck knew this because he had called the ranch and gotten no reply, he had wanted to see if Chris wanted to watch the game with him. Buck was not happy that Chris was working long hours especially when he knew the other man was not feeling completely fit and well.

"Hey Buck." Nathan called as he got out his car, noting where the other man was staring Nathan frowned when he considered what the truck meant. "Chris is here early."

Buck walked over to the back truck and touch the font of the car, which was cold meaning that Chris had to have been here a few hours for the engine to cool to the extent it had.

"It's cold." Buck grumbled, Nathan could see the normally chatty ladies man was annoyed and he had to admit to feeling the same, did Chris want to make himself ill, especially after suffering a migraine a couple of days ago.

Both men rode the elevator to the Team 7 floor and made there way over to the individual desks, they looked towards the office door and saw it was closed. Buck looked at Nathan who nodded back, and both men went to the door, Buck knock and went in, not even waiting to be acknowledged.

Chris sat with his head on the desk; Nathan rushed forward as he thought that the unmoving man had collapsed or something. Nathan reached out to touch Chris but before he did he found his hand grabbed and he was forced to his knees.

"Chris!" Buck yelled as he saw Nathan hit the floor and Chris raise his hand to lash out.

"It's me Chris." Nathan gasped at the painful grip, he saw the moment the other man realised who he was.

"Sorry Nathan." Chris let go of Nathan's wrist and held his hand out to help the other man rise. "I was asleep."

Buck moved to help Nathan up as Chris sagged in his chair.

"You OK Nate?" Buck saw the black healer rub his wrist.

"I'm fine." Nathan looked at the blond who was looking at the fall rather than at him. "Chris it's ok I should have let you know I was here."

Nathan reached over and patted the quiet man on the shoulder. Nathan had seen this reaction before with other members of the team mainly those who had served in the military, like Vin and Buck, hell even Ezra had the capacity to strike out when surprised from sleep.

Buck nudged Nathan and the other man moved as Buck pulled Chris from the chair Buck enveloped the silent team leader in a hug. Buck knew he was a tactile person and that sometime his close friend did not like to be touched but Buck felt the other man needed a hug. Buck kept his arms around Chris until he felt an answering brief squeeze; he then released the still silent man who sat back in his chair and turned to envelope Nathan in a bone crushing hug.

"Buck can't breath." Nathan laughingly grunted.

"Don't want you to think we don't love ya Nate." Buck chuckled.

"Oh look group hug. Can anyone join in." Josiah boomed from the doorway and before either man could move they where encompassed by the barrel chested profiler.

Buck grunted as he was squashed between the two large men.

"Hey guys what's going on?" JD burst into the office and stopped in surprise at the three men hugging.

"Come on in JD." Josiah called and the young Bostonian needed no second invitation as he was included in the hug, the men rearranged themselves so that no one was being squashed.

"Share the love." Vin had come into the office drawn in by the noise.

"Come on in then darling." Buck teased.

Vin laughed as spaced was made from him to join the group, he saw that Chris was not joining in, catching Buck's eye Vin indicated the seated man, Buck just shock his head and so Vin decided not to comment.

"Pray tell me what manner of foolishness is this unexpected outpouring of positive emotion." The silky voice of the undercover agent quietly enquired.

"Just shut up and get over here Ezra." Nathan exasperatedly called and held out his arm.

"Surely you jest?" Ezra's eyes sparkled in good humour.

"Now Brother Ezra." Josiah raised an eyebrow at the approaching southerner.

The six men clasped each others shoulders and shared good natured hugging.

"Chris get over here." Buck looked at the man sat in the chair, he did not understand why the man looked so sad, Chris may have been smiling at the hugging team but his emotive green eyes showed a deep sadness.

"Come on Cowboy." Vin also saw the sadness and he did not understand why Chris was looking like that.

"Hold your horses." Chris moved towards the other men and tried to hide the sadness he felt, Chris did not understand where the feeling was coming from but seeing the members of his team showing there love for each other nearly brought a tear to his eye. Maybe the sadness was just left over from last nights thoughts of leaving the ATF, Chris forced himself to focus on the positive, the fact that his team was happy and healthy and together.

Buck pulled Chris into the group and then pushed him into the middle so that every member of the team was touching the silent blond; he watched the sadness disappear from Chris's expression.

Each man seemed to recognise that the usually strong team leader needed this affirmation of the teams regard for each other and so each man patted Chris's shoulder and then grabbed a hug of him, not letting go until the hug was returned.

Chris felt a weight lift from his shoulders he felt his strength being renewed and he had these men to thank for it. His brothers, his friends, his team, and he was determined not to let them down.

"Do not despair Brother."


	24. Chapter 23

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_Yay managing to do quite a bit of writing which is good, hope you like this chapter and trying not to damage Chris too much mwhahahah_

_Reviews are great thanks. _

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Josiah hugged Chris tightly as he sensed the lingering sadness. Chris smiled at the heavy set profiler, and hugged him back.

"Well what's going on here?" An unwelcome voice sarcastically asked.

"Team bonding what does it look like." Chris snapped back glaring at the man stood in his doorway.

The team waited to see what the other man's response would be, the look of surprise of his face made most of Team 7 smile.

"Remember who your talking too Larabee." The man snapped coming out of his surprise.

"I do temporary AD Spikes." Chris growled.

Buck could almost see the hackles rising on his normally unflappable friend. Watching Spikes closely he could see the dig Chris had shot at the AD hit home.

"Do you men have work to do?" Bob Spikes wanted to stamp his authority over these men. How dare Larabeee speak to him like that, did the man not respect his position.

"Of course they do Spikes, they are the best in the business and that's through hard work and dedication." Chris snapped wanting to smack Spikes in his arrogant smug face.

JD watched in fascination as Chris ripped into AD Spikes, he wondered what the other man had done to be the focus of Chris's sarcasm. JD noticed that Spikes was turning red and before he knew it JD giggled nervously.

"What the hell are you laughing at kid?" Spikes turned on an easier target, not reckoning on the protective instincts of the other members of Team 7 with regard to the youngest member of the group.

"Spikes if you got a problem take it up with me." Chris moved towards Spikes with intent.

Josiah took in this move and stepped infront of Chris to stall the man before he did something he would regret. He noticed that Buck had also moved to block the growling Larabee.

Spikes suddenly felt threaten and even though he out weighed the lean blond and was a good four inches taller he felt slightly cowed. He had heard of the aggressive persona that Larabee could project but he had never experienced it directed at him before. Spikes knew that he could not show fear to the other man and he really needed to assert his authority.

"Are you threatening me?" Spikes demanded a answer.

"My dear sir, I think you have misconstrued our esteem leader's comments, as Mr Larabee was surely just acknowledging that any discussions should occur between yourselves." Ezra smiled shark like at the AD.

"I didn't hear no threats." Vin spoke from the side of Spikes who tried not to jump as he had not seen or heard the other man move.

"Indeed Brother Chris does not threaten." Josiah smiled benignly at Spikes while internally he continued to himself "He just makes a promise."

Spikes scowled at the men, but he saw that it had absolutely no effect, in fact some of the men where smiling at him. Larabee seemed to have calmed somewhat and he had sat down behind his desk.

"I'm sure you men have some reports to do, you can leave us alone."Chris spoke calmly and waited for his men to leave.

"Sure Stud." Buck had to laugh at the disgruntled look on Spikes face as the rest of Team 7 left the office.

Chris starred at Spikes and wanted to know what had brought the other man down to his office. Chris had a feeling it was not anything good, and he had probably made it worse by the way he had talked to Spikes around his men.

Spikes starred at the handsome blond, he wanted to punish the man for his disrespectful attitude, and he hated the fact that he had been slightly scared when the man had looked like he was going for him physically.

"What do you want?" Chris did not see the point in being nice to Spikes at this time.

"Have you completed the expenses task I set you?" Spikes wanted to know how far from completion the other man was.

"It will be done by your deadline." Chris thought the other man was a snivelling coward for trying to paperwork him to death, if he had a problem with someone he would tell them to there face and not try and get at them using such petty tactics.

"Well then I think that instead of tomorrow at 5pm I think I want it by 9am in the morning." Spike grinned at the other man. Waiting for the anger to show on the other mans face he was disappointed when the blond did not bat an eye at this new deadline.

Chris just smirked at Spikes, knowing that it would seriously piss the other man off. He kept the feral smile on his face as the other man became somewhat flustered by his apparent happiness.

"I just love expenses." Chris watched the fury build on Spikes face.

"Well that's good then." Spike petulantly declared.

"Oh Bob I'm so looking forward to going to Miami as well." Chris smile grew. "Thanks for the opportunity to shine."

Spikes saw red as he stormed out of Chris office and he kept pushing the elevator button, fuming he wanted to hit something or someone, starting with the high and mighty Christopher Larabee.

Spikes barely acknowledge the greet Margret called out to him as he stormed into his office and slammed the door.

Margret shook her head, she had decide that she would have much preferred the Team 7 leader to have taken on the role as AD as Chris Larabee would have made a much better AD, even though he was gruff and glared a lot, the handsome blond always put others before himself and Margret did not believe that Spikes was of the same high calibre. Spikes had been her boss for less than a week and already Margret did not like the man, there was something about him that she just did not like. Margret wished that Orrin Travis had not had to leave; she had a bad feeling that the Denver office may not be the same when the older man returned.

Throwing himself in his chair Spikes picked up his phone and waited for it to be answered impatiently tapping his fingers, Bob almost growled in frustration.

"Jessica I want to see you in my office now."

Bob disconnected the call and dialled a second number.

"Jack get up here now."

Bob Spikes banged the phone down and waited for the two people to arrive. Larabee was going to pay for making him angry. No Larabee was going to pay for having the audacity to think that he was equal to Bob Spikes. Orrin Travis made a mistake by considering Larabee first, what made the other man so damn special, he was nothing, a nobody and freak, what kind of team leader has his team group hugging. The whole of Team 7 where misfits and the sooner there team leader was shown his place the better. Spikes felt a bit better after venting internally.

The intercom buzzed.

"Yes Margret." Spikes sounded calm to his own ears.

"Agent Avery is here and also Jessica Rarebit." Margret announced.

"Send them in."

Spikes surveyed the woman who entered his office she was beautiful, with long red hair and a figure any woman would die for, but underneath that beauty Spikes new beat a manipulative heart and her blue eyes his a calculating mind. She would help him in his plan to punish Chris Larabee because the Team 7 leader had rejected her advances and the woman did not take that rejection well.

"Jessica, Jack, Larabee is not under enough pressure I want to make him suffer." Spikes told them.

"I think the Miami conference may change that." Jessica declared, she was the training officer who was organising the trip for Chris, and she had planned to make the experience a stressful one. As a training officer Jessica felt under utilised as really all she did was organise any training that was required by the office and book travel arrangements, generally she was a glorified administrator and what Jessica really wanted was to be in a position of power and she felt that AD Spikes would help her achieve that. Jack Avery was also a close ally because she felt he was a kindred spirit.

"Why what have you done?" Spikes was keen to find out more.

"Let's just say that his travel arrangements would drive any normal person mad." Jessica smiled with glee. "I've signed him up for full day courses every day, so he won't get any breaks other than lunch."

"Great."Spikes laughed with delight.

"Oh and his accommodation maybe a bit different from normal as all the usual hotels where booked solid."Jessica giggled.

Avery smiled at the other two people as he realised that the next week was going to be an interesting experience for Larabee.

"I have decided that when Larabee comes back all of Team 7 and some of the other teams maybe doing some physical training and I have found an visiting instructor who's a fan of Larabee and some of the other members of Team 7." Spikes smirked at the Avery.

"Who have you got?" Avery was curious to know who was going to be giving Larabee problems.

"He's an ex Seal and he has a history with Larabee and Wilmington according to my sources." Spikes could not wait to see what would happen when the men met again.

"So what his name?" Jessica squirmed in delight at the thought of the handsome blond being beaten up.

Avery had an idea who the man might be and he knew that if he was right then Larabee was in for some serious abuse at the ex-seals hands.

"Guy Royal."


	25. Chapter 24

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_Chris is overcome with grief and he may not get to enjoy the bbq at all._

_Reviews are great so please please can I have some more. _

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Chris finally signed off on the last of the expense reports he stood up and stretched and looked at the time, he did not think it was worth him going home to have to drive back in a couple of hours. Chris had a spare set of clothes in the office and he may as well just try and get some sleep here.

Chris got a blanket out the cupboard in his office and he locked his office door turning off the main light, the blond tiredly climbed onto the couch. Chris felt shattered but his mind was still active, he also knew that he should actually try to eat something in the morning, as he had struggled with no appetite all day. Trying to relax Chris began some depth breathing exercises, soon his eyes grew heavy and the blond settled into sleep.

"Christopher Larabee, you come here right now." Sarah's voice rang through Chris's mind.

"Coming honey." Chris responded as he ran towards the house a large smile on his face as he thought of his beautiful wife waiting for him.

"Chris hurry."

Chris ran faster towards the house, but he did not seem to be getting any closer to reaching his destination.

"Hurry Chris please."

"I'm trying Sarah." Chris gasped as he forced his legs to move faster, but still his house became smaller in the distance.

"Chris!"

"Wait Sarah." Chris lungs where burning and his legs felt heavy, as Sarah's calls became more desperate.

"Chris hurry the fire it's getting closer."

"No!" Chrs screamed hitting the floor with a bang Chris struggled to get lose from the restriction holding him in place. Chris stopped struggling as he realised that he was still in his office, on the floor his lower half wrapped in a blanket.

"Damn nightmares." Chris grunted as he got up, he looked at his watch and saw that he had only been sleeping for about three hours, Chris new that this was not a good thing. Three hours seemed to be the average amount of sleep he had been getting in the last few days and he just felt shattered and Chris really wanted a decent nights sleep. Maybe at the weekend he would be able to unwind and relax enough to avoid the nightmares.

Chris decided that he would not be able to get anymore sleep, so he went into the bathroom and turned on the shower, getting naked Chris looked down at himself and noted that he had already lost some weight with not eating properly, Sarah always complained about his appetite and the fact that he could not seem to keep any weight on his lean well muscled frame. Shrugging Chris pushed the thought of food to the back of his mind, as the hot spray hit him, Chris felt himself relax for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

When Josiah arrived at the office that morning he could see that Chris was already in his office, the heavy set profiler thought that he would go and see if the hardworking blond would like a cup of coffee and one of the pastries that Josiah had brought in with him. Knocking on the door, Josiah entered the office; Chris looked up from his computer and smiled at the other man.

"Would you like a fresh coffee and a pastry Chris?" Josiah offered heading towards the coffee cup on the desk.

"Just the coffee thanks Josiah." Chris still did not feel hungry, but he felt very satisfied as he had sent the file containing the expense report to Spikes and he also intended to take a paper copy upstairs and give it to Margret to give to the man.

"Are you sure?" Josiah had noticed how little the other man had been eating and even eating something as unhealthy as a pastry was better than nothing.

Chris shook his head and smiled at Josiah noting the mans concerned expression.

"Coffee is fine." Chris headed to the printer and waited for the report to print off, he watched as his men arrived with Ezra, JD and Vin looking tired from helping with surveillance for Team 1, which had now finished, coming in together.

"You guys ok?" Chris asked.

Yawning JD nodded, Ezra sat tiredly in his chair, and Vin sprawled on his chair in a relaxed pose.

"I am fine Mr Larabee thank you for your concern." Ezra hid his yawn behind his hand. "Pardon me."

"I'm good Cowboy." Vin put his feet up on his desk.

"Why don't you guys go home get some rest and write up your reports on Monday." Chris offered.

"Nah I wanna get it done." Vin started to pound on his keyboard as he started his report.

"An excellent recommendation, but alas I also wish to facilitate the completion of my report." Ezra started to type rapidly.

"I'm good to go Chris." JD had popped open the tab on a caffeine loaded drink and was guzzling the contents.

"OK but the offer still stands." Chris went to the binding machine and bound his report and then went to deliver it.

Walking up to Margret, Chris smiled at the matronly woman.

"Good morning Margret, could you make sure Spikes gets this." Chris handed her the report. "How are the grandkids doing?"

Margret proceeded to tell Chris all about the exploits of her numerous grandchildren, the blond man listened intently and smiled at the antics the kids got up to. Margret smiled at the man who sat on the edge of her desk. She knew about Chris losing his family and she felt horrible for him as she thought that he would have made a lovely father, contrary to popular opinion she knew the man behind the brooding exterior was really gentle and compassionate. Margret had seen evidence of this when Mary Travis brought her son to the office to see his grandfather, as Billy Travis always wanted to go down to the Team 7 office to see his hero Chris Larabee, and she had seen the wooden horse that the green eyed man had made for the youngster that really left the young boys side.

"Thanks Margret have a good weekend." Chris made his way back to his office, sitting in his chair he noted that his email with the report attached had been opened by Spikes, so there was no way the other man could claim that he had not received it.

Chris continued working and just before five o'clock he received an email from Jessica the training officer with his travel and accommodation arrangements and an outline of the classes that he would be attending.

"For crying out loud." Chris spat as he saw the schedule outlined for him, just great he thought Spikes was trying to wear him out by not giving him any free time at all and he wanted a report every morning as well, well he could handle it, there was no way that he would give the other man the satisfaction of doing badly or complaining. He would just have to check that the information regarding his accommodation and flights etc was accurate as he did not trust the information he had been given, and with the way Spikes had been acting with him he did not want anything to go wrong.

After some research Chris now had the full picture of the situation Spikes intended to drop him in regarding travelling and staying in Miami and Chris was not happy, but he would leave arrangements as they where so as not to alert Spikes that he knew what the man had been planning. Grinning to himself Chris a short time later the blond had finalised his own travel and accommodation arrangements and he was much happier, he had decided that he had had enough for the day in fact for the whole week and he was going home to enjoy the weekend, he was especially looking forward to the bbq on Sunday.

Chris arrived home and got changed and he decided to go outside and spend some time with Pony and the rest of the horses. After a couple of hours of brushing down the various occupants of the different stalls, Chris felt relaxed and slightly hungry which was in his opinion a positive thing, giving Steel a last rub on the nose, Chris shut up the barn for the night and made his way inside.

Puttering around the kitchen, Chris made himself a ham and cheese sandwich, munching it happily Chris plonked himself on the large couch and turned on his television, flicking through the channels the relaxed blond settled on an action movie.

"Christopher Larabee I love you." Sarah looked up lovingly at her husband.

"I love you too Sarah Louise Larabee." Chris hugged his wife closer.

"I loves you too Daddy and Mummy." Adam pulled on Chris's jean clad leg.

"Daddy loves you more than all the stars in the sky Adam." Chris picked up the fair haired boy.

"Is that lots and lots Daddy?" Adam snuggled trustingly in the strong arms that held him.

"Yes Adam it is. Daddy loves you more than life itself." Chris kissed his son's head as he tightens his hold on his smiling wife.

"Then why did you let us die." Adam's burned and grotesque face starred up at him.

Gasping Chris sat up he raced to the kitchen sink and the sandwich he had so enjoyed earlier reappeared, heaving the blonde struggled not to howl in pain and rage. He did not understand why these nightmares kept happening, usually the nightmares only got this bad around the anniversaries marking the bombing as well as Adam and Sarah's birthdays and Christmas.

Chris went back into the living room and headed straight for the liquor cabinet, opening a bottle of whiskey he poured himself a healthy measure downing it in one gulp, Chris refilled the glass, and taking the bottle with him he sat again on the couch. Chris kept refilling the glass and he lost count of how many times he did it, until the glass tumbled from his hand to smash on the floor as the grief stricken man allowed the sobs to erupt from his throat. Keening Chris began to rock back and forward as tears streamed from his eyes, his fists clenched tightly as the harsh sobs showed no signs of stopping.

Jumping up the keening noise turned to roars and shouting as the grief turned to rage and Chris began to throw and attack anything he could lay his hands on, the whiskey bottle shattered against the wall as the enraged man overturned the coffee table, the recliner suffered the same fate as it was kicked in hatred. Chris punched the wall in his frustration as his rage continued to rise, he did not feel the pain from his abused hand, turning suddenly the drunken man saw his own reflection, lashing out in tormented grief Chris hit the mirror as hard as he could shattering it into what seemed like a thousand pieces. Falling to his knees the now exhausted man continued to sob, now cradling his bloody hand to his chest, Chris rocked himself back and forth, unconcerned with the pieces of the broken mirror he was kneeling in.

Buck whistled as he parked in front of the apartment building that his Texan teammate lived in, Buck tapped the steering wheel as he watched the door open and Vin strolled over to him, getting in the car, Vin went to turn on the radio station over.

"Hey I'm listening to that." Buck complained grumbling as Vin tuned the radio into an easy listening station.

"Do you think Chris will want to come riding with us?" Vin asked, looking over his shoulder and smirking at the other passenger in the car who was sleeping like a baby.

"Maybe. He needs to take some time to relax." Buck answered and pulled into the early morning traffic heading towards the Larabee ranch.

The two men kept up there conversation as the third occupant of the car stayed in dreamland. Pulling up infront of the ranch house, the two men exited the car, Buck stuck his head back in and called out quite loudly.

"Rise and shine JD where here."

JD eyes flew open and he hurried out of the car bouncing next to Buck the three men headed into the house.

Vin stopped in shock at the state the front room was in, looking at the overturned furniture and smashed glass, Vin turned to Buck and JD.

"Christ what the hell happened here." Vin went further into the room.

Buck suddenly noticed the blood near what looked like the remains of the large mirror which used to hang on the wall. Buck followed the trail of blood, dreading what he would find at the end of it, the lanky ladies man knew that the devastation had been caused by his best friend as he had seen it happen before although not for some time.

Opening the master bedroom door, Buck entered the dark room flicking on the light he saw the bed was empty and the trail headed to the ensuite bathroom. JD and Vin silently followed close behind, Buck opened the door and turned on the light an inhumane growl came from the figure huddled in the corner.

"Oh Chris."


	26. Chapter 25

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_May get to the bbq but not sure yet._

_Thanks for the review and its great that my story is liked. _

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Buck cautiously approached the shaking blood covered man.

"Should I call an ambulance Buck." JD quietly asked staying back by the door.

"Don't touch me." The growl burst from Chris lips.

Buck stopped moving towards Chris as he sensed the rage quietly bubbling under the surface of the hunched figure.

"Where's the blood coming from Chris?" Vin moved to stand next to Buck, the two men did not move closer to Chris though.

"Get out and leave me alone." Chris spat as he still huddled facing the wall with his back to the other men.

Buck and Vin exchanged a look an nodded at each other, both men moved slowly closer to Chris with their hands held out in a placating gesture.

"Chris turn around." Vin spoke softly and reached out a hand to touch the now rocking man's shoulder.

"Please leave me alone." Chris continued to rock, making no effort to shake off the Texans hand.

"Let me see what you've done Chris." Buck wanted to know where the blood was coming from and if they needed to take Chris to the hospital.

"I'm fine just leave me alone." The anger seemed to have disappeared from Chris voice and now he just sounded weary.

"Lets get him into the other room Buck there's not enough space in here for all of us." Vin suggested. "JD go get the first aide kit."

"Sure Vin." JD left the room, his rubbed the tears from his eyes as he had felt his eyes fill at the defeated sound of his friends voice.

Buck took hold of one of Chris's elbows as Vin caught hold of the other and both men lifted the man to his feet. Chris had his hands cradled against his chest and both Buck and Vin noticed this, they guide the silent blond into the bedroom and sat him on the bed.

"Chris let me see you hands." Buck asked softly gently pulling Chris's right hand away from his body, while Vin repeated the action with the left.

"Please just leave me alone." Chris quietly begs.

JD comes back in with the big first aide kit box with a bowl of warm water and towels. Pulling the sturdy chair from the corner of the room he places it infront of Chris and drops one of the towels in the bowl.

"This one looks ok Buck." Vin finishes examining Chris hand and looks to Buck who is just starring at the hand he is gently holding. "Buck?"

"He's gonna need stitches, there's glass in some of these cuts and his hand is swollen." Buck struggles to remain calm.

"He's too quiet Buck." Vin took the towel from the bowl and pulled it towards him. "Buck put his hand in the water so we can get a better idea what were dealing with."

"I've called Nathan and he's on his way, Raine's with him." JD told the two men.

Buck gently placed Chris's hand in the water, the blond never utter a sound in fact he failed to react to what had to be a painful experience. Vin started to clean the bloody appendage, being careful of the glass still in the wounds.

"Chris look at me." Buck reached and grasped Chris chin turning the other man's head towards him he looked into the bank green eyes. "Chris what happened?"

The blond just looked at Buck, who was becoming more and more concern that Chris had now become unresponsive, he was not reacting to their presence or the pain that the cleaning of his hand must be causing.

"JD get me his dressing gown." Buck ordered as he noticed that Chris was not wearing any shoes. "Damn Vin I'm going to check his feet."

"Shit you don't do anything by halves do you Cowboy." Vin understood that Buck was worried Chris had stood on glass.

"Do you want me to do anything?" JD felt useless just stood there watching. But that changed soon as Buck had placed the thick dressing gown over Chris shoulders in an effort to warm him, he then bent down and reached for Chris's foot JD sat next to the quiet man.

"Try talking to him JD." JD could do better than that he put his arm across the lean mans shoulders and gently squeezed, then rested his arm then he let his arm fall so that it rested across Chris's back. "Hey Chris we are going to go riding later."

Vin had now started to dry the hand that was still sluggishly bleeding in places. The long haired man was shocked that the normally composed blond had allowed his rage and grief to overcome him to the point that he had done this damage to himself. Vin was intensely worried that the blond was now not communicating with them at all, after initially telling them to leave him alone.

JD was rubbing his hand in what he hoped was a comforting gesture across Chris's back, he wanted so much for the normally vibrant flashing green eyes to return, instead Chris's gaze was unfocused and empty.

"Please Chris talk to me." JD was not above begging the other man to respond in some way.

Buck looked up from where he was sat on the floor relieved to find no damage to Chris's feet, which was surprising but Buck was relieved.

"Chris are you hurt anywhere else?" Vin questioned the uncommunicative man.

Chris could hear voices but he felt safe in the dark, maybe if he ignored them they would leave him alone.

"Where the hell is Nathan?" Buck ground out as he sat on the chair in front of Chris, taking the undamaged left hand in his Buck gently stroked the long fingers and rubbed the palm of the hand with his thumb.

Vin moved so that his shoulder touched Chris's and watched Buck rub the silent mans hand. He held the damaged one is his and tried not to think of the pain that Chris must be in.

"Buck. JD, Vin." Nathan called as he rushed into the house with Raine hot on his heels.

"In here Nathan." Buck called relieved the medic was finally here.

"What happened?" Nathan asked as Buck moved from the chair to let Raine sit down.

"Looks like he may have punched the large mirror in other room." Buck informed Raine.

Raine took her doctors bag from Nathan and took out the equipment she needed to examine the man infront of her. Shining a light into his eye's she noted the response, taking the undamaged hand from Buck she took the silent man's pulse. She was worried about the fact that Chris had not acknowledged there arrival in any way or even reacted to her examining him.

"Do you want to all wait in the front room?" Nathan suggested, not expecting any of the men to leave.

"No." The three men chorused.

"It might be a good idea." Raine met each man's concerned gaze.

"Chris might need me." Buck argued, not wanting to leave his friend.

"Do you really think that Chris would want you to see him like this?" Raine asked looking each man in the eye.

"We've all seen him injured before, and I'm not leaving him." Buck clearly stated.

"Alright I'll go clean up the mess in the front room." Vin headed out.

"I'll help you then Vin." JD offered and followed the other man out.

"Buck talk to him, I don't want to give him anything too strong until he starts responding to us." Raine indicated that Nathan should help her clean Chris's hand and remove the pieces of glass.

Buck pulled Chris so the man rested against him, Nathan held Chris right arm as Raine started cleaning the cuts on Chris hand and removing the glass. Nathan and Buck both watched Chris's face as the man did not show any change in the blank expression.

"So Old Dog, I know you think retreating from is a good idea, it's not. We need you here Chris, you have to come back from wherever you've gone." Buck watched Chris's eyes but he was disappointed to see no change in the blank expression.

"I think we may need to take him for x-rays." Raine continued to remove small slithers of glass. "Keep talking to him Buck."

"Do you know what caused this to happen Buck?" Nathan watched his favourite doctor minister to his friend. He was surprised that Raine was not ordering them to get Chris to hospital.

"I can imagine what was the cause, but Chris other than telling us to leave him alone he never said anything else." Buck shook his head negatively.

Buck continued to speak about whatever thoughts came into his head, but still the other man remained silent and still. A short time later Raine finally finished putting in the last stitch, she gently began to manipulate the fingers of his hand.

"Can you get me some ice please Nate." Raine asked smiling at Nathan. "It will take some of the swelling down, I think he maybe lucky enough not to have broken anything, just badly bruised."

"OK be right back." Nathan left the room and headed for the kitchen.

"So has he said anything yet?" Vin asked as he and JD continued to straighten the living room. The three men looked towards the front door as the sound of a car stopping broken the silence of the morning.

"It's Ezra and Josiah." JD looked out the window and waved at the approaching men.

"He hasn't said anything." Nathan headed into the kitchen leaving Vin and JD to fill the other two men on what had happened.

"Good morning Brothers." Josiah smiled at Vin and JD, who waited for the profiler and the dapper southerner to come fully into the house. Vin then explained what had happened and the men then proceed to assist in straightening the room and cleaning up the damaged items.

"Raine is he gonna be ok." Buck looked to the doctor for reassurance that Chris was not permanently hurt.

"His blood pressures a bit low and his pulse is a bit slower than I would like, and I would prefer that he reacted in some way to what was going on around him, but I think he may just need to rest." Raine wanted to reassure the handsome rogue that Chris would be alright. "I think I'm going to give him a mild sedative, just to relax him, he'll probably wake up as normal."

"Alright, if that's what you thinks best." Buck had hoped that Chris would have come back to himself by now.

Raine ready the sedative and injected it, smiling at Buck.

"He'll nod off in a minute." Nathan had brought another bowl in as well as some more towels.

Buck kept his arm around Chris and pulled him closer, he felt the tension slowly leave the quiet blond, he felt Chris's head slowly sag until it rested on his shoulder. Nathan noted the green eyes slowly close and he looked to Raine who took Chris's wrist and check his pulse which remained slow and steady.

"Buck you and Nathan get him undressed I want to give him a once over while he's sedated." Raine had not wanted to be too intrusive while Chris had been conscious. Buck and Nathan both removed Chris's clothes; Buck noticed the frown on Nathan's face and felt the need to ask why as Raine began her examination.

"What's wrong Nathan?" Buck queried gently holding Chris as Nathan removed the sleeping mans trousers.

"Chris seems to have lost some weight." Nathan commented, watching Raine continue her study.

"What did he weigh last time?" Raine asked, she had noted how thin the lean man was.

"About 160 pounds." Nathan answered as he watched Raine gently palpate Chris stomach.

"I'd say he's under that now, and by atleast 10 pounds." Raine finished her exam and gently placed Chris's damaged hand on a pillow raising it slightly.

"Buck you coming into the other room." Nathan knew that Buck really did not want to leave Chris alone. "Chris will be fine for a few minutes."

Buck covered the sleeping man with the comforter and tucked it securely round him. Following the other two out he left the door open.

Raine smiled and greeted the other members of Team 7, welcoming the hugs she received from all of them including the normally reticent Texan.

"Is Chris ok?" Josiah asked the question on everyone's mind.

"Raine gave him a mild sedative and he's asleep now." Buck answered first.

"He should be, hopefully he has just badly bruised his hand and I have had to put in about twenty stitches in various cuts on his hand." Raine spoke with confidence. "Hopefully when he wakes up he should be back to his normal self."

"Its going to be a few hours before he wakes up, so I suggest maybe everyone does what they where planning to do for the day." Nathan suggests, not really surprised when nobody made a move to leave. "OK I'll put a dvd on."

"I'll make some breakfast." Josiah offered. "Does anyone have any preference?"

"I'm going to sit with Chris." Buck announced not waiting for permission the lanky moustached man headed for the bedroom, noting that Chris had not moved, the ladies man settled on the bed next to the sleeping Chris hating how still the other man was.

"Why didn't you tell me things where this bad?" Buck felt his throat constrict as he struggled to hold in his emotions.

The blond lying next to him was like a brother, they had known each other since they where children, they had been through so much with each other and Buck had hoped that Chris was past all this self destruction. The tall man pulled his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them, Buck fought to hold back the tears that had gathered in his eyes, he failed as tears ran down his face, the blue eyed man quietly sobbed.

"Buck, Buck it's ok Buck."

Buck nearly jumped out of his skin as he felt strong arms pull him close and his face settled against the other mans broad shoulders.

"Jesus Buck, what's the matter?" A hand stroked through Buck's hair the gesture was repeated as Buck tried to get control of his crying.

Buck raised his tear stained face and looked into the concerned eyes of the man holding him.

"Chris."


	27. Chapter 26

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_Chris tries to act like he is fine do the others allow it. Not too happy with this chapter it seems to happen in fits and starts, oh well maybe next chapter will be better._

_Reviews are what make's writing fun, so more please thanks. _

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

"Who's upset you Buck?" Chris demanded an answer ready to maim whoever had caused his close friend to cry.

Buck could not believe that after everything that had happened that Chris first concern was for him, surely the man must be in some pain from his hand.

Chris watched the thoughts flit across the expressive man's face, as he waited for a response.

"I'm fine Chris." Buck tearfully smiled at Chris. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine." Chris watched the smile bloom on Bucks face, he smiled back, but he wanted to know why the other man was upset.

Vin stood in the doorway as he had heard the two men talking, Raine also moved to enter the room.

"What's going on?" Chris demanded, he suddenly realised that he was undressed and that his hand was painful.

"Do you guys want to wait outside while I take a look at Chris?" Raine suggested as the rest of Team 7 crowded into the bedroom.

"Indeed Brothers let us let Raine look at Chris." Josiah started to herd the men out, except Buck who had not moved from his place next to Chris.

Chris watched the other men leave and turned his attention to Nathan and Raine who stood by the side of the bed. Buck sat quietly beside Chris, and waited to see what would occur next.

"How do you feel Chris?" Nathan asked as Raine picked up Chris's left wrist and took his pulse.

Chris pulled his right hand from under the covers and starred at the damaged appendage like it belonged to someone else. Suddenly it all came back to him what had happened last night. Raine felt Chris's pulse increase as the man starred at his hand, Nathan watched the blood drain from Chris's face, Buck felt Chris tense beside him.

"I'm fine." Chris mumbled as the events of last night replayed in his mind.

"Chris look at me." Raine ordered as the pulse under her fingers continued to race, as Chris looked down at his bandaged hand.

Buck felt the tension rise in Chris as the other man starred down at his hand, Buck wrapped an arm round Chris and shook him gently trying to get his attention.

"Raine he should not be awake at all." Nathan pointed out as Chris should be under the effects of the sedative Raine had given him a short time before.

"I know Nathan." Raine did not like how fast Chris pulse was racing or the fact that the man was beginning to become unresponsive again. Letting go of his wrist she started looking in her bag for a stronger sedative to use.

"Chris stop it." Buck ordered again shaking Chris, he was ignored. "Calm down big dog your gonna make yourself ill."

Raine filled a syringe with medication and approached Chris, She picked up his wrist and felt for his pulse again, and decision made Raine injected the sedative and hoped this time it would work.

Chris felt the prick of the needle but he could not seem to look away from his own hand. Buck felt Chris sag as the medication entered his system, groaning Chris struggled to keep his eyes open.

"Has he had this reaction to sedation before?" Raine asked as she breathed a sigh of relief as Chris relaxed and his pulse slowed.

"I don't think so. I've never seen anything like this before." Nathan watched as Buck cradled Chris against him.

"No more." Chris slurred struggling to focus on the man who held him.

"It's ok Chris just relax." Buck continued to watch Chris fight to keep his eyes open. "Go to sleep."

"Nightmares Buck." Chris's head felt too heavy for his neck, he did not want to sleep.

Nathan and Raine both kept quiet as the watched Chris's struggle to stay awake. They listened to the man's slurred words to Buck as the ladies man held him.

"How the hell is he still conscious?" Nathan looked at Raine. "He should be dead to the world."

"I don't know, hopefully Buck can keep him calm." Raine did not want to give the man anymore sedation but she wanted him to stay calm.

"I will be here Chris your not alone." Buck remembered watching Chris get a reluctant Adam to sleep, and he wondered if it would work on the adult Larabee. "Just relax Chris."

Chris frowned at Buck as the gentle man began to run his finger slowly down between his eyes and along his nose. Buck smiled as Chris almost went cross eyed trying to track Buck's finger.

"Buck." Chris slurred feeling his eyes grow heavier by the second, his right hand came up to push Buck's hand away.

Buck caught the hand before it could come into Chris's view, he gently placed it on Chris chest and then he went back to the soothing motion. He could see the moment Chris finally succumbed to the sleep. Buck continued stroking his finger down Chris's face as Raine and Nathan both came closer and the doctor gently touch Chris wrist and listen to his breathing , she was satisfied by what she found.

"What happened before Buck, the first sedative seemed to be working?" Nathan looked at Buck. Raine sat on the bed wanting to hear what Buck said.

"It was my fault I was upset and Chris must have heard me or sense it somehow and one minute he was asleep and then he was awake." Buck could not explain it, he had never seen Chris react this way to sedatives before.

"Maybe we should leave him alone." Nathan suggested and helped Buck get the sleeping blond settled.

The three of them made there way into the living room which was now cleaned up and had the furniture returned to there usual places.

"Would you like something to eat?" Josiah looked at Buck who had not noticed he still had a tear stained face. "Come give me a hand Brother."

Buck followed Josiah into the kitchen and was surprised when the big man enveloped him in a brotherly hug.

"Are you alright Buck?" Josiah squeezed the man.

"I'm ok, I take it Vin and JD told you and Ezra how we found Chris." Buck asked moving over to the sink and splashing water onto his face.

"Yes, I'm sure Chris will be fine." Josiah patted Buck's shoulder. "Let me make you something to eat."

Buck nodded, and Josiah made enough sandwiches to feed everyone and took them in and placed them on the coffee table.

Raine told the others that she had to sedate Chris a second time and the she changed the subject. The group then chatted while they demolished the sandwiches that Josiah had made, each one listen for any sign of movement or noise from the master bedroom.

Finally JD could stand the inane chatter no longer.

"What the hell happened?" He quietly but forcefully burst out.

"I think Chris lost his temper while he was drinking and things got out of hand." Nathan offered to the group.

"He's had that migraine and not been sleeping, and had nightmares as well." Buck knew that the team had a right to know what had been happening with Chris, even though the man himself would not be impressed that Buck was talking.

"I don't think he's been eating either." Nathan took a bite of his sandwich.

"How long will Chris sleep?" Vin asked Raine and Nathan.

"Hopefully a few hours; and even longer if he slips into a natural sleep." Raine answered. "I think everyone should do whatever they came out here to the ranch to do."

Buck got up and went to check on Chris, he noted the man had not changed position, and he backed quietly out of the room.

"I'm going to see Steel." Buck declared. "I think only one of us needs to stay in the house with Chris."

The others nodded, and Raine smiled as Nathan stood up and declared before anyone else.

"I'll stay first and someone can come relieve me in say an hour." Nathan waited for the next man to declare himself.

"I'll be back in an hour then." Surprisingly it was JD who spoke before any of the others.

The other men each declared when they would swap duties and everyone bar Nathan and Raine headed for the Barn. Each man became absorbed in whatever they where doing with their individual horses, until they made there way inside when there allotted time started. Nobody strayed far from the house, each man working within the barn or in the paddocks close to the barn.

When it came to Vin's turn he made his way inside the house to relieve Josiah, Chris had been sleeping for four hours and according to Josiah he had not been restless. Josiah went out into the sunshine and smiled at Nathan and Raine who where sat on hay bales watching Ezra exercise Chaucer.

Vin quietly made his way into Chris bedroom, he noticed that Chris had rolled onto his side. Looking closer he noticed that the man's eyes where partially open, Vin moved nearer to the bed. The sharpshooter quietly kneeled by the bed, as the green eyes followed his movements, smiling the man reached out and touched Chris's shoulder.

"Hey Cowboy." Vin spoke calmly to the silent man.

Blinking Chris focused on Vin and frowned as he tried to recall what he was doing in bed again. He slowly sat up and pulled back the covers as his bladder made its presence known.

"Vin, why you in my bedroom?" Chris asked as he place his feet on the floor.

"Do you not remember what happened?" Vin waited to see if he needed to help the other man.

Chris then focused on his hands and saw the bandages.

"Damn it." Chris swore and prepared to stand up.

Vin was glad that this time Chris's reaction was calmer than before. He waited to see what Chris would do next.

Chris stood up swaying slightly as he was hit by a wave of dizziness, Vin moved to steady the swaying man.

"Why don't you sit down Chris?" Vin suggested.

"Toilet Vin." Chris allowed Vin to help him to the bathroom door and then he glared when the quiet man went to come in with him.

Vin waited at the door ready to go in if he was needed, he heard the toilet flush and water start.

"Vin." Chris called.

Vin immediately went into the bathroom, Chris was sat on the closed toilet seat.

"Can you get me a plastic bag from kitchen, I want to get clean and this will get wet in the shower."Chris indicated his bandaged hand.

"OK wait here." Vin told his friend.

"Like I'm going anywhere." Chris snarked at his friend who laughed in response to the sour look on Chris's face.

Vin went into the living room, he opened the front door, Buck was stood on porch watching Ezra who was still riding Chaucer.

"He's awake Buck." Vin held his hand up as Buck went to go past him. "Lets not rush in there Buck."

"But." Buck began.

"He's gonna have a shower, and then we'll see what happens then." Vin hoped that Buck would not force the issue.

"Alright I'll wait to talk to him. I'll let the others know he's awake, and to not make a big fuss." Buck knew that both Nathan and Raine would want to check out Chris now he was awake.

"I'm going now otherwise he may start without his bag." Vin smiled as Buck laughed.

Vin went back to the bathroom, Chris had started the shower and while that ran he was picking out the usual dark clothes he was going to wear.

"Here Chris." Vin had brought some tape to seal the bag around Chris hand. The blond held his hand out and he watched silently as Vin fastened the bag. "So you going to tell me what happened to your house and your hand."

"No." Chris offered no excuse to the worried Texan.

"We're all worried about you Chris." Vin wanted answers and was prepared to push for them.

"There's no need. It won't happen again." Chris wanted to get in the shower and get clean.

"For Christ sake Chris, Raine had to sedate you twice, and you want to act like there's nothing wrong." Vin ground out. "You have twenty stitches in your hand and you could have broken it."

"I haven't though." Chris retorted wishing that Vin would leave him alone but knowing how tenacious the man was Chris knew that would not happen. "I'm getting a shower and I don't need help."

Chris stood up and pointed to the door.

"You don't need to see me naked Vin." Chris waited for Vin to leave, he got into the shower and stood under the hot spray, he still felt groggy and knew that standing up for too long may not be a good idea until he felt better.

Awkwardly wrapping a towel round his waist Chris slowly walk back into his bedroom and sat on the bed, he unwrapped his hand and then he slowly started to get dressed, glad he had pick sweat pants and a t-shirt so he would not have to deal with buttons at the moment, he had to tighten the sweat pants as they where looser than they usually where.

Getting up Chris knew he would have to face Vin and the others at some point and he may as well do it sooner rather than later. Chris slowly made his way into the front room noting that the room showed no signs other than the missing mirror of the previous nights events. Chris made his way to his favourite recliner and settled in it with a sigh, he wondered how long it would be before all the other men came to check on him, he knew both Raine and Nathan would probably want to examine him, which he would have to put up with as he could not imagine them taking no for an answer.

Buck led the men into the room, and everyone began to find seats and settle down, Chris waited to see who would break the silence first.

"Hey Chris." JD looked straight into the bright green eyes and smiled in relief as he realised that the man was back in control.

"JD." Chris returned the smile the youngster was giving him.

"Chris can you come back into the bedroom so I can have a look at you now you're awake?" Raine smiled confidently at Chris, Nathan waited to see if Chris would do as the doctor asked.

"I'm fine Raine really." Chris did not want to face the questions she would ask.

"Come on Chris please." Nathan was not above begging as he knew just ordering the man would meet with resistance.

"Are you hungry Chris?" Buck asked wanting to do something and not knowing what, so he had decided food would be the best option.

"Not really Buck." Chris did not think he could face food.

"I think food is a great idea." Vin wanted to help Buck who looked disappointed by Chris refusal of food.

"You need to eat Chris." Nathan went to help Chris from the recliner, Chris starred at the hand that was held out to him. "Bedroom Chris."

"Fine." Chris growled as he stood up too quickly, Chris grabbed on to Nathan as the world spun alarmingly.

Nathan never commented as he kept his hand on the blonds elbow, guiding him back into the master bedroom Nathan let go as Chris sat on the end of the bed.

"How do you feel Chris?" Raine had been told by Nathan and the others that Chris would deny that anything was wrong so she had decided asking questions and seeing what reaction she would get was the best option for dealing with her reluctant patient.

"I'm fine." Chris muttered the words at the floor.

"Chris I can't help you if you're not being truthful." Raine pointed out to the man who still had not looked up.

"Fine." Chris growled looking up and glaring at Raine.

"So how do you feel?" Nathan plonked himself next to Chris.

"I feel a bit groggy, my head still hurts and the thought of food is making me feel ill." Chris hoped they where happy with the health report he had just given.

"I'm not surprised that you feel groggy, I had to give you quite a bit of medication and it will take a while to wear off, it should have helped with your residual of the migraine you had, you should eat." Raine's response had Chris starring at her in annoyance at the order to eat. Raine wondered why Chris had not mention his hand, he must be aware of it. "What about your hand?"

"Yes that's still attached but it's not a problem." Chris was blocking any input from his hand, he knew he could not do it indefinitely but having a high pain threshold was a good thing.

"OK." Raine was willing to wait the man out as eventually he would need some pain relief and to change the bandages and check his stitches. "But I think eating and then a nap to sleep off the remaining effects of the sedatives maybe a good idea."

"Fine I'll eat but I'm not sleeping." Chris stood up and made his way back into the living room not really caring if the two healers followed him.

"We'll see." Nathan muttered under his breath.

"I'll shoot ya."


	28. Chapter 27

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_._

_Reviews are what make's writing fun, so more please thanks. _

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Nathan laughed at the threat the blond had just come out with.

"Soups ready." Buck called as Chris walked back into the room and thru himself in the chair.

"Here Chris." JD handed Chris a bowl full of soup and a thick slice of bread, he was careful to make sure the one handed man had a proper hold of the dish.

"Thanks JD." Chris wondered how much he had to eat to satisfy Nathan and Raine. He felt everyone's eyes on him waiting for him to take the first spoonful.

"So JD are you looking forward to the bbq tomorrow?" Josiah wanted to focus everyone's attention off the man they where all staring at.

"Yes it's going to be great." JD bounced in his seat next to Buck.

Chris dipped his bread into the chicken soup and took a bite of it, he swallowed without chewing, he hardly tasted the food he was eating. But he was thankful to Josiah as everyone started discussing the plans for the next day's bbq.

Laughter broke out as JD nudged Buck just as he went to eat a spoonful of the soup, the ladies man missed his mouth and spilled the soup down his front.

Nathan was not the only one to notice the lack of enthusiasm the blond man was showing for the food, they all kept up an animated conversation so as to try to distract Chris.

Chris forced another spoonful of soup down, he was dismayed to see that the level in the bowl had hardly gone down. Buck left the others talking he went into the kitchen and hunted around for the tea he knew Chris kept there, filling the kettle Buck put milk and plenty of sugar in a cup, once the tea was made Buck found some chocolate biscuits he knew Chris really liked, taking a few from the pack Buck headed back to where Chris was.

"Here Stud, maybe this will be better." Buck took the bowl from the unresisting mans hand and swapped it for the cup of tea and biscuits, Buck thought that Chris eating anything was better than nothing, and he had seen the struggle with soup.

"Thanks Buck." Chris took a sip of the tea smiling at the sweetness, he dunked a biscuit and then took a bite.

"Hey any more of them to go round." Vin's sweet tooth was notorious.

"Mine." Chris growled as Vin made to take one of his biscuits slapping the approaching hands.

Laughter erupted from the men, even Raine giggled, she was glad to see the men happy. Conversation picked up again, with subjects ranging from horses to sports to the movies the men had been watching. Raine did join in but mostly just observed the interaction of Nathan and his close friends.

During a lull in the lively chatter a snore sounded loudly in the lull. All eyes turned to the now sleeping blond, who was sprawled in the recliner, the now empty cup balanced on his stomach, a few small crumbs all that remained of the biscuits he had been eating.

"Atleast he ate something." Vin carefully took the cup from Chris, trying not to disturb the sleeping man too much.

"Mine." Chris mumbled bringing smiles and a laugh from JD which was quickly hushed.

"Yeah good idea with the tea and biscuit Buck." Nathan complimented the smiling womaniser.

"Well he was not enjoying the soup and its better than nothing." Buck took a blanket and covered the sleeping man.

"Daddy." The childish voice called.

"Adam." Chris found himself in his barn, which was empty and abandoned.

"Daddy I can't find you." Adam's cry carried on the wind.

"Adam I'm coming." Chris saw smoke coming from the truck parked infront of his house.

"Daddy it's burning me." Adam sounded terrified.

Chris ran towards the truck and ripped open the door, he was confronted by the horribly burned corpse of his young son, his clothes smouldering and flames shooting from the front of the vehicle.

Nathan noticed Chris head moving from side to side, and small whimpering noises began to come from the dreaming man. He moved closer to Chris and gently touched his shoulder.

"Chris it's just a dream, come on now wake up." Nathan gently shook the dreaming man whose breath was now coming in short pants.

Chris fell to his knees as the truck continued to burn, the flames shooting higher into the sky, he could hear whimpering and realised that the sound was coming from his own throat.

"No no no." The denials rolled of Chris's tongue as he watched his small family burn in the remains of his truck.

"Do something Nathan." JD begged as he listened to Chris's denials.

"Chris come on now it's a dream and you need to wake up now." Nathan again tried to wake Chris.

"Damn it Nathan get out the way." Buck ordered as Nathan moved Buck simply pulled the still sleeping man off the recliner and into his arms as he sat down on the couch. "Get me a bin or something."

Nathan looked confused but moved to obey as Buck gently rocked Chris who was no longer speaking but making keening noises, like a wounded animal.

"Come on now Chris it's a dream, its over and you need to wake up." Buck rocked the keening man. "Chris it's ok, I know there gone but you're not alone."

"You let them burn you bastard." A harsh voice yelled.

"No it wasn't my fault." Chris cried overcome with greif.

"My daughter and her baby boy burned because of you." The voice raged.

"OH god it wasn't my fault." Chris howled in anguish.

"You let them burn." The voice filled with hatred. "You should have killed yourself."

"I tried." Chris cried out.

"You coward you should have killed yourself rather than live without them." The voice howled.

The others where shocked when Chris's eyes flew open and Buck grabbed the bin as he began to vomit. Shuddering Chris sagged against Buck, who still held him.

Buck knew that Chris was still not completely awake, and his heart nearly broke as the man spoke.

"It wasn't my fault Buck was it?" Chris shook his head in denial. "I should have died, why didn't I die with them."

"It wasn't your fault Chris." Buck put his heart and soul into what he was saying. "Its not your time yet."

The others remained silent not wanting to disturb Buck who watched as Chris blinked at him as he left the nightmare behind.

"Buck I don't feel so good." Chris felt the world was spinning out of control, he was tired and in pain and he no longer cared at how weak he sounded.

"I know Big Dog." Buck moved so that the blond was lying on the couch.

"Everything hurts."Chris muttered, he felt his stomach revolt again; he struggled to push himself upright.

Nathan attempted to push the blond back into a lying position.

"Let him up Nathan." Buck tried to warn the other man, but it was too late as Chris thru up all over Nathan and himself.

"Oh gross." JD squirmed in disgust.

"Indeed it is Mr Dunne." Ezra wrinkled his nose.

"I did try to warn you Nate." Buck nearly laughed at the man who glared at him.

"Sorry Nathan."Chris felt the pounding in both his head and hand build to a crescendo.

"You alright Chris." Raine did not like how pale Chris was and the fact that he seemed to be gasping for breath.

Chris contemplated lying but he could no longer see the point especially after the group had just witnessed his latest humiliation.

"My head and hand hurt, I still feel sick and I really really need some sleep." Chris moved to get up he needed to get changed again.

"OK Stud lets get you cleaned up." Buck jovially pulled Chris up and before anyone could offer to help had the other man in the master bedroom he was heading to the bathroom, when Vin appeared on Chris's other side. Between the two of them they had Chris stripped down to his briefs and sat on the toilet seat. Chris attempted to listen to whatever the two men where saying but he was struggling to keep his eyes open again.

Vin noticed Chris begin to list to the side, he moved to support him, and was glad he was not told to go away. Chris leaned against Vin as his eyes slid closed and darkness descended.

"Buck lets get him cleaned up and in bed." Vin wondered how much more the blond could take, if nightmares plagued him it was no wonder he did not want to sleep.

Buck and Vin manhandle Chris into bed, and covered the sleeping man. They left the door open and headed back to the others. They both noticed that Nathan had gone to clean up and the couch had been cleaned and the bin emptied.

"He's sleeping again." Vin declared.

"Such horrendous night terrors would make it impossible for anyone to sleep properly." Nathan had changed into the spare clothes he kept at the ranch.

"Do you think there is any underlining reason for Mr Larabee's health issues?" Ezra asked looking at both Raine and Nathan.

"I just think he's run down and that not sleeping because of the nightmares is making matters worse, especially as he had that migraine a few days ago." Nathan offered his opinion.

"But surely throwing up like that isn't a good thing." JD shuddered at the thought of vomiting that often.

"Chris has always suffered from insomnia." Buck told them. "Even when we were kids, and when Sarah was alive, alright it's gotten worse since the bombing but he's always coped well enough."

"Maybe some sleeping pills would help." Raine suggested.

"I doubt it, Chris doesn't like the way they make him feel." The ladies man rubbed a hand tiredly over his face. "Sarah had a fight on her hands getting him to take them."

"How come I didn't know this?" Nathan demanded annoyed the team leader had not said anything.

"I don't know Nathan." Buck thought that it was in Chris medical records. "Sometimes the lack of sleep hits Chris all at once and he'll sleep for more than twelve hours in one go."

Nathan just shook his head annoyed that he did not know this fact about Chris, he was suppose to be responsible for the health and well being of the team and he had been kept in the dark. Nathan was determined that once Chris was well they would be having a discussion over what information he needed to help keep the team fit and healthy.

"Are we all staying here tonight?" JD wanted to be close to his friends as he wanted to be there to help Chris anyway he could.

"I'm not leaving." Nobody was surprised by Vin's announcement or that Buck nodded in agreement.

"I have to work in an hour." Raine snuggled up to Nathan as he gently kissed the top of her head.

"I'll drive you to the hospital and then come back." Nathan got up holding his hand to help Raine stand. "Do you want me to pick up take out on the way back?"

"Chinese." JD yelped when Josiah smacked him on the shoulder for shouting.

"Ok is everyone alright with Chinese?" Nathan put his coat on and headed to the door. "I'll be back in two hours."

Nathan and Raine got into Nathan's car and headed back to Denver.

"I think Chris maybe needs to get check out by his own doctor, the not sleeping properly, the migraine and the vomiting need to be checked out." Raine watched the traffic pass as they drove closer to the hospital where Raine worked.

"Chris doesn't like going the doctor, I don't think he has much time for his own doctor." Nathan remembered Chris calling the man a few choice names. "I think the doctor tried to sign Chris off with stress one time, when he went with something minor."

"I can suggest a doctor for him to register with if you want." Raine could imagine Chris's reaction to that, it could not have been pleasant for her fellow doctor. "Hopefully he'll sleep through until tomorrow."

"Yeah hopefully." Nathan did not think he would especially after what had happened every time Chris fell asleep.

Nathan said his goodbyes to Raine and then made his way to the Chinese take away that Team 7 used on a regular basis, he drove back to the ranch, hoping to find it quiet, but expecting the worse.

"Hey Nathan." JD called from where he sat on the porch of the house, rocking in one of Chris's hand carved rocking chairs.

"Hey JD." Nathan smiled as the youngster rushed to help him bring in the take away.

"Chris is still asleep." JD sniffed appreciatively at the food he carried.

The two men entered the house and the take away boxes where soon emptied into dishes as the other members of Team 7 descended on the food drawn by the tantalising aromas.

"Raine get to work ok." Buck asked digging into his rice.

"Yes. She also suggested Chris should go see his own doctor." Nathan watched Buck pause with the chop sticks held over his plate.

"That's not gonna happen." Buck chomped on a prawn. "He thinks the man is an idiot."

"She can suggest some other doctors if Chris wants to change." Nathan smiled as JD stole a spring role from under Ezra's nose.

"Cease and desist Mr Dunne." Ezra grumbled as he lost a second roll to the marauding Tanner. "Et tu Tanner."

The men put the left over's into Chris fridge and then settled down to play cards and listen to music as they did not fancy watching television or a dvd. Each man kept and ear on the open doorway to the master bedroom and every so often one of them would get up and peer in to check on Chris who remained oblivious.

Shortly after eleven pm, the group broke up and went to the bedrooms they normally used, with Vin and Ezra sharing as usual.

The house settled down as the men fell asleep, even the normally nocturnal southern fell asleep early as the men felt the effects of the day. Snoring could be heard from a couple of the rooms. A few hours later movement from the main bedroom went unnoticed by all but two of the remaining members of Team 7. Buck waited and listened to see whether Chris was having a nightmare or whether he was awake and getting up, he looked at the display on his phone and saw that it was nearly five am. Vin listened to the heavy breathing of his room mate and he also heard sounds coming from the master bedroom, sitting up he looked at his watch on the bedside table, yawning he heard the master bedroom door close softly and footsteps go down the hall.

Chris ran water into a glass and then he went outside onto his porch and settled in the rocking chair as he watched the morning sunrise, drinking the fluid slowly. He then got up and headed towards the barn, Chris was slightly surprised none of the other men had followed him outside.

Walking into the barn Chris felt himself relax as he began to dish out feed, Tiny and his son did not work at the weekend unless Chris asked them too. After each horse was fed, Chris spent a few minutes gently rubbing and talking to the youngsters he had, these where the filly's and colts that he hoped to train and sell when they got older. He then opened the stalls and released the youngster into one field for the day, and then he let the Team 7 horses and Pony into the paddock nearer the house as he was not sure who would want to ride today before the bbq.

Chris saddled the horse he was intending to school, the youngster was the son of Pony and Chris called him Chief as his full correct name was Mischief and Mayhem, Chris had high hopes that Chief would eventually take over from his father in the breeding program. Chris mounted and rode Chief into the outdoor school area. Man and horse then stared to work in harmony as Chris put Chief thru his paces.

Chris felt his cares fade as he focused his full attention on the horse underneath him; he gentle used his body to ask Chief to do what he had learnt in the past. Chief's ear flicked back and forward as he listened to the quiet voice praise and complement him.

Vin came out onto the house with a cup of coffee and stood next to the silent Buck, both men watched the poetry in motion that was man and horse. Buck took the cup from Vin and took a drink of the tar Vin called coffee.

"I can see how people fight over horses trained by Chris." Vin spoke softly not wanting to break the spell the man seemed to be weaving as he watching Chief dance across the school, tail and mane flying as both moved in harmony.

"Eventually Chris will retire and do this full time." Buck was in awe of the talent his friend had with the horses under his care.

"It's like their dancing." Vin watched as Chris slowed Chief to a walk and the blond smiled as he patted the lathered neck.

Buck saw the look of complete relaxation on Chris's face, he noted that the man looked serene as he walked Chief around the school to cool down.

Vin walked over to the railing that enclosed the school, he watched as Chris walked Chief closer to him and stopped.

"Hi Cowboy." Vin greeted the relaxed man.

"Vin." Chris tipped the black Stetson he was wearing off his face, he smirked at Vin as Chief nudged the long haired man for treats.

"Hey Chief." Vin stroked the velvety nose as the horse lipped his shirt.

"Hey Buck." Chris called as the lanky man strolled slowly over.

"Hey Stud." Buck laughed at the smile on Chris's face, he was happy to see Chris so relaxed and smiling.

"You gonna work Steel Buck." Chris looked to where the grey was waiting patiently for attention from his owner.

"Maybe we could go for a ride, before we go to Netties." Vin suggested.

"Sure sounds like a plan." Chris lead Chief towards the barn. "Maybe you should see if the others want to tag along."

"OK." Buck chortled to himself at the thought of disturbing Ezra, he almost ran back to the house.

Chris shook his head fondly as he watched the tall man rush back to the house to wake the other members of Team 7. Chris took of the saddle and rubbed down the hard worked horse, he laughed as Vin nearly fell over from the affectionate head butt the chestnut horse gave him. Chris then released the horse into the field with the other youngsters and watched Chief kick his heels in glee as he raced away.

"Everyone's gonna come." Buck declared as he went to collect Steel and saddle him up.

The rest of the men straggled out the house to saddle their horses, and get ready to go on a ride before they would leave for the bbq at Netties. Even Ezra who grumbled at the bouncy JD, who rushed to catch Lady who thought it was a game and kept just out of reach. The other men laughed as JD stomped his foot in frustration as his horse again danced away, whickering Lady curled her lip at JD.

"Hurry up JD." Chris called as he ignore the pain from his hand, he was determined that his injury was not going to slow him down.

"Lady come on." JD pleaded with the chestnut horse.

"Here JD." Vin took pity on the younger man and handed him some treats he kept for Peso.

JD held the treats out to Lady who strolled over and allowed herself to be caught looking at her owner as if to say that that was all he needed to catch her, and that he should have offered the treats in the first place.

Chris laughed as JD finally was ready and got himself settled in the saddle, the men moved off in the general direction of the small river that ran through Chris's property. Pony ambled at a slow walk, while the men kept up a constant stream of chatter. Chris outlined the week's activities in Miami that he was going to have to do.

Nathan was glad to see how relaxed Chris was, although he could see that his hand was giving him some pain, he was not going to ruin the mood and mention that Raine had written him a prescription for pain pills that Nathan had filled while he was at the hospital dropping her off for work.

The men had been riding for half an hour when disaster struck, some spooked the normally level headed Pony and Chris who had been almost half asleep in the saddle did something he had not done in a long time he fell off, as the horse reared in fright Chris went off backwards. The remaining members of the seven all heard the snap of a bone breaking, and Chris's grunt of pain, Vin caught Pony as Nathan rushed to Chris's side.

Nathan saw the man cradling his damaged right hand to his chest, the others had dismounted and ground tied their horses, they now all crowded round the two men.

"Chris. Let me see." Nathan saw that Chris was biting his lip in an effort to control the pain.

"It's my wrist Nathan." Chris grunted as Nathan gently examined his wrist, Nathan could also see blood seeping through the bandages; it looked like Chris had popped some stitches open.

"Maybe you should ride double so we can get you back to the ranch." Nathan suggested helping the man to his feet.

"Steel can take both of us." Buck offered, seeing the resistant in Chris face, the man might be hurt but he did not want to be helpless.

"Looks like Pony may have hurt himself." Vin saw the now placid horse was slightly lame.

"It's settled then." Buck knew that Chris would think of Pony's welfare before his own so he would double up with Buck while Vin led the horse.

"Fine." Chris just wanted to yell in frustration, what had he done to deserve the luck he was having lately.

Buck silently helped Chris mount Steel, and then he mounted behind the tense blond. Taking the reins he put his arms around Chris.

"Why isn't this sweet darling?" Buck sniggered into Chris ear.

"Stop it Buck." Chris groused but couldn't keep the smile off his face.

The men turned for home, talking amongst themselves, they tried to distract Chris from the pain they knew he must be feeling. JD even started telling his usual lame jokes which had the young man being threatened with physical violence.

"But there funny jokes." JD whined, holding his laughter in check as Chris turned his head to unleash his glare at him.

"No kid it aint." Chris growled as he felt blood drip down his wrist.

"I know one about a one legged dog." JD laughed in delight.

"Gonna shoot ya."


	29. Chapter 28

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_Still giving poor Chris hell and its only going to possibly get worse._

_Hotchner thanks for your review and I hope you and everyone else likes this chapter.._

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Chris could not believe he had come off Pony, he wondered who he had upset in his life for his luck to be so bad. He knew that his wrist was broken he had heard the bone snap, oh well atleast it was not is left hand otherwise he would have had both hands more or less out of play rather than just the one. Chris knew that he would have to get the bone set so it was a trip to the local emergency room.

Buck felt Chris relax against him as Steel continued to walk towards the Larabee barn.

"You ok Big Dog?" Buck asked, he kept his grip fairly loose around Chris.

"I'll be better when we get home." Chris was feeling slightly light headed, he noticed that his hand was bleeding freely now. "Need to stop a minute, hands bleeding a lot."

"Nathan." Buck called as he realised that Chris's bandaged hand was covered in fresh blood as was his cuff and the sleeve of his shirt.

"Let's get him down." Nathan saw the blood and the slight panic on Buck's face.

Josiah reached up to help Chris down from Steel's back, the blond man tried to smile at the heavy set profiler, as he lent on the man as he felt light headed and slighlt sick.

"I have the first aide kit." Ezra offered the pack to Nathan, the group had started to take a first aide kit when they went out as a group, as they always came in handy.

"Let's get the bandage off and see what's happening." Nathan started to unwrap the bloody bandage and he saw that most of the stitches Raine had put in had spilt and the cuts where bleeding quite heavily from the fall.

Nathan put fresh bandages as tightly as he could; he flinched in sympathy as Chris hissed in pain, but remained mostly silent. He was grateful for the fact that Josiah was supporting most of the man's weight. Chris was becoming paler by the minute a combination of blood loss and pain.

"Right, lets get you back on Steel and pick up the pace a bit." Nathan ordered, he saw Ezra kick Chaucer into a gallop, he hoped the southerner was going to get the car ready to transport Chris to the Denver hospital emergency room.

Josiah lifted the man with seemingly little effort up to Buck who wrapped his arms tightly round Chris. Buck kicked Steel into a canter as the others followed him. Buck knew that the big grey had the strength to carry the two men at the faster speed till they got to the ranch house.

"Shit." Buck cursed as he felt Chris go limp in his arms. "Nathan, Chris has passed out."

Nathan urged his horse closer and saw that Chris's eyes where closed, he could not tell if the man had passed out or if he was just keeping them closed. Nathan could have kicked himself for not checking the man out better after he first fell from Pony's back.

"Just keep going Buck." Vin yelled as he urged Peso to go faster.

Buck urged Steel to greater effort as the big horse increased the length of his strides. Buck kept a tight hold of Chris and he felt relief as he saw the house and barn appear in the distance.

Steel halted when Buck asked him to, and stood stock still as the men crowded round him, Buck handed Chris down to Josiah who took him straight to the flashy Jaguar that Ezra had running. Nathan got in the car as Ezra put his foot down, driving down the road Ezra headed as fast as was safe towards the Denver hospital.

"How is Mr Larabee fairing?" Ezra asked.

Nathan had Chris's head in his lap as he held his still bleeding hand to try to stop the bleeding. Nathan was glad when Chris showed signs of regaining consciousness.

"He's coming round." Nathan informed Ezra, as the green eyes opened and looked up at him.

"Nathan." Chris grunted as his wrist protested the tight hold Nathan had on his hand. "Where are we going?"

"The ER Chris, your hand needs stitching again and you wrist needs fixing." Nathan told the man. "Do you hurt anywhere else?"

Green eyes blinked at him, and Nathan watched as Chris catalogue his body, he waited for the man to respond.

"Just my wrist and hand, everything else is same as before." Chris finally spoke, chewing his lip he let out a groan of pain.

"So in other words you still have a headache and feel sick to your stomach." Nathan got straight to the point.

"Yeah ok." Chris noticed that he was getting blood on the jaguar's upholstery. "Sorry Ezra."

Ezra looked in his rear view mirror and smiled in understanding at the prone man.

"Do not worry yourself Chris over inconsequential details, the car can be cleaned." Ezra was grateful when the hospital lights came into view, quickly parking he rushed to help Nathan get Chris get out the car.

"I can walk damn it." Chris growled.

"Just accept the help Chris." Nathan snapped as Ezra came hurrying back to them pushing a wheelchair.

"I ain't dying Nathan it's just a bit of blood." Chris growled as Nathan bundled him into the chair and pushed him into the emergency room.

Ezra was glad when the medical personnel took Chris into an examination room and Nathan went with him to make sure they got the whole story. Ezra went out into the car park and used his cell phone to let the others know that they had arrived safely and that Chris was being seen. Ezra was just thankful that the ER was relatively quiet.

The doctor removed the bandages from Chris hand as he examined the cuts, Nathan told the man about Chris having and accident and then falling of his horse. The man ordered x-rays for the wrist and he also wanted ones of Chris hand to see if there was any other damage, the doctor numbed the areas round the cuts as he stitched them closed.

The men waited for Chris to return from being x-rayed, the waiting room became more crowded as the rest of Team 7 arrived. JD was just finishing a phone call when he plonked himself in a chair next to Ezra.

"I told Nettie what happened and she offered to rearrange the bbq." JD announced, Buck sat on the other side of him.

"You told her no didn't you?" Buck threw an arm around the smaller man's shoulders.

"I know that Chris would not want us to change are plans, and it's still early so there no rush." JD leaned into Buck.

"Yeah we don't have to be at Nettie's till two o'clock this afternoon." Vin reminded the men. They all looked at the clock hanging on the wall and saw to their surprise that it was not yet ten in the morning.

"Nathan." Raine called as she had been working in the emergency room on another patient and been told that he was here. "What are you doing here? Everyone's alright aren't they?"

"Chris got hurt." Nathan then proceeded to tell Raine what had gone on during the accident.

"I'll go see if he's back from x-ray yet." Raine offered.

"Thanks." Nathan quickly gave Raine a kiss, she blushed prettily at him as the men egged the couple on.

Raine went into the treatment area, and found the lean blond having his wrist splinted as they could not put a cast on until the stitches where removed in a weeks time.

"Chris." Raine called the blonds name softly.

"Yeah." Sleepy green eyes focused on Raine, she realised that Chris had been given medication to allow his broken bone to be realigned and he was feeling sleepy and relaxed from its effects.

"I know you don't like your usual doctor so I have a friend who you will hopefully like, I'm going to make you an appointment with her ok." Raine smiled at the man as he grinned cheekily at her. "I'll go let Nathan know alright."

"Sure." Chris went back to watching the doctor finish his splint. The nurse assisting smiled at Raine as she left to find Nathan.

Raine went back to the others and told them what was happening with Chris and the appointment she was going to book with the other doctor to remove the stitches and put a cast on.

"Nathan maybe you should come back with me." Raine told Nathan as she headed back to Chris.

The attending doctor told Nathan what they had given Chris and other aftercare instructions, and then Nathan helped the groggy man up and the two men slowly walked to where the others waited.

"Hey Cowboy your looking a bit beaten up." Vin watched as Chris concentrated on putting one foot infront of the other without falling over.

"Lets get you home." Nathan headed to the exit.

"Got to get ready for the bbq." Chris was glad when Buck walked beside him, Chris new the big hearted rogue was ready to help whenever he was needed. "It's broke Buck."

Buck smiled as Chris held out his hand towards him. Buck knew that some pain meds made Chris very loopy and that was why he did not like taking them.

"Come on Stud lets go home." Buck took hold of Chris's undamaged elbow on his left side.

"Yep got to get ready for bbq Bucklin." Chris grinned at Buck.

Vin chuckled as Chris leaned against Buck as the moustached man searched for his keys so that they could get into his truck and go back to the ranch house.

"Do you need a hand Bucklin?" Vin laughed as Buck continued to pat his pockets as Chris leant heavily against him.

"You drive Vin." Buck threw his keys at the laughing Tanner, and helped Chris into the rear of the truck fastener the other man's seatbelt, Josiah got into the front passenger seat and nodded at Vin.

"You ok back there Buck." Josiah asked as Vin drove through the Sunday traffic.

"I'm fine." Buck declared as Chris head came to rest on his shoulder as the lean man breathed heavily down his ear.

Vin smiled at the sight of the tough Team 7 leader sleeping on Buck's shoulder. He hoped that this was the last of Chris's bad luck as he did not want to see the other man hurt anymore.

The quiet group arrived back at the Larabee ranch and slowly exited the vehicle with Buck helping the still sleepy Chris into the house, Buck took Chris straight into the bedroom and watched as Chris crawled onto the bed and snuggled his pillow.

"What time is it Buck?" Chris voice surprised Buck.

"It's 11:30 Chris why?" Buck looked at his watch.

"Got to go to bbq for two, come wake me up in two hours Buck promise." Chris slurred slightly.

"Maybe you should." Buck did not get to finish his sentence.

"Want to go Buck. Promise wake me up." Chris struggled not to give in to sleep.

"Ok I promise I'll wake you up." Buck promised the barely awake man.

"Good trust you Buck." Chris finally allowed sleep to claim him so he did not see his words impact on his best friend.

Buck felt Chris's words as a reaffirmation of their friendship as he knew the blond man did not trust easily, and he was honoured to be counted among the ones he did.

Buck returned to the living room where the others had gathered, sitting down he relaxed into the comfortably chair he was sitting on.

"Is Chris going to Miami still?" JD asked thinking that his boss should stay close to home.

"If I know Chris he'll be in Miami as planned." Josiah declared as he knew how focused and stubborn the man could be.

"He wants me to wake him up in two hours." Buck told the others.

"Why?" JD asked, not really thinking about the time.

"He wants to go to the bbq." Buck answered JD.

"Will you do it?" Nathan did not think it was a good idea but he was reluctant to tell Buck that.

"I promised him I would." Buck declared daring any of the others to try and stop him.

"Alright if he really wants to go." Nathan doubted that it was a good idea but if that's what Chris wanted.

The next two hours passed slowly for the men, although Josiah, Ezra and JD left to help Nettie prepare for the bbq, the remaining three men sat and chatted with them discussing Chris's situation regarding his weight loss and nightmares and how they could help him. Nathan did not like the thought of Chris going to Miami, especially with his hand in the state it was in. He was going to suggest to the team leader that he get Spikes to replace him with someone else while he recovered.

Buck went into the bedroom; he saw that Chris was sprawled face down on the bed with his head buried under a pillow. Buck reached out and gently shook the sleeping mans shoulder.

"Chris time to get up. Come on Stud." Buck continued to shake Chris shoulder.

"I'm awake." Chris rolled onto his back grunting in discomfort as his damaged hand and wrist made themselves known.

"Do you need a hand getting changed?" Buck asked as Chris sat up and rubbed at his eyes tiredly.

"No I'll do it." Chris yawned as he tried to get his brain to work.

"Shout if you need me." Buck left the man to get changed.

Ten minutes later.

"Buck get in here." Chris shouted.

Buck sauntered to his friends side as the man was sat on his bed glaring down at his feet. Buck saw the problem straight away, as the laces of Chris's running shoes where undone and Chris must have had problems trying to tie them with his hand being the way it was. Kneeling down Buck simply tied the laces and then stood up.

"Thanks Buck." Chris stood up slowly feeling his body aching, the pain relief from the hospital wearing off, his hand and wrist fought to see which one hurt the most.

Buck noted the pain flash across Chris's face and then nothing as Chris must have pushed the pain to the back of his mind so as not to show weakness even in front of his closest friend.

"Let's get going shall we?" Chris moved towards the door.

"What time's your flight to Miami?" Buck wanted to be sure he was around to help Chris with getting prepared for his trip and to take him to the airport.

"Midnight." Chris was glad that Buck was not trying to persuade him not to go.

"Alright, I'll be around to take you to the airport." Buck made the offered expecting it to be rejected.

"Sure Buck." Chris thought that it was better to just accept the help that Buck was offering.

"Great let's go." Chris waited for the others.

"Are we taking anything for the bbq?" Vin asked.

"Yes there's some steaks and stuff in the fridge." Chris stood impatiently by the door as Vin went to the fridge and got the meat as Chris had told him.

Arriving at Nettie Wells small ranch which bordered Chris's the men emptied from the car.

"Chris I've got your pain meds here if you want to take one." Nathan recognised that the blond was in pain, although he was making great effort to hide it, and it was only due to Nathan being able to recognise the pinched look in Chris eyes that he knew pain was felt.

"No Nate they make me sleepy and loopy." The negative answer did not surprise the other men, and they followed Chris into Nettie's house.

"Hi boys, everyone's out back. Josiah's getting the grill ready." Nettie Well's greeted the men, taking in the handsome black clad man's damaged appearance.

"We brought some steaks and stuff." Vin shyly told the older woman, grinning he laughed as she enveloped in a motherly hug.

"Thanks but you didn't need to." Nettie released Vin and proceeded to hug Nathan and the Buck who lifted her off her feet laughing she then turned to the brooding Larabee.

Taking in his closed expression she did not let it put her off, she wrapped her arms gently around him and gave him a gentle squeeze, happy when it was gently returned. Satisfied she released the man and went back to filling a pitcher full of cold lemonade.

Each of the men made there way outside with Vin taking the pitcher from Nettie, there where a lot of people enjoying the sun and company at the bbq, with a lot of JD and Casey's younger friends milling about, there where also a few children running about as JD had invited some people from work who had spouses and young children.

"Hey Chris." Billy Travis appeared suddenly by Chris's side. "What have you done to your hand?"

"Just an accident Billy nothing to worry about." Chris smiled down at the little boy who grabbed his hand and pulled him towards were Mary Travis was standing.

"Mum look Chris has hurt his hand." Billy loudly declared.

Mary Travis smiled shyly at the handsome blond taking in his bandaged and splinted right hand, she noted that Chris was quite pale and his normally vibrant green eye's looked dulled with pain and fatigue.

"Hello Chris." Mary had found herself drawn to the Team 7 leader ever since she had met him.

"Mrs Travis." Chris smiled at the lovely looking woman.

"It's Mary, Chris." Mary smiled at the two boys as Chris smiled back and Billy grinned, before pulling Chris away towards where the other kids where playing.

"Where gonna play football, will you be on my team." Billy looked up into the face of his hero.

"Chris is injured Billy." Mary reminded the disappointed looking boy.

"Sorry Billy." Chris for a second thought about joining in the game as it was no contact but decided with his luck he would end up with a broken leg or something equally painful.

Josiah expertly turned the steaks and burgers he was grilling on the barbeque; a number of long tables had been set up and were being filled with salads, fries and other food stuffs to complement the barbequing item. Once the food finished cooking people made there way to the tables and started to fill plates with food. People mingled and chatted as they enjoyed the burgers and chicken, the children sat in a group, being watched over by a couple of the older teenagers.

"Chris you need to eat." Nathan did not want to bring up Chris's lack of appetite but he felt it necessary, he also noted that Chris had hardly touched the glass of juice that Buck had gotten for him.

Chris glared at the other man, the smell from the barbeque was actually making him feel slightly sick, but he knew Nathan was right and he really needed to eat, especially as he knew Nathan and the others would not let the matter rest till he did.

"I will once the rush has stopped." Chris tried not to snap at the concerned black man.

"Do you want me to get you some food?" Buck offered as he was going to get a burger for himself.

"I can do it." Chris growled at Buck throwing the smiling man an annoyed glare.

"Sure Stud." Buck laughed at the glare and went to fill two plates, he made sure to just put small amounts of foods he knew the annoyed man usually ate.

"You eating for two there Buck." Nettie laughed as Buck eyes twinkled with glee at her.

"No Ma'am, I'm getting a plate for Chris."Buck turned his charm on the older woman.

"I see." Nettie loved the manners of the boyish rogue, who turned his abundant charm on any woman no matter their age. "Is he feeling alright?"

Buck thought about lying and saying Chris was fine, but he had always found it particularly hard to lie to this woman. She had mothered all of Team 7, no matter how hard they had resisted and boy had some of the men resisted, especially Chris and the standoffish Ezra, but to no avail as Nettie would not take rejection lying down.

"He's hurting and doesn't want to take any pain pills, and he's not eating." Buck ducked his head looking round to see if anyone else had heard there conversation. "Plus he's flying to Miami for a week at midnight."

Nettie looked over at where Chris was stood chatting to Casey and JD, she noticed that the other members of his team kept coming over to him before they would move off and mingle, the pattern repeated for each man.

"Well you let me know if you need any help getting pills down his stubborn neck." Nettie patted the ladies man and moved away to speak to Mary, who she had grown quite fond of.

"Mary are you enjoying yourself?" Nettie asked the younger woman, who smiled welcomingly at her.

"Nettie the food and company are wonderful." Mary replied thankful the older woman had invited her.

Buck sauntered back to where Chris was standing, noting that JD was talking a mile a minute to the listening blond who could barely get a word in, but who was smiling fondly at the two young people. Buck thought about Nettie's offer smirking it would not be the first or last time he had had to dose the stubborn blond.

"What you smiling about Buck?" Chris suspiciously examined the lanky blue eyed man, who continued to grin at him good naturedly.

"Just enjoying the company and food Stud nothing for you to concern yourself with." Buck chuckled mischievously, holding out the plate he waited for the blond to take it off him.

"I'm going to sit down." Chris headed to where some chairs had been set out, hoping to get away from Buck before the man had a chance to hassle him about eating.

Buck worriedly watched the lean man walk slowly to the chairs and sit down, Chris was soon joined by Mary Travis and Nettie. The two women flanked the quiet man, chatting to him, with Mary telling Chris about some antics her son had gotten up to. While Nettie discussed the up coming livestock and horse sales that she was planning to go to.

Nettie saw the quieter than normal blond balance the plate of food on his knee, she noticed he looked at the food with barely concealed distaste. He picked up a piece of chicken and Nettie tried not to make it too obvious she was watching as he took a small bite, and then put it back on the plate. She had noticed that the clothes the man wore hung more loosely that normal on his six foot frame, she knew the man was lean but in her opinion he should not lose anymore, otherwise he would start to look ill, not that he looked in peak condition at the moment.

Chris carrying on picking at the food on his plate, taking small bites here and there, the blond felt the food settled uneasily in his stomach. He hoped that he would not embarrass himself by being sick, but he thought that it maybe something that he could not avoid. The pain from his hand and wrist was becoming harder to ignore, but Chris knew that if he went home some if not all of his team would want to come with him and he did not want to ruin the fun they all seemed to be having at the barbeque. Eventually he put the plate on the floor by his chair as he could not face anymore food, he knew that he had disappointed Buck by not eating more and that once Nathan food out he probably would not be happy, but at the moment Chris did not even have the energy to care.

Mary had been told by Nettie about Chris and the fact that he wasn't eating, she had always thought the man was lean but well muscled, she would love to see the man naked and see how well built he was. Mary decided to try to encourage the man to eat.

"Chris I made this ham and cheese pasta and just wanted you to try it." Mary had brought over a small plate, she handed it to the man, and she was not surprised when he started to push the food around. "It's really nice Chris."

Chris pushed the pasta round the plate and he did not want to upset the lovely woman sat watching him expectantly but he just could in fact Chris felt the desperate need for a bathroom.

"Excuse me ladies." Chris forced himself from the chair, momentarily forgetting his injured hand as he pushed himself up, he grunted in pain as he got to his feet, he rushed past the two surprised women and headed for the house and what he hoped was an empty bathroom.

Mary and Nettie were dismayed as they watched the blood drain from Chris's face and the pained grunted as he got up from the chair, they both realised that the man was going to be sick and wondered if they should follow and see if he was alright.

"Nettie the food was lovely." Josiah complemented the matronly woman, he noticed that both woman where starring at the rapidly retreating Larabee. "Is there a problem ladies?"

"I think Chris isn't feeling too well." Mary sadly told the concerned profiler.

"Right I'll go check he's ok." Josiah rapidly made his way inside Netties two story ranch house, he checked the downstairs bathrooms, but found no sign of his friend; rapidly climbing the stairs he went to the small bathroom hidden at the back of the house. He listened at the door to the sounds of distressed vomiting, he pushed the unlocked door open finding the injured blond on his knees griping the toilet with one hand while his right hand hung useless by his side.

Josiah settled his broad frame next to Chris and wrapped a comforting arm across the heaving mans shoulders; Chris showed no sign of having noticed the presence of the older man. Josiah was becoming slightly worried as Chris showed no signs of stopping even though all that was coming up now was bile.

Eventually though Chris stopped and Josiah still held the man as he felt shudders rippling through his friends body, he could hear Chris panting in an effort to control his rebelling stomach.

A knock sounded on the door, Nettie stuck her grey head in, and she took in the situation in one look. She left the room and came back a few minutes later with a glass of water and Nathan in tow.

Josiah had pulled Chris closer so that the man rested against him, the ex preacher was becoming slightly alarmed as Chris had allowed the support and he had not said a word. It felt to Josiah as if the man was using all his will power not to curl into a ball and whimper.

Nathan and Nettie crowded into the small bathroom, Nathan caught Josiah's eye and the two men exchanged worried looks.

"Chris you need to take these pills for me." Nathan coaxed.

"Don't want them Nathan, they make me stupid." Chris finally felt like his stomach was empty and he would not hurl again. "I'm fine just ate something that didn't agree with me."

"Chris there just pain meds they will make you feel better." Nathan tried again.

Chris just wanted to be left alone to deal with his misery in peace, although Josiah could stay because he was providing a comfortable resting place.

Josiah shook his head at Nathan telling the other man to back off as they could not force the other man to take the pills, well not without some injury to themselves.

"Alright Chris." Nathan wondered what the heavy set profiler had planned.

"You can get back to the bbq, I'm fine." Chris tried to reassure the other men, he acted like Nettie was not there as he was embarrassed enough that she was witnessing his weakness.

"Let's go then." Josiah started to help Chris to his feet.

Chris and Josiah made there way downstairs, and Josiah kept a close eye on how steady the other man was as Chris had a tight grip on the wooden banister as he walked down the stairs, they both went outside as the party carried on around them.

Buck caught Josiah eye as both men saw the blond head back to the chair he had previously left, Nathan and Nettie came and joined them.

"What's going on Josiah?" Buck stood close to the other man as he was told of the blond man's latest round of vomiting and rejection of pain meds. "So what are we going to do about it?"

"Hide them in something and dose him good."


	30. Chapter 29

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_Chris is going to get dosed and some of the team make a mistake and feel guilty for it._

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Nettie watched her suggestion register with all three men. Buck was nodding and he was soon joined by both Nathan and Josiah.

"So how are we going to do this?"Josiah asked looking to Nettie as it was her suggestion.

"Lets crush some pills and put them in a drink and give it too him." Buck suggested. "Or the other option is I hold him down and you stick them down his throat."

"That's suicide Buck he'll kill you if you tried to hold him down." Nathan could not believe the other man had suggested it.

"I've done it before." Buck shrugged as if he was unconcerned. "It's a shame Raine's not here, we could pin him down and she could just inject him."

"No way Buck." Nathan thought the idea had possibilities but he knew Raine would never do it. "Lets just crush some meds into his coffee and give it too him."

"Yes he's likely to drink that." Buck nodded, and then he had a thought. "How long will the pills last."

"A few hours, why?" Nathan looked at the calculating Buck.

"Because he needs to be fit enough to travel to Miami." Buck informed Nathan and the others. "Maybe I should travel with him and stay a day or two."

"Might be a good idea Buck." Josiah agreed with Buck's suggestion. "Hopefully Chris will go for it."

"He's not gonna have a choice." Buck told them.

"What you all planning?" Vin's voice suddenly sounded beside Nathan who jumped in reaction.

"Jesus Vin give a man a little warning next time." Nathan ground out.

"So what you planning?" Vin repeated his previous question.

They told Vin what they had planned and all of them headed back into the house, Nettie put on the coffee maker and got a cup ready for Chris. Nathan crushed two of the strong pain pills and put them in the cup, Nettie added the coffee, Buck spooned in a couple of sugars while Josiah handed him the milk.

"Ok now who's going to give it to him?" Nathan asked the others who all looked at each other wondering who was going to be the brave one.

"I'll do it." A female voice spoke from the doorway. Mary had been to the bathroom and had heard them all talking. "He won't suspect me of anything."

"Great." Buck smiled at the woman, he knew that Mary liked Chris and wanted to take things further but Chris had so far resisted her efforts.

Mary walked over to Chris who was watching the children playing football, she sat in the chair next to him.

"Chris I thought you might like a coffee." Mary held the spiked coffee out to Chris.

Chris was touched at the kind gesture, and he took the cup from Mary and offered her a smile in return.

"Thanks Mary." Chris took a grateful sip of the hot coffee.

Mary continued to keep Chris company as he drank the doctored coffee, she took the empty cup from him.

"Would you like a refill?" Mary wondered how long it would take before the pale man would feel the effects.

"That would be great Mary." Chris replied as Mary got up, Chris turned his attention back to the lively football game.

Mary re-entered the kitchen where the others had stayed to watch her give Chris the laced coffee.

"Nathan how long should it take to work?" Mary gave the cup to Nettie who went about refilling it.

"There pretty strong and fast acting so pretty soon." Nathan looked at the window.

"Well I suggest we just keep an eye on Chris and get back to the bbq." Nettie gave the fresh coffee to Mary who smiled and went to give it too Chris.

The others all went back to mingling outside although Buck decided to go sit with Chris as Mary had after delivering the coffee been dragged into a hide and seek game with Billy and the other children with a few of the other adults as well.

"How're you feeling Stud?" Buck watched the other man closely.

"I'm fine." Chris murmured, laughing as Billy found his mother hiding behind a tree.

"Sure Stud." Buck noted that Chris was starting to slouch further into the chair he was sitting on, and he seemed to be struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Need more coffee." Chris said to Buck, Chris could not figure out why he felt suddenly so tired, his eyes where growing heavy and the pain from his injuries seemed to be easing.

"Why don't you come inside and get some." Buck knew that Nettie had offered one of the spare bedrooms for Chris, for when the pain meds would kick in.

"I'm good here." Chris yawned, he felt very groggy and he had no idea. Looking at Buck who was staring back innocently, the blond tried to focus, he shook his head in an effort to clear it.

"So are you coming inside Chris?" Buck knew if they got the man somewhere quiet he may just let the medication take its course, otherwise he could try and resist and after seeing Chris reaction to the sedative Raine gave him, Buck did not want to risk it.

Vin came over to the two men, he looked at Chris closely as the man smile goofily at him.

"You feeling alright Cowboy?" Vin smiled back at the grinning blond.

"I'm fine." Chris's smile grew as Vin smiled back at him.

"What's going on Buck?" Vin knew that the grin on Chris's face was not normal behaviour for the normally brooding man.

"Help me get him inside." Buck reached down and gently grasped Chris's right elbow as Vin took the left, between the two of them they got Chris moving towards the house.

Nathan appeared in front of them and opened the door; Chris was allowing himself to be led into the house. His body did not feel like it belong to him as he focused on not tripping over his own feet. He stumbled but did not fall as both Buck and Vin had hold of him, Chris was sure he should not be happy about them holding onto to him. Chuckling to himself Chris wondered where the men where taking him.

"What's he laughing at?" Vin whispered to Buck as they guided Chris up the stairs and into one of the spare bedrooms at the rear of the house.

"No idea, but just help me get him comfy." Buck whispered back, he smiled as Chris chuckled again.

Buck and Vin sat Chris on the end of the double bed, Nathan stood by the door ready to help if he was needed, but otherwise staying out the way.

"Come on Stud lets get you ready for a nap." Buck pulled Chris's black t-shirt from his sweat pants and started to take his left arm out of it.

"Be careful of his hand Buck." Nathan spoke quietly.

"I am being Nathan quit worrying." Buck did not raise his voice as he gently held Chris right hand and eased the t-shirt over it. Vin sat beside the silent man. "Vin can you grab his shoes?"

Vin knelt down and untied the laces he noticed that Chris was watching him, the quiet man was still smiling but he had a far away look on his face.

Chris suddenly realised that someone was touching him and removing his clothes, he felt his shoes being taken off and his socks following. Chris tried to remember who he was with and why they where undressing him, he suddenly felt fear as he was pulled onto his feet.

Buck started to undo the draw strings holding the dark sweat pants up, when suddenly Chris began struggling against the hold Vin and Nathan had on each elbow.

"What the hell." Nathan exclaimed as the previously passive man started fighting the gentle holds they had on him.

"No." Chris struggled against the men that held him, not recognising that it was his friends trying to help he, he just felt the strange hands trying to remove his trousers. He lashed out catching Buck off guard and knocking the man onto his arse.

Vin struggled to hold the frantically struggling man, he managed to keep from being hit by Chris's wilding swinging right hand as Nathan had let it go to check on Buck who was still sitting on the floor looking at Chris in shock.

"Some help here would be good." Vin and Chris fell on the bed with the struggling man under Vin.

Buck jumped up waving Nathan away as the two men hurried back to help Vin, who had managed to pin the frantically struggling Chris to the bed. Vin had no option but to try and restrain Chris before he hurt himself or one of the others. Vin had to use his full weight to try and hold the other man down, Chris was still struggling even though Vin knew he had to be hurting.

"No no no no." Chris continued to struggle against the weight of the man holding his arms pinned down.

"Do something." Vin cried, as Chris bucked his body underneath him.

Chris denials became louder and more frantic as his struggling became more desperate as Nathan and Buck added their weight to hold the panicking man down, they had hoped that when Chris realised he could not move he would calm but their efforts seemed to be having the opposite effect.

"What the hells going on?" Josiah voiced boomed, he had come up to check on his friend and team leader he had been shocked by the struggle his was witnessing.

"Chris has just freaked out and we don't know why." Nathan saw no recognition in Chris's eyes, the man had completely lost it and gone from passivity to panicked aggression.

Nathan and Vin each had an arm pinned, while Buck had Chris's leg, the pinned man was growling now and still struggling even though the three men held him down. Josiah watched helpless from the sidelines. He had to do something, moving so that he was close to Chris's head Josiah, tried to make eye contact with the aggressive man.

Buck was desperately trying to think about what the hell had caused Chris to flip, suddenly he realised that it had been when he had tried to strip the mans sweatpants off him.

"Oh God." Buck moaned. "Let go of him."

"You have got to be joking." Nathan yelled at Buck. Vin did not even bother to answer.

"Just let him the fuck go." Buck released Chris's legs and was ready to pull the other men off the other man. But he did not need to both Nathan and Vin let Chris go and stepped away from the bed.

Chris once released scrambled of the bed and ended up in the corner of the room, with his back to the wall in a crouch ready to defend himself.

"Bastards, I ain't gonna scream." Chris spat ready for a fight, his confused mind was back in the past, during a mission when he was a Seal.

"Buck what the hell is going on?" Vin held his hands out in what he hoped was a calming gesture.

"It's my fault." Buck watched the growling man. "He's having some sort of flashback to when we were captured during a mission when we were in the Seals."

"But why now?" Josiah wanted to get to the bottom of the cause.

"I tried to strip him without talking to him and letting him know it was me." Buck could have kicked himself for causing Chris to panic. "The guards stripped him naked and tortured him, one of them was determined to make Chris scream and he would not give the man the satisfaction."

The other men where horrified at the terror the blond must be feeling, Nathan knew that Chris hated the confusion these pain pills caused, it was no wonder he never wanted to take them, Nathan was determine to find a pain medication for Chris that would not cause this reaction.

Buck slowly approached Chris.

"Chris it's Buck, your safe and where at Netties." Buck kept his voice soft and calm, he saw the other man was listening to him. "Come on Chris you don't want to hurt me."

Chris head tilted as he listened to the voice which had always been a source of comfort and strength. Was it a trick to get him to relax his guard, Chris tried to think but his thoughts where a confused jumble of disjointed images, of a bbq at Nettie's, being back home at the ranch, and fighting for his life and Bucks after being captured.

"Come on Big Dog it's me Buck, I want to help you." Buck moved closer, he hoped the others stayed back as he knew how dangerous the shaking man could be, and even wounded he packed a hell of a punch as Buck's split lip was testament too.

"No it's a trick." Chris growled at the man slowly approaching him.

"No Chris it's me Bucklin, come on Chris listen to my voice." Buck begged the other man, he reached out his hand and gently grasped Chris chin so that he forced the other man to look into his eyes. "Focus on me Chris come on Stud."

"You hurt Buck?" Chris reached up and touched Buck's split lip.

Buck swallowed heavily as Chris focused on him, Buck was still not sure that Chris was back in the here and now. He hoped the others stayed back until they could be sure Chris would not react badly again.

"No Chris I'm alright." Buck reassured the still shaking man. Buck moved so that he was crouched next to Chris. "Sit down by me Chris."

Buck sat on the floor and was relieved when Chris settled next to him, but the man still looked on edge and kept sending glances at where the other three men stood.

"Not safe Buck." Chris felt very disorientated and confused, he did not understand why Buck was not worried.

Nathan, and Vin flinched at the quietly spoken words, they realised they had made a mistake trying to subdue the other man. Josiah hoped that Chris realised where he was and who he was with soon.

"Nathan have you got any sedative in your bag." Vin asked because if they could not get the man to calm down and recognise where he was then sedating him again was probably the best option.

"Yes." Nathan knew what Vin was thinking.

"Chris its ok, that's Vin, Nathan and Josiah over there." Buck put his arm around Chris, he felt the barely controlled aggression in the other man. "Chris you need to relax, your safe here. I'm here for you."

Buck did not think Chris could handle being sedated again, and that had to be a last resort.

Chris shook his head he knew the names Buck spoke, they where his team he was safe with them. They would never hurt him, but why did he feel so strange, maybe he should let Buck take charge, Buck would make it all right.

Buck felt the exact moment Chris took what he was saying as the truth. The man leant heavily against him and moaned in pain, groaning Chris felt darkness encroach on the edge of his vision.

"Nathan come over slowly, let him know it's you and come and have a look at him, I think he hurt his hand again hitting me." Buck looked towards the other men as he cradled the now silent Larabee against him.

"Hey Chris it's Nathan am just gonna take a look at your hand." Nathan moved slowly so as not to alarm the other man. "That's ok isn't it?"

Chris raised his head too look at Nathan, he felt so tired, his hand hurt again and his vision was greying out at the edges.

Nathan looked into the pain filled eyes of his friend and wanted to help him so badly it hurt. He wondered at the torture the other man had gone thru, he also hoped that the torture had not been of a sexual nature, but Chris's reaction to being undressed may indicate that it had been.

"Nathan, you ok, not hurt." Chris looked the healer up and down looking for any sign of injury.

Josiah was always amazed at the team leader's capacity to take punishment and then be concerned about his team rather than himself. It showed the kind of man Chris Larabee was, he was a true hero, a man Josiah was honoured to call friend.

Nathan always found this side of Chris so special that the hurt man could be more worried about the others rather than himself, it showed what true strength of character the blond man had. Nathan always felt humbled when Chris displayed this caring side of his personality.

Vin wanted to hit something, he had hurt and terrorised his brother and the guilt he felt threatened to overwhelm him. He wanted to leave and hide from his shame, but he would not leave his friends to deal with the mess they had created.

"Vin you alright?" Chris struggled to see Vin properly as sweat dripped in his eyes, he wondered why the man looked so upset.

"I'm good Cowboy, just worried about you." Vin moved closer to Josiah who put his arm around him in a brotherly gesture. Vin felt comforted by the larger man solid presence.

Nathan slowly examined Chris hand and wrist, he decided to change the bandages covering the stitches in Chris hand, it looked like the splint was still in the correct place, Nathan hoped that once Chris calmed down fully then the pain would fade.

"Come on Chris shall we get you on the bed." Nathan encouraged the shaky man to stand.

Vin pulled the covers back and Nathan helped the unsteady man into bed, Vin pulled the covers over Chris, Josiah handed Nathan a pillow and the healer placed Chris damaged hand on it so it was slightly raised. Chris blinked slowly at the men helping him, he noted the unnaturally quiet atmosphere, but he was too tired to ask what the problem was.

Buck stood next to the bed and wished that he could turn back the clock so that the last thirty minutes had not happened. He hoped that Chris could forgive him when he woke up, Buck hoped the now sleeping man did not blame the others as the mistake they had made was down to Buck and nobody else, he knew Chris hated taking the strong pain meds and Buck should have respected his choice.

"Brothers let's go downstairs and talk." Josiah could feel the guilt the other men where feeling and he wanted to reassure the other men that mistakes happen and that they had Chris's best interest at heart and he was sure the sleeping blond would not blame any of them for their misguided actions.

"Maybe someone should stay." Vin hesitated by the door, looking back at Chris, who had rolled onto his side and curled into the foetal position.

"No, he'll be fine." Josiah wanted the men to come together and support each other, so that this experience did not fester.

The four men slowly entered Nettie's living room and Josiah noted the silence from each of the other men, he could imagine the blame and guilt each one was feeling. Josiah sat on a comfy chair and waited for the others to sit down.

"No one is too blame for what happened upstairs." Josiah decided not to mess around to just get to the point of the matter.

"You're wrong Josiah." Buck's voice was subdued. "I should have realised why Chris reacted the way he did."

"I should not have pinned him down like that, I hurt him." Vin's guilty voice spoke from his position with his head in his hands.

"I should have recognised that he was having a flashback." Nathan felt his medical skills had failed him when he needed them most.

Josiah sighed, he looked at each man in turn, his heart broke at the sadness emanating from the other men.

"Listen to me Brothers." Josiah wanted to protect each man as they did not deserve to feel this way what had happened was an accident nothing more, nothing less he just had to get that thru to each guilt ridden man. "Chris would not blame you for what happened, accident's happen, and blaming yourselves is not going to help are leader get back onto his feet."

Josiah had the men's attention now and he drove his point home.

"Chris won't like you blaming yourself, or feeling guilty for what happened. In fact if you do that then you will no doubt hurt him deliberately rather than by accident like you have just done."

Buck bristled as did both Vin and Nathan.

"What do you mean by that?" Buck growled. "None of us would deliberately hurt Chris."

"But you feeling guilty would make him feel bad for putting you all in that situation." Josiah hoped that the men would get the point he was trying to make soon. "You would hurt him by feeling guilty for something that no one could control. He would not want you to blame yourselves at all and you know it."

It finally dawned on the men that Josiah was right, Chris would be hurt if they blamed themselves when it was an accident and even though they could have done things differently they would all have to accept that it was nobodies fault.

"Chris is going to be upset enough when he remembers what happened, and we don't need to add to that by blaming ourselves." Buck informed the other men.

"Well if Josiah would have said something like that in the first place then maybe I would have understood what he meant." Vin grinned at Josiah to take the bite out of his words.

"Have you booked your flight yet?" Nathan looked at Buck.

"I'm going to do it now, just have to hope they still have seats." Buck muttered, "I think I'll upgrade Chris's ticket and mine to first class."

Buck took out his cell phone and began to make the calls he needed to book flight to Miami and to change Chris ticket. He noted that it was nearly four o'clock, he would have to get Chris up and awake at about eight thirty, and then they would need to pack and get to airport to check in.

Buck went outside once his call was over and everything was organised, he let Ezra and JD know where Chris was and that he would be going with him to Miami initially, JD informed Buck that he had put some software on Chris's laptop which would mean the hampered team leader would not have to type his daily reports he could just dictate them and the software would do the typing for him. Buck was thrilled with this and knew that the blond would be impressed with JD ingenuity.

"Good idea JD." Buck watched his praise make the youngster beam with joy. "Chris is going be happy."

"Sure he will and it's so easy to use." JD bounced in place happy to be able to help. "Just hope nothing goes wrong while he's in Miami."

"He'll be fine JD." Buck thumped the younger man on the back nearly knocking him over in the process. "I'm going with him tonight and I'll probably stay a few days, it's not as if the boss can complain."

JD laughed as Buck chuckled at his own joke. It probably was a great idea that Buck was going otherwise who knows what would happen to Chris while he was away from the rest of Team 7.

The next few hours passed quickly for the members of Team 7 who where awake, Chris absence had been explained as a reaction to his accident and the medication he was taking.

Vin looked to Buck who was checking the time, he knew it was nearly time to get make a move back to the Larabee ranch so that Chris could pack and then they could do a quick stop at Buck's place before catching the flight to Miami.

"Do you need any help?" Vin offered.

"Four hands are better than two, I think if we do this quietly and without any fuss, it should be fine." Buck and Vin made there way inside after letting Nettie know they where leaving, they also said there goodbye's to everyone else.

Buck entered the bedroom, seeing that Chris was flat on his back with the cover's kicked off. Buck saw that you could really tell that the sleeping man had lost weight, and it did not look good on him, Buck was determined that he would get the blond eating again if he had to spoon feed him every bite.

"Did Nathan give you his meds Buck?" Vin asked as he picked up Chris's socks, shoes and t-shirt.

"Yeah, I have the antibiotics and the pain pills, plus Nathan said he'd let me know when Chris has to get stitches removed." Buck stood at the side of the bed looking down at the sleeping man. "Chris time to wake up. Come on Big Dog."

Chris did not move at all, he continued to sleep on.

"Chris you need to wake up." Buck reached out and gently shook Chris's shoulder.

"Go away Buck." Chris grumbled, not bothering to open his eye's.

Buck smiled at Vin who was waiting by the door incase he needed to help.

"Come on Stud we have a plane to catch." Buck shook the bony shoulder again.

"Don't care." Chris mumbled as his left arm went over his eyes.

Buck and Vin exchanged smirks as the blond continued to sprawl on the bed. Buck decided to take the bull by the horns, as he gently grabbed Chris's left elbow and pulled the man up so he was sat up, he positioned himself slightly behind Chris so that the sleepy man could not lie back down.

Chris opened his eyes and looked around the room sleepily. He glared at the smiling long haired Tanner, whose grin just widened as he chuckled.

"Leave me alone am tired." Chris muttered shutting his eyes again, he felt Buck sat behind him and he leant against his friend determine not to move if he could help it.

Vin moved closer to the bed, he pulled Chris's feet off the bed, so that the man was now sat sideways. Chris green eyes glared sleepily at him, before they shut again.

"Can you put his shoes on Vin?" Buck steady the leaning man whose eyes blinked open sleepily.

Vin put on Chris's socks and shoes, while Buck dressed Chris in his t-shirt, Buck had to smile as Chris blond hair stuck up in all different directions. Buck thought that his friend looked adorable as he allowed the two men to dress him, it reminded Buck of dressing a sleepy Adam, it was a good memory and he chuckled as Chris eyes blinked open, then he yawned before flopping back onto the bed and attempting to curl into a ball.

Vin stifled a chuckle as Chris curled back on the bed now fully dressed.

"If you want me to move your gonna have to carry me." Chris sleepily declared sticking his tongue out at Buck.

Vin howled with laughter at the gobsmacked look on Buck's face, he knew Chris had a wicked sense of humour, and it was very rarely seen, and Vin was surprised the man was joking about now.

Buck considered the man on the bed, smiling to himself he moved silently closer to the bed.

Chris listened as Buck snuck closer to him, he did not think the man would attempt to carry him, but he knew that Buck was strong enough to do it.

Vin watched with baited breath as Chris lay still on the bed and Buck moved closer to the other man, would Buck carry Chris or would Chris get up, Vin could not wait to find out.

Buck scooped up the supposedly sleeping man into his arms like a child and started towards the door, with Vin almost tripping over himself to get out the way and giggling at the squawk of surprise from the blond man.

"Buck, put me down." Chris yelped not believing that his friend was carrying him cradle like a child.

"But you said you wanted me to carry you." Buck smirked evilly at the protesting Larabee.

"I was joking Buck." Chris pouted as Buck stopped by the door; he was keeping still so that Buck did not drop him.

"But I really don't mind." Buck laughed at the look on Chris face. "Don't worry Chris I won't drop you."

Chris sighed.

"Please Buck put me down." Chris covered his mouth as another yawn caught him by surprise.

Buck put the other man onto his own two feet, still laughing at the little boy lost look that Chris was wearing, and the man looked like butter would not melt in his mouth, when really he was a master manipulator.

"You two are so funny." Vin sniggered at the two men who turned as one and mock glared at him.

"You hold him Buck and I'll shoot him." Chris growled, and then he burst out laughing soon joined by Buck and Vin. "Let's go, I've got a lot to do before I leave."

Buck was glad that Chris was in good spirits, he just hoped that the man did not remember the flashback incident as that would just ruin his good humour. Buck was not going to bring the matter up, although once they got back home, he would have to tell Chris that he was going with him to Miami. That was a conversation that Buck was not looking forward to because he knew how much Chris hated being fussed over no matter the reason.

Driving back to the Larabee ranch, Buck kept up a steady stream of idle chatter, telling Chris about his last date, Chris responded when he needed to and they made good time back to the ranch.

Buck was helping Chris pack, he carried the laptop and Chris's suitcase to the truck and then waited for Chris to get in, driving into Denver, Buck put on the easy listening radio station, he was glad when Chris nodded off in the warm truck. Pulling up in front of the condo Buck shared with JD, Buck parked the truck, and turned off the engine. Chris had not woken up, and Buck was considering just running in and getting his stuff and leaving Chris asleep in the truck. Buck decided that's what he would do, so he left Chris where he was, and locked the truck behind him as he rushed into his home, rapidly filling a suitcase with everything he would need for his stay in Miami. Buck rushed back to the truck breathing a sigh of relief as his got back onto the road; Chris barely stirred as Buck headed to the airport.

Parking in the car park, Buck emptied the suitcases out the back of the truck, now just to get Chris awake and moving.

"Chris where at the airport." Buck called waiting for Chris to open his eyes.

"I know we are Buck, you wanna tell me why you have a case as well."

"


	31. Chapter 30

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_So will the two men have in Miami, maybe, maybe not, but a few characters from another show may pop up in this chapter._

_Please be kind and leave me a review, any suggestions or ideas are great I even take note of criticism as long as its constructive and not flaming._

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Buck looked at the two suitcases and shrugged his shoulders, acting like it was no big deal.

"Buck I asked you a question." Chris growled glaring at the other man.

"I'm coming with you for a few days." Buck started walking towards the entrance of the airport. "You coming Big Dog?"

"Why are you coming with me?" Chris strode after the taller man, who showed no sign of stopping.

"Because I want to and you need some help." Buck kept walking; he knew if he stopped then Chris would try and stop him from coming.

"I'll be fine, I don't need a babysitter." Chris felt the other man was walking faster than he normally did even though he was weighed down by the two cases he carried. Chris just had the laptop to carry.

Buck headed toward the check in desk he needed, determined not to stop until they where on the plane.

"For Gods sake Buck slow down." Chris rushed after the man, Buck stopped dead and Chris bumped into him. "Ow damn it Buck."

Buck felt Chris walk into him and hoped the other man had not hurt himself, from the sounds of it Buck was sure that he had not.

"Hi, were here for the flight to Miami." Buck handed the bored looking attendant the print out with his details on, the man briefly glanced at them and then handed over the first class tickets. "Thank you."

Buck started to walk thru the gates to the first class lounge, with Chris following behind in silence. Buck knew that the silence would not last for long in fact he was surprised at the lack of attitude from the unusually silent blond.

Chris followed Buck, not really sure of what to say to the other man, he blinked in surprise as Buck led him into the first class lounge and the lanky ladies man settled himself in a chair.

"Why are we in here Buck?" Chris sat down with a groan as his body relaxed into the chair.

"I upgraded your ticket." Buck smiled at Chris as the other man starred back at him. "Don't worry Chris everything's taken care of."

A waiter approached the table and Chris and Buck both requested coffee.

"So where are you staying in Miami?" Chris took a drink of the coffee, savouring the rich taste and texture; he needed the caffeine to remain awake.

"In your room." Buck laughed at the expression on Chris's face. "It's not the first time we've shared Stud."

"Fine Buck." Chris took his laptop out, switched it on and opened the file with the list of events on it. He examined the list and smiled at Buck who hesitantly smiled back.

"What you looking at Chris?" Buck did not like the calculating gleam in his old friend's eye.

"If you're staying you can do some of the lectures and such." Chris noted down the ones he thought would be useful for Buck and a couple he wanted to reward the other man with, smirking he handed Buck his list. "That should keep you busy."

Buck took the list and his heart sank as he had planned to just keep and eye on Chris maybe attend a couple of the lectures, but mostly relax.

"It's not so bad Buck." Chris laughed at the other man's forlorn expression. "Read it before you make up your mind."

Buck read down the outline Chris had written, he realised that the stuff Chris wanted him to do would be interesting and helpful, and Chris had left him plenty of time to relax and enjoy his stay in Miami. He should have known the other man would have his best interests at heart.

"It's going to be great Big Dog." Buck beamed in good humour. "Hey there calling our flight."

Buck got engrossed in the in flight movie, he was glad to see Chris sprawl in the seat next to him, his head nodding as he fought to stay awake, until finally just letting his eyes close and stay that way as he slept.

"Darling can I have a blanket to cover my friend." Buck had noticed Chris shiver slightly with cold, the young flight attendant brought the blanket and Buck tucked it round Chris.

"Can I get you anything Sir?" The red headed attendant smiled at Buck, after he finished checking Chris was completely tucked in.

"No thank you lovely lady." Buck settled back in his seat, he had checked to see what time the flight would land in Miami and the time difference meant that they would hardly have time to get freshened up before they would need to attend the first lecture.

The attendant giggled daintily as she sashayed away, with Buck admiring the view from where he was seated.

"Buck you is a hound." Chris laughed at the dirty chuckle from Buck who winked suggestively at him. Closing his eyes, Chris relaxed and allowed sleep to claim him again.

Buck sighed when the fasten seatbelt sign flashed up, he shook Chris and moved his seat into the upright position, as the man groggily looked around.

"We'll be landing soon Chris." Buck stated the obvious to the barely awake blond who just nodded his head tiredly at Buck.

The two men walked towards the car hire desk and Buck waited while Chris collected the keys to a mid sized car, Buck was glad the other man seemed much more awake otherwise he would have to drive and he was not sure where the hotel was.

"You coming Buck?" Chris shook his head fondly as the ladies man exchanged pleasantries with the buxom blond behind the counter.

"Sure Chris I'm right behind yeah." Buck pocket the phone number the blue eyed woman hand slipped him.

Chris carried on walking knowing that the other man could not helping flirting with any woman of consenting age, he had to turn on the charm no matter what, the man could just not help himself, and Chris had learned to accept this as fact.

Pulling in front of the hotel, Buck whistled as he took in the imposing facade of the high class hotel.

"So Stud did Spikes approve this?" Buck smirked at Chris.

"No, I was supposed to stay in some dive at the edge of the city, because the hotel's closer to conference centre where full." Chris growled. "So I though I would treat myself."

"That's bad why would he do that?" Buck was unsure what the other man had against Chris.

"Because he could do it. But not to worry and I'm not claiming it back so he can mind his own business." Chris strode towards the front desk. "And the conference centre is literally next door, so we can just walk there and back."

Buck nodded and admired the numerous female workers and guests, flitting about the lobby.

"Come on Buck, we've got time for a shower before things start." Chris waited until he got into the elevator before he burst out laughing at the sour look on Buck's face.

"You did that on purpose." Buck grouched glaring at Chris who continued to chuckle.

"How was I to know that group of women would overhear me." Chris leant against the side of the elevator as tears from his laughing filled his eyes.

Buck grumbled, then burst into loud laughter, he recalled the looks of what he hoped had been disappointment on the faces of a group of well dressed women who had been watching him and Chris, before the shower comment made by the chuckling blond.

Chris used the key card to open the suite door and he looked at the bed longingly but knew he did not have time to have a short nap atleast not until he had showered.

Buck threw himself on the king sized bed and surveyed Chris who was eyeing the bed with keen interest.

"Do you want to shower first?" Buck asked, as he got up and started putting clothes onto hangers.

"OK I'll go first." Chris took his toiletries into the large well equipped bathroom, turning on the shower he started to strip.

Buck stuck his head round the door holding out a plastic bag and tape. Chris was actually thankful that Buck was around; he did come in handy sometimes. The tall man taped up Chris's hand, and then left the man to his shower.

Once Chris was finished he left the bathroom and looking at the clock he saw it was only seven am, the introduction part of the conference did not start till ten am, so he may have time for a nap, he had to send some emails first. Chris listened as Buck started singing off key in the shower. Chris sent an email to Spike's advising him that Buck was here and what lectures etc the other man was going to attend, he also emailed the event organiser advising them of Buck's participation, and he sent a final email to the training officer's supervisor, which made him grin. Satisfied, Chris lay on the bed, with his hands behind his head Chris relaxed, he would get dressed in a minute there was no rush as yet.

Buck rubbed a towel briskly over his head, as he walked out the bathroom; he wrapped a towel round his waist and quietly walked over to the bed. Chris was still sprawled on the bed, the man looked to be asleep, Chris still had the plastic wrapped round his hand, and the towel barely covered his decency. Buck just smiled as he flipped the covers from the unoccupied side of the bed over Chris so the man would not get chilled. Buck got dressed and quietly ordered some room service for the two of them, he was sure he could persuade Chris to eat when the food came.

Buck smiled as he heard a snore come from the man on the bed, he had settled in a chair and was reading through the information Chris had on the conference, he frowned when he saw the outline of the lectures and things Chris had been signed up for. He was sure that Chris had already been on quite a few of the courses outlined and he could probably teach the some of the others better than the people that would be doing them.

Chris kicked the covers off himself as he felt too hot and constrained; he rolled onto his side careful not to roll on his injured right arm.

Buck breathed a sigh of relief when Chris settled down into sleep again, Buck looked at the naked man and he felt dismayed as he really got to see how much weight the other man had lost, when dressed it was not as noticeable but curled on the bed, Buck cold see ribs standing out, there did not seem to be an ounce of fat on Chris's well muscled man's body.

Looking at the clock, Buck reckoned that they could leave the hotel at nine forty five and still be on time for the introduction so he would wake Chris in about thirty minutes which would give them time to eat as well as he had told room service to deliver at nine thirty precisely.

"Chris you need to get up." Buck called from his relaxed sprawl in the chair.

"Am awake Buck." Chris slowly sat up and stretched.

"Here." Buck held out some pills and a glass of water to the stretching man.

"What are they?" Chris eyes the pills suspiciously.

"Antibiotics and Tylenol." Buck still held the pills out for the other man to take. "I know you won't take the strong pain killers but these will just take the edge off."

Chris took the tablets and downed them with the water. He stood up not bothering to cover his nakedness, as the two men had served together, showered in communal showers and so had seen each other undressed too many times to count that it barely registered now.

"I ordered some food." Buck was determined to see Chris regain some weight.

"I'm not hungry." Chris still did not feel hungry and saw Buck give him a calculating look. "What Buck?"

"Nathan said you had to eat, otherwise he'll have to come down here to look after you." Buck threw the threat at the other man.

"Fine." Chris slowly got dressed, cursing the buttons on the suit he would be wearing for the first day. Buck smiled at the muttering and cursing.

"Won't hurt ya to ask for help sometimes Big Dog." Buck moved and started helping fasten the troublesome buttons, ignoring the glare coming from the sparking green eyes.

A knock sounded on the door.

"Come on in." Buck called kneeling down at Chris's feet as he tied the laces of the smart black shoes the man was wearing, Buck looked up and smiled brightly at the young woman pushing the food cart.

Chris smiled slyly as he ran his fingers through the kneeling Buck's thick head hair.

"Thanks Stud." The green eyed man drawled, winking at the flabbergasted Buck.

Buck stood slowly and watched as the girl took the tip Chris gave her gratefully and she left giving them both a speculative look.

Buck turned to Chris who grinned cheekily at him, Buck decided to join in the fun as he quickly wrapped one his arms around Chris and hugged him close as he used the other to stroke the short hairs at the back of Chris neck.

"Didn't know you felt like that Stud." Buck chuckled. "Now we can truly be together."

"Give over you big lug." Chris laughed and returned the hug with one of his own. "Let's eat."

Buck had to be satisfied with Chris eating a slice of toast slathered in butter, with a generous helping of coffee, Buck himself ate a full breakfast with copious amounts of coffee to wash it down.

"You done." Chris had always wondered how the other man managed to eat so much and not be the size of a house.

Buck smirked at Chris as he could almost read the thoughts going through Chris head, he could eat the way he did because he led and active life, whether it was between the sheets or going running and exercising.

The two friends made there way to the conference centre and after getting signed in, they made there way to the room where introductions where being made and given.

After sitting through the introductions the men separated to attend there first lectures, and they arranged to meet back together for lunch.

Chris walked into the room that he would be in for the first hour, he saw that this was going to a small group as there where only enough chairs for a dozen people, just great thought Chris not enough people to fade into the background. People slowly trickled in and took seats, and Chris studied his companions, there where more men than women and there was a wide range of ages, Chris found himself sat next to a short grey haired man, who looked as happy as he was to be there.

The sound of loud chattering approached the entrance to the room and everyone seemed to watch the door seeing who was going to come in and join them, there was only two chairs left and one of them Chris assumed would be for the speaker.

A man and a woman entered the room and joyful smiles lit up there faces as they surveyed the other people contained in the room. Clapping there hands in glee the two people bounced towards the empty chairs and sat down.

"Welcome everybody to today's seminar on Sexual Harassment in the Workplace." The exuberant black haired woman smiled widely at Chris and the others.

"Yes in the next hour we will be role playing and discussing how to spot inappropriate behaviour and how to effectively deal with any problems." The short man beamed excitedly.

"Oh God this is hell." Chris almost whimpered horrified at the glee the two speakers where showing.

"Ya think." The grey hair man agreed totally with what Chris was saying.

The man and woman proceeded to hand out folders for the group to take and to read, and everyone seemed to be quite put out by the overwhelming giddiness shown by the two speakers who bounced from one person to another.

"Chris Larabee." Chris held out his left hand for the other man to shake.

"Gibbs." The silver haired man responded.

The two men sat thru a thirty minute lecture on the government's policies regarding sexual harassment in the workplace and then they real torture began.

"So everybody we need everybody to pair up and we'll do some role plays." The black hair woman had introduced herself at Cindy Lou bounced in place.

"It's alright if we have two men in a pair, not to worry gentleman you'll be fine." The short man was called Ralf.

"Shoot me please." Chris groaned as he hated role playing with a vengeance.

"Me first." Gibbs grunted as he glared at Ralf whose smiled dimmed slightly in response before it returned even brighter than before.

"So will you and Chris be pairing up then?" Ralf went to pat the black clad blond, but stopped himself as the laser green eyes glared down at him.

Both men looked at each other Chris shrugged.

"Sure, what do we have to do?" Chris asked giving the smiling Ralf a feral grin, which Gibbs added to with his own predatory smile.

Ralf hurried to the side of Cindy Lou who was about to tell the group the various role playing scenarios which where contained in the folders the group had been given, she went to the pairs and gave them a number which would correspond to a situation.

"So I will be playing the part of the person doing the harassing and one of you will be the supervisor dealing with the problem and the other will be the victim of the harassment." Ralf beamed in delight.

Both Larabee and Gibbs read there scenario and looked at each other, a evil gleam twinkled in Chris's eyes, he smiled at Gibbs and then moved over so that they could discuss the matter quietly without being overheard.

The five other pairs went through there scenario's and Cindy Lou and Ralf broke down what had happened and how the situation should be correctly handled. Gibbs and Larabee, mostly kept quiet except when asked a direct question then it was their turn to do the role play.

"So are you two ready Chris, Gibbs." Ralf bounced up to the silent men. Both of them nodded at him. "So who will is going to play the victim and who will be the supervisor."

"I'll play the victim." Chris smiled, Cindy Lou almost sighed at the handsome blond.

"I'm the supervisor." Gibbs growled, Cindy Lou also thought the distinguished silver haired man was handsome as well.

Ralf sidled closer to the green eyed blond and wrapped a short arm around the man and rested his hand just above the man's waistband of his well fitting trousers.

"Hello darling. What say you and me get together for some fun?" Ralf leered suggestively at the blond.

Chris raised an eyebrow and looked down his nose at the shorter man.

"Unhand me sir." Chris drawled in a southern accent even Ezra would be proud of.

"It would be in you best interest to have fun with me." Ralf tried not to flinch under the disdainful glare the blond was throwing his way.

"Not in your wildest dreams you horrible little man." Chris lip curled in distain.

Ralf decided to push the other man and slid his hand down attempting to cup the firm buttock, fast as a snake Chris simply slapped the smaller man across the face, not hard but just enough to sting.

"Ouch, there was no need for that." Ralf held his cheek in shock, most of the other members of the group struggled to hold in there laughter.

"When someone says no, they mean no." Gibbs decided to play his part, and he loomed over Ralf giving him a steely eyed glare.

Ralf squeaked and retreated from the glacial expression in the silver haired man's blue eyes, he tripped over a chaired and landed ungracefully in a heap on the floor.

Laughter broke out from the group even Chris and the normally stoic Gibbs smiled.

Cindy Lou, decided to end the session slightly early and let everyone go to lunch, she smiled and made her announcement, while assisting the whining Ralf up from the floor.

The group slowly made there way towards where the buffet had been set up, and Chris and Gibbs settled at a table, the two men began discussing what lectures and the like they where being forced to attend, while they waited for Wilmington and the rest of Gibb's team to finish there classes.

Buck and DiNozzo both chatted amicably as they exited the room they had been in and headed into the dining area, spotting the two older men, they made there way over.

"Hey Boss, did you enjoy you first class?" DiNozzo asked grinning at Gibbs.

"Didn't you both have the Sexual Harassment seminar?" Buck smiled at Chris seeing an answering happiness in the other man's expression.

"It was a learning experience." Chris chuckled evilly. "Just wait until you meet the happy twins, Cindy Lou and Ralf."

"Why?" Buck looked from one man to the other.

"There so happy and bouncy they make JD look sedentary." Chris smiled fondly as the image of JD bouncing popped into his head.

Buck chuckled with Chris, he noticed people where moving to get food, and he wondered if he would have to force the other man to get a plate and eat.

Chris could see the wheels turning in Buck's mind when the womaniser looked at the heavily laden buffet tables. He sighed and waited to see what the other man would say.

The rest of Gibbs team seated themselves around the two leader and the pig tailed Goth decided to introduce everybody to Chris and Buck.

"Hi I'm Abby." Abby beamed happily at the two men. "That's Tony."

Abby pointed at the grinning DiNozzo.

"This is Timmy." Abby hugged the man.

"Tim please Abby." Tim hugged the bouncing Goth back.

"This is Ziva." Abby indicated the dark haired woman.

"This is Ducky." Abby grinned joyously at the elderly medical examiner. "otherwise known as Dr Mallard."

"And his assistant Jimmy." Abby giggled at the smiling Jimmy.

"Hi, I'm Buck and that's Chris." Buck grinned good naturedly at the other people around the table.

"So are we going to eat? I'm starved." Tony asked rubbing his stomach smirking a Abby and Tim.

"I can eat." Buck smiled at the silent Ziva, wondering what her story was.

The group made there way over to the buffet tables and each person took a plate and started making there choices. Buck kept an eye on Chris who once again did not seem interested in any of the foods on offer.

"Big Dog." Buck started to comment when Chris turned appealing eyes to him.

"I know Buck." Chris tried to look enthusiastic, but he failed miserably. "I'm just not hungry."

"Try Chris, even if it's just some salad." Buck did not want to push Chris if the other man was willing to try to eat. "Here these may help."

Buck held out some Tylenol for Chris to take, he knew the other man was feeling some pain, even though outwardly Chris looked cool calm and collected, Buck knew better.

Gibbs noted the pills the moustached man held out to Chris and he saw the reluctance in the blond's stance and features. Ducky moved next to his long time friend and they watched the interaction between the two men, they saw Chris hesitantly take the pills and dry swallowed them grimacing.

The group returned to the table and conversation resumed, Chris tried to take part but he was feeling some pain and out of sorts. Buck more than made up for his companions quietness, as he and the younger members of the team discussed the rest of the day's activities that they would be attending.

"Ahh the energy of youth." Ducky spoke to Gibbs and the quiet Larabee, the medical examiner (ME) noted the pale face of the silent man and he noticed he was cradling his arm against his chest slightly.

"Let them have their fun Ducky." Gibbs felt his team needed the rest and relaxation this conference offered especially after the last few months with back to back cases and what had happened the death of Mike Frank's.

"Are you alright Chris?" Ducky's concern drew the blond's attention to him.

"I'm fine, thanks." Chris went back to picking at his food, very occasionally taking a bite every now and then.

Ducky smiled at the standard response he received he did not believe the other man was fine and he would leave it for now but maybe he would offer to check out whatever was under the bandages was healing. Ducky would ask the chatty Buck about the injury later when they where not surrounded by other people as the blond struck him as a private man.

Gibbs knew that Ducky would get to the bottom of the other man's injury, whether the man wanted the help or not, as the Scotsman was like a dog with a bone when he put his mind to it.

Buck almost smiled at the response Chris gave the ME, it seemed all medical professionals got the same standard response no matter what and where they where.

Meanwhile in Denver AD Bob Spikes was on the phone and discussing his plans for Chris Larabee.

"So you want him to be part of the demonstration?" The male voice asked.

"I do, and I want you to make it as pleasant as possible." Spikes laughed to himself.

"Well where using pepper spray, the stun gun and other non lethal methods of criminal control." The voice laughed in response to Spikes chuckles. "What would you like me to use?"

"I want him to have an electrifying experience, and make sure to record you efforts." Spikes knew his old friend would do him proud.

"I'm sure the gun could possibly misfire or be faulty in some way to boost the juice." The voice sniggered in unrestrained glee. "It should be a stunning performance."

Howls of deranged laughter could be heard from the phone, Spikes laughed along with the other man.

"Do it."


	32. Chapter 31

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_Ouch poor Chris and I hate Spikes._

_Nicky1992 thanks for review and I'll try not to be too repetitive._

_R. and Poohbear-29 thanks for your reviews, Travis isn't coming back yet. _

_Enjoy this chapter and am working on the next._

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

"So what's next on the agenda?" DiNozzo asked looking at Tim, who he knew had everybody's schedule on his palm pilot or whatever new gizmo he had.

"I think its Non Lethal Methods of Control and Restraint." Abby spoke before Tim had the chance to speak. "And where all due to do it."

Abby bounced in excitement her pig tails flying. Tony looked almost as excited as Abby while Tim was stood quietly next to Jimmy who was trying to blend into the background.

"Aren't we due to do that as well?" Buck looked to Chris for confirmation, the blond slowly nodded. "Let's go get seats then."

Buck jumped up and bounced next to Abby who impulsively gave the tall man a hug. Buck returned the affectionate gesture with one of his own and he ignored the glare from Abby's boss, the silver haired man had a glare that could possibly rival Chris's, but Buck just smiled back good naturedly.

Gibbs hand itched to deliver a head slap to the grinning man, he so reminded Gibbs of DiNozzo it was uncanny, and he wondered how the other team leader kept the man inline.

"Buck." Chris grumbled glaring at Buck as he saw the look on Gibbs face. "Behave."

"Sure Stud." Buck released Abby who grinned at him impishly.

"Come on or all the best seats will be gone." Abby grabbed Gibbs hand and attempted to pull the older man towards the designated room.

"Abby." Gibbs voice warned of repercussions if the Goth did not stop.

"Yeah hurry up boss." Tony ducked his head too late as he felt the other man's hand hit the back of his head. "Thanks Boss."

Ducky laughed as he followed the others into the room which seemed to contain about fifty other people all waiting for the demonstration to start.

Chris gut churned he had a bad feeling about this, or maybe the small amount of food he had eaten was not sitting right. He moved to sit with Buck, Abby and the others.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, today we will be demonstrating methods of non lethal control and restraint so I will be calling some names and those people will have the good fortune of assisting myself and my colleagues." The heavy set man spoke confidently to the assembled law enforcement employees. "My name is Cliff Quince and I have worked in federal law enforcement for twenty years."

Gibbs felt a bad feeling about this class, and he had no idea why, maybe it was the fact that he did not trust the look in this Quince's eyes, the man seemed to take too much enjoyment from describing the results of using some of the tools he was demonstrating.

Chris was not really listening to closely to the man Quince, he was trying to figure out where he knew the man from because he looked familiar, but as hard as Chris searched his memory the name Quince did not stir any memories.

"So can the following volunteers come up here and give us a hand." Quince smiled. "Then well demonstrate some of the tools we can use, don't worry nobody suffers any ill effects from these demonstrations as the title goes its all non lethal stuff."

Chris shuddered slightly at the reptilian smile the other man was giving his audience.

"Will Smithers, Kyle Clarkson and finally Chris Larabee." Quince kept the glee out of his voice when he announced his victims names.

"Maybe you should tell him no Chris." Buck indicated Chris's injured arm. He knew Nathan and the others would kill him if Chris came back anymore hurt than he left.

"Come along now your not frightened are you." Quince taunted as he saw Larabee hesitate.

"It'll be fine Buck." Chris stood up and made his way to where the other two men where waiting.

"So I understand that you Will are with the FBI, Kyle your with the NYPD and Chris your with the ATF." Quince announced shaking each man's hand, he noted the bandages and splint and wondered why Bob had not mention the man's injuries.

"So I think Will can have the pepper spray, Kyle can have the bean bag gun and Chris you get the stun gun." Quince kept his voice even and controlled.

Will and Kyle both looked uncomfortable with being part of the demonstration, Quince was not really interested in their reactions, he studied the third man who returned his stare impassively.

"Well are there any reasons why you three could not take part in our little demo?" Quince struggled not to enjoy the squirming men's reaction's, he was slightly annoyed that Larabee barely gave him a glance. The lean blond looked completely unconcerned about what was about to happen. "Right then shall we start with the pepper spray."

The first two demonstrations past with a hitch and the audience were watching avidly, as the first two men where brought down with too much fuss, each one was helped away by one of Quince's assistants and then it was Chris's turn.

"So Chris you need to act like your attacking me and ignoring my warnings, and then we'll all see how the model 2011 works, not too worry this will be a brief pain and then back to normal." Quince watched as his assistant handed Larabee a fake knife, the blond was shown where to stand.

Gibbs was watching the demonstration and his gut was still giving him a really bad feeling about this and he still had no idea why.

Buck knew this was a bad idea, but he had no way to stop Chris being part of the act being played out on the raised stage area. He heard Quince order Chris to stop and put the knife down, and he saw Chris ignore him and advance closer to the other man like he had been told, Quince raised the stun gun and fired the prongs hitting the advancing blond in the chest.

Chris went down hard, his body convulsing as the electricity pulsed through him, Chris felt blood in his mouth and bit his tongue.

"Christ." Buck jumped up at the panicked shouts from Quince assistants as Chris continued to twitch and convulse on the ground.

"Shit, we need a medic." Quince loudly announced as the stun gun malfunction in his hand. "Don't touch him."

Chris felt the pain spreading out from where the prongs had hit him, he could not understand why the pain had not stopped. Grunting Chris tried to breath through it, as his back arched and his eyes rolled back into his head as he lost consciousness.

"Ducky." Gibbs rushed up beside Buck who went to touch his friend.

"Give me that." Gibbs pulled the stun gun from Quince hand and pulled the battery from its enclosure cutting off the electricity supply at the source.

"Why didn't you turn it off?" Buck turned and snarled at the watching man.

Ducky quickly felt the unconscious man's neck, he found his pulse racing, but he was still breathing and with Buck's assistance they turned the man into the recovery position.

"Ducky." Gibbs watched as the ME continued to check the prone man's breathing and pulse.

Buck kept track of Chris's breathing, he noticed some bleed leaking from his open mouth, and he turned to Ducky.

"He's bleeding Dr Mallard." Buck wanted to punch Quince, how could this happen.

"He may have bitten his tongue." Ducky patted the other man in reassurance as he kept a close eye on the unconscious man; it was worrying that he had not shown any signs of returning awareness. "The ambulance should be here soon."

Chris suddenly went rigid and then began to convulse, his body trembled and twitched, Buck could only watch in growing horror. Ducky wished the ambulance would hurry up. The convulsions stopped, and ducky breathed a sigh of relief, the prone man suddenly groaned and attempted to roll onto his back.

"Just stay where you are Mr Larabee." Ducky stopped the man from rolling over.

"Easy Chris." Buck got down so that Chris only had to open his eye's to see him. "Let's see those eyes Big Dog."

Dazed green eyes blinked slowly opened and Chris tried to focus on Buck's worried blue eyes.

"There we go." Buck felt great relief when Chris open his eyes and attempted to focus on him. "Everything's gonna be fine Chris."

Chris tried to move and he tried not to panic when his muscles refused to obey him, he felt completely exhausted. Buck saw the beginning of panic on the normally composed man's face.

"Chris just look at me." Buck grasped Chris's hand in his, willing his strength into the prone man. "Just take it easy Chris the ambulance will be here soon."

"No I'm fine Buck no hospital." Chris groaned as his muscles twitched, and pain shot from where his wrist rested on the floor.

"There just gonna check you out." Buck gently squeezed Chris left hand, blood trickled from the corner of Chris's mouth.

The event organisers had moved people out of the room, except for Gibbs and his team who had refused to move. Quince was stood off to the side, he told the assistant who was recording the demonstrations to keep taping as he wanted to show what could happen when things go wrong.

Gibbs glared at the man with the camera, who backed off to a safe distance, looking to Quince for guidance.

"Where the hell are the EMT's?" Buck growled as Chris attempted to sit up again, he saw the moment that Chris put weight on his broken wrist, grunting in discomfort. Buck too matters into his own hands as he supported the other man up, and kneeled behind him so Chris was leaning against him.

"How do you feel?" Ducky could tell the other man was in some pain and he was very pale and sweating profusely.

"I'm fine." Chris hated being seen as weak or injured and he wished this day was over.

Ducky smiled and shook his head, what was it with some people and admitting they hurt, he looked at Gibbs as the other man moved to confront Quince.

"So why didn't you remove the battery when you realised there was a problem Quince?" Gibbs moved into the man's personal space.

"I did not realise that Larabee was still being stunned at first." Quince calmly lied maintaining eye contact with the other man.

"What your training doesn't cover this?" Gibbs ground out, not believing the man even though he had not looked away.

"Of course we are all fully trained." Quinced growled.

"So you panicked then." Gibbs calmly asked baiting the other man with supposed incompetence.

"No I just did not recognise that there was a problem." Quince wanted to taunt the other man but he knew that it was not a good idea as it was supposed to be an accident.

"Well we'll be taking the gun for analysis." Gibbs waited to see what impact his words would have.

"Why it was an accident?" Quince had covered his tracks pretty well he thought, he did not like the idea of someone taking too close a look at the weapon.

"Not till we get all the facts it's an investigation, it could possibly a murder attempt on a well respected law enforcement officer." Gibbs was now convinced the other man was guilty of something.

"Finally." Buck almost yelled in relief as the paramedics made there way over and Ducky proceeded to tell them what had happened.

Chris was focusing on not passing out and or being sick as a dog because of the blood from his bitten tongue slowly filling his mouth.

The paramedics coaxed the reluctant Larabee onto the stretcher and placed an oxygen mask over his face; they took his vitals and started wheeling him towards the waiting ambulance. Buck stayed with Chris as he saw that the blond wanted to get up but felt to weak to really resist.

The drive to the hospital seemed to take forever according to Buck, Chris spent most of the journey struggling to stay conscious as the world seemed to spin alarmingly. He could here the paramedic fussing over him, taking his pulse temperature which Chris hated being done.

Finally they arrived at the hospital and they wheeled Chris in with Buck trailing beside him, the receptionist stopped Buck and requested he fill in some forms, Buck reluctantly left Chris in the doctors capable hands.

"So Mr Larabee can you tell me how you feel?" The young doctor began examining the lean man.

"I'm fine." Chris spoke just wanting the doctor to do what he had to and leave him alone. "Just want to get out of here."

The doctor smiled and continued with her examination, seeing the pale man become slightly green she quickly picked up a kidney dish and put it under the man's chin as he began to gag then vomit.

Issuing orders the doctor waited for the heaving man to stop before moving to wipe his face with the cloth a nurse handed her.

"I'm fine." Chris panted as his stomach turned and his head pounded.

"I'll be the judge of that Mr Larabee." The doctor moved to gently examine the splinted wrist and bandaged hand.

"It's Chris." Chris mumbled attempting to pull his hand from the woman's gentle grasp. "I got stunned my hand is fine."

"I'm Doctor Simmons and I want to see what's happening under here if you don't mind." Doctor Simmons carried on with her examination. "Now the nurse will help you get changed into a gown as I want to run some test's just to make sure everything is as it should be."

"I'm fine." Chris hated hospitals with a vengeance; they always reminded him of death and the loss of his family. He wished Buck was in here with him. "I'm not staying."

Buck finally finished the forms and was directed to where Chris was being examined. Buck watched as his friend lay on the bed dressed in a hospital gown laying with his eyes shut, Buck realised that the normally vibrant man looked washed out and unwell, with dark circles under his eyes.

"I'm fine Buck stop worrying so much." Chris blinked at the harsh glare from the lights.

"So what have they said?" Buck hoped whatever the doctor suggested the stubborn blond would do.

"There gonna run some tests and then where out of here." Chris tiredly told Buck who settled himself in the uncomfortable chair by the bed.

"What tests?" Buck thought about going to find a doctor to find out exactly what theses test where.

"Don't really know Buck I wasn't really listening." Chris felt stupid for not paying more attention to what the determined doctor had been saying.

"Alright I'll go ask." Buck wanted to know what was going to happen to the other man, and whether they where going to keep him overnight. Buck went outside and stopped the first nurse he found, the friendly woman said that she would find out what was happening with regard to Mr Larabee.

Buck went back in the room to find Chris struggling to make the bed head raise itself so he could sit up more, nearly laughing at the swearing man, Buck took the bed controls off Chris and pressed the right button to raise the bed.

"Didn't think you would be outwitted by bed controls." Buck sniggered as Chris glared at him.

"If I had a gun Buck." Chris threatened.

"I know you'd shoot me." Buck chuckled and patted Chris's arm. "Why don't you try to get some sleep Stud."

Chris felt exhausted and maybe he would just rest his eyes for five minutes, it's not like anything bad could happen while they where in a hospital and not with Buck around.

"I'm not going anywhere." Buck relaxed as Chris settled back in the bed closing his eyes, it was not long before Chris was asleep.

A short time later the doctor entered and introduced herself, Buck shook the woman's hand as Chris slept on. Doctor Simmons then explained the tests that she wanted to run on Chris, she also instructed the nurse who accompanied her to start an IV as the blond was dehydrated and add some pain relief to it as she advised Buck that she would be checking his hand and replacing the splint which had been slightly damaged when Chris had hit the ground.

Buck asked Doctor Simmons to speak to Nathan who Buck had rang and told what had happened. The Doctor took the phone off Buck and had a brief but intense conversation with the black medic, she decided that her best option of running the tests, was to include a different mild sedative that the one the sleeping blond had resisted previously, Buck nodded in approval at the doctors actions. He waited for the nurse to return with the pain relief and sedative, hoping that Chris stayed asleep during the injections.

"What's going on Buck?" Chris indicated the IV now running into him.

"They just want to give you some fluids and pain relief, and then do the tests they need its nothing to worry about." Buck kept his face blank as he lied to the other man.

"Ok." Chris closed his eyes again, not even reacting when the nurse returned and injected something in the IV line. Chris felt warmth seep outwards from where the drugs entered his body, he let his heavy eyelids close and felt a sense of peace descend over him.

The nurse smiled at Buck and checked Chris temperature, pulse and respirations, satisfied she left to get an orderly to take Chris for the tests the doctor had ordered to make sure that the electric shock had not done any permanent damage.

Buck watched Chris's features relax in sleep, the blonds heavy breathing sounding unnaturally loud in the quiet room. The nurse returned with a bored looking orderly in tow and they moved the man onto the gurney and took him off to be tested and re-splinted. Buck went to get himself coffee and to update the rest of Team 7, he tried to answer the questions the other men had. He had to persuade the men to stay in Denver and not get the first flight out to Miami to be near there injured leader. Vin especially felt that he needed to be in Miami, in the end Buck had to order the other men to stay, he knew that Chris would not appreciate being overwhelmed by the others if they all turned up wanting to help. Buck promised to regularly update the rest of Team 7, he told them of the new friends from NCIS that they had made and how the conference was going. He tried to keep his worry out of his tone but new he had failed when Ezra threatened to hire a plane to bring the rest of the team out to support him.

"No Ezra Chris will blow his top if you all turn up here." Buck tried not to grin as he could imagine the other men gathered around the phone in Chris's office back in Denver.

"He can threaten to shoot us all he likes Bucklin." Vin did not sound at all worried.

"No guys it will be better for everyone if you stay in Denver." Buck reiterated his position. "Maybe we'll end up coming home early."

"Alright Buck we'll stay here for now but if anything changes we'll be straight there." Nathan informed the listening Buck.

Buck was starring out the window of the room Chris had been brought back into, the blond was still sleeping. Doctor Simmons walked into the room holding some papers, Buck was keen to hear what she had to say.

"Well there does not seem to be any damaged from the shocks." Simmons saw the relief on the handsome mans face. "But I'm concerned about the dehydration and low blood sugar and has Mr Larabee always been this thin as he is well below his ideal body weight. He also complained of a headache which could be a result of the dehydration. I'm concerned about his temperature as his hand is showing some signs of infection, I have cleaned and redressed his wounds and replaced the splint."

Buck listened intently and waited for the Doctor to continue, dreading more bad news.

"His wrist can't be cast until his stitches can be removed, which can't happen if the cuts are infected and not healing, so I have given him some stronger antibiotics." Dr Simmons, picked up Chris's wrist and took his pulse.

"I am not staying in here." Chris had been woken up by the Dr's voice as she told Buck what she was concerned about. "So where do I need to sign to get out of here?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea Chris." Dr Simmons saw the stubborn tilt to the man's head and sighed.

"I can look after myself." Chris glared at Buck as the man snorted in disbelief.

"If you're determined to leave then I have a few rules for you to follow." Dr Simmons waited for the man to turn his attention back to her.

"I'm listening." Chris snapped still glaring at Buck.

"Maybe I should take notes." Buck quipped smirking at the glares that where being directed at him.

"Alright then 1) Your to rest as soon as you get out of here. 2) I want you to drink plenty of fluids." Dr Simmons began to outline her list.

"I think the doc means something other than coffee Chris." Buck butted in, he received a glare from Chris and the Doctor, and he shrugged totally unrepentant.

"Buck." Chris growled then turned his attention back to the doctor.

"I have written a prescription for stronger antibiotics and some pain reliever that I expect you to take. Also you seem to be underweight and that needs to be addressed, so I suggest you either see your own doctor if you're having problems with food, or I can refer you to someone in Denver if that's what you decide." Dr Simmons took a breath. "And no strenuous exercise for few days as having that been stunned the way you where would make you feel exhausted, and that may linger so rest as much as possible."

Chris wanted to point out to the doctor that she had already mentioned resting, but he decided not to push his luck. Chris was just happy that he was not being forced to stay. Buck left to fill the prescription, while Chris attempted to get dressed, a nurse attempted to help but was asked with gritted teeth to leave.

"Maybe you can help him." Buck looked at the nurse who was leaving Chris's temporary room.

"I said I don't need any help. Thank you." Chris ground his teeth in frustration as he fought with his stubborn clothes.

"Sure Big Dog we've all the time in the world before the next patient needs this room." Buck grinned as Chris grumbled at his clothes. The blond looked a sight with his shirt unbutton and his trousers and belt on but undone, he had his shoes on but the laces where only loosely tied.

"Well don't just stand there, damn it help me Buck." Chris stood up and kept hold of his trousers before they ended up round his ankles.

Buck laughed quietly as he went to assist his grumbling friend, the blond scowled at the laughing ladies man.

"Keeping laughing Buck." Chris snapped peevishly as Buck buckled his belt and started on the shirt buttons.

"I can't help it Stud you looked so funny standing there keeping your trousers up." Buck chortled.

"Yeah Buck my life's so fucking funny." Chris pushed the gentle hands from his shirt. "Just don't touch me."

Buck laughter immediately stopped when he realised how hard this must be for the independent man, he wanted to apologise as he saw Chris shoulders droop with fatigue and with shaking hands the blond struggled into his suit jacket.

"Let's just get out of here." Chris tiredly moved towards the door.

Buck hovered next to the walking man; he no longer found the situation funny in any way. He would make it up to Chris somehow, starting with getting them back to the hotel so that the exhausted blond could rest.

"Chris, Buck hey we brought your hire car." Tony noted the blank look on the injured man's face and the protective hovering Buck.

"Thank's Tony." Buck had forgotten he had asked DiNozzo if he could bring the car to the hospital.

"Sure is everything ok?" Tony indicated the other man who was walking towards the hire car.

"So Abby wants to know if you wanted to come to our rooms for pizza and movie." Tony extended the invitation as he got into the back of the car, while Buck got into the drivers seat, Larabee had hardly acknowledged his presence or said anything at all.

"Maybe depends on how Chris feels." Buck noticed Chris had his head resting against the window and seemed to be starring into space, he acted like he had not heard the conversation that he and Tony where having.

"Sure, well where gonna be in room 37B and where ordering pizza for about 7.30, do you have preference, think where getting meat feast and a few others." Tony was glad that it was only a short drive back to the hotel.

"Meat feast is fine." Buck pulled into the hotel car park and waited for Chris and Tony to exit the car before he handed over the keys to the valet.

Tony left the two men when the lift arrived on his floor and he went to update Gibbs and the others on the ATF men.

Buck leant against the side of the lift and watched Chris who stood leaning on the opposite wall.

"I'm sorry." Buck was surprised when Chris softly spoke the words.

"No Chris it's me who's sorry I shouldn't have laughed at ya." Buck moved closer to the other man, Chris looked up at Buck he smiled hesitantly at the big hearted rogue. Buck threw his arm across Chris shoulders.

"It's just my luck seems really bad at the minute and I just wish it was all over." Chris wondered what else could go wrong, maybe he'd get run over next, or shot.

Buck pulled Chris closer and enveloped the smaller man in a brotherly hug, Chris sounded so forlorn. Buck squeezed gently as he felt the other man lean trustingly against him. It was very rare for Chris to lower his barriers and let his need for comfort show through, and Buck was always happy to be there for his best friend, the man was a close to a brother as he could ever get and Buck was proud that he could help his friend. The big hearted man would love to be able to take Chris's pain on as his own, and he was determined that whatever happened in the future Chris would be able to count on him.

The lift stopped at its final destination and Buck led Chris towards the hotel room, he guided the exhausted man through the suite and into the bedroom.

"You should go and meet up with Gibbs and his team Buck." Chris sat on the edge of the bed too tired to move.

"Its ok I'll stay here." Buck was in no hurry to leave Chris alone.

"Maybe they can come here then." Chris offered an alternative, he knew how much Buck loved to interact with new people and he seemed to take to the NCIS team.

Buck shook his head negatively, it would not do him any harm to have a quiet night in, and there was a television and the laptop.

"It'll be fine Buck just ask them to come here honestly it will be nice to learn about them and how working at NCIS differs from the ATF." Chris encouraged the other man to accept. Although he was tired Chris was not averse to some company.

"Alright I'll go ask them, maybe you should lie down for a bit, do you want to get changed?" Buck offered as he went to the drawers and removed some casual clothes for himself, he waited for Chris's reply.

"Good idea Buck." Chris took off his jacket and shirt which was still unfastened; he fought one handed with his belt buckle finally winning the battle with a satisfied grunt. Buck kept silent, although he was ready to assist if needed. Chris looked up from considering his shoe laces. "You staying like that then Buck?"

Buck started to get changed and by the time he was finished Chris was down to his Calvin Klein's, Buck threw a pair of sweat pants and t-shirt at Chris who put them on then stood up, and headed out to the seating area by the television.

"Go ask then Buck or they'll have ordered the pizza." Chris told Buck who left the room. Chris put his head in his hands and breathed deeply, he thought for all of five seconds about taking some of the pain pills the doctor had prescribed, but he did not want to embarrass himself if they affected him the way others had. Maybe he would take one before bed. "Damn."

Chris moved to open and the laptop, he had completely forgotten about Spikes demand for a daily report, and to keep the other man off his case, Chris would write a brief one covering the morning period, Chris decided that Spikes did not need to know about what had occurred during the demonstration.

Chris logged onto his ATF account remotely and opened his email, smiling he read the email off JD outlining his reporting writing software which was voice activated. Chris followed the detailed instructions and smiled when the software worked as it was supposed to, although he did have to change a few words with his one handed typing, within a relatively short period of time Chris had a short report ready to email to Spikes. Closing the laptop Chris was satisfied he had done what the idiot Spikes had asked.

Buck meanwhile was explaining to Gibbs and his team the invite to his room, he told them that they did not have to go if they felt more comfortable where they where. Buck explained that the room could accommodate the whole group if they wanted and Chris was keen for them to visit.

"Great we'll send the guys for pizza and snacks and then we'll come to you." Abby bounced in excitement. Buck grinned in reply, Tony pulled a black pigtail and Gibbs just watched his team fondly.

"Let's go get pizza and stuff then Probie." Tony smirked at Tim. "Maybe we can get you some Nutter Butter's, I know you're having with drawl symptoms because your missing them."

"I'm not Tony." Tim denied but followed obediently behind.

"Right McNutter." Tony teased.

Buck laughed at the grumpy looking McGee, Abby waved bye to the two men and Ziva just shook her head in exasperation.

Abby dragged Ziva into the girls interconnecting room leaving Buck with Gibbs, Ducky and the barely noticed Jimmy.

"So is Chris alright." Ducky asked watching the other man closely.

"The doctor wants him to rest and not do anything strenuous." Bucky looked into the warm kind eyes of the other man. "She also mentioned keeping hydrated and eating more."

"I see." Ducky looked at Gibb's as he knew the other man was troubled by what had happened during the demonstration, Gibb's had not liked the answers the man called Quince had given him, and he had had Abby and Tim examine the supposedly faulty stun gun.

"Does Chris know Quince?" Gibb's questioned Buck.

"No he's never met him before." Buck waited to see where the questions where going.

"Quince seemed unmoved by what had happened." Gibb's felt that reaction was wrong considering the possible consequences that could have resulted if he had not removed the battery from the stun gun.

"I noticed that too." Buck had wanted to shove the stun gun down the man's throat.

"Where looking into any connection he has to the ATF and Chris in particular." Gibb's had cleared it with Vance to look into the supposed accident.

"Great." Buck looked at his watched and was shocked to see nearly thirty minutes had passed.

"We'll follow you up." Ducky said to Buck as the other man left the room.

"So what do you think Jethro?" Ducky smiled at his assistant who sat listening to every word.

"I definitely think that this was no accident." Gibbs turned his piercing gaze onto Palmer who tried not to flinch; Gibbs nodded at the intelligent young man, acknowledging the other man presence.

"The poor man needs looking out for." Ducky's protective instincts had been activated by the poor man's accident.

"Don't worry Ducky we'll get to the bottom of it."


	33. Chapter 32

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going. I also do not own NCIS either, otherwise Vance may choke on his toothpick(hehehe)._

_Thanks for the reviews and I hope that this chapter is alright._

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Buck pushed open the door, he hoped to find Chris asleep, and he could hear the television in the bedroom area was on and from the sounds of it maybe the news channel. He wandered towards the bedroom door and quietly pushed it open, Chris was sat at the top of the bed, and he was talking on his mobile phone.

"Nathan I'm fine, honestly just a bit tired that's all." Chris nodded a welcome to Buck.

"Hi Nathan." Buck loudly called.

"Hiya Buck." A cacophony of voices burst from the phone.

"I'm going to put you on speaker phone." Chris informed his team and placed the phone on the bed, Buck sat on the other side of the bed.

"So what have you guys been up to?" Buck wanted to hear from the others as he missed them all.

"I'm staying out at the ranch." Vin wanted Chris to know someone else as well as Tiny and his son was looking after the horses. "Pony's doing alright."

"That's good, is he still lame?" Chris worried about his favourite stallion.

"He's not as bad as he was, he should be ok when you get back." Vin tried to put as much confidence as he could into his voice.

"So has Spikes been around?" Buck wanted to know if the others had had any contact with the temporary AD.

A chorus of no's answered his question and Buck smiled at the derogatory comments about the man came over the phone.

A knock sounded on the hotel room door, and Buck went to answer it, calling out his goodbye's as Chris began to end the call, with a promise to call tomorrow.

Gibbs lead the energetic group into the suite and settled himself into one of the comfy chairs, There was not enough seats for everyone but Gibbs knew that Abby and a couple of the others would be happy sprawled on the floor, he smiled when Tony threw himself on the floor and leant his back against the chair Gibbs was sat on. Gibbs resisted the urge to give the brunet head a fond pat. Pizza boxes where spread on the floor and everybody started to dig in, using the paper plates Tim and Tony had brought.

Chris walked into the room and saw that he had been left a seat on the comfy couch next to Ducky and Buck. He settled himself on the couch and took the slice of pizza Buck held out to him without a word.

"So what you like to drink Chris." Abby asked as she held up a can of Mountain Dew in one hand and Pepsi in the other. The other where all popping open the various cans they had, although Gibbs and Ducky both had coffee. "Or I'll get you a coffee."

Chris smiled at the exuberant Goth, he wondered if the woman was always so bouncy, he thought that she would give JD a run for his money on the hyperactive front.

Abby's smile grew as the handsome blond smiled at her, she noticed how vibrant and sparkling his bright green eyes where, although he looked exhausted Abby though he was pretty cute. Chris boyishly grinned at Abby, and Buck smirked as Abby blushed slightly as her thoughts turned quite dirty regarding the grinning Larabee.

"Coffee please Abby." Chris noted Buck's smirk and he nudged the other man with his bony elbow.

"Ouch Stud, keep your bony elbows to yourself." Buck laughed with delight.

Abby handed Chris a cup of coffee and then settled in between Jimmy and McGee, who where both happily stuffing themselves with pizza. Chris focused on finishing the pizza slice he had and maybe later he would force himself to eat another piece but for now one will do.

Ducky kept a discreet note of how much the injured blond was eating, he watched as Chris forced himself to keep chewing the single slice of pizza, Ducky wondered if there an underlying problem that was stopping the man from eating properly, maybe he would suggest some things to Buck like nutrient shakes and the like which would help kept Chris at least getting some of the nutrients and vitamins he needed to stay relatively healthy.

Conversation and laughter filled the room, as Buck with Chris occasionally putting in a sentence or two told the members of the NCIS about the rest of the team and some of the exploits they had gotten up to.

"Oh my god, your the Magnificent Seven." Jimmy suddenly exclaimed and then ducked his head in embarrassment a red flush climbing up his face.

Buck chuckled at the bright red young man, he reached over and patted the lads head.

"Yeah that's what some people have been calling us." Buck grinned.

"We're just doing our jobs." Chris always felt pride at the accomplishments his team had achieved.

"Wow I've heard of you all." Tim was thrilled. "You have the best conviction rate in the whole of the ATF."

"It's all down to Chris's leadership skills." Buck proudly declared. "An my team mates all excel in their chosen fields."

Chris ducked his head he was not comfortable being admired, Buck just nudged him and grinned when the blond looked up at him.

"It's nothing to do with me; it's all down to how special the rest of the team is." Chris wanted to put the credit where it was due and his team deserved all of it in his mind.

"It take's a special man to lead a team like ours, we all struggled to fit in with other teams and then when Team 7 was formed we all clicked and that's down to you Stud." Buck wanted to let his audience know how good Chris was. "Don't put yourself down Chris."

"Let's hear about your team and what you get up to at NCIS." Chris encouraged the others to rejoin the conversation.

"Well were the Major Case Response Team and as you can guess Gibb's is our boss." Tony the regale Chris and Buck with some of the stories from the cases they had solved.

Buck could feel Chris fidgeting beside him, and he gave the man a concerned look. They where now all discussing the conference and what they hoped to get from it, Buck stood up and brought back the antibiotics and pain pills for Chris to take.

"Here Big Dog take these." Buck held them out with a glass of water. Chris glared at him in response.

"I'm gonna take them before bed Buck I don't need them now." Chris turned back to discussion he was having with Tim and Abby about face recognition software that JD was asking for, the two were telling him about the one they used at NCIS and Chris was asking questions.

"Stubborn fool." Buck muttered considering sitting on the other man and forcing them down his throat.

"Later Buck." Chris growled.

"Are you having more of this delicious pizza Christopher?" Ducky held out one of the boxes to Chris, who reluctantly took another slice and stared at it before taking small bite.

Buck took another slice and ate it with gusto, everyone resumed what they where doing, with Tim and Tony arguing over who would get the last slice of the pepperoni pizza, Gibbs resolved the matter by simply picking up the slice and taking a huge bite smiling at the two men like the cat who had got the cream. Tim and Tony looked at each other and then attempted to steal the last slice of the ham and pineapple pizza that was still in the box.

While Tim had hold of one end and Tony the other the slice slid from one end of the open box to the other, Buck simply grinned devilishly and snatched it up.

"Too slow boys." Buck chuckled at the disgruntled looks he received.

"That's your fault for being too slow McSnail."Tony gripped at Tim who just reached for the box that was nearest Abby.

"So are you two together?" Abby could not resist asking as she had seen through the open bedroom door that there was only a single king sized bed in the suite, she guessed that the couch pulled out into a sofa bed but it did not looked like it was being used.

"Abigail." Ducky sounded slightly outraged and disappointed.

Gibbs just looked at Abby and raised a eyebrow.

Abby gulped, but she still wanted to know, curiosity was a trait that she could not help having.

Buck laughed, while Chris winked at the waiting Goth chick.

"Buck just likes somebody to cuddle." Chris grinned good naturedly at Abby.

"Yeah and Chris is a blanket hog." Buck chortled as Tim and Tony gaped at him. Ziva smiled, and gave the tall moustached man an appraising look, Buck puffed his chest out and leered at the quiet ex-mossad agent.

"But you never answered my question." Abby pouted at Chris, Buck turned his leer onto Tony and Tim.

"I'm open to all possibilities." Buck almost fell off the couch as Tim blushed at the leer he was receiving while Tony realised that the man was messing with them and he gave a dirty sounding chuckle.

"I don't mind sharing." Chris winked at Abby who. Gibbs just shook his head at the gullibility of his youngest team members.

"Really." Abby breathed excitedly looking at both members of Team 7.

"I believe they are pulling you foot." Ziva could not help but burst Abby's bubble.

Chris nearly snorted his coffee out his nose at the disappointment on the Goths face, but then she smiled and her whole face lit up.

"I think you mean they are pulling out leg Ziva." Tony ducked as Ziva threw a crust of pizza at his head.

Laughter rang out as everyone enjoyed the small joke that had been played, Gibbs noticed Tony stealing Tim's chocolate and his hand automatically went out and tapped the back of the mischievous man's hand.

"Sorry boss." Tony gave Gibb's the bar, and Tim starred hard at the two men, as Gibb's threw it to him, Ziva's hand shot out and intercepted it.

"Hey Ziva that's my last bar." Tim whined pouting.

"These are very nice Tim thank you." Ziva took a bite out the chocolate; she then held the bar out to her team mate who happily munched on the rest before Tony could steal it from him.

Chris yawned behind his hand, Buck again held out the pills, ignoring Chris's glare Buck raised an eyebrow as if to say I'm so frighten. Chris snatched the pills and took them with a gulp of coffee.

"Happy now." Chris was telling the group about Pony and his breeding operation.

This led to Tony telling them about where he and Gibbs had to ride horses during a case in Arizona this had the group laughing.

"Hey if you're ever in Denver you should come out to the ranch and see the horses." Buck made the offer as Chris stifled another yawn next to him.

Chris was now seriously struggling to keep his eyes open and it was not even nine o'clock yet, he really did hate taking the damn pills. Head nodding in and effort to fight sleep, Chris chin eventually rested on his chest as the strong pain killers coupled with the exhausted from the day's events pushed the man into sleep.

"Maybe we should make a move." Tony nodded towards the sleeping Chris.

"Nah he's ok for now." Buck did not want to attempt to move Chris until the other man was deeply asleep.

"Do we need to be quiet?" Jimmy whispered.

"No, just keep doing what you're doing." Buck spoke normally. "Pain pills knock him out usually."

"Do you need help moving him?" Ducky asked wanting to be helpful.

"Nope I can do it and he's less likely to react to me touching him." Buck would not leave it too long before he moved Chris into the bedroom.

Chris went to rub his eye and managed to him himself in the face with his splint, blearily his eye's opened and he blinked as Buck suddenly appeared in front of him.

"Bed time Big Dog." Buck took hold of Chris elbow and pulled the blond to his feet. Buck was grateful that Chris was too out of it to make a fuss. "Be right back."

Chris obediently followed behind Buck and he looked at the bed in expectation, Buck did not give Chris time to complain as he just helped the lean blond strip, Chris yawned and climbed onto the bed and snuggled down under the covers. Curling onto his left side the barely awake man cradle his right arm against his chest, his deep even breathing let Buck know the man had returned to the land of nod.

Buck quietly closed the door and sank back onto the couch. Ziva had claimed the centre seat and had obviously beaten the muttering DiNozzo to it as the man mock glared at the unmoved agent.

A few hours later Buck said his final goodbyes to the members of the MCRT team, he looked forward to the following day and the rest of the conference, and Ducky had extended an invitation for the group to get together for breakfast in the hotel dining room, which Buck had accepted on both his and Chris behalf.

Buck turned on the light in the bedroom and began to quietly get ready for bed. Chris was still curled on his side cradling his right hand against his chest. Buck reached over and felt Chris forehead, checking for heat as the doctor had said that Chris was fighting an infection, Buck was relieved when Chris did not seem overly hot. Moving his hand, Buck turned off the light and crawled into bed and settled down to sleep, hoping that tomorrow was less worrisome than today had been.

Buck sat up as an alarm rang out annoyingly, Buck picked up his phone and realised it was not his, looking across at Chris who was still sleeping like the dead. Quickly Buck moved closer and leaned over the other man and grabbed the cell phone that was making the loud noise. Before he could move back Buck found himself pinned to the bed with a growling Larabee pressing down on him. Buck kept still and Chris blinked at him.

"What you doing Buck?" Chris realised he had Buck pinned and he rolled off the other man. "Sorry Buck."

"No problem Chris, guess it's time to get up." Buck rubbed the back of his neck. "We're going for breakfast with Abby and everyone, is that ok Chris?"

Chris nodded and headed to the bathroom to wash and get dressed. Buck rolled onto his back waiting for the other man to finish in the bathroom.

Gibbs sat drinking coffee waiting for the rest of his team to arrive, he saw Ducky heading his way over with Abby bouncing along beside him.

"Hey Gibbs, I've taken the stun gun apart and it looks like some of the internal wiring was not connected up correctly, I've sent off the prints I found on the wiring, but I'm not sure we can prove it was deliberately set to malfunction." Abby speedily told her silver haired fox.

"So it was deliberate sabotage then?" Ducky looked to Abby for confirmation.

"I need you to find out if the faulty wiring is a common problem with this model or not." Gibbs gave the task to McGee who had arrived with a sleepy looking Tony in tow.

"DiNozzo have you found any connection to Larabee or Team 7?" Gibbs barked.

"No boss nothing although Quince served on the Pittsburgh Police force with Larabee's boss." DiNozzo yawned hugely.

"You mean Spikes and Quince know each other." Buck growled he had silently arrived, although Buck thought that Gibbs knew he was there well before he spoke. "I'm gonna kill him."

"Where's Chris?" Abby looked for the handsome blond.

"He's just answering a phone call." Buck had left Chris talking to Vin about Pony.

"He is coming to eat my dear boy." Ducky was concerned for the injured blonds welfare.

"He'll be down in a few minutes. He's gonna eat something." Buck was seeing red after hearing that Spikes knew Quince. "Are you sure of your info?"

Gibbs glared at the broad shouldered man.

"Christ Chris is going to go ballistic." Buck wanted to let the rest of Team 7 know what the members of the NCIS team had found out. "Can you prove the stun gun was tampered with?"

"We're working on it." Tony assured the angry looking man.

"If you do not mind me asking but why does Christopher's supervisor want to harm him?" Ducky could almost see the steam rising from Buck's angry form.

"Because Chris was offered the job of temporary Assistant Director and he turned it down and then it was offered to Spikes." Buck wanted to find Quince and use the stun gun on him until he cried like a girl. "Chris has always acted professionally when dealing with Spikes and I don't think the man likes Chris or Team 7 at all."

"So are you going to tell Chris?" Tim asked, then he nearly jumped out of his skin as a voice drawled from behind him.

"Tell Chris what?" Chris nodded at Gibbs who smiled at the man who had approached unnoticed by all except Gibbs himself, maybe Ziva and Buck.

"Morning Christopher and how are you feeling today?" Ducky enquired, he noted that the man was still pale and tired looking.

"I'm fine Ducky." Chris gave his standard response.

Ducky had the feeling that the man could be dying and he would still answer using the same words.

"Quince and Spikes know each other from Pittsburgh PD." Buck was not going to lie to his friend.

"I see." Chris barely reacted to the news Buck related to him.

The NCIS team where confused by the man's calm reaction to the news that his boss was gunning for him. Only Gibbs and Buck seemed to sense the simmering anger that Chris was feeling.

"Let the others know to be careful Buck." Chris calmly spoke to his second in command.

"You don't think he'll go after the rest of the team do you?" Buck thought Spikes was mad for going after Chris but going after the team was sheer stupidity as Team 7 was renown for protecting their own and for taking down anyone who tried to hurt any member of the team.

"I hope not his problem is with me no one else." Chris hoped that Spikes was not stupid enough to go after the others. He did not want anyone else hurt because of him. "Go make the phone call Buck."

Buck got up to make the important call, he passed on the information that Gibbs and his team had given him onto Vin, who Buck knew would immediately let the others know what was happening. Buck ended the call with a promise to look after Chris and himself, and that he would call after the conference was over for the day.

"Let's order breakfast and then decide what to do after we've had a hearty meal." Ducky began to read one of the menu's that could be found on the large table.

Buck sat back down next to Chris and a waiter appeared to take their food orders.

"Have you taken your antibiotics?" Buck was savouring the expensive coffee the hotel supplied.

"Yes. Are you gonna be ok?" Chris knew Buck was worried for him.

"I'll be fine Big Dog it's not me Spikes is after." Buck wanted to know what plan Chris would come up with.

Chris turned to Gibbs, blue eyes met green.

"Can you prove the stun gun was tampered with by Quince?" Chris maintained his eye contact with the other leader.

"At this time no." Gibbs truthfully replied.

"Alright then." Chris contemplated his next move.

"So what we gonna do about Spikes and Quince." Buck hated the thought of Spikes and Quince getting away with hurting Chris.

"At the moment nothing." Chris watched the waiters approach with the group's food, he had lost the little appetite he had, he found it hard to believe a man in Spikes position had allowed petty jealousy to overwhelm him to the point that he would get someone to physically hurt someone. That in Chris opinion was what criminals did not law enforcement officers, he just had to keep his team safe until Travis returned and then he could bring the matter infront of the respected AD.

"You can't be serious Chris come on the man tried to hurt you." Buck growled, like a bear protecting its cub. The members of the NCIS team now saw how dangerous the normally easy going man could be. He was 6ft 2 inches and over two hundred pounds of muscle, who seemed ready to kill.

"Buck there's no proof. So what if Spikes and Quince worked together, that means nothing." Chris rubbed the bridge of his nose he could feel a headache building, the smell of food was also turning his stomach, the toast he had ordered lay going cold on his plate and Chris realised that he was going to puke again. "Excuse me for a moment."

The group watched as Chris made his way towards the rest room, Buck pushed his own plate away his appetite gone as he thought of his friend being sick. Getting up he went to check Chris was alright, taking a deep calming breath Buck let his anger fade into concern for the other man.

Chris stood in the stall wondering what he had done to deserve his body rebelling like this all the time, ok he did not have the best appetite in the world but this was getting ridiculous now and Chris was sick and tired of worshiping the porcelain goddess.

Buck stood by the door offering the other man some privacy as he listening to the disgusting sounds of Chris stomach emptying.

"Buck you don't need to keep me company when I'm like this." Chris wondered why all puke seemed to have carrot chunks in it; even though he had not eaten carrots for a long time. Back to the matter at hand he thought as his stomach tried to erupt out of his throat.

Buck did not move, how did Chris know he was there, the toilet flushed and Chris walked out and went to wash his hands and rinse his mouth out.

"You ok?" Buck knew the question was stupid, given the paleness and slight shaking he could see Chris doing.

"I'm fine." Chris leant against the counter and surveyed his bigger friend.

"I know what Nathan means now." Buck had not realised till now how annoying the phrase was until Chris kept using it with regard to his health.

Chris smiled he knew what Buck was getting at, he led the other man back to the table and sat down, he helped himself to a glass of water from the pitcher on the table, and then he began to force himself to eat the toast he had left at the table.

Chris's phone rang and while he answered it, Buck started eating the food on his plate knowing he had a busy day ahead of him.

"Is Chris alright?" Abby had felt concerned for the charismatic blond.

"He's not doing too well." Buck spoke before he thought, and then looked to Chris, happy that the blond had not heard him.

"Is he still being sick?" Ducky noted Buck's accidently honest answer.

"Yes, and his antibiotics need to be taken with food." Buck moved Chris plate closer to the talking man and refilled his coffee cup.

Chris put his phone back in his pocket and turned his attention back to Gibbs, Buck and the others. He drank the coffee but pushed the remains of his toast away, glaring at Buck when he gave him a concerned look.

"What did Josiah say?" Buck laughed as Chris looked slightly grumpy.

"He was telling me what he and the others had been up to. And he threatened to come and give me an old fashioned talking too if I didn't start behaving myself." Chris grumbled. "I am behaving myself, its not my fault people find my company electrifying."

The group burst into laughter at Chris who pouted.

"That was stunning Big Dog." Buck could not help himself.

"Ohh that's mean Old Dog." Chris lightly punched the laughing Buck.

"Alright children it's time to go." Gibbs smiled as the group loudly made there way to the conference centre.

The day passed fairly quickly for Buck, he enjoyed the lectures and interacting with new people, Buck always enjoyed networking and learning new techniques to pass onto the rest of Team 7. Buck started heading to the dinning room to meet up with Chris, Gibbs and rest of NCIS team.

Everyone but Chris was sat talking and eating at a large table, Buck went and began choosing the food from the buffet, plate piled high the jovial man settled next to Tony. Buck wondered if his team leader was going to even show for lunch or not, if he was not here in five minutes then Buck decided he would give the man a call.

Chris meanwhile had gone to upstairs to the room, he was feeling light headed and was in some discomfort, he had ninety minutes before his next class and he thought taking a cat nap was a good idea, once again Chris had not even thought of food. Setting his phone alarm the blond lay on the bed and closed his eye's.

Breathing deeply Chris tried to quiet his racing thoughts, he was worried about his team, and his worst nightmare was Spikes doing something to the other men without Chris being there to protect them. Maybe he should cut short the conference, maybe he should use the injury and the stun gun accident as a reason to return to Denver. But returning early to Denver could possibly make matters worse if Spikes decided that Chris was not respecting his authority, and knowing Spikes that's probably how the man would take it. Sighing Chris rolled over and punched his pillow, so he would have to stay and endure another three days of the conference.

A good thing that had come out of this was meeting the group from the NCIS, it always helped to have contacts in other agencies. They where a decent bunch Chris smiled as he thought of the bouncy Goth, the geeky McGee, the silent but deadly Ziva, the quiet but clever Palmer, the fatherly Ducky, Buck's almost twin DiNozzo and the solid presence of the stoic Gibbs.

Chris rolled over again as sleep overcame him.

Chris found himself walking into the Denver ATF building which was unnaturally quiet, people where moving towards the large atrium at the front of the building. Chris wondered why everyone was so sad, he could see groups gathered together, some crying and hugging each other in there grief.

Chris walked over to a group he went to speak but they all turned there backs on him. Blinking in surprise Chris moved onto another group, but once again before he had a chance to speak they all turned away.

Chris became worried as more and more people turned away from him, not one person looked at him, it was like he was some kind of pariah. Chris spotted Spikes standing at the front of the room, walking towards the other man, Spikes looked straight at him and smiled in malicious glee.

Chris suddenly found himself in a graveyard he walked through it looking around he saw a funeral cavalcade, stopping he watched as the hearses passed slowly by, one by one Chris counted five of them all in a row.

Moving to follow them, Chris saw five freshly dug graves and despair gripped his heart as he read the names on the headstones, tears began to slide down his face, looking around he searched for the man whose name was missing.

"It's your fault Chris." Broken hearted whispers reached into Chris's chest and ripped out his heart. "There dead because of you."

Chris raised his tear filled eyes as he collapsed onto the graves of his brothers in arms.

"You where supposed to protect them and you let them down." The words hit Chris like punches, causing his already broken heart to fracture into a thousand pieces. "I don't want to live without them."

A gun shot rang out. Chris's devastated howl rent the air as a body hit the dirt, blood pooling hideously.

"Buck!"


	34. Chapter 33

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_I feel bad for Nathan because he seems to just freeze up, rather than help but oh well I'll make it up to him I'm sure._

_Thanks for the reviews and I hope that this chapter is alright, it just seemed to develop a life of its own but am not completely happy with it but just had to post it._

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Buck nearly fell over backwards as Chris suddenly sat up in bed howling his name.

"Chris." Buck yelled back in reaction to the agonised shout, he was horrified to see tears rolling down Chris's face.

"I wasn't there Buck." Chris looked around frantically his breathing harsh in the silent room. "They died because I wasn't there."

"No Chris." Buck wanted to know what the hell Chris was talking about.

"You killed yourself Buck." Chris struggled to get his words out. "Because of me Buck."

Chris covered his face with his hands and began to sob heart brokenly. Buck scrambled onto the bed and wrapped his arms around his friend.

"Just a dream Chris, I'm here and I'm fine." Buck rocked the two of them as Chris sobbed. "Shush it was a dream."

Buck was becoming more and more worried as Chris struggled to breathe normally, he was hyperventilating and he could not seem to stop himself from panicking. The images of the graves and Buck's bloody head flashed repeatedly in Chris's mind. Spikes laughter sounded loud and close in Chris confused mind.

"Chris you have to calm down." Buck was convinced that Chris was still stuck in whatever nightmare had caused him to cry out in such distress. Buck also was worried about the heat that was coming off the suffering blond. "Come on Chris don't do this Stud."

The gun shot sounded again in Chris mind, he watched as Buck's body hit the floor, Chris was horrified as blood and brain matter covered JD's grave.

"No no no." Chris gasped. "Don't leave me all alone."

Bucks heart broke at the desperate cry wrung from Chris's lips.

"Not gonna leave ya Chris. Never!" Buck cursed as Chris continued to fight for every breath.

"Shit." Buck fished his phone out his pocket as he continued to try to calm Chris with his other. Buck hit speed dial and impatiently waited for an answer.

"JD get Nathan Now God Damn IT!" Buck barked.

JD nearly dropped the phone in shock at Buck yelling at him.

"Nathan, Buck needs you on the phone now." JD yelled to the other man in his shock.

"What does he want?" Nathan asked looking up at the agitated youth. "I'll take it in conference room; no doubt he'll want to chat to all of us."

"JD hurry the hell up and get Nathan." The other Team 7 members heard Buck's yelling.

They rushed into the conference room as JD transferred the call to the phone in the room.

"Buck what's going on?" Nathan hunched over the phone. Vin and Josiah as well as Ezra and JD sat in chairs all leaning towards the phone in the centre of the table.

Buck pressed the button to put the call on speaker phone as Chris continued his distressed mumbling. Stuck in his waking nightmare Chris did not know Buck was there with him, he could see Spikes laughing at him as he stood over the Buck's bloody corpse.

"Chris is burning up and he's stuck in some fucking nightmare I can't wake him up." Buck tried not to yell.

Josiah reeled in shock at Buck's words. Vin looked to Nathan straight away.

"Buck you need to stay calm." Nathan tried to think of some way to help.

"Come on Chris calm down please." Buck begged.

"They died because of me." Chris was gasping, his head was spinning and his blood was pounding.

"Nathan help me." Buck desperately called.

"Hit him." Vin yelled before Nathan had a chance to reply. "Do it Buck."

Buck steeled himself and slapped Chris across the face, it had no impact on the mumbling man.

"Shit it didn't work." Buck desperately informed the other men.

"I failed again." Chris cradled Buck's body ignoring the blood, he rocked the rapidly cooling body as his heart broke and his soul shattered. "I killed you all like I killed Sarah and Adam."

"Oh God." Ezra cried as they listen to the heart broken man, biting his bottom lip.

"Nathan do something." JD begged not hiding his tears.

Nathan could not comprehend what was happening his mind just froze in indecision.

Buck suddenly let out a chocked cry as he slapped Chris again across the face this time putting a great deal of force behind his blow, Chris head rocked.

The others reeled in shock at the sound of the blow Buck had just delievered.

"No no Oh Christ Chris." Buck pleaded as Chris eye's rolled back in his head and his overheated body suddenly began to convulse.

"Buck." Vin called as the men tried to figure out what the hell was happening "Buck what's happening?"

Buck fought down his panic and reached over to grab Chris's cell phone he started dialling for an ambulance when the convulsions stopped, Buck reached to check that Chris was still breathing and he dropped the phone when he could not find a pulse. Pulling Chris off the soft mattress and onto the floor Buck began giving the blond CPR. Suddenly Buck found that he had help as both Ducky and Gibbs had come to see what was taking the men so long.

Gibbs began doing chest compressions as Buck continued the mouth to mouth, Ducky meanwhile was calling 911.

Horrified but unable to help the men in Denver listened to the unfolding drama.

"Thank God." Buck's heartfelt words hit the other men hard.

"What happened Buck?" Ducky felt the heat coming off Chris who was showing no signs of becoming conscious.

Sitting back against the bed Buck kept his hand on Chris shoulder as Gibbs kneeled next to him.

"I couldn't wake him up and he just started to have a fit." Buck looked towards the bed and grabbed the phone. "Can you let the front desk know where to send the paramedics."

Gibbs went to do this and Ducky kept checking Chris's breathing and pulse.

"Guy's I'm sorry but I'm gonna have to call you back." Buck did not wait for a reply he simply ended the call and stuck the phone in his pocket kneeling back down next to Chris he was dismayed when Chris back arched and he began to convulse again his body shaking and twitching like a puppet on a string.

Ducky waited for the convulsion to end and felt Chris's neck for his pulse, which was racing. He could see that Buck was trying not to panic as his friend suffered next to him.

"Sometimes when a body temperature rises to high then it can cause convulsions." Ducky told the other man.

"But the antibiotics where making him better." Buck ran his hand through Chris's sweaty blond hair.

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Ducky patted Buck's arm consolingly.

Gibbs had finished his telling the front desk where to send the paramedics and he had returned to the prone man.

"Here Ducky." Gibbs held out one of the towels he had run under the cold water and wrung out. Gibbs handed another to Buck who placed it on the back of Chris's neck.

Ducky started to wipe Chris's face and chest with the cold towel. Buck was glad that Chris had stripped down to his boxers before lying down. Buck kept looking at the door desperately waiting for the EMT's to arrive.

"Ducky." Chris had opened his eyes and was trying to figure out what the older man was doing, the last thing Chris remembered was lying down on the bed for a quick cat nap.

"Hey Big Dog." Buck relief that Chris was conscious was so great he thought he would explode.

"Why am I on the floor?" Chris tried to turn over but was stopped by Ducky's gentle hand.

"Just stay where you are Christopher." Ducky was not happy as Chris lost consciousness again.

"Not again come on Chris." Buck looked to Ducky as Chris body betrayed him again and the convulsion lasted for what seemed like an age to the three men.

The door flew open as the EMT's moved to assess Chris, Ducky filled them in on what had happened.

The paramedics worked to stabilise the now still man, strapping him onto the gurney they rushed to the waiting ambulance. Buck got into the back of the ambulance, Gibbs nodded to Ducky who joined him, and the paramedic went to make a comment but was stopped by the glares being directed at him from both Gibbs and Buck. He nodded and then went back to attaching Chris to the heart monitor and connecting oxygen and getting the man ready for the trip to the nearest emergency room (ER).

The paramedic threw open the doors to his ambulance and assisted his partner in unloading their precious cargo. Buck and Ducky followed close beside as the paramedic's rushed Chris into the ER. The older paramedic began reciting Chris's vitals to the doctor who rushed to meet them, Buck noted that it was the fiery Dr Simmons again and he hoped that they could find out what was wrong with Chris quickly. Buck could not get the image of his best friend still and quiet with wires coming from seemingly everywhere and an oxygen mask on his face. Buck attempted to follow them back but was stopped by the younger paramedic who was not altogether unsympathetic.

"They'll update you as soon as they can, your best option is to wait here and not get in the way." The man smiled benignly and waited for his partner to return with the gurney.

"Buck do you need to call the rest of your team?" Ducky had noted the other man's call while they where in the hotel room.

"Right I'll be just outside." Buck rushed outside to make the call. "Hello."

"Buck are you and Brother Chris alright?" Josiah was the first to the phone before he pressed the button to put it on speaker. The members of Team 7 had not left the conference room, they had brought whatever they had been working on into the larger room and none of them where planning to leave unless they heard from Buck.

"Where at the hospital, Chris is being looked at now." Buck saw a bench and sat down, resting his head in his hand. The ladies man drew strength from hearing his friends voices.

"Buck where coming to you." Ezra declared receiving a nod from each of the other men.

"No." Buck emphatically stated.

"Why Buck?" JD was confused surely Buck would want them to be near.

"Because Chris wants you to stay in Denver." Buck knew Chris wanted the men to stay off Spikes radar.

"But you're on your own Buck." JD wished he was with his friend now.

"Look I know you want to be here but it's not a good idea." Buck tiredly ran his hand through his hair.

"Alright Buck for now we'll stay here." Vin reassured Buck.

"I'm going back in now to see if there's any news, as soon as I know anything I'll call." Buck promised the men.

Buck rushed back into the waiting area, he saw that the elderly Scotsman was still sat where he had left him so he did not think there was any news as yet.

Chris struggled through the fog to try to open his eye's, he felt and heard people moving around him, but his confused mind refused to focus on where and who he was with. He felt to hot and his head hurt, blinking his eyes he tried to force them open but was not having much luck.

"Chris can you tell me if you're hurt anywhere?" Dr Simmons could see the confusion on the handsome blonds face.

"Too hot." Chris complained.

"Alright." Dr Simmons issued some orders to her staff.

"He's seizing Dr." One of the nurses called.

Chris began to shake and convulse, he began foaming at the mouth and Dr Simmons immediately began issues orders again, there was a pause as Chris body settled down again but less than a few seconds later the convulsions began again.

Buck paced the waiting room, he wished that he could be with Chris, it felt like hours before Dr Simmons came out of the room Chris had been taken too.

"Mr Wilmington." Dr Simmons greeted the man.

"Dr Simmons this is Dr Mallard he's a ME with NCIS." Buck introduced the other man. "How's Chris?"

"Well we believe that Chris has had a reaction to the medication he has been prescribed as well as his body trying to fight the infection he had from the cuts on his hand, his increased temperature caused the seizures and were working on bringing that down and getting a handle on the infection." Dr Simmons saw the relief on Buck's face. "He'll be moving to a private room in the next few minutes and once he's settle you'll be able to see him."

Buck felt like jumping for joy after hearing the prognosis from the doctor, he was keen to see Chris for himself.

Chris was moved to a private room, the cooling blanket and intravenous drip worked to bring down the ill man's temperature and various machines kept track of his vital signs and an oxygen mask covered his mouth and nose.

Buck was told what room Chris had been moved too and he wasted no time going to it, pushing open the door he studied his best friend, noting the various machines and tubes. Buck knew that once Chris was awake, he would be insisting they remove the Foley catheter as all of Team 7 hated that particular piece of equipment.

Buck sat himself down in the hardback chair next to the bed and gently took hold of Chris's undamaged hand.

"Hey Big Dog." Buck softly spoke. "You're gonna be fine."

After a while Chris began to shiver under the cooling blanket Buck noticed and pressed the call button. A nurse came in a short time later, and took note of Chris's temperature; she smiled at Buck and went to let the doctor know.

An older male doctor came into the room and began to examine Chris talking all the time and telling both Chris and Buck what he was doing. Buck found this quite reassuring as the man moved around the unconscious Chris. Once the doctor was finished and he had written some notes on Chris's chart and given some orders to the accompanying nurse, he turned to Buck and introduced himself.

"Hello I'm Dr Bill Carter." Dr Carter smiled widely at Buck.

"Buck Wilmington." Buck shook the other man's hand.

"So your friend." Dr Carter looked towards Chris. "He should be fine, his temperature is coming down and hopefully these antibiotics won't cause any adverse reaction."

"When will he wake up?" Buck asked what he thought was an important question. "Will there be any permanent damage from the seizures he had?"

"He'll wake up when he's ready. And there should be no adverse effects from the seizures. We'll know more when he does wake up, but sleep is probably the best thing for him at the moment." Dr Carter replied he could see the relief on the lanky man's face.

"That's great news, thanks doc." Buck grinned at the older man.

"Shall I let your friend know he can come in?" Dr Carter asked.

Buck looked confused for a moment or too and then he realised the doctor was talking about Ducky.

"Yeah that would be great." Buck would apologise to Ducky when he arrived in the room.

"I'll leave you alone then." Dr Carter left the room.

Buck stood by the window, he was waiting for Ducky to arrive so that he could nip out and phone Denver and let the others know the good news.

Ducky knocked and then entered smiling at Buck he made his way over to the other man.

"Are you ok Buck?" Ducky knew how worried the tall man had been about his friend.

"I'm fine." Buck looked to Chris. "It looks like Chris will be fine."

"I'm so relieved." Ducky felt happy for the two men.

"Just have to wait until he wakes up." Buck was going to give Chris a piece of his mind for not saying he felt as bad as he did. Who knows what would have happened if Buck had not been there, especially with Chris stopping breathing the way he did.

"Can you stay with Chris while I go make a call?" Buck knew he would be quick, as he would not leave Chris for long even with Ducky staying with the other man.

"Of course I will, you go inform your friends about Christopher, I shall wait right here." Ducky sat in the chair and began to speak to the slumbering man.

Buck rushed outside and made the call, it rang once before it was answer by Vin, the long haired Texan listened as Buck explained what was going on with Chris. Buck could hear the other men in the background. Nathan demanded that as soon as Chris was released they should return to Denver. Josiah agreed with the healer and Ezra JD and Vin all informed Buck they where counting on him to make Chris come home as soon as he was able. Buck ended the call and his steps felt lighter as he headed back inside.

"Christopher has not made any progress towards waking." Ducky told the younger man. "Would you like me to bring you anything from the cafeteria?"

"Coffee would be great." Buck went to reach for his wallet.

"My treat dear boy." Ducky left the two men alone, he also wanted to update Gibbs regarding Larabee's prognosis.

Ducky returned quite quickly and he handed Buck the coffee he had brought as well as a sandwich, the two men sat down and began to chat. Buck realised that a couple of hours had passed with Chris still not waking, Ducky assured him as did the nurses who regularly came to check on the sleeping man that this was fine and that Chris would wake up in his own time.

Chris felt like he was swimming in cotton wool, he could hear people talking and he new one of the voices was Buck. He tried opening his eyes but his eyelids felt like they where glued closed. Chris was also dismayed to find that he had tubes where no man really wants to have tubing found, and from the beeping and smell he was obviously in hospital once again.

Buck and Ducky both watched as Chris frowned and moved slightly under the lightweight blanket that had replaced the cooling one from when he was first admitted.

Buck grabbed Chris good hand as it went towards his face to knock off the nasal cannula, which had replaced the oxygen mask a short time ago.

"Easy Chris." Buck rubbed his thumb soothingly over Chris's knuckles as the man groaned. "Open your eyes for me Big Dog."

Chris's eyes open slowly and focused on the smiling Buck.

"Buck." Chris's mouth felt dry and he licked his lips trying to wet them.

"Here Buck." Ducky held out a beaker full of water with a straw in it.

Buck gave the water to Chris who took a grateful sip.

"What happened?" Chris looked down at himself, he had no idea why he was back in hospital the last thing he could clearly recall had been laying on the bed trying to sleep.

"We'll Stud your temp went through the roof so you had some seizures and then we brought you here." Buck briefly told the other man, watching as Chris tried to process his words.

"When can I get out?" Buck had to smile when Chris asked this question.

"When the doc say's your fighting an infection and you don't want to get any worse do you?" Buck was waiting for Chris to mention the Foley.

"Get the Doc Buck." Chris ordered the other man.

"Sure Chris." Buck pressed the call button and waited for the lovely nurse who was on duty to come into the room.

"Luisa could you get the doctor to talk to Chris please." Buck smiled sweetly at the young nurse who noted that her patient was awake and watching her every move.

"Let me just check Mr Larabee over and then I'll see if Dr Carter is available." Luisa approached the blond man, feeling somewhat like a mouse being watched by a cat, as the green eyes took in everything she did. Tentatively smiling at the man, she waited to see what he would demand, the blond man remained silent and the green eyes remained alert to her every move, slightly unnerved by the intensity of the mans gaze Luisa went to find Dr Carter.

"Don't frighten he nurses Chris." Buck chided his friend who simply snorted at him.

"Aha I see you're awake now that's a good thing." Dr Carter bustled into the room smiling widely. He picked up Chris's chart and read through it.

"When can I get out of here?" Chris really did not want to deal with the doctor's chirpiness, he just wanted the Foley out and to go home, hospitals made him antsy.

"Well I think tomorrow." Dr Carter stopped when Chris glared at him. "I must insist young man; we want to monitor you overnight."

"I'm fine, I want the catheter removed now." Chris ground out.

"No my dear boy you are not, now there be no more arguing otherwise I'll sedate you, you look like you could use the rest." Dr Carter was not above threatening patients to get what he wanted.

"I don't think so." Chris growled ready to do battle, he would not stay if he did not want to.

"Please Chris." Buck begged, his expression pleading and desperate. "It's only one night and I'll be right here with you."

Chris frowned at the other man, he did not want to worry the gentle rogue, his friend looked tired and dejected. Buck knew his ploy was working as Chris nodded his head, Buck hid his satisfied smile.

"Great that's settled then. And yes we can remove the catheter".

Dr Carter left the room; he stopped at the nurse's station and ordered a sedative to be included in the next round of antibiotics, he also requested that a record be kept regarding food intake and he let the nurses know that they could remove the catheter.

Buck and Ducky left the remove briefly as the hated tube was removed and Chris resettled on the bed, and he did not look happy, and Ducky decided he would leave the men to talk, bidding his farewells the ME returned to the hotel.

"Hey Chris do you want to talk to the guys?" Buck wanted to cheer the man up.

"Sure Buck if you want." Chris was surveying the hospital food with intense dislike he would not feed this to a dog.

Buck quickly pressed the necessary buttons to connect the call, and due to the time difference Buck had called the ranch, thinking that most of the team would be staying at Chris's as it was the only place really big enough for the whole team to sleep in.

"Hey Buck what's the latest news?" JD voice erupted from phone Buck had just put on the speaker. Barely taking a breath JD did not let Buck answer. "Is Chris alright do we need to be there?"

"I'm fine JD." Chris could imagine the youngster was fidgeting and bouncing in place.

"Hey Guys Chris is on the phone." JD yelled, Chris flinched at the volume the young agent could produce. Buck just laughed he could not blame the younger man for being excited.

"Cowboy."

"Brother Chris."

"You come home right now." Nathan voice rose above the others, the black healer hated not being there to help both Buck and Chris.

"Nathan I'm fine." Chris wanted to reach out to the other man. "I'll be home soon."

"I fully support Mr Jackson's request for you both to return to Denver post haste." Ezra drawled.

"Yeah me too." JD agreed the others chuckled as they could see the head nodding bouncing the Bostonian was doing.

Chris and Buck grinned at other as they could both see JD in their minds eye nodding and bobbing about.

"You and Buck don't need to be in Miami no more." Vin's words were quietly spoken but no less effective because of it.

"There not releasing Chris until tomorrow anyway." Buck advised the other men.

"Damn Doctor." Chris grunted as he raised the head of the bed a bit more. "Damn hospital food, wouldn't give it to a dog."

"I'll go get you a sandwich." Buck offered, as he looked askance at the mess Chris was making moving the unappetising hospital food round his plate.

"I'm not hungry." Chris pushed the plate away. "You go get something, just bring me some coffee."

"Be right back." Buck left taking the plate with him.

The Denver Team 7 members looked at other in dismay at Chris lack of hunger statement, Nathan wanted to shake the man, and did he not know that he needed to eat to recover. Vin wanted to sit on Chris and force feed him until he could not eat anymore. Josiah wanted to cook chilli and the other foods he knew Chris enjoyed just to see the man eat again. JD wanted to buy all of Chris favourite chocolate he knew the blond had a sweet tooth, as they had both raided Vin's stash more than once. Ezra was thinking of the delicacies and new foods they could all try in an effort to improve the blonds appetite.

"So have you all caught up on the paperwork you're supposed to be doing?" Chris barked down the phone.

"What paperwork?" Vin innocently asked smirking at the phone.

"The reports you where supposed to be writing that I'm still waiting for." Chris grumbled eyeing the phone and knowing that the others where winding him up.

"I've nearly finished mine Chris." JD proudly declared.

"That's great." Chris laughed as he heard the others ribbing JD.

"Sadly I am unrepentant regarding my unresolved paperwork assignments." Ezra taunted his absent leader grinning.

"Just make sure it's done by the time I get back Ezra. Or I'm sure I can find some way to motivate you to do it." Chris smiled at the momentary silence from the other end of the phone.

"Like what Chris." JD wanted to know what the man would do.

"Never you mind JD, just make sure yours is done or I may just lend you to team 4 again." Chris threatened

"No Chris please." JD begged he liked all the members of team 4 quite well, but Linda like him a whole lot and tried to get him to date her all the time and JD did not know how to get the lovely woman to accept that he was happy with Casey.

"Chris I'm just going to nip back to the hotel and grab the phone charger as the laptop." Buck thought this was the best time to go and leave Chris talking to the others. "And bring something food wise a bit better than what they had in the hospital cafe had. OK Big Dog."

"I'll be fine." Chris listened to the remaining members of his team bicker, he smiled as he heard Ezra exclaim in disgust as JD sneezed on him.

"JD you best take care of that cold, son." Chris gave the nurse who entered a small smile as he did not want to intimidate the poor woman as Buck said he was doing, there was time for that later if the doctor's tried to keep him longer than tomorrow.

The nurse took Chris's vitals and let the blond know that she would be back in an hour to change the fluids he was getting through the drip and some antibiotics; she did not mention the sedative Dr Carter had ordered.

"So is my house still standing?" Chris joked.

"We've even done some cleaning." Josiah teased the younger man.

"I clean." Chris griped.

"Bet you look real pretty in an apron Cowboy." Vin laughed, as he imagine Chris scowling at the phone.

Time passed quickly for the six men and soon Buck returned he carried some take away food with him that he snuck into Chris's room with. The pretty Asian nurse at the nurse's station chose not to notice the burden man sneak past.

Buck placed the food containers on the pull out lap table that he pulled across Chris's bed, he plugged in the laptop and phone and went on Skype, he smiled when JD waved wildly at him from the laptop he had set up in Chris's home.

Chris jumped as Buck placed the laptop on the bed and move it so that Chris could see the others gathered round the webcam. He smiled as the men waved merrily at him.

Buck started opening food containers and he hoped that by distracting Chris, he could get the blond to eat more than he had in the past few days. Handing Chris a carton of chicken fried rice he started to eat from another he placed other cartoons within easy reach, hoping Chris would pick bits from them. Popping open a can of mountain dew, Buck handed it to Chris as he waved at JD who was bouncing up and down, holding his own can of the popular drink.

"I wouldn't open that if I was you." Chris warned, he then burst out laughing as JD did exactly the opposite and opened the can spraying himself and once again poor Ezra was in the firing line.

"Get him Ez." Buck chuckled as the enraged southerner chased the laughing JD round the furniture in Chris's living room.

Chris picked up the chopsticks Buck had brought and picked up a piece of chicken he began to eat. Buck settled in the chair by the bed and also began to eat as they continued talking to the other men, who also started eating the chilli that Josiah had cooked.

Nathan watched as Chris began to lose interest in the food in front of him after only a few bites. He jumped as Vin kicked his foot and shook his head, Nathan understood that Vin did not want him to say anything but Nathan was struggling to hold his tongue.

Buck had also noticed Chris lack of interest in the food, but he did not say anything. He opened a box he had kept shut and put it in front of Chris who smiled when he saw the donuts it contained.

"Maybe later Buck." Chris hoped that Buck would leave it at that.

Buck nodded in understanding and hoped that the others would not say anything, especially Nathan who Buck could see was grinding his teeth in frustration.

"Hey lets play monopoly, Chris and Buck can see the board from the webcam and we'll move their pieces. What do you think?" JD rushed off to find the board game.

"Good idea JD." Vin wanted Chris and Buck to stay on the line for as long as possible.

The game progressed with lots of teasing and complaining from Chris that Ezra was not giving anybody a chance and the undercover agent just blaming his good luck, laughter was constantly heard.

The pretty Asian nurse entered and took Chris's vitals he watched as she injected something into his drip and then repeated the action, she smiled at the blond and returned shyly the wave from the men on the laptop, shaking her head she asked the men to try to keep the noise down, she knew the medication would just relax the handsome blond and it should only take a short time to take effect.

Buck offered Chris the box of donuts again and Chris picked out the smallest he could see and slowly began to eat it. Buck happily munched his way through two of the tasty donuts.

The men where now discussing football and who they wanted to win, and other sporting events. Buck had moved so that he was sat next to Chris on the bed when the monopoly game had become heated and he had not moved yet.

Chris blinked sleepily at the image on the laptop screen, yawning he could feel the need to sleep creeping up on him. He could hear the men now talking about the films they wanted to see.

Buck and the others continued to talk as Chris began to tilt slightly so that he was resting against Buck, who just carried on like nothing different was happening.

"Maybe we should call it a night brothers." Josiah suggested, smiling at Buck who was comfortable on the bed squashed up beside Buck, Chris had been asleep for over two hours now.

The door to the room opened and a heavy set nurse stomped in to check on Chris, as soon as she saw the laptop and Buck she angrily bawled.

"What in the world are you doing, get off that bed immediately." The nurse moved forward and loomed over Buck and Chris.

Chris heard a voice yelling and his eyes shot open. He could see a dark shape come menacingly towards him and he growled to tell it to back off, he would defend himself.

"You heard me get off that bed and visiting hours are over and you're disturbing the patient." The ogre of a nurse was not happy being ignored she did not realise the danger she was in from the growling blond.

Buck heard and felt Chris tense up, he guessed the rude awakening had disorientated the other man and Chris was ready to attack the woman if she came any closer.

"I suggest you back off Lady." Buck rubbed his hand up and down Chris back he could feel the animalistic growls coming from deep within Chris.

"I'm going to call security." The nurse threatened moving closer to the bed.

"Damn it Lady back off." Buck yelled as Chris made to move in response to the anger in the woman's voice, he knew the other man would be mortified if he hurt someone by accident.

"What in the world is going on here?" Dr Carter working a double shift exclaimed as he observed the disturbance from the safety of the doorway a large male nurse stood behind him.

"This ruffian is in bed with a patient and visiting hours are over." The nurse suddenly seemed to here the noises coming from the patient in the bed.

"Get out." Buck thundered, wrapping his arms around Chris who still seemed ready to lunge at the obnoxious woman.

Buck turned his attention back to Chris and kept up gentle soothing motions as the other man began to calm. Dr Carter watched from the distance prepared to act if Chris became unmanageable.

"See Chris that nasty things gone now." Buck spoke softly and watched as recognition flared in the green eyes.

"Buck." Chris looked at Buck then at the two men by the door.

"Let's get you settled back down." Dr Carter moved to check Chris's temperature and pulse rate, pleased to see the agitation and confusion clearing.

"Buck what happened?" Chris was a bit unclear on what had just gone on he mostly recalled feeling threatened and he was not sure why.

"Some power crazed ogre tried to kick me out." Buck watched as the doctor wrote something on Chris chart. "But I'm not leaving."

Dr Carter just smiled at the large man and left to speak to the nurse who had caused the up roar, he left her with instructions clearly stating that Wilmington could stay and that she was to do her rounds and do them quietly without disturbing the sick, Dr Carter shook his head as he walked away from the scowling woman, maybe he should speak to the nursing supervisor, it would not be the first time that the odious woman had caused patients to become upset and agitated.

"Hey Buck." A disembodied voice called.

"Oh sorry guys." Buck picked up the overturned laptop and righted it.

"You two ok." Nathan I asked they had all seen and heard Chris reaction to the loud nurse.

"I'm fine." Chris muttered yawning he looked around for the bed controls, he move it higher and starred sleepily at the men on the laptop.

"Why don't you go back to sleep Chris?" Nathan suggested to the yawning blond.

"Not tired." Chris muttered as he used his left hand to rub at his eyes.

Grinning Buck got comfortable on the bed next to Chris and smirked at the men on laptop. He picked up his phone and wrote a quick text telling Vin that he would call later and talk about what happened once Chris was back asleep.

The men talked quietly and Buck kept glancing at Chris who smothered another yawn, Buck watched the man fight sleep, till inevitably Chris succumbed to sleep.

"So Buck what the hell was that all about?" Nathan pushed JD to sit down as he was fidgeting and finding it hard to keep still.

"He wasn't awake Nathan and I think the doc may have given him something to make him relax to sleep." Buck spoke quietly in respect to the sleeping man, he decided to just talk now rather than phone later as Chris was sleeping deeply.

"I thought he was going to attack that bloody nurse." Vin would have yelled at the woman himself if he had been there.

"He would have been upset if he had done." Josiah could not believe how horrible the nurse had been.

"She was like that woman from Harry Potter." JD piped in.

"Which one JD?" Buck tried to think who the man could mean.

"The one with the cat plates and the horrible pink coat." JD tried to think of the characters name. "She's really evil and cruel."

"I believe your talking about Umbridge." Ezra could not help himself as he gave the answer the men where looking for.

The men all turned to stare at Ezra who tried to maintain his detached air, Vin grinned and then seemingly as one the members of Team 7 burst into gales of laughter.

"I do not fathom what is so humorous regarding my knowledge of Harry Potter." Ezra pouted, but a mischievous smile broke on his face and his gold tooth sparkled

"It's just not what we expected Ez." Buck snorted then stilled as Chris muttered in his sleep and threw an arm over his eyes.

"I like Potter too." Josiah boasted to the others, winking at Ezra who smiled in delight at the profiler.

Buck got off the bed and dimmed the lights in the room, he settled back next to Chris who slept on.

"I don't know how you do it Buck." Nathan knew that a healthy Larabee was a light sleeper.

Buck smiled at the other man.

"It's cause he's so used to bed hopping." JD chuckled to himself.

"It's really because Chris loves him and because he's so used to you being in his bed with him." Vin jokingly teased the other man and then watched Buck's eyes flick to something in the room.

The heavy set nurse kept the disgust she was feeling to herself regarding what she had just overheard. She silently took the man's vitals and checked the drip; she left without even acknowledging the scowling Buck.

The laptop remained silent while the men saw Buck watching the nurse with an unusual scowl on his face. Buck knew the woman had overheard Vin's comment and had taken it the wrong way if the look on her face was anything to go by.

"She's definitely an ogre Buck." JD wondered why Buck was not really listening; he actually looked deep in thought.

"What's going on Buck?" Nathan wanted to know if Chris was alright.

"Chris is fine Nathan; it's just the look on that nurse's face." Buck was definitely not going to leave Chris alone when that nurse was around, he was going to ask Dr Carter if someone else could replace her if they tried to keep Chris in any longer than today.

"I hope you ain't planning to leave Chris on his own with that nurse hanging around." Vin could see Buck nod in agreement.

The men decided to end the conversation and get some sleep, Buck moved to stand by the window as he starred out into the Miami night, he wondered what the future would hold now they new that AD Spikes had some sort of vendetta against Chris. Buck hoped that Orrin Travis would return soon as he hated to see what his long term absence would mean for Chris. Buck was not worried for himself but for his friend and the rest of the team.

Daylight streamed through the blinds and Buck heard the sound the hospital waking up around him he shifted on the hard chair and raised his head from the bed. He saw clear green eyes starring at him, yawning he grinned at his friend.

"Nice bed head there Buck." Chris smiled he actually felt pretty good at the moment which was surprising considering where he was.

"You feeling ok Big Dog?" Buck ran his fingers through his hair trying to tame the thick tresses.

"I'm fine." Chris got up slowly from the bed and headed slowly to the attached bathroom.

"Need any help?" Buck smirked at the glare Chris shot at him. "I was only asking."

Buck held his hands up in a placating gesture, but he kept an ear open incase Chris needed his help. Chris settled back on the bed, and hoped the doctor would be in soon so he could be released.

"Why don't you go get something to eat and some coffee Buck?" Chris could see Buck thinking about it. "I'll be fine Buck go."

"I'll be right back." Buck smirked as Chris chuckled.

"I'm not exactly going anywhere am I Bucklin." Chris gave Buck a push and watched the other man leave.

Chris closed his eyes as he impatiently waited for the doctor to come and release him, he heard the door open and slowly opened his eyes, he saw a heavy set nurse bustle towards him, he remembered Buck telling him not to frighten the nurses so he gave the woman a small smile. Chris received a frosty glare for his trouble, he tried not to glare back when she roughly grabbed his wrist and check where the drip entered and then she stuck a thermometer in his ear, roughly grabbing his chin and holding firmly as he attempted to pull his head away.

"I'm only taking your temperature so could you keep still." Nurse Ogden barked at the man she had hold of.

Chris decided not to snap the woman's wrist as she held the thermometer roughly in his ear with one hand and his chin in the other. Chris had no idea what he could have done to upset the woman but if she did not let go she would be getting a piece of his mind. The nurse took out two syringes and swiftly injected them into the port connected to the drip, she then left the room without saying anything further.

Nurse Ogden stormed from the room and stomped towards the nurses station she had deliberately misread the medications on the blonds chart and so she had dosed him with a sedative, a stronger one than ordered last night, it was so that he and his perverted friend could not sully the hospital with their unnatural practices if the blond man was dead to the world asleep.

She noticed a man stood by her nurse station.

"Can I help you?" Nurse Ogden smiled pleasantly at the visitor.

"I'm looking for Chris Larabee's room." The broad shouldered man replied.

"Are you another friend?" Ogden tried not to let her displeasure show, she must have been unsuccessful.

"Not really I just want to see how he's doing." The man could not believe his look, seemed like the Larabee charm had struck again if the sour look on the woman's face was anything to go by. "My name's Cliff Quince, Nurse Ogden is it."

The nurse smiled back, Quince could almost feel he had a kindred spirit in the malicious intent he sensed from the woman.

"I see he has made an impression on you." Quince chuckled and waited for the woman to respond.

"He is a pervert; he and his friend Buck are disgusting." Ogden moved closer to Quince. "They where in bed together touching each other."

Quince jaw nearly dropped in shock, Spikes had not mention that the two members of Team 7 where together like that, maybe the other man did not know.

"It's obscene people like that need to be kept away from good god fearing people." Ogden spoke from her heart.

"You're so right sister." Quince could not believe his luck finding out something so huge, with this Spikes could break up the Magnificent 7 or force Larabee to do as he wanted to protect his team and their reputations, Quince grinned.

"Well I've put a stop to their unnatural practices in this hospital." Ogden bragged.

Quince wondered what the woman had done to the injured Larabee, he decided to leave without seeing the man so that if the nurse got caught spouting her bigoted hatred he would not be around.

"I have to go but you keep up the good work." Quince almost ran to the elevator to leave.

Buck waited for the elevator to arrive, he had nipped to a sandwich shop just across the road from the hospital and he had some decent coffee and sandwiches as well as some chocolate to eat for the two of them. He was reading a text message when the doors opened and people began to exit not raising his head he failed to see Quince rush out past him.

Getting to Chris's room, Buck found his friend deeply asleep, shrugging Buck settled in to wait for the doctor. An hour later Chris was still asleep and Buck was watching the news, the door opened and the doctor entered accompanied by a couple of interns and nurses.

"Hello again it's Dr Simmons isn't it?" Buck smiled at the numerous medically personnel who crowded into the room.

"Ah yes Mr Wilmington and Mr Larabee." Dr Simmons recalled the men from a previous visit, picking up Chris's chart Dr Simmons began to speak to the interns outlining what had happened to Chris and the steps they had taken to help him.

Dr Simmons began to examine Chris and was slightly surprised that the blond continued sleeping through his examination, he was pleased that the infection seemed to be under control and that the man's temperature was only slightly above what he had been told was normal for the man.

"Mr Wilmington how long has he been asleep?" Dr Simmon's lifted Chris eyelid and checked pupil response and he picked up the man's chart he saw that Dr Carter had prescribed a mild sedative last night, he frowned as he check the mans response to painful stimuli and saw that although the man responded he did it sluggishly.

"What's going on Doctor?" Buck did not like the frown on the doctor's face. "Why isn't he awake?"

"I'm sorry I don't know why." Dr Simmons ordered some blood tests and requested that Chris be closely monitored until he woke or until results where back.

"I knew I shouldn't have left him alone." Buck could kick himself for leaving Chris alone.

Meanwhile in Denver Bob Spikes was sat at his desk watching a video of the demonstration, laughing cruelly he replayed the video over and over again. His phone rang and he answered it quickly when he saw who was calling.

"Great job, I loved every minute of it." Spikes laughed in ecstatic delight. He stopped laughing as the other person began to talk, his jaw almost hit his desk as it dropped open in surprise. "You have got to be kidding me."

Spikes jumped up and began pacing his office.

"This is just too good to be true; I mean Larabee and Wilmington together. I don't believe it."

The phone was placed back on the desk and Spikes spun in a circle in absolute delight, smiling and laughing, his gleeful howling could be heard outside and Margret looked up in surprise at the sounds of amusement coming from the office.

"Wonder what he's so happy about?" Margret had really decided that she did not like the man laughing in his office and she could not wait for the day that Judge Travis to return.

"Larabee you're going to be so sorry I ever found out about you and Wilmington." Spikes almost danced for joy as he thought about what this information meant in his efforts to destroy the Team 7 leader. "I really can't wait."

Quince put down the phone and smiled at a job well done.

Buck sat next to Chris determined nothing else was going to happen to his friend.

"Larabee you're gonna pay for trying to take my job from me, I'm gonna make you so sorry you turned Travis down, as God is my witness I'm gonna drive you out." Spikes spoke the promise. "Let the fun begin."


	35. Chapter 34

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_I can imagine that hospitals don't just want stuff brushed under the carpet but its artistic license so in my world they do. Poor Chris loses his temper and Josiah makes a heartfelt plea._

_Reviews are great please please can I have some more._

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Buck sat quietly next to the bed Chris was sleeping in, the blond man had not moved a muscle and Dr Simmons had the results back and they had discovered that Chris had been given a sedative, his charts where being looked at and the nurses spoken to about who had given him the medication.

One doctor wanted to give Chris a stimulant and find out who had given him the injection, but Dr Simmons had over ruled him and wanted to let Chris wake up in his own time, so it was just a matter of waiting.

Buck had not told any of the others about what was going on yet, as he did not want them to worry, especially with them all being so far away.

A few hours later Dr Simmons came in to check on Chris and she smiled at Buck encouragingly. The hospital administrators had been investigating what had happened and had spoken to Nurse Ogden and they had come to the conclusion that it was an accident due to some of Mr Larabee's chart being barely legible; the nurse had been warned that if a chart was discovered in that state then she should clarify the doctor's instructions and new procedures where going to be put in place to make sure it did not happen again. Dr Simmons however did not believe that the nurse had made an honest mistake; something in Ogden's demeanour struck the doctor as wrong. But there was nothing she could do, and she was about to let the large man know what had been found out and the outcome.

Dr Simmons explained to Buck what she had found out and she could see the other man was angry, he also did not believe that the nurse had made an innocent mistake, he told the doctor about her behaviour and Dr Simmons said she would make sure that Chris was not looked after by the horrible woman.

Chris stirred slightly and both Buck and Dr Simmons moved closer to the bed.

"Chris you gonna wake up?" Buck chided his friend. "Come on Big Dog open those eyes for me."

Chris heard Buck and he did try to open his eyes, but they felt too heavy, he made to roll over, but found he was unable to; he again struggled to open his eyes and managed to open them to slits. Buck continued to lean over his friend; he patted the man's shoulder and continued to call his name. Buck noticed some green showing and a wide grin broke out on his face.

"That's it Chris just open those eyes for me." Buck could see Chris trying to obey his commands. "Yes come on."

Chris eyes finally opened and he smiled up at Buck who was grinning at him. Chris looked around and noted the female doctor he had previously seen.

"Glad to see you awake Mr Larabee." Dr Simmons saw the moment the man realised he had the dreaded Foley back in again.

"What's going on Buck?" Chris looked to his friend for answers. "What time is it?"

"It's just 2.30 in the afternoon Chris and the hospital had a bit of an incident with a sedative you weren't supposed to get." Buck watched as his words sank in.

"A nurse gave me something earlier and she seemed unhappy for some reason but I didn't do anything." Chris remembered the unsmiling nurse. "Was it an accident?"

"She says so and there's no proof that it wasn't." Dr Simmons kept a blank face as she spoke.

Buck snorted and kept silent.

Chris could read the expression on Buck's face and he then turned to the Doctor.

"I want out of here; I'm awake now where do I sign to get out?" Chris wanted out of the place now. "I want this removed like ten minutes ago."

Buck nearly laughed at Chris pointing at himself. Dr Simmons kept her face suitable blank.

"We just need to check you stitches and discuss aftercare and then you can go, I'll get a nurse to remove the catheter straight away." Dr Simmons patted Chris's knee and went to locate a nurse.

Chris glared at Buck who he could see was trying not to smile.

"You really hate those thing don't you?" Buck queried.

"Yes and don't act like you like them because your as bad as me Buck." Chris grumbled "I'd do it myself but I'd rather not."

Buck just leant on the bed and sniggered.

"I'll shoot you." Chris snapped as a huge male nurse entered and Buck scuttled over to the window so as not to be in the way.

"Right this won't take a minute." The hulking nurse began to deal with the Foley issue.

"Bloody hell." Chris exclaimed.

"Are you alright Mr Larabee." The huge nurse gently finished what he was doing.

"Your hands are freezing." Chris whined.

Buck snorted and then laughed loudly, he grunted as a pillow hit him in the face.

"Shut up Buck." Chris pouted, he brightened when Dr Simmons returned with paperwork in hand and accompanied by a harried looking man.

"Hello Mr Larabee, my name is Henry Fordham, the hospital can only apologise for any pain and suffering Nurse Ogden's accidental mistake caused." The man smiled brightly at the blond on the bed who just starred at him.

Dr Simmons watched as Chris simply began to glare at the hospital administrator who had been sent down from the directors to bribe the man into not suing the hospital for the mistake.

Buck leant against the window sill, waiting for the show to start.

"I'm sure we can come to some amicable arrangement so as to recompense you for your troubles." Henry tried not to fidget under the silent glare he was receiving. "Dr Simmons could you wait outside please while we discuss the matter further."

Dr Simmons hesitantly made to leave.

"No." Chris commanded. "I am signing out of here and I am going to do that first."

Buck smirked as the weasel Fordham gulped and then nodded in apparent agreement, not that Chris was looking at the small man. Chris instead had turned his attention to the waiting doctor, smiling he reached out his hand for the release papers, Dr Simmons patiently explained what she would like Chris to do as she checked his stitches and advised that he could probably get a cast on his wrist on the upcoming Monday or before if Chris's own doctor agreed. Chris signed the papers and then looked at Henry Fordham.

"Well I'm waiting." Chris almost sneered at the man, as he produced some papers. Chris handed them to Buck who quickly scanned them and he snorted in disbelief at the amount the hospital was willing to pay to keep Chris quiet.

"Looks like a standard agreement Chris." Buck wanted to make the man squirm as these where the people who had let the nurse get away scott free with her actions. "But maybe you should have Ezra look over it."

Chris looked at the man, and saw that he really was doing his job and it was not fair to hold it against him. Buck saw the moment that Chris accepted that the uncomfortable Fordham was just doing his job and that the hospital was trying to do what they thought was the right thing.

"Fine." Chris signed the papers and Henry handed him an already made cheque. "Clothes Buck."

Buck handed Chris some clothes and took the cheque off him and pocketed it.

"Dr Simmons is there a charity that you can recommend?" Chris was focused on getting dressed he did not see the surprise on the doctor's face. "A Children's charity."

"Yes there are a couple of I know and support." Dr Simmons looked at Buck as Chris continued to struggle.

Buck just started helping Chris and he soon had the man dressed and ready to go.

"Can you write them down for me?" Chris asked, smiling at the woman.

Dr Simmons did as the handsome blond asked and held the list out to him.

"Thanks." Chris started towards the door. "I'll send some cheques when I get back to Denver."

Dr Simmons realised the man did not intend to keep the money the hospital had just given him. Buck nodded and waved as he followed the rapidly leaving Larabee.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" Buck asked.

"Find a bank and get rid of that cheque." Chris looked around for a taxi. "I can't believe that they paid me to keep quiet."

"But you're not keeping it so I wouldn't worry about it." Buck flagged down a passing cab and the two men headed into the centre of the city.

Once Chris had deposited the unwanted cheque, Buck suggested they stop to eat before going back the hotel.

"So are we going back home or finishing the conference?" Buck asked he thought he already knew the answer but wanted Chris to confirm it.

"We're staying here." Chris really wanted to go back to Denver but he did not want to give Spikes anymore ammunition to use against him. "We leave on Friday as planned."

Buck nodded, then pointed Chris in the direction of a small Italian restaurant, where they both ordered food and sat in companionable silence as they ate there meal, well Buck ate his and then finished off most of Chris's he never mention the other man's lack of appetite.

They got back to the hotel as Gibbs and the his team where just arriving from the conference, Abby rushed up and enveloped Chris in a huge hug. The blond returned the hug and smiled at the others, who enthusiastically greeted the two men. Buck received his own hug and Abby cuddled up to him, he saw the look Gibbs was giving him and he just shrugged and winked, Chris nudged him and shook his head. He knew that Gibbs was protective of the hyperactive goth, but Buck needed to tell the stern looking man that he was not interested in Abby in that way, otherwise Buck could be in trouble. Abby saw the look on Gibbs face and immediately rushed over and hugged her silver haired fox, who smiled down at her and hugged her back.

"Nice one Abby." Tony laughed as Buck chuckled with him, Gibbs just glared at Tony but he was too far away to deliver the head slap, he would normally have done.

"So how are you feeling Christopher?" Ducky glanced at the younger man.

"I'm fine thanks Ducky." Chris smirked as he watched Buck and Tony try to chat up the same woman.

"Maybe we could all go out for dinner?" Ducky suggested. "That is if you feel up to it my boy."

"I'm ok. Dinner sounds great I'll let Buck know and see you all later." Chris pulled Buck away from the giggling woman. "We'll meet down here at say 7.30."

Everyone went to get ready for the dinner, which passed without a hitch, as did the rest of the conference, Chris still did not eat enough to keep Buck happy but the ladies man did not say anything a he knew Chris was trying to eat.

Before Buck knew it the two men where bidding Miami, Gibbs and his team a fond farewell, with Gibbs promising to get any results from the stun gun back to them if they found anything to prove Quince guilt.

The flight back to Denver seemed to pass rapidly for Buck, Chris spent most of the flight working on his laptop, Buck watched the in-flight movie and flirted with the flight attendants. Collecting their luggage Buck started to head towards where he had left the truck when he was almost lifted off his feet by a pair of strong arms, looking into the smiling face Buck beamed.

"Welcome home Brothers." Josiah squeezed Buck who grinned at him.

Vin had given Chris a hug of his own and was being nudged out the way by Nathan who hugged Chris and was dismayed by the thinness of the tired looking blond.

"Not now Nathan please." Chris appealed he was not ready to deal with Nathan's concerns he just wanted to go home and relax.

"Welcome home Mr Larabee." Ezra was delighted when Chris initiated a hug with him.

"Brother Chris." Josiah lifted Chris off his feet and squeezed him.

"Got to breath Josiah." Chris laughed as the big man released him.

"Come here kid." Buck enveloped JD in a hug and rubbed the kids head as he released him to give Vin attention.

"What am I not good enough to hug? JD rushed to Chris and the older man gave his young teammate an affectionate hug.

Once the greetings where over the men all headed to back to Chris's ranch. Buck drove Chris's truck as the other man stifled a yawn, and grumbled about not being able to relax with all the noise the team would cause.

"You know they will leave if you ask." Buck pointed out.

"It's fine." Chris mumbled.

Buck pulled up in front of the house he called home, and he headed in doors with Chris following behind, Josiah and Nathan pulled up and followed the other two men in.

"Where are the others?" Buck asked noting three members where missing.

"Stopping for pizza and snacks, they won't be long." Nathan informed Buck as he watched Chris throw himself onto his recliner.

Nathan sat near the other man, as Buck and Josiah went to dump the luggage and make some drinks.

"You alright Chris?" Nathan quietly asked.

"I'm fine Nathan." Chris looked the other man in the eye.

"Chris please tell me what's going on with you." Nathan almost begged.

"I'm just tired and food just doesn't appeal to me and I don't know why." Chris admitted.

"Are you being sick or anything?" Nathan watched as Chris starred at his hands.

"No not really." Chris found his hands fascinating it stopped him having to see the pity in Nathan's eyes. "I'll start eating again soon, it normally doesn't last too long."

Nathan thought about what the other man had said, and he realised that he had seen Chris lose his appetite before, mostly when either he was hurt or one of the team was injured. Chris's normal appetite was healthy enough and when he really enjoyed something he could give Vin and JD as well as Buck a run for their money.

"Alright Chris, but you know if you don't start eating soon it's going to be a problem for you as you can't afford to lose anymore weight." Nathan decided to just monitor the situation. "Raine made you an appointment to get your wrist cast, Monday at 9am."

"That's great Nathan tell her I said thanks." Chris was grateful that Nathan seemed to let the food matter drop; he took the cup of coffee Buck brought in and the men started talking as they relaxed in each others company.

A short time later JD, Vin and Ezra noisily entered carry pizza boxes and bags from the local supermarket, emptying the pizza on Chris's large dinning room table, the men sat around the table helping themselves to pizza and drinks.

A couple of hours later Chris stood up yawning and began to head for his bedroom.

"See you guys in the morning." Chris smiled at the good nights he received and went into the master bedroom, looking longingly at the bed he went to shower, wrapping his arm in a plastic bag and taping it, he was getting handy at doing things one handed.

"He's still not eating much." Josiah had cleared the plates from the table and noted how little Chris had managed to eat.

"The appointment Raine got for him on Monday is with a new doctor she thinks Chris will get one with, and he's going to give him a thorough exam." Nathan told the others.

"That's good, anyone's got to be better than that cold fish he had been going to before." Buck shuddered when he thought of Chris's old doctor's cold brown eyes.

"Maybe I should go with him." Nathan suggested and saw the looks of disbelief on the other five men's faces. "Right like that's gonna happen."

"So what we going to do over the weekend?" JD asked stuffing his face with a cold slice of pizza.

"Just relaxing kid, you don't have to stay if you want to see Casey, same goes for you Nathan." Buck reached to steal a slice of pizza from the box JD had on his knee.

"Or get Casey to come over here, and Raine if she wants. You know Chris won't mind." Vin was eating popcorn and drinking beer.

"Raine's working at the hospital." Nathan let the men know.

Shortly after that the men all made there ways to the various bedrooms and sleeping areas, Nathan opened the master bedroom door without knocking and saw Chris curled up in the centre of the bed.

"Go to bed Nathan." Chris quietly spoke as he lay still awake.

"Sorry Chris I didn't mean to wake you." Nathan felt a presence behind him and saw that it was Vin who had stopped to listen.

"You didn't I was awake." Chris had been trying to sleep since he went to bed earlier. The man was annoyed he was having trouble eating and now he could not relax enough to sleep. "Gone on to bed I'm fine."

Nathan noticed that Chris had not moved from his foetal position on the bed, he exchanged a worried glance with Vin who shrugged in reply. Nathan quietly shut the door and went to get ready for bed, Vin went as well. Chris decided that if he was not asleep in an hour he would get up and maybe go out to the barn and check on Pony, Chief and the other horses.

Buck stumbled into the kitchen searching for coffee to find Vin already there cradling a cup of coffee.

"Morning Bucklin." Vin smiled at the grunt he received in reply. "How come you up so early?"

Buck took a healthy gulp of the strong coffee and felt it wake him up.

"Thought I'd give you a hand with the horses." Buck knew that most weekends Chris gave Tiny the time off unless they where on a case or away from the ranch.

"Great let's go then." Vin had expected Chris to be up and ready by now, and since he was not he would get by with Buck's help.

The men entered the barn and began letting the horses out into the various fields and mucking out. Buck patted Steel and led the friendly grey out to the nearest field he released the gelding with a promise of a good brush later. Going back into the barn he moved to Pony's stall, the stallion regarded him with bright brown eyes, Buck looked closer into the stall and a bright smile broke across his face as he rubbed the large noble head of Chris's pride and joy.

"What you smiling at Buck?" Vin had noticed the smile on the other man's face, walking over he felt a smile bloom on his own face.

Pony butted the taller man, who resumed scratching his head, the two men looked down at their friend who was curled up sleeping on the horse's bed of straw. Pony moved away from Buck and gently snuffled the sleeping man.

"Wonder how long he's been out here." Vin gave Pony a pat as the big horse came back over to him and Buck.

"Quite a while probably." Buck gave Pony a nose rub then he moved to let the stallion out, the horse refused to leave Chris so Buck just shut the door again, and moved on to Chaucer who butted the big man in the chest for taking so long.

The two men made short work of the rest of the stalls until just Pony was left, Chief had pulled Vin over to his sire's stall and the younger stallion had starred down at Chris until a protective Pony moved to block his view. Buck was always amazed at the bond Chris had with the two stallions, especially Pony when offered the chance to run and play in the fresh air would rather stay and watch over the sleeping man.

Buck stood watching Pony and Chris who was still sleeping, Pony then lowered himself with barely a sound so that he was lying with his large head close to Chris.

"We'll leave him then." Buck did not feel the need to whisper since Chris had not stirred when the men had been mucking out the stalls.

"We'll get him for breakfast." Vin rubbed his stomach. "Maybe Josiah will cook."

Both men headed back into the house. Josiah and Nathan both sat watching the news, while JD puttered about in the kitchen, the technology whiz was planning on making breakfast and he had brought all the ingredients he needed last night when they the take out pizza. JD began making waffles and pancakes, he waved at a sleeping looking Ezra as the man stood by the coffee machine, who grumbled unintelligently at the bright eyed man.

Vin began setting out the plates and other things on the large table the men would be using, Ezra came out the kitchen area carrying a jug of orange juice and followed by Nathan who carried some assorted toppings for the pancakes and waffles.

"Should I go wake Chris." Josiah asked noting there missing leader.

"I'll get him." Vin headed outside. Josiah looked confused.

"He's asleep with Pony in the barn." Buck filled the others in on their leader's present location.

Vin quietly approached Pony's stall the stallion was once again standing guard over Chris and Vin quietly spoke to the horse as he entered the stall, standing over Chris, Vin called the man's name.

"Chris."

Chris eyes blinked open and he stretched and yawned, he noticed the long haired Texan standing over him.

"Morning Cowboy, JD's made pancakes and waffles." Vin watched as Pony snuffled Chris's hair and the sleepy blond reached up and affectionately rubbed the soft nose.

"I'll be in a minute." Chris saw Vin nod and the man left, Chris got to his feet and proceeded to lead Pony out to the field where the others where eating grass contentedly, Chris noted that Pony was no longer lame and he patted the big horse as he opened the gate and released him.

Chris entered the house by the back door and observed his team as they all sat round his table, the men where teasing and filling there plates from the mountain of waffles and pancakes that JD had cooked, Chris moved to his usual plate.

"Morning boys," Chris greeted the men who all nodded and returned his greeting, all of them happily digging into the filling food. Chris sighed as he helped himself to the coffee and a single waffle, slowly pouring on maple syrup and taking a bite.

"So have you decided what where gonna do about Spikes Chris?" Vin took a large bite of his syrup covered waffle.

"Nothing." Chris let the word linger the others just looked at him in surprise.

"But he can't get away with it." JD grumbled, looking to Buck who nodded in agreement.

"But he has, like I've said before so what if Spikes and Quince served on the Pittsburgh PD together, it proves nothing. And it's doubtful that the Abby can get any useable evidence from the stun gun." Chris knew the other where disappointed but those where the facts as they stood at the moment.

"I cannot wait for Judge Travis to come back." JD heartfelt sentence was greeted with nods of agreement.

"I suggest gentlemen that we endeavour to enjoy our weekend activities before we have to return to the grindstone on Monday." Ezra scowled at Vin who he noticed was eyeing the waffle on his plate, brandishing his fork he waved it at the man. "The repercussions of the actions I can imagine you are contemplating would be most dire Mr Tanner."

Vin grinned and looked for an easier target, spotting that Buck was going to refill the coffee pot he swooped on the ladies man unattended plate and stole the pancake that was lying their so invitingly.

"Hey who took my pancake?" Buck whined pouting, Vin pointed at JD who was merrily cutting his pancake into bite size pieces. Scowling Buck reached over and stabbed his fork into the uncut half.

"Buck." JD watched as Buck stole his food, "That's mine, Vin stole yours."

Buck turned to the unrepentant Tanner who grinned cheekily at him, Chris just shook his head as he pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Heathen's." Josiah gripped as he noticed Vin was still eyeing up the food on the other's plates.

"I can make some more." JD offered to Vin.

"Nah I'm full." Vin laughed as Nathan snorted in disbelief.

"Great breakfast JD." Buck rubbed his stomach contentedly.

"I'm stuffed." Josiah slapped the youngster's back in congratulations of a delicious meal.

"Ow Josiah." JD complained. "Does anyone need anymore food?"

"No." Chris spoke first.

"I'll cook tonight if you want." Buck offered, knowing that the men planned to stick around over the weekend.

"Sure Buck do we need to shop?" Nathan hoped that they would not end up with take out again.

"Probably, so who's coming with me then?" Buck had decided to get the food shop done early so he could then relax and spend the day with his friends.

"I'll go." Vin offered.

"I will join you brothers." Josiah, Buck and Vin went into the kitchen to see what they would need and then the three men left to shop.

"JD do you want me to help you work with Lady?" Chris offered as he knew JD wanted help with the young fillies training.

"Great Chris, now." JD squeaked in his excitement.

Chris nodded then laughed as JD ran to get Lady ready to ride, Nathan and Ezra both took books outside and settled down to relax. Chris watched JD work Lady and he gave the other man advice and encouragement.

Buck and the others returned quite quickly and began unloading the car and taking it into the house to put away. The three men then came outside to watch as JD was trying to get Lady to do something but the stubborn horse was not listening to the man.

"She's being stubborn Chris." JD grumbled to the green eye man.

"Just relax and try again JD." Chris advised the grumbling man. "She knows what you want her to do."

JD tried again and Lady reared up in protest.

"I can't get her to do it Chris." JD sounded disappointed.

"Do you want me to have a go?" Chris offered, JD nodded and dismounted, he gave the reins to Chris who spoke softly to the young horse.

Mounting Chris gave the horse a series of instructions to which Lady responded beautifully, JD watched his horse move like she was born to dance as she floated across the paddock, moving in synch with her silent rider. JD felt like he would never reach the skill level Chris had. Buck wrapped an arm round the shorted man's shoulders and squeezed.

"Chris just has a natural talent JD, horses seem to want to please him." Buck softly told the other man. "He should be training horse's full time not putting up with us all."

Chris rode Lady over and smiled happily at JD and Buck.

"She's a beauty JD, you and her are well suited, just don't try so hard you're doing great with her, I'm proud of you." Chris could see JD grow taller from the praise he had just given him. "Try to do it now JD."

JD put Lady through her paces and the horse responded well to him, JD grinned when he stopped and dismounted he threw his arms around her neck telling the horse how great she was.

Chris went back into the house he got a book and settled down on the grassy area which contained a few benches and seats. The rest of the men moved about the ranch doing various things to relax and touch base with each other. Ezra was now looking at the internet settled on a bench not far from Chris, who the southern noticed had sprawled with the book on his chest, he appeared to be sleeping.

Nathan brought some sandwiches and crisps as well as drinks out to the benches outside for lunch, he thought about waking the sleeping man but did not see the point as Chris needed the rest.

Chris rolled onto his side as he began to feel a slight chill, curling into a ball he grunted slightly as his right hand hit the ground. Ezra noticed Chris shiver and change position he went into the house and got a blanket from the box they where kept in he opened it up over the sleeping man and covered him.

The men watched over there sleeping leader as the day passed, both Buck and JD sprawled not far from Chris and took naps of there own, Josiah got blankets and covered the two men, he tucked the blanket round the sleeping Bostonian as he began to snore softly.

At five o'clock a car made it's way down towards the ranch house, Vin watched it pull closer, he moved over to where JD was still sleeping and nudged the younger man with his foot.

"JD looks like Nettie and Casey are coming for a visit." Vin continued to nudge JD until the mans eyes opened sleepily. "Get up JD Casey's coming."

"Huh. Casey's here." JD yawned as he sat up and looked around.

"Yep she and Nettie are just pulling up." Vin went to wake Buck who he knew was going to cook dinner to let the man know they may have two more to add to the table.

"Buck get up you lazy swine." Vin kicked the snoring lump, which barely moved, pulling the blanket up from Bucks feet Vin had seen that the snoring man had taken off his shoes, grasping his foot Vin tickled Buck's sock clad foot. Buck shot up spluttering and laughing as he tried to pull his foot from Vin's grasp.

"Vin stop it." Buck laughed untangling himself from the blanket the jovial man pushed Vin away laughing.

"Shush you two." Nathan scolded as he looked towards the sleeping Larabee.

"Yeah shush Buck." Vin sparkling blue eyes smirked at Nathan who swatted at his head in revenge.

Nettie and Casey made there way over to where the men where and she noted the wrestling Vin and Buck who were trying to muffle their laughter, the yawning JD who Casey went over to hug. Ezra, Nathan and Josiah were stood watching the sniggering Vin and Buck, and Chris Larabee notorious Team 7 leader was curled up sleeping with only the top of his blond head visible.

"Hiya Nettie, Casey." JD bubbled with happiness as he hugged Casey.

"Hello boys." Nettie laughed as Buck used his greater weight to pin Vin and tickle him mercilessly. Nettie loved all these men as together they where as close as brothers, she hugged JD once Casey had release him and then each of the other six men, once Buck and Vin had stood up and stopped wrestling. She left Chris for later, although she did recover the sleeping man with the blanket as he had rolled onto his back and kicked the blanket off. Nettie gently felt Chris forehead checking for fever as she had heard from the others what had happened in Miami, he did not feel overly warm. Before Nettie had a chance to move away Chris gently grasped her hand.

"Sarah." Nettie gently stroked the man's head.

"Shush son go back to sleep." Chris released Nettie's hand and she continued stroking his hair and head as Chris breathing deepened as he drifted back to sleep.

Nettie stood up slowly with Vin's helping hand, she smiled at the long haired man.

"Nettie would you and Casey like to stay for dinner." Buck stood looking like an innocent school boy in front of the older woman, a twinkle in his blue eyes. "I'm doing steaks, jacket potato's and salad."

"Please can we stay?" Casey looked to her grandmother, the young woman want to spend time with JD.

"Alright if it's not too much trouble." Nettie smiled at the whoop from JD who got a smack from Nathan who shushed him.

Chris sat up and looked around woken from his sleep by JD's loud yelling.

"Now look what you've done JD." Buck growled, the group waited with baited breath to see if Chris would lay back down. Nobody moved or spoke as Chris rolled onto his side again and yawned, he then pushed himself to his feet and moved over to the bench.

"Hi Chris." Casey shyly greeted the man, she was slightly intimidated by JD's boss.

"Hi Casey." Chris yawned and covered his mouth he then noticed Nettie. "Hello Nettie."

Nettie thought Chris looked adorable nothing like the normally solemn brooding man he usually portrayed. His blond hair was sticking up in all different directions an he looked completely sleep tousled, resting his head on his hand Chris blinked at the watching men.

"What's the matter?" Chris mumbled looking round him as the men where starring in his direction. "What?"

"Talk about being grumpy." Vin commented, as the blond yawned again.

"Nah if he's a dwarf he's definitely Sleepy." Buck chuckled at the man

"Better Sleepy than Dopey." Chris retorted, Buck looked hurt but he ruined the effect by grabbing Chris and pulling him off the bench to wrestle on the ground.

Laughing Buck attempted to pin the wiggling Larabee down so he could tickle him. Buck found it hard to do as Chris wriggled and squirmed laughing.

"Help here would be good." Buck called and he got his wish as JD dived on him. "Not me you fool pin Chris."

"No way Buck he's the boss." JD poked Buck in the side. Vin joined in and Chris squirmed at the bottom of the pile, getting slightly squished.

"Getting crushed here." Chris laughed as Buck poked him in the side.

"Be careful of his hand." Nathan warned the three men froze they had forgotten about Chris's wrist and hand.

"I'm fine I'm just getting crushed by fatso here." Chris ran his fingers up Buck's side and laughed as Buck giggled, he then did the same to Vin who chuckled and tried to get away.

"I'm hungry Buck when's food gonna be ready." JD complained getting off Buck and Vin, he held his hand out and pulled Vin up and then the two men pulled Buck off Chris who lay on the floor muttering about being crushed flat.

Casey laughed at the look on Chris face as the men just walked away and left him on the ground.

"I feel abandoned and unloved." Chris called to the men who where heading to the kitchen. "Nobody love's me I'm all alone."

"I adore you Mr Larabee." Ezra eyes twinkled merrily as he helped Chris to his feet.

"I love you too Ezra." Chris winked at Nettie and Casey who both chuckled at the two men.

Everyone sat down at the table to eat with Chris at the head and Nettie at the foot, food was passed around as each of them took whatever they liked from the heaped bowls. No one said anything as Chris took small portions of food, and then pushed it around his plate more than ate it.

"So will you be going the sale tomorrow Chris?" Nettie asked, she really wanted to chide the man for barely touching his food.

"I suppose, although I'm not taking any of our horses there." Chris preferred to choose who he sold his much loved horses too; he did not really like sales like the one running the next day.

"I think it'll be fun to go see what's on offer." Casey was looking for a young horse to bring on.

"Does anyone want desert?" Buck shouted from the kitchen, he came back in with a large apple pie he had had warming in the oven; he placed it on the table, and then he went back for the ice cream and cream to go with it. Vin got up to help get bowls and cutlery and to bring through some other ice cream in case people did not want pie.

"So who wants pie and what ice cream do you want?" Buck started cutting the pie into equal parts.

Vin past Buck a bowl and people began to call out what they wanted until Nettie whistle loudly.

"There's plenty for everyone so one at a time boys." Nettie gave each man a stern look, except Chris who had not said anything. "Chris why don't you go first?"

Chris just shook his head and pushed his bowl away, he actually felt a bit sick already and did not want to try to eat anything else, even though the apple pie smelt lovely.

"Do you want me to save you a piece Chris?" Buck knew Chris enjoyed apple pie it was one of the main reasons he had brought it.

"No." Chris felt his stomach was turning and he just wanted to sit down and not move, and maybe then the food would stay where it was supposed too.

Chris got up from the table and went into the living room, he sat down in his chair and reclined it backwards, closing his eye's he tried to calm his racing heart and rolling stomach.

"Leave him for a bit Nathan." Vin stopped the healer from following Chris to see if he was alright. "Maybe you can go check on him once we've eaten."

Nathan nodded, he then took his bowl of ice cream from Vin with a grateful smile. The group began to eat and conversation resumed, Nathan kept glancing towards the living room until Josiah nudged him.

"I'll clean up if you want." JD offered, Casey began helping the young man collecting bowls and spoons, the others moved as one into the living room where the television was on the news channel.

Chris was curled on his chair, his back to the majority of the room, Nathan though he was asleep, as he moved to cover Chris with a blanket, tired green eyes opened to look up at him.

"I'm fine." Chris tried not to groan, as his stomach somersaulted.

Nathan grew concerned as Chris turned a interesting shade of green, he shot off the chair and almost knocked Vin over in his haste to get to the bathroom. Chris barely managed to get to his toilet in time before everything he had eaten came hurtling back up. Chris sank to his knees resting heavily against the toilet, his stomach cramped and he gagged vomit spewing from his mouth.

"Chris you ok in there." Buck winced in sympathy as the sounds from the bathroom reached him.

"Go away Buck." Chris shouted in between gagging and vomiting again.

"Chris I'm coming in." Buck went to open the bathroom door.

"For fuck's sake Buck just leave me the hell alone." Chris angrily yelled, resting his head against the toilet bowl.

Buck stopped, and backed away from the door, Vin looked at the big man and shook his head.

"Leave him for a bit Buck, this ain't normal." Vin moved to sit on Chris's bed.

"Can't you just leave me alone for 5 fucking minutes." Chris yelled overhearing the two men. "I don't need any damn help alright."

Buck and Vin exchanged looks as Nettie entered Chris's bedroom, she pointed to the door, Buck and Vin looked at each other before reluctantly obeying the pointing woman.

Nettie took a fortifying breath and opened the bathroom door, she took in the pitiful sight as Chris kneeled on the floor in front of toilet his head resting on his arms which where on the bowl.

"Can't you just leave me alone?" Chris did not raise his head he was too tired. "I'm fine."

"No son your not." Nettie wet a flannel and handed it to Chris who looked up with unhappy green eyes. "You need to talk to the doctor on Monday and get them to find out what's causing this."

"I know what it is Nettie, I just ate too much and it happens sometimes. " Chris rested his head back on his arms. "I'm just tired of it, I just need to work through it and start eating properly again it just take's a bit a time."

"The boys are just worried about you Chris." Nettie sat on the edge of the bath and stroked Chris's bent head. "I know your struggling but let them help you."

"I can't it's just something that happens and there's nothing anybody can do." Chris felt a bit better. "Last time something like this happened the doctor's checked everything out and all the tests came back negative, I'm as healthy as a horse, I just don't eat like one."

"Maybe they need to run them again, and try some different one's." Nettie continued to pet the lean blond.

"My old doctor even suggested it's psychosomatic." Chris spat out the words his old doctor had thrown at him. "Like I make all this up."

"Come on lets get you cleaned up." Nettie stood up, Chris got to his feet feeling ashamed of showing such weakness in front of the older woman.

"Maybe I'll just go to bed for a bit." Chris did not want to face Buck or Vin especially after yelling at them.

"Avoiding your friends is not the way to go Chris." Nettie took Chris's hand in hers and patted his face gently. "They do understand."

Sighing Chris followed Nettie back into the living room he plonked himself unhappily in his chair. He waited for the inevitable questions from Nathan and was surprised when none where forth coming. Buck and Vin both acted like Chris had not yelled at them and the others did not say anything. Chris felt like his head was going to explode he could feel himself getting antsy, with waiting for one of his team to say something to him about his behaviour.

Buck poked Vin who in turn nudged Josiah who elbowed JD, who tapped Ezra, who sighed and looked at Nathan, Nettie just shook her head, and Casey just looked confused.

"I'm sorry for yelling ok, you don't have to tip toe round me." Chris tried to keep his voice even, and not sound like he wanted to kill and maim.

JD laughed nervously then cringed as Chris glared at him.

"Sure Chris you're lovely an calm." Vin could not help himself it was like pulling a tigers tail and seeing what happened.

"I think Casey and I are going to go home now, see you all tomorrow." Nettie gave the men quick hugs, even the almost growling Larabee.

Buck waited till Nettie and Casey had driven away, he turned to Chris.

"Stud where just trying to help you." Buck watched as Chris began to bristle.

"I'm fine I don't need constantly monitoring, you're all doing it and it's driving me mad." Chris snapped, he hated losing his temper with these men.

"Sorry Chris but we have to look out for each other." Josiah spoke calmly to the angry man. "We can't let Spike's win son."

"This isn't about Spikes." Chris shook his head negatively.

"No it's about being brothers who look after each other no matter what." Josiah moved closer to Chris he sat on the chair next to the blond and pulled it closer to the other man. "It's about trusting each other to do what's right, it's about not hiding how much it hurts."

Josiah moved even closer to Chris approaching him like you would a trapped animal who would lash out to defend itself.

"It's about talking to us and sharing the burden." Josiah looked deep into Chris tired pain filled eyes. "It's about remembering you are never going to be alone again brother, we are here for you no matter how much you fight against us."

Buck felt tear's fill his eyes at Josiah words, he truly believed what the heavy set profiler said. He could see the impact Josiah words had on the other men as they nodded and Buck was not the only one who had a tear in his eyes.

"Chris." Josiah stood and pulled the silent man into his arms knowing that he needed to reach the other man, Chris did not resist but he was rigid in Josiah's embrace. "Please Chris."

The other's watched in silence as Josiah tried to get through to Chris who remained silent and rigid. Josiah was a patient man and he was willing to wait Chris out.

"Chris we won't think any less of you for needing support, that's what being brother's means." Vin moved to lay his hand on Chris shoulder.

"You're being a true brother, friend and leader by accepting our support." Nathan stood next to Josiah and reached out to Chris.

"I don't care what anyone says I need you all to be there for me and I don't care who knows it and neither should you Chris." JD stood shoulder to shoulder with Vin.

"A brotherhood I am proud and honoured to be part of." Ezra moved to stand next to Nathan he too waited for Chris to respond.

Buck moved behind Chris as the others crowded the silent blond into the middle of the circle they formed each man standing shoulder to shoulder in an unbroken circle with Chris being the centre point.

"I am never gonna leave you Stud and neither are our brother's, we're not alone, Big Dog has a pack to call his own." Buck smiled as Chris's head came up and green eyes sparkling with unshed tears looked at each man who returned his gaze with love and respect.

"I don't deserve you guys."


	36. Chapter 35

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_R. jacket potato's are potato's(not peeled) cooked in the oven, or microwave and then cut in half or quartered and you can put butter or cheese or tuna on them, very nice._

_I hope you all like this chapter and I am sorry if anyone thinks it mean/unfair to treat being posted to a cold sparsely populated state as a punishment, but in this story Bob thinks it is._

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Chris felt humbled by his team mates who called themselves his brothers

"Ok it's been a long day and tomorrow we've got a sale to go to so I suggest we all retire for the night." Nathan patted Josiah's shoulder.

Chris lay in bed thinking of what had happened today, he was ashamed of his behaviour, there was no need for him to lose his temper with Buck and Vin, Josiah was right it was not a weakness to use the support offered to him by his friends.

Waking up the next day Buck bounced out of bed ready to face the world, he was looking forward to going to the horse sales as there was plenty of opportunity to flirt with lovely horse raising women. After getting washed and dressed, he entered the kitchen and headed straight to the coffee machine, filling it he waited expectantly for the machine to give out the first cup.

"Morning Buck." Vin greeted the other man and took a second cup, the other's drifted into the kitchen one by one saying good morning to each other until only Chris was missing.

"I'll go get Chris." Nathan headed to the master bedroom, knocking he poked his head round the door, the bed was empty and there was no sounds coming from the bathroom.

"He's not in there." Nathan informed the others.

"He's probably in the barn." Vin offered, "I'll go get him."

Vin made his way to the barn he saw Chris already mucking out the dirty stalls, it looked like he had made a good start.

"Morning Cowboy." Vin called to Chris.

"Vin." Chris carried on cleaning Pony stall, he had released all the horses earlier, he knew that JD wanted to get to the sales early to meet Casey.

Buck, JD and Josiah came out and began to help Vin and Chris muck out the stables the men then had a quick breakfast and got ready to leave, taking a couple of car's and one of the horse trailers.

Buck parked the truck and trailer, JD immediately spotted Casey and Nettie Well's, he rushed over to greet them, followed slowly by the rest of the seven.

The seven men had a good time at the stock sales, Chris felt relaxed and enjoyed talking to people he knew within the horse breeding scene. Casey had found a youngster that she wanted to buy and had successfully won the horse, actually paying less than she planned.

The rest of the day passed uneventfully for Team 7, as most of the men returned to there own homes, Chris was left in his house on his own with a promise to be open and honest with the new doctor he would be seeing the next day when his wrist was put in a cast.

Chris got an early start the next day, getting to the doctor's large clinic at 8.45 he was filling out forms when his name was called, the nurse took him to get his wrist x-rayed to make sure that the cast would be all that was needed, once that was done Chris again waited to be called in to see the doctor.

"Christopher Larabee, room three please." The bubbly receptionist pointed Chris in the right direction.

Chris knocked and pushed opened the door, he heard water running in the curtained off area.

"Just take a seat Mr Larabee, I'll be right with you." A deep voice called.

Chris sat down and tried to project a calm front, he despised being at the doctors, he could cope with Nathan fussing medically but anything made his skin crawl and his stomach turn.

A huge mountain of a man appeared smiling at Chris, the man was enormous, easily topping Chris's six foot height by a good six inches possibly more, a huge hand was held out to Chris.

"Hello I'm Dr James Fraiser, and Raine has told me all about you." The man shook Chris's hand.

"Chris Larabee." Chris was surprised by how gentle the man was as his hand was engulfed by Fraiser's giant bear sized hand.

"Right I understand that where going to cast your wrist, looking at your x-ray's that should not be a problem. But I would like for a start to give you a complete medical check, as I understand you maybe having some appetite issues." Dr Fraiser sat in a chair and tried to appear unthreatening to the other man, he could see the reluctance on the lean man's face when he had mentioned a full medical.

"I don't really think that's necessary." Chris looked towards the door.

"Well I can understand your reluctance, but I believe it's necessary, so shall we get started?" Dr Fraiser was determined to get his own way. "So if you could strip down to your underwear and we can do this as quickly as possible as I know you are a busy man.

Chris saw the determination on the doctor's face, how bad could it be.

"Let's take you height and weight, and then I'll take some blood." Dr Fraiser took the measurements he wanted, not making any comments. "OK lets carry on the shall we."

Chris took a deep breath when he was told to and kept still and compliant when Dr Fraiser looked in his mouth and ears, checked he reflexes and everything else a normal medical involved, Chris was not looking forward to what was going to come next.

"OK let's check your prostate and then we'll chat." Dr James had felt that the exam had gone really well so far and this was the last part and he knew most men hated this part and he could tell the quiet man was close to bolting.

Chris moved into the necessary position and tried not to tense up, Dr Fraiser completed the test and got rid of the glove.

"You can get dressed now Chris, we're all done." James moved to give the silent man a bit of space, before discussing his findings.

Chris slowly got dressed; he sat down on the chair and looked at Dr Fraiser.

"So I'm concerned about your weight, you're 145 pounds which for you build is too low and also with the active lifestyle you have it's not a good idea to lose anymore." Dr Fraiser told Chris, he waited to see what the man would say.

"I hadn't realised it was that low." Chris never weighed himself at home, he was never that concerned with outward appearances.

"Yes and I would like you to talk to me about what you've been eating." Dr Fraiser had been talking to both Raine and Nathan about Chris and his eating problems.

"I don't have much of an appetite at the minute, but it'll get better it normally does." Chris waited for the next question.

"So can you tell me what normally happens?" Dr Fraiser wanted as much information as possible.

"This has happened a few times in the past, I lose my appetite and a bit of weight and maybe throw up a few times, and then things settle down and it goes away." Chris said all this in a monotone voice. "The last time this happened was just after my family was killed and it passed, same as before."

"What did your previous doctor do?" Dr Fraiser was keen to find out if Chris had received any answers from his last doctor, as they had not gotten Chris's medical records as yet.

"He ran a load of tests and they all came back clear, then he wanted me to see a shrink cause he said it was all in my head, think the term he used was psychosomatic." Chris had rejected the other doctor's orders to see the clinics resident shrink. "So it's not worth doing any tests as results will be the same."

Dr Frasier had been writing notes as he listened to the calm voice outline what had happened in the past. Fraiser was going to press for more details, so that he knew what to avoid doing, as he watched Chris's body language closely, even though the blond was not giving off many signals.

"What test's where done if you can remember?" Dr Fraiser wanted to know how seriously the other doctor had treated Chris.

"Ultrasound, blood tests, cameras both ends and anything else he could think of to try." Chris cringed when he thought of the cold hearted doctor he had last gone to, the man had been dismissive of Chris and had made Chris's dislike of anything medical even worse.

"Right ok, what normally causes the symptoms?" Fraiser saw Chris cringe in reaction to describing the tests he had done, and the doctor did not blame him using a camera to see what was going on in a persons internal workings was intrusive. "So when was the first episode."

"There is no real pattern to cause it, the first time I was about 14 and doing well in school and sports, and then I just couldn't seem to eat, and my mother took me to the local doctor who could find nothing wrong and he just said it would pass and it did." Chris hated having to tell the doctor what had happened in the past but he had made a promise to Buck and the others and he intended to keep it if he could. "About a month later everything settled down. There was no reason for it."

"And the next time." Dr Fraiser quietly waited for the thinking man to continue.

"I was in officer training school, I was doing well and looking forward to passing and it happened again." Chris smiled thinking back to the pride he had in completing officer training. "I managed to work through it and kept it quiet."

"Why did you do that?" Fraiser could guess why the lean man had not told anyone while undergoing training.

"Because I didn't want to be thrown out the Navy, I wanted to become a Seal, and I knew it wasn't so bad." Chris remembered his desire not to fail and to make his family proud. "An 6 weeks later things seemed to get better."

"Right did you get to Seal training?" Dr Fraiser had served in the Marines so he knew how hard the training could be.

"Yep I did, and it was shortly after completing Seal training that it happened again, but it was fine and only lasted about 6 weeks again." Chris recalled going through hell during Seal training with Buck. "Then it happened not long before the birth of my son."

"Was it the stress of the up coming birth of your son?" Dr Fraiser asked having already been informed that Chris was a widower and that his family was murdered.

"God no, it just happened I was looking forward to Adam's birth." Chris felt sad thinking about that time and how worried Sarah had been. "Sarah my wife took me to Dr Hooker, and he was the one who decided it was all in my head, and eventually Sarah stopped trying to get me to go back to see him, I think I got down to about 145 pounds. But after Adam was born it stopped and I could eat again."

Chris stopped and did not really want to go any further; he looked at Dr Fraiser who was writing notes. James looked up and inclined his head questioningly.

"So was that the last time?" Dr Fraiser did not think it was and he wanted to give the man a chance to come clean.

"No shortly after my wife and son died, was the last time, and it seemed to be the longest and worst episode." Chris spoke quietly.

"Did you go to your doctor?" Dr Fraiser did not think Larabee would have.

"No I didn't." Chris sighed as he thought back to the self destructive path he had been on. "I didn't trust the doctor and I wasn't bothered by what was happening at the time."

"So how long did that last?" Fraiser asked.

"I don't really remember when exactly it ended, maybe 3 months possibly longer, I was self destructing at the time and like I said my health wasn't a top priority." Chris looked at Fraiser looking to see if he judged him. "And now its happening again."

Fraiser nodded but kept his face carefully blank; he was not judging the other man he just wanted to find out the answers to his questions.

"How do you feel about food?" Dr Fraiser looked into the clear green eyes.

"I don't care." Chris was frank and to the point. "I know eating's a good idea but at the moment I'd rather not."

"Why not Chris?" Dr Fraiser pushed.

"Because I hate vomiting and that happens sometimes and I have more important issues on my mind." Chris rubbed his head he could feel a headache building.

Fraiser noted the head rubbing.

"Raine said you occasionally suffer from migraine's, do you have medication for it?" Fraiser looked through the forms Chris had filled in seeing the medication listed.

"Only rarely." Chris wished the meeting was over and he could get back to the office.

"Alright do you have enough medication to be going on with?" Fraiser could tell Chris was getting restless.

"I used the last syringe not too long ago." Chris informed the doctor.

"Right ok I'll have a prescription written for that and a couple of other things." Dr Fraiser had a possible plan he wanted to put in place.

"Like what?" Chris was curious to see what this huge bear of a doctor wanted to do to supposedly help him.

"Just some vitamins, food supplements and protein shakes. I would like you to keep a food diary and make an appointment to come see me in two weeks." Dr Fraiser could see the resistance already on the other man's face. "I want to see if there's a pattern to what you eat."

"So you want me to keep track of what I eat and drink?" Chris supposed he could do that how hard could it be.

"Yes, with times and amounts, I would also like for you to write down what you feel when your eating, and if you manage to keep it down and not vomit." Dr Fraiser jotted a few more notes. "How are you sleeping?"

"I'm fine." Chris spoke the standard phrase.

"Right." Fraiser gave the man a disbelieving look. "Please be honest with me Chris."

Chris huffed.

"I can't help you unless you're honest with me." Fraiser tried to drive the point home.

"Fine, I have insomnia as well, but that's not really a problem." Chris had never slept long, he had not done so from childhood, and so he never really thought too much about it.

"So a sleep aid is out of the question." Dr Fraiser offered the help.

"Not in my line of work no, I need to be alert in case my team needs me." Chris looked at his watch and was surprised to see he had been at the clinic for over two hours and they had not even put the cast on yet.

"Alright but the offer is there. I want you to be able to come to me with any medical problems you have, I and my fellow doctors at this clinic are nothing like your previous doctor." Fraiser maintained eye contact to try to reinforce his sincerity.

"Sure." Chris flippantly answered. "Are we done now?"

"Yes I believe so, your prescription will be ready to pick up once the nurse has cast your wrist, and I'll see you in two weeks, I can book you an appointment now." Fraiser pulled up his appointment schedule on the computer and waited for Chris to tell him when would be most convenient.

"A Monday as late as possible will be fine." Chris reluctantly offered.

"Great 4pm is the only afternoon appointment I have that day, so I'll see you then." Fraiser smiled and offered his hand for Chris to shake.

Chris made his way into his office, he was glad that the doctors appointment was finally over, he had a bag full of the items the doctor had prescribed for him in the car and he would try to keep a food diary.

"Hey Chris how did the doctor's go?" Nathan called the others all stopped what they where doing to listen to Chris's reply.

"Fine." Chris smiled at frown on Nathan's face because he had not elaborated.

"Well what did he say?" Nathan tried again.

"Nothing much." Chris moved into his office.

Buck smiled at Chris's back as Nathan huffed grumpily, before getting up and following Chris, Vin got up and then so did everyone else. Chris sat down behind his desk and switched on his computer.

"Chris." Nathan almost whined.

"Yes Nathan." Chris grinned good naturedly at the annoyed healer.

"Well what did he say?" Nathan grumbled. "How much do you weigh now? Did he run any tests?"

"He gave me a complete physical, and yes he weighed me and I weigh 145 pounds, and I got to keep a food diary." Chris clicked to open his email.

"I thought they only made dieting people keep food diaries." Buck ignored the galre Chris shot at him.

"Well I ain't dieting." Chris snarked as his read an email from Spikes summoning him to a meeting at 3pm. "Don't you lot have work to do?"

"Come on guy's someone obviously got out the wrong side off the bed." Vin joked, leading the mass exit from the office.

In another part of the building Jessica was being dressed down by her supervisor who had just returned from holiday and had read Chris email.

"Jessica these men and women risk their lives protecting this country from low life scum and your job is simple, to ensure that any training and accommodation needs are met quickly and efficiently to the standards expected by the ATF." The woman frowned at Jessica who starred haughtily back in response. "Chris Larabee is one of the best and for him to complain to me because you did a sub standard job is not something I take lightly."

"I did the best I could in the short time frame I had." Jessica frostily responded.

"Well obviously your best was not good enough, I have looked at where you booked Agent Larabee to stay and I cannot believe that you chose that location, it was clearly of a poor standard and too far away from the conference centre." Jessica's supervisor did not like the attitude she was getting from the younger woman.

"The hotel's where all booked closer to the conference centre." Jessica snapped.

"No my dear they where not, if you had done your job properly you would have found a more suitable choice." The supervisor was disappointed with Jessica. "Take this as a warning you lady to do better next time, as I can not have a agent of Larabee's calibre being treated so shabbily, that will be all for now."

Jessica scowled darkly as she stormed from the office and walked quickly to the ladies lavatory, checking the cubicles where empty, Jessica took out her cell phone making a call she quickly filled in Avery on what had happened, annoyance coloured her tone as she vented her anger.

"I do hope your going to do something about it Jack." Jessica purred. "Otherwise I will be very very upset."

"Yes Jessica I believe that Spikes will be meeting Larabee later and I'm sure once he finds out what has happened he will deal with it." Jack Avery had been told by Spikes about what he had found out, Avery did not believe it was true, but you never know.

"Good." Jessica cooed to the man.

Chris spent most of the day in his office, working steadily on preparation for the teams next case, he then made his way slowly up to Spikes office, determined to keep his cool and not say anything regarding what he had found out about Quince and Spikes connection.

"Good afternoon Chris, I'm sorry to hear about what happened in Miami, I hope you're completely recovered." Spikes shark like smile greeted Chris blank green eyes.

"I'm fine." Chris sat down in the chair Spikes indicated. He waited to see what Spikes would say.

"Well alright then." Spikes felt giddy he did not think Larabee suspected anything.

"So what's this meeting about Bob?" Chris watched the anticipation build in the slimly eyes of his temporary boss.

"Well I've had some disturbing news, and I wanted to discuss this with you before I make any decisions." Spikes paused for what he thought was dramatic effect.

"What news?" Chris expression never changed.

"Well I've been told that you and Wilmington are in a relationship." Spikes eagerly leant forward to see the impact of his words.

Chris managed to keep his face blank, of all the things he expected Spikes to say this revelation was such a surprise.

"You shared a bed in Miami and he's your lover." Spikes watched Larabee closely. "And so I'm going to have to investigate you for abusing your position as Wilmington's team leader."

Chris laughed surely Spikes was joking, him and Buck as lovers, yes he loved Buck but as a brother, and friend, nothing else.

Spikes could not believe the other man was laughing, how dare the man not take this seriously.

"This is no laughing matter Larabee." Spikes growled. "You're going to be suspended pending an investigation; I'm going to have to reassign the others."

"No I don't think so Spikes." Chris snarled glaring at Spikes. "Buck Wilmington is as heterosexual as am I, and if you think that he could ever be forced to sexually submit to anyone you need your head examining."

Spikes felt great, with getting a reaction out of the man.

"Be that as it may I've got little choice." Spikes glared right back at the blond.

"And you cannot interfere in any relationship no matter if it's between two men." Chris angrily growled.

"I don't allow relationships between team members." Spikes barked.

"Tough the ATF doesn't have a policy against team members being involved with each other." Chris barked right back.

"You've abused your position one last time." Spikes decided to stick the knife in and twist. "Now about your team."

Chris waited to see what Spikes had planned before he responded.

"I suppose with Josiah age he'll retire, as he's to set in his ways to fit in with a new team, or maybe he could teach." Spikes spoke of the well respected profiler.

Chris remained silent.

"JD, well I've already decided he can go to the IT unit, he'll be good there, and he's not really suited to being a field agent is he?" Spikes watched his words impact the silent Larabee who glared back.

"Nathan, well I'm sure he'll be alright, we'll find a team who'll take him, one that doesn't end up in the ER all the time." Spikes gleefully declare revelling in the silence from the scowling blond.

"Vin, we'll he's a bit feral I'm not sure any team will want him. But I'll maybe find a place for him in the armoury, or he could go back to bounty hunting, I'm sure he'll be fine." Spikes saved the best two for last.

"Ezra, well after the Atlanta episode I can't see him fitting in with another team, so I can see him leaving the ATF, but I'm sure we'll see him sooner or later if one of his cons goes wrong which I'm sure it will." Spikes sneered at Chris who was still silent.

"Buck now I'm sure after his reputation is destroyed will find a team that will take him, not as a senior agent though, or maybe he will move onto another agency, but the taint will follow him, but he's big enough to cope." Spikes smiled sweetly at Larabee.

"You never know though Team 7 may be able to survive the hit to their reputation when you and Wilmington are dragged through an internal enquiry." Spikes could imagine the reaction to the rumours he would have Jessica and Jack spread, and he knew how narrow minded some people where within the ATF. "I'm sure no one will get hurt too badly, you how narrow minded some people are."

Chris could feel his rage reaching epic proportions, he could try to go above Spikes head, but it would still probably result in him being suspended while the allegations where investigated and although it may keep the team together, there was no guarantee that Buck would be left in charge. Spikes was right some of the team may get hurt as there where bigots everywhere, who could take this opportunity to harm members of Team 7 especially JD and Ezra.

"There is a possible other solution to the problem." Spikes held out a lifeline, he had not expected his plan to work but it may do.

"Why am I not surprised." Chris growled waiting for Spikes to make his play.

"You could transfer out of Denver, and I would forget about bringing charges, and as an added bonus I will put Wilmington in charge." Spikes could be a gracious winner. "I know the Alaska office needs agents."

Chris was seriously considering the offer, it would keep the teams reputation intact and in doing so protecting them from harm, Buck would be leading them, and Chris would only have to wait until Travis comes back to explain his decision.

"You have until five o'clock to make your decision." Spikes could not believe the man was considering the proposal. "Oh and if a hint of this offer comes out then all deals are off and I'll dismantle the team so fast your head will spin."

Chris did not remember leaving Spikes office and getting to his own, he must have done it without alerting the others that there was a problem because his team had left him alone. Resting his head on his arms on the desk Chris could not believe that he was considering Spikes deal, nut he had to protect Buck and the rest of the team, Spikes was only interested in destroying him, and once he was out of the picture the rest of the men should be fine.

Chris began planning, and at 4.55pm he called Spikes and gave him an answer.

Spikes put the phone down and roared with unrestrained glee, he had one, the mighty Chris Larabee was running like the cur he was tail between his legs, and he Bob Spikes had won, although there where a few minor details he had conceded too, Spikes felt on top of the world he could not wait to tell Avery and Jessica.

Chris bid the others farewell as they all left to get a quick drink and meal at The Saloon, Buck and JD jostling each other in their haste to leave, Vin laughing with Ezra at the other two men's antics, with Josiah and Nathan the steady stalwarts of the group bringing up the rear, chiding the others to hurry up. Chris smiled fondly and burned the image of his team, his brothers into his memory and he knew he would need it to sustain him in the upcoming months.

Chris got to the ranch, and he spoke at length to Tiny, leaving the confused heavy set man with detailed instructions, he thank him and then slowly entered his house, Chris began to make preparations, finally at midnight he locked his front door and headed to the airport.

Buck got into the office the next day bright and early with a sleepy JD in tow, the youngster muttered something about making coffee, he turned on his computer, logging in he began to look at his emails, spotting one from his friend and boss, Buck jaw dropped and he began to curse.

"What's wrong Buck?" JD had rushed over when he heard Buck's angry voice.

"Chris is gone." Buck almost yelled at the youngster.

"Gone where?" JD gaped at Buck not understanding at all.

"What's all the yelling for Buck?" Josiah looked at the angry Buck and the confused JD, Vin, Nathan and Ezra stood beside him.

"Chris is gone." Buck almost snarled the answer.

"Buck." Josiah cautioned the other man.

"I've got an email telling me Chris has gone on assignment and I'm being left in charge." Buck rattled off the information to the other men.

"Who's the email from?" Nathan demanded crowding in on Buck.

"Chris sent it himself; he doesn't say where he's going and how long for, just that I'm to take of everyone." Buck wanted to throw something.

"How the hell did Spikes do this?" Vin scowled, Buck was angrily hitting his phone.

"Damn straight to answer machine." Buck grunted.

Vin tried on his phone and went straight to answer phone.

"Chris what the hells going on, call me or one of the others." Vin snapped down the phone.

"JD can you trace his phone." Josiah looked towards the whiz kid, who went to his computer station.

"His GPS chips been deactivated." JD was surprised Chris knew how to do that.

"Mr Wilmington what other information and instruction does the email contain?" Ezra was trying to remain calm and detached but he was as angry as Buck, just hiding it better.

"He wants us to not confront Spikes about anything until he comes back and to just get on with being a team and being the best at what we do." Buck summarised Chris's email.

"He can't get away with this." JD sounded as angry as the others. "Chris can't just leave us."

"He ain't here JD." Vin did not mean to be sarcastic when he saw the slight hurt on JD's face. "Sorry JD."

"It's ok Vin." JD patted the other man.

"So what we gonna do?" Vin looked to the others he sat on the corner of Buck's desk.

"We try to contact Chris to see what the hell is happening." Nathan suggested. "We also do as Chris says for now."

"You mean we won't confront Spikes?" JD sounded disappointed.

"Yes let's see what happens when we get hold of Chris." Josiah could see that Buck and Vin especially wanted to kill Spikes.

The group kept trying to phone Chris, they each left messages and sent texts, Buck sent an email as well. At the end of the work day he drove out to the ranch, he unlocked the door and turned off the alarm, crossing to the mantle he found a letter with his name on.

Buck.

I know you're angry, but I need you to lead the team and to protect them while I'm not there. I know that you can do this, just as well if not better than I could.

Trust me when I say do not under any circumstances confront Spikes and don't let any of the others, I will be back but probably not until Travis returns.

I hope you or one of the team will stay at the ranch every so often. I will contact you in a couple of days once I'm settled.

Take care of yourself.

Chris.

Buck sat on the couch with the letter held loosely in his hands, he was desperate to find out what had happened to Chris, but he would trust his best friend, and lead and protect the team from Spikes.

Looking through the house Buck noted that Chris had packed for a long stay wherever he was and that he had taken the photo of Sarah and Adam as well as a photo of the team.

"What is going on Stud?" Buck whispered to the silent house. Buck pulled out his phone and hit speed dial button, he called each of his close friends and asked them to come to the ranch.

Surprisingly Ezra arrived first, he moved into the kitchen and began making food for the rest of the team. Buck smiled as the southerner puttered around the kitchen, soon enticing smells wafted around the house.

The men arrived all within the hour and greeted each other, they settled round the table, and began eating.

"So did you get in touch with Chris?" Josiah asked, hoping Buck was going to say yes.

"No, but we need to talk away from work." Buck noted that they had left Chris place circumstances are we to confront Spikes."

"What has Spikes done for Chris to say that?" JD could not understand why Chris was saying what he was.

"I don't know JD, but Chris says to trust him and do as he asks." Buck looked at each man. "I know I want to hurt Spikes but I will do as Chris wants."

"Fine I'll do as Chris wants for now." Vin backed Buck up.

Buck looked at Nathan and Josiah, who both nodded; he then turned to the quiet undercover agent who also nodded, finally he looked to JD who looked stubbornly at his plate of food.

"JD son you have to agree to this as well." Buck spoke quietly.

"No he can't get away with it." JD growled still not looking at Buck. "Chris is gone, who knows where, he could get hurt and we wouldn't be there."

Josiah got up and nudged Ezra who moved from the chair, Josiah sat in the vacated chair. The gentle giant survey the stubborn man, he looked to Buck and nodded.

"JD you have to trust Chris." Buck tried again.

"No Buck, Chris is gone and we need him here." JD looked up, biting his bottom lip. "Chris shouldn't be on his own, he's not well and we're brother's we look out for each other."

Josiah threw his arm across JD shoulders he pulled JD closer to him.

"I want to rip Spikes limb from limb but I want Chris home more, so if he says to trust him and not confront Spikes then that's what I'm gonna do." Josiah voice rumbled out. "And that's what you'll do as well JD because brothers stick together."

"But what if something happens to Chris because we weren't there?" JD voice sounded strained to his own ears.

"If anything happens to Chris then they won't find Spikes body." Vin promised the other men.

"I will ably assist you." Ezra drawled an evil glint in his eye.

"Like Vin said they won't find his body." Buck looked at JD and reached over he grabbed JD's hand. "Spikes is gonna pay its only a matter of when and how, trust me, no trust us."

Buck looked around each man and saw the same determination in the other mens eyes.

"So we act like it's not a problem." Nathan stated.

"Yes." Vin agreed.

JD got up to clear the table, Josiah began to help as well. Vin and the others headed into the living room.

"What about Chris?" Vin asked Buck.

"Oh Chris is gonna get it to Vin don't worry, when I get my hands on him he's so gonna regret leaving without a word." Buck sat in Chris's chair cracking his knuckles.

Chris looked at his phone and sighed, he started listening to his messages, before deleting them one by one, he was confident that Buck would do as he asked, and in a few days when the uproar died down he would call the jovial man and talk.

Chris settled into his no home looking round the basic room, with small kitchenette, sitting down in the tiny bedroom he began to unpack, thankful that he had shopped for cold weather clothes while in Denver, he could almost feel the chill in his bones, shrugging he considered the apartment and knew that he would just have to grin an bear it, atleast it was warmer than outside.

Tomorrow was a new day and he would meet his new team, Chris throat clenched and he struggled against the feelings of intense sadness, when he looked at the photo's in his hands, his wife and young son smiled up at him, while the team grinned at the camera from the other. He missed them all so much, he would cope as it was for the best, and he had to protect them. Lying on the small double bed Chris closed his eyes as a wave of tiredness overcame him, maybe he would think about food later, sleep sounded the best option.

The following week passed relatively quickly for Buck, he had reluctantly moved into Chris office, but the gentle man had not changed anything in it. He had managed to hold it together and not confront Spikes, who he was surprised to note seemed much less tense and angry now Chris was not in Denver. The other team leaders had all come to him, wanting to know where Chris was, none of them really believe he would voluntarily leave Denver and the Magnificent Seven. And because everyone suspected Spikes of orchestrating Larabee's removal they now viewed him with suspicion and mistrust, morale seemed to be at an all time low, especially when agents considered that if Spikes could get rid of someone of Larabee's calibre then he could do it to anyone.

Spikes meanwhile seemed oblivious to the change in feelings, he thought he was doing an excellent job running the Denver office.

Buck still had no idea where Chris was it was like he had fallen off the face of the earth, he had sent feelers out but nobody seemed to know where the blond leader was. JD had tried tracing Chris's bank accounts, but Chris had bought cold weather clothes and taken money out of his bank all while he was in Denver, it was like the blond did not want to be found.

"Hey Bucklin." Vin stood in the open doorway, Buck rarely closed the office door.

"Vin, you ok?" Buck could not believe the work load he had to deal with no wonder Chris sometimes got stressed.

"You heard anything yet?" Vin wanted to get hold of the blond and shake him, the men where all worried and it was only a matter of time before someone exploded.

"No not yet." Buck looked to his cell phone as it began to ring, picking it up he saw the number was being with held. "Hello?"

Vin sat in the chair and slouched he sat up straighter at Buck's shout.

"Where the hell are you?" Buck yelled down "Are you ok?"

Vin suddenly realised it must be Chris on the other end, the others swarmed in the room drawn by Buck's yell.

"Speaker phone Buck." Josiah boomed.

"Hang on a minute Chris." Buck fiddled with his phone nearly dropping it in the process. "You still there Big Dog?"

All the men eagerly lent towards the small phone.

"Yeah Buck I'm here." Chris husky voice drawled. "Are you all ok?"

"We're all fine Chris. Where are you?" Vin spoke first.

"Good I'm glad you all alright. I'm fine." Chris did not answer Vin's question.

"What the hell's going on Big Dog?" Buck demanded glaring at the phone.

"Nothing I'm on assignment." Chris was vague.

Ezra picked up a pen and paper he quickly wrote a note and showed it to JD who nodded and quietly left the room.

Harsh coughing sounded from Chris's end, the grouped men looked at each other in concern as the coughing was muffled, when it finally stopped Nathan grimaced when he heard the sounds of a toilet flushing.

"I'm fine Nathan, just a bit of a sniffle." Chris tried not to cough again.

"The horses are all fine Chris." Josiah smiled at the phone. "Tiny's doing a great job."

"That's good." The tired voice replied.

"When are you coming back Cowboy?" Vin asked the question on everyone's mind.

"When I'm finished here, not sure when that will be." Chris covered his mouth again as he felt the urge to cough again.

"Are you eating and sleeping ok?" Nathan hated not being there to make sure the lean blond was doing alright.

"I'm fine Nathan, how's Raine?" Chris changed the subject.

Nathan knew what the other man was doing.

"She's good." Nathan assured the listening man, "Will you be back for Thanksgiving we're all going to Nettie's."

"So JD are you and Casey doing alright." Chris ignored Nathan's question.

"JD's not here Stud he's gone out the office for some food." Buck did not hesitate to lie to the other man.

"Oh I'm sorry I missed him." Chris yawned tiredly. "Guys I'll call again in a few days, keep safe. Bye."

A chorus of farewells rang out as Chris pressed the disconnect button, he slowly stripped and crawled under the covers, he coughed harshly and then sleep claimed him.

"JD did you manage to locate Mr Larabee?" Ezra called out.

JD returned to the office a dejected set to his shoulders.

"No he's bouncing his signal off to many satellites, and I can't track it." JD sat next to Nathan on the large couch.

"I was mistakenly under the impression that are esteemed leader was technophobic." Ezra drawled.

"Nope he's pretty good when he puts his mind to it; he just leaves most of the technical stuff to JD." Buck smiled at the others. "You'd be surprised what skills Chris hides."

The men exchanged glances, Buck smirked.

"He sounded awful Buck." Nathan was worried he did not like the sound of the hacking cough he heard over the phone.

"I know, and there's nothing we can do about it." Buck growled frustrated.

"We'll find him it's just a matter of time." JD was confident that they would locate there missing leader.

"Sure JD." Vin agreed.

"Indeed brothers we shall locate our lost sheep and return him to the fold." Josiah spoke from the heart.

"And when we do I'm going to kill him." Buck promised the others.

Buck and the other's received the odd email from Chris, no further phone calls where forthcoming and the weeks passed slowly, Buck led the team in a number of cases they successfully wrapped up, with nobody getting hurt. Spikes seemed pleased about the results and Buck acted professionally around the other man, not mentioning Chris.

Buck was preparing for the team leaders meeting, he entered the room and too his surprise he saw Director Sheppard sat at the head of the table, talking quietly with Spikes, who seemed to be preening under the attention of his boss.

Buck moved to where a few of the team leaders where stood, while they waited for some of the other team leaders and managers to arrive.

"You alright Buck?" Doug Fallen the team 2 leader asked. "You found Larabee yet?"

"I'm fine, and no Chris is still missing." Buck tried not to sneer in Spikes direction.

"Look at him, he's lapping up the attention." Fallen look was contemptuous as he surveyed Spikes.

"I wish Travis was back." Jesse Jones the team six leader looked around.

"I don't trust Spikes to look out for us." Vera Liner the team 9 leader nudged Buck. "And he's just Spikes boot licker."

Jack Avery strolled confidently to the group and smiled at the gathered team leaders, his smiled slipped slightly at the frosty reception he received.

Director John Sheppard, looked around the room as he listen to AD Spikes prattle on, the man seemed to like the sound of his own voice, he noted the tense atmosphere and how most of the team leaders seemed to be gathered laughing and joking around a tall handsome moustached man. He had witnessed the snub dealt to one man, who had scuttled over to sit with Spikes. Sheppard had heard disturbing rumours that all was not well in the Denver office, that Chris Larabee had disappeared supposedly on assignment and that his team was looking for him. He had not mentioned the Magnificent 7 team leader to Spikes, but he would find out what happened as poor morale and leadership could destroy the cohesion of a office. Orrin Travis should not have let Larabee turn down the temporary AD role, he should have compromised and given Larabee the option of running the office and his own team. He would be having a discussion with both men when they returned to Denver.

"OK gentlemen lets get started. Director Sheppard is making whistle stop tour and so will just be observing today and for the next few days." Spikes proudly declared. "Oh and just to let you know that Buck Wilmington is here as Team 7 leader."

"Yeah guys you're stuck with me until Chris comes back." Buck grinned at Spikes, but the smile did not reach his eyes at all. "I'm better looking and a lot friendlier."

"Nah I much prefer the brooding black glad Larabee, ohh those flashing green eyes." Susan Pierce the head of accounting joked, she was five years from retirement and took infamous delight in teasing the black clad Larabee.

Sniggering laughter, broke some of the tension, that was until Spikes snapped at the gathered group.

"That's enough people lets get to work." Spikes then proceeded to cover the points from the last meeting.

"Please tell me it gets more interesting than this." Buck muttered out the corner of his mouth to Doug Fallen who looked equally bored.

"No." Fallen smirked at the other man.

"So does anyone have anything to add?" Spikes looked around, he found most if not all the team leaders looking bored. "Shall we move on then?"

"Alright then, I have been given the green light for a project I've come up with and I would like to outline it for you all now." Spikes smiled confidently, actually he had not come up with the idea but the man who did was no longer in Denver so he was claiming credit for it. "I intend for every team leader to look at a case and what the teams especially the team leader did to bring that particular case to a conclusion and then you will make suggestions on how you would do things differently or whether any procedures can be improved on, or what you think went wrong if anything, and any other comments suggestions that you think are relevant."

Buck could not believe his ears, Chris had put forward this plan to Travis about three months ago, and Chris had been working on how to implement it without adding to much onto the already sometimes overworked team leaders.

Doug Fallen could not stop himself; he had actually heard Travis and Larabee discussing this very project.

"Excuse me but taking credit for something that is clearly someone else's brain child is just not what you'd expect from an ATF agent." Fallen growled at Spikes, who tried not to look put out by the accusation, he thought he could get away with it as most of Larabee's notes had been hand written.

Director Sheppard kept his astonishment off his face, Spikes had come to him with this idea claiming it as his own, and if it wasn't then the man needed to give credit where credit was due and not try to take the kudos for someone else's idea.

"Chris Larabee put this idea to AD Travis." Fallen continued to growl, his contempt for Spikes was increasing and he could see the other team leaders where hanging on every word which was being exchange. "He was working on the concept to make things more simplistic."

"Right well then credit must go to Chris Larabee then." Spikes decided retreat was his best option.

Buck struggled not to laugh at the red faced Spikes being caught out in a blatant lie, what fool the man was.

Director Sheppard grimaced as Spikes began to outline what he expected everyone to do, John decided to stir up the waters and see what happened next.

"So what did Larabee want to do?" John Sheppard expected Wilmington to speak but again it was the Fallen.

"He wanted to it so that not every team leader was involved every month, he wanted the team leaders to involve there seconds so that they could see what other team leaders where doing and suggesting, and then I think he wanted to run some training scenarios using what the team leaders had discussed as well as adding some stuff that the teams where not expecting, he wanted the teams to be able to function if the team leaders are somehow incapacitated." Fallen thought about Chris wanting to bring in specialists from other agencies to improve the efficiency of the Denver office. "I think eventually he wanted it so that everyone on the team had input into the scenarios and AD Travis was fully aware of what Chris was doing, he had asked him to submit a proposal and Larabee was working on it."

Director Sheppard looked at Spikes and waited for the other man to respond.

"Great minds think alike then." Spikes smiled. "So who wants to be the team leader to take on the task then?"

Silence greeted Spikes he looked around, every team leader met his eye but none volunteer themselves for the task, until Jack Avery spoke up.

"I'll do it Bob." Jack Avery could see the relief on Spikes face. "So what case have you decided on?"

Avery hoped that Spikes did not choose a Team 7 mission but knowing the other man's hatred of all things touched by Chris Larabee, he would want someone to try and rip apart the Magnificent 7 reputations.

"What about the Ramirez case?" Spikes put the name forward.

Avery almost cringe the man had to chose one of the biggest and most successful cases that Chris Larabee had led his team on.

Laughter sounded from the lower end of the table and Spikes glared at the Team 9 leader, who just smiled serenely and then she turned to Avery.

"Good luck with that one Jack." Vera smiled at Avery, others snorted. "Chris Larabee and Team 7 brought down the biggest scum bag in Denver and you're meant to try to pull his planning and strategy apart and make suggestions to improve it, I pity you."

Buck grinned at Vera who winked back. Avery wanted to smack Spikes for putting him in this position because he had to show his support for the other man.

"I'm confident in Jack's ability as a team leader." Spikes confidently exclaimed.

"More fool you." Buck could not help it.

"What did you say?" Avery thought with Spikes backing him Wilmington would back down.

"I think you heard me Avery." Buck growled glaring at the other man.

Avery waited for Spikes to speak in his defence but silence greeted him. Buck just smiled at Avery as he knew what the man expected.

"Right lets move on then." Spikes quickly drew attention back to himself, he then proceeded with the meeting till finally the meeting came to its conclusion.

Leaving the room Avery brushed past Buck, who just laughed contemptuously after him. Director Sheppard was not impressed with what he had witnessed and he told Spikes he was going to have a look around the Denver office and he would not need accompanying, he headed straight for the Team 7 offices, taking the stairs he quietly listen to the heated conversation not feeling any guilt for eaves dropping.

"Damn scum sucking fiend." Buck snarled.

"I take it the meeting did not go well?" Josiah ducked as Vin threw a paper plane at his head.

"Oh it was great really interesting, especially when Spikes tried to claim work done by Chris as his own." Buck chuckled when he thought how red the large man had gone. "Director Sheppard was sitting in the meeting."

"What else happened?" JD asked sitting at his desk slowly peeling an apple.

"Jack Avery the cockroach, had to back Spikes up because no one wanted to volunteer for the project Spikes said was his." Buck snorted. "He wants Avery to pull apart Chris's decision on the Ramirez case."

"Oh Avery must be cursing Spikes." Nathan chuckled. "Chris was methodical and covered all the bases to bring that scumbag down."

"Did he say where Chris is?" Vin looked around feeling as if they where not alone.

"No he never said anything." Buck sat at his old desk.

"Maybe you should go to Director Sheppard." JD suggested then ducked the paper balls that came flying in his direction.

"And say what JD, that Spikes has gotten rid of Chris because he hates him, yep that'll go down well." Buck lobbed a paper plane at Ezra.

"Right well Sheppard's suppose to be loose in the building so look busy you guys." Buck made his way into Chris's office and began to work on the ground work for the next scumbag they wanted taking down.

Sheppard had heard enough and decided to move to another office, he spoke with various members of the agency, finding out whatever he could about the atmosphere and within the office, dismayed that he found little or no positive feelings towards Spikes and his leadership. No one outright said anything negative but Sheppard could read between the lines and the only ones who seemed truly happy and content where Avery and Team 1. He also had his assistants mingle with the workers with the Denver ATF, getting the gossip and news and what they came back with was not positive in any way, everyone was hoping AD Travis would return soon.

Spikes dreaded Director Sheppard's return, he had made a mistake trying to claim Larabee's project as his own, but how was he to know the man had shared his goals with others, Spikes had not meant to put the emphasis on the team 1 leader, but it'll all work out in the end.

Director Sheppard knocked and walked into Spikes office, the other man offered him a chair and coffee. Sheppard got straight to the point.

"Where is Chris Larabee?"


	37. Chapter 36

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_Poor Buck, and Chris gets a visitor. I'm going to try to write a longer chapter over the weekend as real life has been getting in the way this week._

_Enjoy and please review if you can._

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Spikes had not expected the question.

"Well Bob, where is Chris Larabee?" Director John Sheppard was rapidly losing patients with the other man.

"He's on assignment in Alaska." Spikes informed the Director. "They needed help there and I thought it would be good experience for Larabee."

Director Sheppard really could not believe the man; he thought it was good experience for Larabee to be in Alaska.

"So when's he going to be returning?" Director Sheppard was curious to know what answer he would be getting to his questions.

"When the assignments over and when the Alaskan team don't need him anymore." Spikes kept his voice calm and level when he wanted to say never if Spikes had his way.

"So you sent the best Denver had to offer to help the Alaskan AD?" Director Sheppard now had a plan in mind.

"It's given Wilmington the chance to show he can lead the team." Spikes calmly told the frowning Director.

"Right so it has nothing to do with any rivalry between the two of you?" Director Sheppard quirked an eyebrow at the sweating man.

"There's no rivalry." Spikes ground out, Larabee was not in his league.

Director Sheppard could see the other man was close to losing his cool.

"I could understand if there was some resentment because Larabee was offered the AD role before you." Sheppard pointed out sympathetically.

"I should have been offered the role before Larabee." Spikes growled. "I have more experience and my teams just as good if not better than his team of misfits."

Sheppard stood up.

"I'm going back to Houston and I expect to hear good things from this office Spikes, don't make me regret agreeing to put you in charge." Sheppard walked from the office.

Spikes head thumped on his desk, how stupid can you get telling the Director that he should have been offered the position first. Damn Chris Larabee, the man was not even here and he was still causing trouble.

Director Sheppard climbed into his car, one of his assistants looked to him for instruction on where they where heading.

"To the hotel, Marcus." Director Sheppard ordered, he looked to the other assistant sat in the passenger seat. "Andy book us a flight to Anchorage."

"Yes sir." Both men rushed to obey.

Chris sat on his bed his head in his hands, he struggled not to cough, just his luck that he had managed to catch a cold. He found the men in the team he worked with nice but they were not his Team 7, Chris had noticed that the men did interact with each other outside of work but not on the level he and the others did. Chris spent most of his spare time exploring the local area or reading in his small self contained apartment.

Chris had his laptop set up and he was emailing Tiny about the horses, he smiled at the pictures the giant of a man had attached, laughing at the antics caught on film. Chris decided that he would call Buck and see how everyone was doing, he waited for the call to be answered.

"Wimington." Buck's deep voice answered.

"Hi Buck." Chris chuckled as Buck yelled his name; Chris gathered that Buck was letting the others know it was him.

"Chris, JD wants to know if you have Skype on your laptop, so we can see each other when we chat." Buck wondered if the man would deny them this chance to see for themselves that the blond was fine.

Chris looked at his laptop, he sighed and opened it and looked up Skype, he registered and passed on the information to the eagerly waiting Buck. Chris settled on his bed as he found it the warmest and the most comfortable place in his apartment, he saw Buck waving at him and he smiled back.

"So how's it going guys?" Chris picked up his glass of water taking a sip he was determined not to cough or show that he was full of cold, he had a box of tissues beside him as well.

"It's alright, were done with the Roland case, we caught him and his cronies with a load of guns. A couple of his henchmen turned on him and the DA reckons we have an almost airtight case." Buck watched Chris nod, Josiah was trying to gather information on where Chris could possibly be, but all the men could see apart from Chris himself was blank grey walls.

"That's brilliant Buck." Chris praised the other man.

"So how are you doing Chris?" Nathan could her that Chris had a cold, and he wanted to know if Chris was feeling alright. "Are you eating and sleeping ok?"

"I'm fine Nate, there's no need to worry." Chris stubbornly declared, smothering a cough.

"So have you had dinner today?" Josiah was not bothered by the glare he received.

"Not yet, I'm talking to you guys." Chris did not feel the slightest bit hungry.

"Well why don't you get something and we can talk while you eat." Nathan suggested, Ezra sighed when he heard this, he knew how stubborn the taciturn man could be and instead of enjoying the interaction with their missing leader Nathan and Josiah where going to ruin it by pushing the man to eat.

"Fine." Chris got up leaving the laptop where it was he went into the kitchen and began making a cheese sandwich.

"Nice one Nathan, you and Josiah upset him and he'll sign off." JD grumbled.

"I have to agree with JD on this matter." Ezra could hear Chris banging around off screen.

"Let's just keep away from health issues ok." Buck finally put in. "We can discuss it after we sign off."

Chris plonked himself back on the bed and put the laptop back on his knee he place his sandwich next to him and glared at the men on the screen

"Happy now." Chris took a bite of the sandwiched and chewed rapidly.

"Sorry Chris." Nathan ruefully apologised.

Chris struggled to breath through his nose while his mouth was full, suddenly he realised he was going to choke, he threw the laptop on the bed and headed straight for the bin, spitting out the chewed chunk of bread and filling, Chris coughed and coughed.

"You ok there Chris." Buck worriedly waited for the coughing to stop.

Chris leant against the wall, he wiped his hand across his mouth, he walked back slowly over to the bed and sat down, he moved the plate with the sandwich away from him in disgust and picked up the tissues, blowing his nose, Chris coughed again.

"Chris you alright there?" Nathan watched as the pile of tissues grew beside Chris as the man tried to clear his blocked nose.

"I'm fine Nathan it's just a damn cold." Chris shivered and lifted the laptop and got under his covers.

"Director Sheppard was in Denver at the team leaders meeting." Buck informed Chris who looked thoughtful for a minute. "Have you met him Chris?"

"Yep I've met his son." Chris did not elaborate further.

"I don't remember meeting him." Buck waited for Chris to fill in the gaps.

"How do you know him?" JD was impatient.

"You haven't, it was just after you got injured and where recuperating, I was on a training mission and we met there." Chris smiled at Buck who growled good naturedly.

"What did you do Buck?" Vin asked as the men had all noticed Buck's growling.

"He fell of a balcony escaping his latest flings boyfriend, he ended up with concussion and a sprained ankle." Chris laughed.

"Is that where you got that commendation for rescuing that kid who nearly drowned?" Buck remembered Chris being brought into the hospital unit barely conscious and half drowned. "Wow and that was Sheppard's kid."

"Yep, he's married now with a couple of kids, he left the service a few years after we did, I think he's a FBI agent now." Chris snuggled down under his covers; he placed the laptop beside him.

"Yep Chris was a real hero then weren't you Big Dog?" Buck laughed as he remembered Chris's embarrassment at being honoured for just doing what he said any normal person would do, it just reminded Buck at how special the reserved man was.

"It's Thanksgiving next week Chris are you gonna be back?" Vin missed his friend and the time they all spent together both at work and at the ranch, the teams second home.

"I don't know Vin sorry." Chris yawned, he picked up his alarm clock and looked at the time, placing it back on the night stand, the yawning man did not notice Ezra note down the time as it was shown where Chris was.

"Alright Cowboy." Vin wanted to know about the team Chris was working with.

"Chris, you won't believe that Spikes tried to claim credit for you plan to have the team leaders go over each other cases." Buck burst out. "But Doug Fallen didn't let him get away with it."

"Arsehole." Chris spat green eyes flashing dangerously.

Ezra chuckled at the flash of spirit from the clearly sick man.

"Jack Avery volunteered to do the first case." Josiah informed the sneezing man.

The men waited for Chris to finished sneezing, the pile of used tissues grew larger.

"Let me guess, its one of our cases he has to do?" Chris took a long drink of water, he then made himself comfortable again, he was beginning to feel relaxed listening to his team talk.

"Indeed the poor unfortunate sycophant has been tasked with critiquing the Ramirez case." Ezra drawled evilly

Chris chuckled and then outright laughed at the misfortune of the other man. The others joined in the laughing Larabee, but the laughter tapered off when Chris had to sit up to breath through a coughing fit.

"Jesus Chris you sound awful, is there a doctor you can go to there?" Buck's concern got the better of him.

"I'm fine." Chris again got comfy on his side, watching the screen he smiled at JD pulling faces at Nathan who had grabbed his bouncing leg in an effort to keep it still.

The men started to discuss the horses and they told Chris how well Pony and Chief and all the others where looking. The subject then moved to sports and good natured ribbing was running around the men. Chris smiled as the voices of friends rolled over him, he felt a weight ease knowing that his men where safe, and doing well.

Nathan frowned as he watched Chris's head nod he seemed to struggle to stay awake, Nathan listened closely to the sound from the laptop, he could hear the congestion as Chris breathed, the mans nose appeared completely blocked, and soon Chris began to snore quite heavily as he relaxed into a deeper sleep.

"Nathan there's nothing you can do brother." Josiah patted the tense healer's back.

One by one the men noticed there leader was sleeping and each heard the noisy breathing.

"I'm going to kill Spikes slowly with a spork." JD mumbled imagining stabbing the other man with the cutlery item.

"Nah I'm thinking burying the shite alive, and with his crony Avery." Nathan growled.

"I think that not painful enough, I would want to use a nail gun and pin him to the wall by his fingers and toes and anything else that dangles." Josiah's smile made JD shiver, Buck covered his dangly bits in reaction.

"I'd take him out to the desert skin him alive and stake him out by a fire ant nest." Vin relished the idea.

"Gentlemen death is too good for Spikes, I would rather see him humiliated and brought to his knees before are esteemed leader." Ezra frowned as Chris coughed harshly in his sleep, the blond man pushed his pillows behind him so that he was raised slightly making breathing easier and sleep more comfortable, Chris eyes closed again.

"Buck." Vin looked at Buck who shook his head mutely.

"I'm gonna make Spikes pay for this." Buck's voice was deathly calm, he blue eyes though betrayed his rage, he watched his closest friend sleep and wanted to reach out and pull the man home, where he would be safe and looked after. "He's gonna regret the day he ever crossed Team 7."

The men nodded in agreement, each promising to do there best to make it happen.

Chris snored on unaware of the thoughts his brothers where having.

"He's not going to be home for Thanksgiving is he?" JD sadly declared.

"No son he's not." Josiah ruffled the younger mans hair.

"Will he be back for Christmas?" JD looked upset by his own question.

"I hope so." Nathan threw his arm around JD and gave what comfort he could.

"What you guys talking about now?" Chris smiled tiredly at his friends.

"Who's gonna win the Superbowl what else." Buck lied to Chris without batting an eyelid, Chris did not recognise the lie due to being so tired.

"We'll let you get you back to sleep Chris." Nathan smiled as the other yawned widely.

"Alright I'll talk to you soon. Bye guys." Chris shut his laptop down.

Ezra immediately picked up the laptop from the table and began to research; most of the others left him to it, as he silently tapped away.

"What you doing Ez?" Vin settled next to the other man, with a cup of coffee and chocolate biscuit.

"I saw the alarm clock in Mr Larabee's abode and I am attempting to determine what time zone it is in and what cities it encompasses." Ezra suddenly let out a uncharacteristic rebel yell, making Vin jump and the others come rushing into the living room.

Ezra danced around grinning like a mad thing. He grabbed Vin and spun him round, laughing Vin let himself be spun lip a top.

"Ezra what are you so happy for?" Nathan shook his head at the grinning man.

"I think I know what state Chris is in." Ezra bounced up to Nathan.

"Well don't keep it to yourself brother." Josiah urged the other man to speak.

"Alaska." Ezra almost yelled the name.

"Alaska?" Buck checked that he had heard right.

"That's correct Mr Wilmington Alaska." Ezra grinned in delight.

"Well that would explain why he was wrapped up in so many layers." Nathan laughed at Ezra still grinning expression.

"But that just means we know what state he's in and Alaska's a big place." JD thought out aloud. "And we can't just drag him back."

Each man suddenly realised that JD was right and that they could not just rush to Alaska and drag there friend and leader home like he was some long lost puppy.

"Damn it to hell." Buck threw himself in Chris's favourite recliner and cursed roundly.

"Well we could see if we can find out exactly where in Alaska he is." JD suggested hopefully.

"Alright we find out where he is and then we go from there." Buck made the decision.

"I can't believe he won't be here for Thanksgiving." Vin sombre voice muttered. "I hope Chris is back for Christmas."

"He will be." Buck sounded more confident than he felt.

"I sincerely hope your right." Ezra good mood had evaporated once the reality had set in.

The men all went to their individual homes, although Buck decided to spend the night at the ranch, he locked up and slowly made his way to bed, wondering how he was going to get Chris back.

The next morning Buck bounced into the ATF building, he waited for the elevator which would take him from the parking garage to his floor. He notice Coffey and Hicks from Team 1, they sniggered next to him as they all waited for the slow elevator. Hicks nudged Coffey who bumped against Buck.

Buck tried not to growl at the other men and their childish antics; he noted the smirk on the both men's faces. Hicks blew a kiss at Buck who glared at him drawing himself to his full height Buck snarled.

"Give it a rest." Buck thought he had misheard the other man's muttered insult. "What did you say?"

Hicks and Coffey felt secure in the knowledge that the Avery and Spikes would back them up, so Hicks repeated the insult.

"Queer."

"What in the hell are you talking about?" Buck snapped as the two men smirked at him like two identical bookends.

"I heard you where Larabee's bitch, or did he take it from you?" Hicks chuckled and nudged Coffey who cackled beside him.

"Are you calling me gay?" Buck really was somewhat gobsmacked by the other men.

"Yep we heard that you and that fag Larabee share a bed and do each other regular." Hicks sniggered.

"You really think that me and Chris have had sex?" Buck felt his anger building at the two men.

"Sure why do you think Larabee turned tail and ran like the bitch he is." Hicks laughter was cut off as Buck slammed him into the wall.

"You best spill your guts Hick's." Buck shook the man like a rat even though Hicks was a good two inches taller and atleast thrity pounds heavier than the enraged man, infact Coffey was even bigger and heavier than that.

"Let go of him." Coffey grabbed Buck's arm to pull him off the other man.

"Back off Coffey or you're gonna get hurt." Buck growled as he shook Hicks again.

"Jesus Wilmington let him go now." Coffey threatened looking round to see if anyone was going to help, there was nobody else in sight. "We got told Larabee left because Spikes pulled him into his office and threatened to expose the fact that you two are taking it up the arse for each other."

Buck dropped Hicks like he was a hot rock, he felt an overwhelming urge to hit something.

Hicks tried to straighten his clothes, he snapped at Coffey who went to help him.

"I'm glad Larabee's gone, one less arse bandit to worry about." Hicks grinned thinking he was safe. "And to think Buck it's all your fault for getting caught."

Buck saw red and went in to hurt the other men, not concerned that their where two men he was going after. Buck punched Hicks in the face feeling immensely satisfied when the other man went down, his nose exploding into a bloody mess. Buck turned and ducked Coffey counter punch he lashed out with his foot catching the heavier man in the groin, Coffey fell to his knees howling and Buck went in to finish the other man off. He was grabbed and restrained, thick arms wrapped around him.

"Buck enough." Josiah's calm voice whispered in Buck's ear.

"Let me go." Buck snarled he tried to move his rage still boiling over.

"Buck please." JD appeared in front off the snarling man.

Buck focused on the appeal on JD's face, he sagged against Josiah his mind reeling, he had to get out of there, he had to think. Josiah released him as soon as he felt Buck sag against him. Buck turned and walked back to his car, he ignore both Josiah and JD he drove away from the building in a daze, he headed out to the ranch.

Buck did not remember the drive out to Chris's home, he got out the car and went into the house and straight to the bedroom he was using, changing his clothes he went to the barn and saddled Steel, the placid grey watched him closely with big brown eyes, Buck ignored his cell phone as it rang and rang. Buck headed to the river that ran through Chris's property his mind racing.

Dismounting from Steel, he unsaddled the grey horse who butted against him, he put on the halter and the released the horse to graze, Buck moved to sit by the river side, his head in his hands he could not get what Hick's and Coffey said out of his mind.

"Oh God." Buck groaned his heart breaking when he realised that his best friend had sacrificed himself just to protect him from these rumours. Buck was open minded and had no problem with anyone's sexuality as long as it was between consenting adults.

Buck realised that Spikes had gone for Chris's biggest weakness, his desire to protect the team, and rumours like the ones Coffey and Hicks where spouting could get people hurt. Buck thought Spikes must have threatened to suspend Chris and disband the team, and Buck knew that Chris would not allow that to happen and so the unselfish blond would have allowed Spikes to punish him by sending him to Alaska. It also would not have helped Chris being injured and sick, so he would not have considered filling his team in and looking to them to help him defeat the evil Spikes.

Buck felt tears fill his eyes when he thought of how alone his closest friend must be. Resting his head on his arms, Buck gave vent to the anguish he felt as he sobbed his heart out.

Buck nearly jumped a mile when he felt an arm go around his shaking shoulders, raising his tear stained face he was unsurprised to find himself surrounded by his team mates and brothers. JD thin arm squeezed him tightly as Buck tried to stifle his sobs, Nathan sat the other side of the weeping man and rubbed his hand up and down his back. Josiah, Vin and Ezra could only watch helplessly as Buck continued to cry, his head went back onto his upraised knees as he wept.

"Buck what's happened." Nathan stroked the bent head, wanting to maim whoever had brought his big hearted friend to this state.

"Buck tell us what the hells going?" JD quietly demanded nearly crying himself.

"It's all my fault." Buck looked at Nathan, who shook his head confused. "Don't you get it Chris left because of me?"

Josiah decided enough was enough and that he wanted answers now, what had happened back at the ATF building had shocked Josiah, considering how placid the normally jovial man was, he taking on two men and wanting to hurt the members if Team 1 was disconcerting to say the least.

Josiah knelt in front of Buck and took the weeping mans chin in his hand and, he looked deep into the sad blue eyes.

"Buck take a breath son and tell us why you think Chris leaving is down to you?" Josiah maintained eye contact with Buck.

Buck did not answer straight away.

"Now Buck." Josiah ordered the distraught man.

"Those bastards from team 1 said that Chris left because Spikes pulled him into the office and tried to say that we where having a sexual relationship." Buck rushed his explanation out, waiting to see the blame and anger directed at him. "I never thought that sharing a bed was such a big deal for Chris and because of my actions Chris is gone."

"Buck this is not your fault." Josiah spoke slowly and clearly wanting Buck to listen to his voice. "Spikes is the one to blame, not you."

"Yeah Buck we've all shared a bed at one point or another." Vin patted the taller mans back. "He probably did just threaten to use that against Chris he more than likely said he would disband the team."

Buck felt glad that Vin had the same idea as he did. Bucks cell phone began to ring, the man ignored it and once it stopped, Vin's began incessantly chirping, he just carried on watching Buck not answering his phone.

"I don't understand why Chris didn't just stay and fight." JD looked to Ezra as his cell phone began to sound, Ezra never even looked to see who was calling before cancelling the call without answering.

"Me either JD." Nathan's cell began to ring, he completely disregarded the noise as he hugged Buck.

Josiah was still knelt infront of Buck but he had released the younger man, his cell phone began to vibrate and ring, he pulled it out and then cancelled the call just like Ezra.

JD's new model phone loudly began to ring, he did not recognise the number so he ignored it, till finally it went silent and then Buck's began to ring again. Buck sobs had stopped but tears where still leaking from his eyes. Buck pressed call accept on the phone and smiled when he heard the hoarse voice yelling.

"Buck are you alright, what the hells going on? What's happened nobodies hurt are they? Why isn't anybody answering there damn phones. Damn it Buck answer me." The voice seemed to run out of steam.

"I'm fine Big Dog, no need to worry." Buck pressed his speaker phone option and the sound of Chris's coughing could be heard by all the men.

"Don't lie to me Buck, something's wrong, you sound upset." Chris husky voice growled, but the effect was ruined by the coughing that followed.

"Nothing's wrong Chris, why would I lie to you?" Buck sniffed and smiled gratefully at Ezra who handed him a handkerchief.

While Chris was coughing Buck wiped his eyes and blew his nose and the offered to return the handkerchief, Ezra frowned and waved Buck's hand away from him.

The men moved so that they where resting in a circle with Buck's phone in the middle, Nathan and JD rubbed shoulders with Buck to keep the man's spirit up.

Chris finally stopped coughing, and he took a drink of water, he picked his phone up again, not convinced that Buck was alright.

"Buck please don't lie to me I know your upset, I can feel it." Chris sounded tired to the gathered men.

Buck looked to the others and each man shook his head, telling Buck silently not to let Chris know what had happened.

"I'm fine Chris, I'm probably just getting a cold." Buck willed the other man to let the matter drop.

"Alright Buck, I know I'm not there but I am still your friend." Chris knew he could not force the man to talk to him, and he new that he was not getting the whole story.

"I know Chris and I'll never forget that fact." Buck promised the other man.

"Alright I have to go." Chris had walked out of the office because of the intense need to contact Buck which had suddenly overcome him, while he had been working. After ending the call he slowly made his way back into the office.

Buck picked up his phone and placed it back in his pocket.

"I don't think he believed you." Vin could not help but point out.

"I know but there's no point in telling him what those idiots said." Nathan stood up; he pulled Buck to his feet. "Let's go home."

Nathan walked to where Doc was contently munching on lush green grass, mounting he waited for the others to join him. Riding at a slow sedate walk the men began to discuss what could possibly happen next.

"Spikes is going to punish me for what happened." Buck was not afraid for himself but for the other men.

"He can't prove anything, only me and Josiah saw what happened." JD vowed to get the camera's that covered that area and alter them. "It's their word against yours and from what we saw they both fell over and you where helping them up."

Buck laughed at the expression on JD's face.

"We're going back the office and Buck keep a grip on your temper alright." Josiah clicked his tongue and urged Job into a canter, the others following closely behind.

Director John Sheppard strode into the Anchorage ATF office, he noted the atmosphere of busy efficiency, walking to the reception desk he waited for the young man to acknowledge him.

"Good morning, how may I help you?" The man smiled in greeting.

"Director John Sheppard to see Assistant Director Kyle Reece." Director Sheppard smiled when the man gulped and hurried to let the AD know he was downstairs.

"AD Reece is sending down his personal assistant to get you sir if you would like to wait over there." The receptionist pointed to a small waiting area. "Would you like a coffee, tea or water?"

"No thank you." Sheppard moved to the waiting area, his two assistants following closely behind.

A short time later Director Sheppard was greeted by AD Reece, who wondered why the Director had come to his office, he was not part of Sheppard's states and areas he was responsible for.

"So what brings you here Director?" AD Reece got straight to the point.

"I wanted to check up on one of my men, who's doing a temporary stint here." Sheppard replied wanting to see what reaction the other man had to this information.

"Chris Larabee, he's already made an positive impact here and I don't understand why he's here really." AD Reece heaped praise on the man he had accepted as one of his agents. "I'm surprised that Travis broke up the Magnificent 7."

"He didn't break them up; Travis has been temporarily reassignment to sort out the Boston fiasco." Sheppard informed the other man. "Larabee turned down the AD role and the man who took it transferred him."

"Why didn't Larabee fight the transfer?" AD Reece asked.

"I don't know but things in Denver are not as they should be, there is an atmosphere of mistrust and that in our line of business could be fatal." Sheppard almost growled he was so annoyed.

"What did the new AD say when you asked him about Larabee?" Reece would be angry if that sort of atmosphere was evident in any of his offices in Alaska.

"Bob Spikes I never asked I wanted to speak to Chris first." Director Sheppard took the cup the man offered him as Reece made himself a coffee, the strong drink was needed by both men.

"So you know Larabee then?" Reece felt that whatever was going on in Denver could only be bad for the AFT if word got out about the fact that the AD was unliked by the majority of the office he was supposed to run.

"Yes the man's an exceptional leader, he and his team have the best stats of any team ever in the ATF. And he's a damn hero in my estimation, he saved my son when he was a Navy Seal, he almost drowned doing it." Sheppard quietly told the other man. "And I want the Magnificent 7 back together so that they can go on showing the rest of the ATF how it's done."

Reece now understood why the man would come so far to check up on one of his men.

"It's amazing the impact he's already had on the agents here." Reece had been surprised when he met Chris Larabee, the quiet blond had oozed confidence and Reece felt that the man could lead any team and get it to perform to the best of its abilities. "We did not have a team leader vacancy open so he has literally just filled in where he's been needed."

Sheppard nodded knowing that Chris Larabee could fit into whatever role was required of him, the man had such a wide range of useful skills that sometimes people forgot that he was not just a team leader he was a skilled investigator, undercover agent, he was able to adapt and deal with anything the bad guys could throw at him. And he would do all this without making a fuss, or taking any credit for a job well done, Sheppard knew that AD Travis was constantly trying to praise Chris but the team leader always said it was all due to his team and nothing to do with him; he just made sure all the paperwork was up to date.

"He's given advice and helps in planning cases and even suggested some training that would help." The more Reece thought about it the more he realised that Larabee had done much more that any team leader needed to, the man seemed to be constantly on the move flitting from one team or another, helping wherever he could, he worked long hours and although he was friendly enough he hardly seemed to mix outside work.

"That's hardly surprising like I said the man was born to lead, he inspires such loyalty from those around him, that I'm surprised the Denver office doesn't mutiny to get him back." Sheppard laughed at the thought of Spikes face if that happened.

"I want you to be aware that Larabee looks ill, he's just had the cast of his wrist and the doctor he saw to have that done is a friend of my wife's and she tried to talk to him about his health and he just brushed her off." Reece was reluctant to order Larabee to see a doctor.

"What do you mean?" Sheppard was unaware of the injury.

"Well he had a cast on his wrist when he got here, and now he's got a hell of a cold, you can here him coughing before you see him, and a few other agents have noticed that he hardly seems to eat enough to keep a bird alive." Reece decided that if Sheppard did not do something about Larabee's health issues he would.

"Right, I think it's time for me to speak to my agent." Sheppard had heard enough.

"Do you want me to stay?" Reece really wanted to stay and observe.

"This is your office Kyle and he's your agent as well." Sheppard offered the man the option.

"Shall we do this here or in the conference room?" Reece made the suggestion.

"Here will be fine." Director Sheppard nodded at the other man.

Reece called through to his personal assistant and told her that he wanted to see Larabee in his office.

Chris frowned when he received the notification that the Assistant Director wanted to see him in his office, he slowly walked up the stairs to the office, and the smiling personal assistant waved him through the door. Chris knocked and waited for the man to bid him enter, he could feel a cough building and he struggled to suppress it.

"Come on in Chris."


	38. Chapter 37

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_Am being very mean to Chris in this chapter but who knows if life will get better for him, not yet I haven't finished being cruel and evil mwhahahaha. _

_Enjoy and please review if you can._

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Chris entered the room wondering what was going to happen now.

"Hello Chris." Sheppard greeted the other man from the comfortable chair in the corner of Recee's office, Reece was sat behind his desk.

Chris spun round to face the other man, swaying slightly he frowned when he realised who he was looking at.

"Director Sheppard, Assistant Director Reece." Chris's husky voice replied.

Director John Sheppard could see why AD Reece was concerned the man stood before him was gaunt and pale, with a cough that sounded horrendous from where he sat. But the green eyes where clear and focussed, not acknowledging the fact that Sheppard being here was a surprise.

Chris kept his face blank, but he was surprised to see Director Sheppard here in Alaska. Did the man know what Spikes had done to force him from Denver, Chris would keep quiet and wait and see what the men wanted.

"So are you enjoying Alaska Chris?" Sheppard thought about trying to lull the thin blond into a false sense of security.

AD Reece just observed from where he sat behind his desk, he had not offered the standing agent a chair, he wanted to see what method Sheppard used to try and get information out of the other man.

"It's alright, the agents here are good, and they seemed to want to do well." Chris stood in the middle of the room so that he could keep both Sheppard and Reece in his line of sight.

"So how are you Chris?" Sheppard smile at the younger man.

"I'm fine." Chris gave his standard answer whenever he was asked this question.

"Right son you look really well and you sound even better." John Sheppard pointed out watching as Chris's expression hardened.

"I'm fine and that's all there is too it." Chris growled as he stood straighter, trying not to glare at the other man.

"When are you due for your yearly physical Chris?" Reece intervened.

Chris thought for a moment.

"February, I am able to do my job and if you have any problems with the work I've done then you only need to come to me." Chris really wanted to sit down, he was using his anger at being questioned to fuel himself because he felt tired and the urge to cough was overwhelming.

"Maybe we should bring it forward and have the company doctor take a look at you." Sheppard wanted to push and see what shook loose.

"Whatever you want to do, just do it." Chris left the I don't care part of his sentence unspoken, but the other men heard it loud and clear.

Sheppard and Reece exchanged concerned looks neither man had expected Larabee to be so uncaring of his health issues.

Chris coughed, covering his mouth, he coughed again and again, Chris tried to stifle the coughs but they came out loud and harsh sounding, he took a tissue from his pocket as a couple of sneezes added themselves to the coughing fit.

Sheppard held out a glass of water, Chris took it gratefully as the Director pulled him over to the seating area in Reece's office, he indicated a chair which Chris sank gratefully into, Reece moved to one of the other chairs.

"You want to tell me why you're in Alaska Chris?" Sheppard decide to get straight to the point as he was trying another tact with the watching blond.

"Because it's where Spikes said they needed help." Chris shrugged apparently unconcerned, he knew Spikes thought being transferred to somewhere like Alaska was a punishment, but Chris just saw it as an opportunity to eliminate some bad guys from the street, he did not care where he was based.

Sheppard and Reece both nodded understanding that Spikes would consider it a punishment, while they could see that Larabee did not see it the same way.

"Why leave your team behind?" Sheppard queried wanting to see if he would get the truth or not.

"It's given Buck Wilmington the chance to lead the team on his own, and I needed a change and Spikes and I decided that this was a good option." Chris felt bad for lying to the two other men, but he would protect his team no matter what.

Sheppard did not believe the man's statement and from the look on Reece's face neither did the other man.

"So this has nothing to do with Spikes being jealous of you and your success?" Sheppard quirked an eyebrow as Chris laughed.

"No sir." Chris projected an air of bored indifference, he hated trying to fool the two into believing what he was saying but he did not want the men to find out that it was due to Spikes threatening to disband the team over Buck and him supposedly having an illicit sexual relationship.

"I don't like being lied to son." Sheppard barked at the blank looking Larabee, he had hoped the man would confide in him, but it looked like whatever Spikes had done it obviously involved some threats regarding Larabee's Team 7, as that would be the only reason the other man would leave Denver. And Sheppard was determined to find out what that threat was, and if Chris would not tell him then he would have to use other means at his disposal.

Chris's expression remain stubbornly blank, he did not reply to Sheppard's accusation.

"Fine son if you won't tell me then I can't help you." Sheppard sighed frustrated. "You can go back to work son, carrying on doing the good job your doing."

Chris stood up and just before he left the room Sheppard spoke.

"Chris I expect you to see a doctor and get yourself sorted out, the last thing we need is for you to collapse out in the field." Sheppard watched as the exiting mans shoulders tensed.

"Chris you can come back here in an hour and I will recommend a doctor for you." Reece nodded as Chris left the room.

"He's lying." Reece stated the conclusion he had come to.

"I know." Sheppard wanted to strangle the obstinate Team 7 leader and possibly Travis as well for allowing the man to refuse the temporary AD position and then for not realising what offering Spikes the role would mean for Larabee.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Reece could see the other man thinking about his next move.

"I'm going to go back to Denver and see what I can find out there." Sheppard was going to speak to the rest of Team 7 to see what they knew and other team leaders, and see what they thought of the change Spikes had brought about.

"What do you want me to do about Larabee?" Reece had already decided that he would give the man the name of his own daughter who was doctor, and order the man to go and get seen.

"Just try to make sure nothing happens to him, and get the stubborn fool to see a doctor, I don't like the way he looks or sounds, make it an order if you have to." Sheppard commanded the other man.

JD sat at his desk he had deleted the security footage of Buck and the two members of team 1 fighting, substituting in its place what could only be considered a camera malfunction, he erased any sign of his tampering and got back to working on the teams up coming case.

Spikes was discussing the possible repercussions of Buck's actions, he smiled to himself when he thought of the punishment he could meet out to the ladies man with Jack Avery. They decided that Avery would take statements from Hicks and Coffey stating that Buck had attacked them for no other reason than some supposed good nature teasing from the other men, and they would have the security footage to back up the statement because it did not have sound. Larabee would not be around to save the man and Spikes was looking forward to putting the popular man in his place.

Avery gleefully rubbed his hands together; he wanted Wilmington punished, although he would have preferred his men to have beaten the other man up, rather than the other way round.

Spikes ordered the security office to send him up a disc with the time of the attack on it, after receiving it he smiled and told Margret to tell Buck to come to his office immediately.

"Remember Buck they fell and you where helping them up, and do not under any circumstances lose your temper." Josiah cautioned the other man.

"Yeah Buck me and Josiah saw everything and so it's our word against theirs." JD happily declared.

"Please Mr Wilmington refrain from allowing your aggression to get the better of you." Ezra hoped the other man could keep control.

"We've lost Chris an we don't want to lose you as well." Vin simple statement hit Buck hardest.

Buck nodded he was determined not to lose his cool. He made his way upstairs and smiling at Margret he waited for Spikes to call him into the office.

"You're looking lovely as ever Miss Margret." Buck eyes twinkled merrily at the matronly woman.

"Buck Wilmington you're such a charmer." Margret giggled at the handsome man.

"And you're so pretty Miss Margret." Buck flirted whole heartedly with the woman.

Spikes stood at his office door frowning bad naturedly at the two people flirting unashamedly infront of him.

Buck looked up and smiled widely at Spikes, watching the surprise flair on the other mans face.

"You can come in now, I don't want to be disturbed Margret." Spikes informed the woman.

"Yes Mr Spikes." Margret refused to call the odious man by his temporary title.

"So what can I do for you today sir?" Buck beamed at Spikes who he could see was confused and angry by Buck's happiness.

"I have been informed that you attack Hicks and Coffey from Team 1." Spikes solemnly declared.

Buck paused and looked confused acting upset.

"Oh no Bob, Hicks and Coffey where rough housing in the parking garage and they fell over and I was simply helping them up again." Buck grinned at the other man.

"That's not what happened and you and I both know it." Spikes snapped at the grinning buffoon sat in the chair opposite him. "You attacked them, breaking Hicks nose and kicking Coffey in the groin."

Buck shook his head in denial.

"No sir I never laid a hand on them, you can ask both Josiah and JD who witness the event." Buck continued his innocent act.

"I have the security camera footage which shows you attacking the two men." Spikes ground out annoyed.

"Does it really, can I see it then?" Buck grinned inanely at Spikes, he saw the moment the man realised the security footage may not contain what he expected.

Slamming the disc into the dvd player in his office attached to the large screen television Spikes watched as you could see Buck, Hicks and Coffey waiting for the elevator and then it seemed like the camera malfunctioned.

"So you see sir nothing happened." Buck smirked as Spikes growled.

"Margret get Sanchez, Dunne, Avery, Hicks and Coffey to my office now." Spikes barked at the woman.

Buck waited for the other men to arrive; Spikes sat growling behind his desk, he might have known that Dunne would destroy the evidence but he would break the youngster and get him to admit to tampering with the security footage. Larabee frightened the kid and he could be meaner and more intimidating than the other man without breaking a sweat or so he thought.

The five other men entered the office with Josiah and JD going to stand by Buck and Avery, Hicks and Coffey standing at the other side of the office. Coffey was limping slightly and he glared at Buck, while Hicks had a bandage across his nose he smirked at Buck.

"Wilmington is denying that he assaulted you both he says you fell and he was simply helping you up." Spikes snapped.

"No sir, he went for us like a rabid dog, he punched poor Hick's in the face and kicked me in the groin." Coffey whined, for such a big man he had quite a high pitched voice.

"That's not what we witnessed." Josiah's deep voice contracted the other man.

"Well of course you're going to lie for Wilmington." Hicks annoyed sounding nasally voice insinuated.

"Be careful what you say son." Josiah calmly looked the other man in the eye.

"Are you threatening me old man." Hicks swelled with indignant fervour.

"You would know if I was threatening you son." Josiah smiled insanely at Hicks who tried not to flinch at the look in the heavy set man's eyes.

"That's enough." Spikes barked, he stood up and loomed over JD who had sat next to Buck. "Well Dunne what did you do to the security footage?"

JD shrugged and looked innocently at the glaring Spikes, he could not believe the man thought he could intimidate him, JD could survive Chris Larabee's glares relatively unscathed and Bob Spikes was an amateur compared to the Team 7 leader.

"I didn't touch anything sir, why what's happened?" JD innocence shone through his doe like eyes.

"Don't lie to me son, you're in enough trouble as it is so don't make matters worse." Spikes invaded JD personal space expecting the kid to crumple and confess.

JD kept his eyes on Spikes and did not back away from the other man.

"NO sir I'm not lying and I resent the implication." JD confidently spoke not raising his voice. "And if you carry on accusing me of doing something wrong then I want my union representative present before we discuss anything further."

Spikes jaw dropped at the kid's audacity. Jack Avery had kept quiet up till this point, he could see the writing on the wall, without the security footage showing the fight then it was a matter of his two men's word against the three members of Team 7 and even Spikes could not punish Wilmington without solid evidence, especially now that Dunne had mentioned bringing in the union.

"I'm sure it was just an honest mistake AD Spikes." Avery decided that they weren't going to get anywhere and just wanted to stop the meeting before something untoward happened and Spikes or one of the others lost control.

The three men from Team 7 starred in disbelief at Jack Avery they had not expected the temporary team 1 leader to back down so quickly. Spikes looked at Avery in surprise, and then it dawned on the man that he would not be able to put his plan in motion without the camera footage as the members of Team 7 would stick together no matter what. Hicks and Coffey but sputtered, but where silenced before they could protest by the glare from Spikes.

Margret's curiosity had gotten the better of her and she had moved closer to the door, she was horrified by what she had over heard, Buck was the most placid man, he only lost his impressive temper when defending his team or someone weaker who protecting. And how dare Spikes attack the adorable young JD, well wait until Margret told her friends, Spikes was unpopular now but after this he would be hated. Many in the Denver office where upset and dismayed by Spikes somehow getting rid of Chris Larabee and now for the man to try and hurt the most loveable members of Team 7 mainly JD Dunne and Buck Wilmington was not a clever move on Bob Spikes part. She rushed back to her desk when she heard the men moving towards the door.

Avery waited until the other men had left Spikes office, he turned to Spikes.

"Damn Dunne, I should have got the footage sent up straight away." Spikes grumbled angrily to himself.

"Too late to berate yourself now sir it was a good plan to get Wilmington to attack Hicks and Coffey its just a shame that the two idiots couldn't deliver the beating you wanted them to Director." Jack Avery used the Director title to soothe Spikes temper.

Margret quietly gasped as she listened at the door.

"I will get Team 7 disbanded if it s the last thing to I do, I'll find a way and I want you and Jessica to help me do it." Spikes barked at the other man. "I want Chris Larabee to hear about the break up and know that he could do nothing to stop me."

"Larabee must be suffering in Alaska Director with no team to back him up. I bet he's showing that he's not as special as everyone made out. " Avery encouraged the man in his hatred of Chris Larabee.

"Of course he's going to be running scared probably making mistakes and upsetting people because of his arrogance." Spikes laughed to himself. "Alaska such a nice place."

Avery joined in the laughter.

"So shall we invited Jessica out for lunch then Bob?" Avery smirked as Spikes nodded eagerly.

Margret scowled when she thought of the three conspirators trying to bring down the best team in the ATF, she heard the two men heading toward the door she moved over to her desk and projected an air of professional competency.

"I'm going out for lunch Margret, I'll see you later." Spikes good naturedly informed the woman who was his assistant.

"See you later then Mr Spikes." Margret calmly responded, watching the men leave the floor; she picked up her phone head set and began making calls, satisfied the smiling woman went back to work.

Spikes, Avery and Jessica enjoyed a long lunch laughing and joking with each about what they where hopefully going to do to make the remaining Team 7 members lives difficult.

Spikes read the email he received advising him that Director Sheppard was coming back to Denver and he wanted to meet with the department heads and the team leaders. Spikes immediately emailed the relevant people advising them of the following days meeting.

The following day at nine o'clock Director Sheppard sat in the large conference room with AD Spikes, he was waiting for the team leaders and department heads to arrive. Jack Avery was sat next to Spikes as Sheppard was sat at the head of the large table which dominated the conference room, with his assistants on either side of him, eagerly waiting for instructions.

The door opened and Margret calmly walked in, carrying a list, she made her way to Spikes and keeping the smile off her face she dropped her bombshell.

"I'm sorry Mr Spikes but these people have all called in sick with some sort of stomach bug." Margret handed the list to Spikes.

Director Sheppard noted that Margret had not used the AD title that Spikes was so proud of, he saw Spikes slowly turning red whether that was with anger or embarrassment Sheppard was not yet sure which one. Sheppard held his hand out for the list, which Spikes handed over reluctantly. The Director glanced through the list and saw that every team leader, except those who due to being on active cases where out in the field and would not have been present anyway, had called in sick as well as every department head. The only one that had not was Avery and Sheppard was not surprised by this.

"Do you have any idea why the ATF version of The Blue Flu has suddenly broken out?" Director Sheppard had to hand it to the missing people this was a sure fire way to show their disapproval of Spikes leadership.

Spikes gulped he was mortified that his people would embarrass him this way. It had to be a plan thought up by Larabee somehow, Spikes did not realise how unfair his thoughts where but in his mind everything that did go wrong was down to the Team 7 leader.

"I am as clueless as you are Director; maybe there was something wrong with the food in the cafeteria or something." Spikes offered trying not to stutter.

"This is not what I expected from a newly promoted AD, how in the hell can you have alienated your whole office Bob." Sheppard calmly stated his displeasure. "I am not sure AD Travis made the correct choice in allowing you to take over, maybe you need to think about stepping down and letting someone more able take over."

Spikes heart sank at Sheppard's words, he did not deserve this he had worked hard and treated everyone fairly and now it was all slipping through his fingers. He then realised that Sheppard was not insisting he step down he had only made a suggestion so Spikes decided that he would not step down he would just have to work harder.

"I don't think stepping down is a choice that I am going to make." Spikes informed the Director.

"Then I think you should consider bringing back Chris Larabee as transferring him was obviously a mistake." Director Sheppard wanted Spikes to make the correct decision; he did not want to make it an order.

"That's something I'll consider." Spikes insincerely advised the other man. He would rather not be forced to do that as it was all down to Larabee that his tenure as AD was going so badly.

Sheppard sighed, but he was going to watch this play out, he would give Spikes every opportunity to do the right thing, and if he did not make things right then the Director would have no option but to step in and if he did then, boy would people know that he was not happy.

"Fine, you may as well return to your office the Spikes." Director Sheppard commanded. "Margret please wait here I have something I wish to discuss with you regarding AD Travis."

Spikes stormed to his office, wondering what Sheppard was saying to his personnal assistant.

"Margret do you want to tell me what's going on here?" Director Sheppard looked at the matronly woman who met his stare unblinkingly.

"I believe that Bob Spikes is a untrustworthy scumbag sir and he seems to have developed a hatred of Chris Larabee and Team 7 due to some petty jealousy." Margret declared with no hint of remorse for spilling the beans on Spikes.

"What makes you think that Margret?" Director Sheppard considered the woman before him an excellent judge of character and she had been with the agency a long time and had been Travis's assistant for over ten years.

"Because he used his power to force a sick Chris to accept a transfer to Alaska because of the man's desire to protect his team, I don't know what the threat was." Margret wondered how much to tell the man, deciding that he has always been a fair man she ploughed straight on. "But I can imagine part of the threat has to do with a supposed sexual relationship between Chris and Buck, and poor Buck was attacked by two of Team 1, luckily he kicked their arses for them."

Director Sheppard looked at Margret sternly as she smiled at the thought of Buck winning against the two bully's. Sheppard would have to look into this and see exactly what he could find out was true or not.

"Thank you for being honest with me Margret and hopefully after today's humiliation AD Spikes will settle down and show everyone what a proper leader he can be." Director Sheppard had to back the other man up even when he did not believe what he was saying.

"Please Director Sheppard, Orrin should have made Chris Larabee take the promotion, they could have compromised in such a way that would have allowed him to stay with his team." Margret smartly responded frowning at the man.

"Yes well I will be discussing the matter with Orrin, Margret can you keep me informed of any other matters I should know about." Director Sheppard smiled at the woman who nodded.

Chris Larabee sat dejectedly waiting to be called into the doctor's office, AD Reece had threatened to suspend him if he did not go, so here he was waiting for the man's daughter to see him, unluckily for him Reece's daughter was a doctor and no doubt she would be reporting back to her father about his health.

"Christopher Larabee." The petite woman called, Chris reluctantly followed her into the room.

"Hi, my name is Sarah Connor and my father's told me all about you Chris, it's alright if I call you Chris isn't it." The woman smiled at Chris who nodded resigned to being poked and prodded.

Chris looked around the office noting the pictures and other items which soften the harshness of the room, making it less like a doctor's office and more like an everyday study.

Sarah Connor watched her new patient look around her office curiously, she was under instruction from her father the man's boss to give him a good once over and to help him in any way she could. She noted that Larabee was dressed for the office but with quite a few layers on and he still looked cold, even though her office was nice and warm. She noted his gaunt appearance and the dark circles under his eyes and the sound of his congested breathing.

"Would you take of your jacket and lift your shirt so I can listen to your chest please?" Sarah watched as the man silently removed his jacket and raised his shirt and under shirt. Sarah rubbed the bell of her stethoscope and placed it against the thin back. "Can you take a deep breath for me?"

Chris tried to obey the request but he ended up starting a coughing fit, which felt like it lasted an eternity. Dr Connor handed Chris a glass of water when he finally stopping coughing, she continued her examination, looking in his mouth and taking pulse rate and blood pressure, placing the thermometer in his ear she waited for it to beep with the results.

"Could you get onto the scales for me Chris?" Sarah frowned when he stood shoe less and silent on the weighing machine. "Alright let just measure your height."

Chris was grateful when the doctor indicated that he could sit down again.

"Alright Chris, I think that you have a serious case of Bronchitis and I'm going to prescribe some antibiotics because you don't want it to develop into pneumonia, it's a five day course and I would like you to take some time off work to allow your body to recover." Sarah could see the refusal before the man spoke.

"No I'll take the pills but I'm not taking the time off." Chris stubbornly told the doctor.

"Alright but you need to make sure you get plenty of rest and drink plenty of fluids." Sarah instructed the man. "Also I am concerned with your weight you are seriously under the recommended weight for your height."

"It's just the cold making me not want to eat." Chris coughed again.

Sarah waited till the man stopped coughing, she was not happy with what she had just heard.

"Chris being the weight you are means that your body is not able to shake off illnesses like this cold which has turned into Bronchitis, I know your throat is sore so I suggest you try to eat soup or protein shakes but you must eat." Sarah felt that the man was not really listening to her. "Mr Larabee unless you want to end up in hospital because your body fails you then you'll try to eat and drink as much as you can. Or is there something you're not telling me about your lack of appetite and weight loss."

Chris did not want to go through the hassle of trying to explain to another doctor about his appetite or lack thereof. He was not that bothered by his lack of appetite for food and his weight which was still going down, it had always settled down in the past and no doubt once he shook off this cold it would get back to normal.

"No I'm fine and I'll try to eat." Chris coughed into a tissue and then blew his nose, he dumped the tissue in the bin.

"I would like for you to come back and see me next week." Sarah did not give the man a chance to refuse as she pulled up her schedule for the next week.

"Fine if I can and I hope that my appointment today is kept private and not discussed with anyone without my express permission." Chris warned the woman about talking to her father about today.

Sarah sighed as she imagined her father's annoyance when she told him that she could not discuss Larabee's health with him. Oh well I he asked questions then she would just have to deal with it when it happened.

"Good I'm glad we've sorted that out." Chris was in a hurry to escape now; he took the prescription and bid the petite doctor goodbye.

Chris filled the prescription at the chemist not far from work, he slowly walked into the Anchorage office of the ATF. The young man behind the receptionist desk waved to get Chris's attention.

"Agent Larabee Sir, AD Reece wanted to see you as soon as you arrived, do you want me to let him know that you're on your way to his office." The youngster was in awe of the black clad man he tried not to fidget under the intense stare.

"Sure Jeff you can let him no thank you." Chris smiled as the youngster rushed to obey him.

Chris waited for the elevator to take him to the level Reece's office was on he waited impatiently to be called into the man's office.

"Come on in Chris." AD Kyle Reece called, he watched as the blond took the seat he pointed to. "Do you want coffee Chris?"

"Thanks." Chris waited for the AD to begin.

"So you want to tell me how the doctor's appointment went?" AD Reece waited for the standard reply.

"I'm fine." Chris murmured thankful for the coffee which seemed to warm his hands he was feeling the cold, even though the ATF building was nice and warm.

"Chris what did the doctor say?" Reece pushed for an accurate answer.

"She gave me antibiotics and told me to drink more, I'll be fine." Chris scowled at the other man who just smiled back at him ignoring the bad tempered scowl.

"Maybe you should take some time off to recover."Reece was surprised at the panic that flared briefly in the normally stoic mans eyes.

"No I'm fine." Chris could not face anymore time alone in the apartment, he was planning to carry on working as normal and as it was Thanksgiving weekend he would be working in the office so that the weekend passes quickly.

"Alright, but you need to take it easy." Reece decided to offer the man an invite as his wife was keen to meet the man who had impressed her husband so much.

"I will." Chris assured the director.

"Oh and Chris my wife would like for you to come to our house for Thanksgiving dinner this Saturday as she knows you don't have any family in the area." Reece fully expected the man to refuse. "And I don't want to be in the dog house so I'm sure you can make it, you can eat and then leave straight after if you want."

"Surely you just want family around over Thanksgiving?" Chris huskily declared.

"Nope its fairly open house this weekend and you'll have fun I'm sure son." Reece kindly patted the other man as he went to top up the coffee cups, he offered Larabee a chocolate biscuit the man shook his head in refusal of the sweet treat.

Chris felt backed into a corner and so he decided to just accept the offer and deal with it on the day, hopefully something would come up.

"That's great then." Reece could imagine the poor man did not know what he had let himself in for as his wife like to mother people and being told about the Denver agent she was determined to meet him and feed him up if possible.

Chris did not like the smile on the Directors face and hoped that the dinner was not too trying.

Chris got back to his apartment that night and made himself some soup and bread he sat at the small table and read the paper while he tried to eat the food, he thought if he could distract himself he may manage more than a few mouthfuls, after half a bowl and one slice of bread Chris decided that he would give up, getting himself a glass of water and juice, the blond went into his bedroom got changed into a jumper and sweat pants, he sprawled on his bed and signed into Skype on his laptop, smiling when he saw that Buck, Vin and Ezra where all online he was just about to video call them when Buck beat him to it, he accepted the call request.

"Hey Big Dog how's it hanging?" Buck cheerfully yelled.

"Too the left as usual." Chris replied chuckling at the confused look on JD's face who was sat next to Buck waving to him.

Vin and Ezra both laughed at Chris's comment. JD suddenly burst into fits of laughter as Buck nudged him.

"How you guys doing?" Chris was keen to hear what his team where doing.

"Where all fine Cowboy." Vin blue eyes twinkled happily at Chris.

"Looking forward to your return Mr Larabee." Ezra drawled at the men.

"Good. So are you looking forward to Thanksgiving weekend?" Chris took a quick drink and coughed into the tissue he had ready to blow his nose.

"Yep Netties making pumpkin pie Chris I can't wait." Vin almost drooled at the thought of the pie.

"Sounds good." Chris smiled at the men.

"Casey's gonna make a cake." JD did not sound to happy about that.

"Oh well I'm sure it'll turn out better than her last effort." Chris hoped it did for JD's sake.

"Yeah her biscuits are lethal weapons, you could throw them and they where like rocks." JD remembered nearly breaking his teeth on one.

"Hey atleast Casey can make a decent cup of coffee." Buck looked at Vin and winked.

Chris laughter turned into painful coughing, the men waited for him to stop, Chris got of the bed and hurried into the small bathroom, Buck, JD, Vin and Ezra winced in sympathy as the could here the sounds of Chris coughing from the sensitive webcam, they grimaced as the coughing brought about a bout of vomiting.

"Jesus that sounds nasty." Buck wished he could be there to help Chris.

Vin frowned at the camera, listening to Chris puke and cough.

Ezra's concern was growing for the blond as the sounds emanating from the other side of the webcam seemed unending.

Buck jumped as a crash sounded from Chris's end, he leaned closer to the webcam as worrying silence now made the men concerned.

"Chris are you alright?" Buck called urgently to his friend, the others remained silent.

No answer from the other man.

"Chris damn it answer me, are you alright?" Buck voice began to rise.

"I'm here Buck just give me a minute." Chris tiredly answered.

"Come where we can see you Chris?" Buck instructed the man.

"I'll be there in a minute Buck." Chris husky voice muttered.

"What the hell happened Chris?" Buck demanded an answer.

"I tripped is all Buck." Chris appeared in the webcam, holding a towel to his face.

"Lets see what you've done Chris?" Buck's quiet voice commanded.

"It's just a nose bleed and bit of a bloody lip." Chris mumbled his head was pounding after falling over.

"Alright Chris." Buck could see the pain in Chris's dulled green eyes.

"Maybe you should take some Tylenol or something." JD suggested timidly as the blond pinched his nose to stop the flow of blood.

"I will in a minute." Chris felt the other room was too far to go to too get the painkillers, especially when he felt a bit light headed.

"Chris what are your plans for Thanksgiving?" Ezra quietly asked the pale man.

Chris had not realised that the dapper undercover agent had asked him a question, he was waiting for the room to stop spinning.

Vin was horrified that the blood from Chris's lip and nose seemed to stand out grotesquely against the white of the man's pale skin.

"Chris." Buck quietly called

"Buck." Chris squinted at the screen.

"Ezra asked you a question Stud." Buck saw Chris's nose had finally stopped bleeding, the man dropped the towel on his bed and relaxed back against the pillows piled on his bed.

"Sorry Ezra, what did you say?" Chris tiredly tried to focus on the man's face, blinking rapidly Chris rubbed his eyes.

"I simply asked what you would be doing for Thanksgiving." Ezra repeated his question; he noted that Vin was quietly sending a text.

"Right, I've been invited to dinner with AD Reece." Chris took a drink and felt it sit sickeningly in his stomach, which was empty after his coughing fit.

"Great are you going to go?" Buck asked, he was worried that Chris would be on his own while everyone else was celebrating.

"I don't really think I have much choice from what Reece was saying." Chris watched the screen as Nathan's face appeared as he joined the call.

"Hi Chris." Nathan studied the pale man, noting the bloody nose and lip.

"Hi Nate, how are you, how's Raine?" Chris smiled at the healer.

"I'm good Chris, and Raine sends her love." Nathan watched as Chris rubbed his head and then shook it as if he needed to clear it. "How are you feeling Chris?"

"I'm alright just a bit tired." Chris honestly answered. The men's faces registered there surprise at not hearing the usual I'm fine answer from Chris. "What?"

"Nothing Chris." Buck laughed at the half hearted glare Chris was giving the laptop.

"Shoot you all." Chris mock growled into the webcam.

Chris suddenly sneezed and cursed as his nose began bleeding again, he picked up the towel again and held it to his face muttering under his breath.

"Chris you alright?" Nathan asked and watched concerned as Chris moved off the bed and disappeared from sight.

"I'm just getting a fresh towel and some painkillers guys stop worrying." Chris called from where he leant against the wall. He staggered into the other room, he picked up the bottle of Tylenol and the antibiotics he was taking and a fresh towel and he settled back on the bed.

The men silently watched as Chris struggled with the child proof cap, JD tried not to laugh at the intense concentration on Chris face as the man tried to open the bottle. Buck elbowed the JD hard and shushed him as Chris lost his temper and threw the bottle across the room.

"Fucking child proof shit." Chris snarled as he got off the bed to retrieve the bottle he had thrown.

"Take it easy Chris." Nathan calmly called to the other man as Chris reappeared and threw himself back on the bed the bottle held tightly in his fist.

Chris tried again to open the bottle, he brought it closer and squinted at the marks he was supposed to match up. Rapidly losing his temper Chris slammed the bottle against the wall, he had completely forgotten that Buck and the others where watching as he twisted the cap and then swore when it refused to come off.

"Chris take a breath Stud and calm down, you're trying to hard." Buck could see the anger beginning to overwhelm the other man.

Chris acted like he did not hear Buck, as he finally exploded throwing the bottle away from he, the laptop fell off the bed and rested on its side as the men listened to Chris throw anything within reach and curse roundly.

"Chris Chris." Nathan called jumping when the sound of a glass shattering could be heard.

"Nathan just stop he'll calm down in a minute." Buck told the worried looking healer.

"He's going to hurt himself again." Nathan was not the only one worried.

"No he won't." Vin was confident in his statement, Buck nodded in agreement

Soon the sound of destruction stopped and all the men could hear was the sound of Chris's struggling for breath, and coughing what sounded like his lungs up.

Josiah suddenly joined the video call, he silently observed the worried looks on his brother's faces but he could not see Chris, but he could hear the man coughing.

"We'll would you look at that." Chris declared, he picked up the laptop and set it back on the bed, he went and got himself a fresh drink and decided he would clean up the mess he made later. Dreading facing his team Chris sat on the bed, trying to calm his breathing he held up the now open bottle of pain pills and attempted a reassuring smile for the other men.

"You ok now." Vin Texan accent sounded stronger to Chris.

"I'm fine sorry about that boy's." Chris shook out two tablets and then popped two antibiotics on his hand he then swallowed them with some water, very glad when they did not get stuck in his sore throat.

"What else did you take Chris?" Nathan had noted the extra pills.

"Antibiotic's the doctor gave me." Chris nodded at Josiah who smiled serenely back at him.

"What for?" Nathan wanted to know what the pills where for.

"Bronchitis, I'll be fine." Chris sighed as he saw Nathan frown. "It's just a precaution Nathan I'm alright really."

"Are you going to the shelter this year Josiah?" Chris knew that Josiah volunteer to help give out food to the needy and homeless during the Thanksgiving holiday.

"Yes Chris we all are before we go to Netties." Josiah was thankful that his brothers where going to volunteer as well.

"Great." Chris yawned tiredly; he picked up his drink and let the cool liquid soothe his sore throat.

"Maybe we should let you get some sleep Chris." Vin smiled as Chris pouted like child.

"No it's fine it's still fairly early." Another yawn made the blond mans eyes water slightly.

"Sure and you're bright eyed and bushy tailed." Buck laughed as the other man gave him a one fingered salute.

The men started to talk about the horses and what they where going to bring to the Thanksgiving party, and Chris made the odd comment and suggestion. The men were not surprised when Chris fell asleep listening to them, the men kept chatting and the subject soon turned to Chris, who's heavy breathing sounded horrible to the other men.

"Bronchitis Nathan?" Buck looked at Nathan.

"Hopefully the antibiotics help and it doesn't turn into pneumonia." Nathan so hoped that Chris did not get that bad.

"What pray tell us are the repercussions if it does develop into pneumonia?" Ezra asked the most important question in his mind and the others if their expressions where anything to go by.

"He'll more than likely end up in hospital, but hopefully it's not going to come to that, I just wish he was back here." Nathan did not like telling the other men this possible outcome.

"Buck do you still have his medically power of attorney?" Vin looked to the ladies man.

"Yes and if anything happens then I should be notified as Chris's next of kin, I also have his power of attorney, so if he ends up in hospital, then he'll be transferred straight back to Denver, I'll make sure of that." Buck grimaced as Chris coughed, the sick man rolled onto his side and continued to slumber.

"I wonder what Spikes is going to do after being left high and dry in the meeting?" JD asked the other men.

"I would have loved to have been a fly on the wall then." Nathan smiled at the idea.

"Bet Sheppard gave him hell." Vin chortled aloud.

"It's great that the others backed us up." JD could not believe the dislike Spikes managed to inspire.

"It's no surprise that no trusts that serpent Spikes." Josiah's bear like growl came booming from the laptop.

Chris sat up suddenly and looked around confused till his gaze settled on the laptop beside him.

"Hey sleeping beauties awake." Vin waved to Chris who grunted and threw an arm across his eyes.

"Shoot you long haired scruffy Texan." Chris grumbled, smiling as the other men laughed at the hurt look Vin tried to project.

"I aint scruffy." Vin denied the charge.

Chris snorted and turned to glare at his screen.

"Goodnight boys." Chris turned his back on the laptop.

"Chris you need to shut your laptop down." JD called and grunted as Buck elbowed him in the ribs.

"It doesn't matter JD." Vin and none of the others where bothered by Chris sleeping while they talked.

The men continued to discuss the happenings in the Denver office, especially what had happened with the Director Sheppard meeting that nobody attended other than Jack Avery.

Nathan had been listening to Chris's breathing, he disliked how congested the other man sounded, he noted when the man began whimpering in his sleep.

Chris walked through his house noting how empty it felt, he noted the absence of any familiar photos and pictures normally found round his house, he headed outside and could not see any of his horses in the nearby fields. Going into the barn he found it empty and abandoned.

Running back to the house Chris began searching the rooms throwing open the closets he found nothing inside. Suddenly he could hear screaming, racing outside he found the remains of his truck burning, he could see the men of his team trapped inside as the flames engulfed the car.

"No no no." Chris whimpered as the flames beat him back, looking at his hands he could see they were blistered and burned.

"Chris help me." Vin's voice echoed in Chris's head looking up he was horrified when he saw that Vin's face was burnt and disfigured.

Chris cringed and began to rock, keening he could hear his men calling to him, looking up they where surrounded him each man burnt and disfigured to the point that Chris almost did not recognise them

"I'm sorry, so sorry." Chris pleaded for forgiveness, his eyes burning with unshed tears as he rocked.

"Come on Chris it's just a dream, wake up Chris." Buck called urgently, he was as close to the screen as he could get.

"Chris listen to me brother you're dreaming and you just need to open your eyes and wake up." Josiah calmly spoke to the webcam.

"No all you're all burnt." Chris keened softly rocking.

"Chris I want you to listen to my voice and calm down." Nathan could hear Chris becoming more and more distressed.

"The fire it burns." Chris shook his head in denial. His men where dead and he was all alone in the world even Buck was gone.

"Ezra what the hell are you doing?" Nathan growled.

"Christopher come and look at the flame." Ezra's voice called the other man's attention, he ignored Nathan. "Chris look around and see the flame, see how bright it burns."

Chris whimpered as he looked up, he saw the flame, and he seemed mesmerised by it. The others watched silently as Chris continued to keen softly tears streaming unchecked from his confused green eyes.

"Chris reach out and touch it." Ezra's southern voice calmly coaxed the distressed man closer. "Trust me Chris."

A hesitant hand reached out and touched the screen, Chris blinked the men saw the precise moment Chris became aware of where he was.

"Damn it." Chris swore, he could see the other six men all starring silently at him in concern.

"You ok there Big Dog." Buck spoke first.

Chris buried his head in his hands, he hated the fact that once again his worst nightmare had been witness by his team.

"Chris you need to try and calm down." Nathan was not happy with the way Chris seemed to be struggling to breath.

Chris gripped the sides of his head, he wanted the other men to leave him alone, to lick his wounds in peace.

"Chris look at me son." Josiah waited patiently to be acknowledged by the silent man.

"I'm fine Josiah." Chris hoarsely responded finally looking toward the screen.

"Sure Chris now relax and concentrate on not breathing like a overweight pig." Buck smirked as his insult made Chris glare.

"Nah he sound's more like a boy pig getting lucky with the pigette of his dreams." Vin sniggered as Chris made an effort to slow his heavy breathing.

"Eww guys that's gross." JD smirked at Chris. "Need that image bleached from my brain."

"OK it's late and I'm gonna sign off now." Chris laughed as Buck made pig noises at him.

"Bye Chris." The men shouted as Chris shut down his laptop.

Chris lay starring at the ceiling for most of the rest of the night, he could not shake the remnants of the nightmare.

The following days where busy for the lean blond, he hardly had time to think, dwell on the nightmare or his feelings of loneliness. Soon Saturday dawned he got dressed, wearing his usual black jeans, black t-shirt, shirt and a lightweight jumper, Chris always seemed to be feeling the cold, he had to tighten his belt another notch, he picked up the cake he had bought from the local bakery and headed to Assistant Director Kyle Reece's house.

Knocking on the door, he waited to for it to be opened. Giggling sounded from the other side, the door was flung open and a young child stood starring at Chris.

"Ello who are you?" The little pig tailed girl grinned Chris, chocolate smeared around her mouth.

"Louise you naughty child you know the rules no opening the door without and adult present." Sarah Connor smiled welcomingly at the waiting blond. "Come on in Mr Larabee."

"Chris please." Chris handed the petite woman the cake.

"Would you like a drink Chris?" Sarah could not help but be dismayed by the fact that the man looked even worse now than when she examined him. The circles where darker round his eyes and he was thinner than before even with the many layers she could tell he was wearing.

"Coffee thanks." Sarah took Chris's coat, and showed the man into the room where a number of adults where sat or stood talking, Chris recognised a couple of agents from the ATF.

Reece walked over with his wife and introduced her to Chris.

"This is my wife Emily and this is Chris Larabee." Reece was shocked at how the other man looked. His wife fussed over the younger man, offering him snacks and telling him to make himself at home.

"Thank you for inviting me to you home." Chris smiled at the friendly woman.

"It's no problem son." Emily moved away to mingle Kyle followed her.

"Oh my goodness Kyle the poor boy looks and sounds awful." Emily Reece chided her husband.

"I know Emily, Sarah looked at him a few days ago, he has Bronchitis." Kyle told his wide of thirty years, she hugged his waist.

"He looks like he needs a good rest and some food." Emily snuggled up to her husband.

"I'm not surprised he looks tired, he's been doing night time surveillance with my team, and I've seen him in the office throughout the day as well." Terry Fuller one of Kyle's team leaders informed Reece and his wife.

"Kyle." Emily glared at her husband.

"Don't worry Emily I will be having words with the man." Reece intended to lay down the law to Larabee.

Chris settled himself in a chair, watching people move about and mingle; he wondered how long it could be before he could make his excuses and leave.

"Here Chris." Sarah held out a glass of juice to the man, she felt worried for him as had hoped to see some improvement, she could tell he really did not want to be at the party. "Drinking plenty of fluids is a good thing."

"Thanks." Chris was dreading being called to eat.

"Just try to eat what you can." Surprised green eyes met Sarah's, she smiled and then went to see if her mother needed any help in the kitchen.

Sitting down at the huge table everyone began to pass the bowls and plates around helping themselves to whatever they wanted, Chris took a small potion of turkey, potato's and vegetables, he settled in the seat next to Sarah, she did not comment on his meal size. Chris managed to force himself to eat some of the food, but he could tell by the look on the doctor's face that she was not happy with the amount, but she did not say anything.

"Alright everybody, dessert will be served in an hours time." Emily chuckled at the groans from the well fed people. "Why don't you all go and relax."

Chris made his escape, he found himself in the large television room, he settled in a comfy chair, and soon found himself with a child climbing onto his knee.

"Hello dinner was nice wasn't it?" Louise smiled up at Chris. "I eat all my vegetables, did you?"

"That's good, vegetables make you grow big and strong." Chris smiled back at the friendly child.

"We're going to watch Toy Story and Ice Age." Louise proudly told Chris. "Will you watch it with me?"

"Sure." Chris could hide here until he could make his escape.

Chris settle down with Louise and few other children and adults to watch the movie, he smiled when giggles burst from the little girl.

Emily came in to check on the children as most of the older children had gone down to the basement to the games room, the remaining children where either watching the film or sleeping, Emily moved to were Louise was lying snuggled against Chris's chest. Emily smiled as she noticed that the man was also asleep. She gently felt the sleeping man's forehead, gasping at the heat she felt there. Turning she went to get her daughter.

Emily, Sarah and Kyle hurried into the room, Emily quietly moved the children into another room putting the film back on for them. Kyle picked up Louise and took her into another room handing the little girl off to her father. Making his way back into the other room he shut the door behind him.

Sarah felt the sleeping man's forehead, she frowned at the heat coming off him, she placed her doctor's bag on the table, removing the thermometer she gently placed it in the blond man's ear. All three waited for the beep, Sarah frowned at the reading, she turned to her father.

"Dad can we get him to a bedroom, he's got so many layers on it's no wonder he's so hot." Sarah gently tapped Chris hand and called his name.

"Upstairs or down here Sarah?" Kyle felt that a bedroom upstairs was probably he best idea.

"He's less likely to be disturbed upstairs." Sarah smiled as sleepy green eyes blinked open.

"Come on Chris you'll be comfier in a bed." Sarah and Kyle pulled the barely awake man to his feet, guiding him up the stairs, Kyle made sure he had a hold on the thin man, so he would not fall.

"I'll go now then." Chris muttered, his eyes slid closed as he slumped on the bed Kyle had sat him on.

"No it's alright son, let's get you comfortable." Emily undid Chris shoes and removed them and his socks.

Kyle and Sarah started to strip the layers from Chris, removing the jumper and Sarah undid the buttons on his shirt. Chris barely registered what was happening to him ,he tried to open his eyes but he was just so tired.

"Christ how many layers has he got on?" Kyle helped Sarah pull the shirt off Chris who stated to tip sideways, Kyle stopped the sleeping man from tilting over.

"Down to his underwear I think?" Emily instructed, she had been a nurse before she retired so dealing with the sick and injured did not faze her. "My goodness he's skin and bone."

The three looked down at the still sleeping man, his ribs where standing out starkly, they noticed the man began to shiver as if cold.

"Mum can you pass my bag?" Sarah wanted to listen to Chris chest again and take his temperature. They all stopped as Chris began to cough harshly, he struggled to sit up, Kyle and Sarah helped him. "And the bin as well."

Kyle looked questioningly at his daughter why would she need the bin, Chris continued to cough harshly.

"Bathroom." Chris managed to get out in between coughing.

"Just use this Chris." Sarah really did not want to struggle with the ill man, she had expected what happened next.

Chris coughed up disgusting coloured crap as the bin was held for him, Sarah rubbed his back as Emily sat the other side of him, Kyle stood ready to assist. Chris tried desperately to stop coughing but his body had other ideas, Sarah was not surprised when eventually Chris's body rebelled even further and he began to vomit, involuntary tears leaked from the corner of his eyes.

"Maybe he'd be better in hospital." Kyle spoke the thought aloud.

"No." Chris raised his head.

Emily and Sarah could feel Chris tense up, he attempted to get up, Emily gripped the thin bony elbow and gently stopped him, she saw Sarah do the same.

"I'll go now." Chris was confused, his sleep fogged mind did not understand why he was undressed and in a room he did not recognise.

"Shush Kyle, it's alright son you don't have to go anywhere." Emily glared at her husband who shrugged.

"Chris I just want to take your temperature and listen to your chest again alright?" Sarah took out the stethoscope and warmed the bell part, she placed it gently against Chris and listened intently.

Emily and Kyle stayed silent while Sarah listened, Chris coughed occasionally, and allowed Sarah to place the digital thermometer in his ear, he would get dressed and go back to his apartment in a minute, once he found his clothes that is. Sarah nodded at her mother when she finished.

"Let's make you comfy son, so you can get some more sleep." Emily nodded at Sarah and the two women manoeuvred Chris under the covers, even though he was protesting slightly. "Now you just relax Chris."

Kyle stood silent, watching as his wife and daughter tucked the covers around the protesting mans shoulders. Chris continued to protest and Sarah nodded her head at the door, Emily smiled and nudged Kyle out of the room.

"Shush now." Sarah started to stroke the blond head, smiling down at the man who was fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Need to go, don't want to be a bother." Chris fought against the pull of sleep.

"Hush now." Sarah ran her finger gently down Chris's nose thinking how handsome the man was, smiling as he went crossed eyed following her finger. She repeated the action, remembering her mother doing the same thing to her when she was tired and cranky and it always sent her to sleep.

Emily poked her head round the door, smiling she watched as her only daughter stroked the sick mans head.

"Sarah, honey I think he's asleep now." Emily noted Sarah did not stop the soothing motion of her hand.

"I know mum." Sarah got up from the bed. "He's a bit cooler now, although I think he's getting worse, he's definitely thinner than when I examined him."

"If he's vomiting because of the coughing then it's not really surprising that he's losing more weight honey." Emily felt for the poor man, Kyle had told her about his family being murdered and how he the man could possibly be being persecuted by a jealous colleague who was in a position of power.

"I'll come check on him in a little while." Sarah headed towards the door, she dimmed the lights in the room, Emily followed her out and the two women made there way downstairs and back to their guests.

Emily and Sarah both checked on Chris regularly over the next few hours, he seemed to be deeply asleep and neither woman disturbed him, by eleven o'clock that night, only Sarah, her brother Matt and her parents where left in the house. The four where sat chatting and reminiscing about past Thanksgiving celebrations.

The man sat drinking straight from the bourbon bottle, he felt so alone, he missed his daughter desperately, and he remembered how she had loved to celebrate Thanksgiving. Starring at the telephone the man took a deep pull from the bottle, he smiled as he recalled the phone call he had received, the speaker had told him about the situation his daughter's killer found himself in, and had given him the mans cell phone number so that he could call and share the holiday cheer. The man on the other end of the phone had given him some hints on what to say if he did call the murdering scum to cause the maximum amount of pain and worry. Picking up the phone Hank Connelly smiled in expectation as he dialled the number he had written down.

"Larabee." The husky voice answered after what seemed like forever to the waiting Hank Connelly.

"Hello Chris, how are you doing?" Hank smiled at the silence.

"What do you want Hank?" Chris groggily asked,

"To commiserate with you Chris, it must be hard being all alone in the world." Hank smiled as Chris coughed.

"I don't understand Hank." Chris coughed and coughed, he sat up in the bed and noted a glass of water on the bedside table, he struggled to wake up fully, his mind felt like it was only half working.

"Your team are dead Chris." Hank cheerfully declared. "They where killed in the line of duty, all six of them shot and killed."

Chris could hear Connelly laughing down the phone, he could hear buzzing in his ears, he shook his head in denial.

"Once again Chris people died because you weren't there to protect them." Hank shouted down the phone. "How does it feel to have killed again Chris, Sarah and Adam died because of you and now Buck, Vin and all the others are dead too."

"No you're lying." Chris could feel the walls closing in on him.

"Buck tried to save JD you know and they shot him down like a dog." Hank smiled as he heard the man begin to struggle for breath. "Nathan died first you know Chris, poor Raine a widow before she's a wife."

Chris scrambled off the bed he found himself pushing himself into the corner, rocking and gasping for breath, Chris began to hyperventilate, he could hear laughter coming from his phone.

"There all dead Larabee and you weren't there you murdering son of a bitch." Hank Connelly revelled in the misery he was causing the other man.

They heard the crash from upstairs, Kyle, Sarah and Matt rushed upstairs with Emily following as quickly as she could. Throwing open the door Kyle turned up the lights, they could all hear the sounds of insane laughter.

"Chris." Sarah rushed towards the distressed man, who tried to fold himself into a smaller ball in the corner of the room.

"It's a lie, a lie." Chris gasping for breath in between his denials.

"Sarah be careful." Kyle warned his daughter as Chris flinched away from her touch as she tried to get closer to the distraught man.

"Murdering son of bitch Larabee, how does it feel knowing you killed your best friends as well as your wife and son?" Connelly howled.

Kyle Reece flinched and picked up the phone from the bed and ended the call, he turned back to Sarah and Chris.

"Sarah back off a bit and see if he calms down now I've stopped the phone call." Kyle commanded his daughter, as every time she tried to touch Chris he shrank back from her, his breathing sounded awful as he continued to struggle.

"Come on Chris." Kyle watched the other man; he had what had been screamed down the phone. "I'll be right back."

Kyle rushed into his study he logged onto the ATF site remotely and began his search he, found what he was looking for, thankfully for his good memory he raced back upstairs. He found the situation had not improved in fact from the sounds of it things where worse. Sarah was not in the room; Kyle doubted she would have gone far. Kyle dialled the number and impatiently waited for it to be answered.

Sarah hurried into the room a filled syringe in her hand.

"This had better be good." The gruff voice growled.

"Buck Wilmington its Kyle Reece, I need your help and I need you to listen." Kyle briskly ordered.

"Do I know you?" Buck growled.

"No but I'm the AD in Alaska and Chris Larabee is in trouble." Kyle barked.

Chris heard the yelling and tried to squeeze himself further into the corner, his chest hurt and his heart was broken and Hank was right he could not protect anyone anymore, he was useless, why was he still alive when better men like Buck, Vin, and the others had died, he would swap places with them all in the blink of an eye.

"What the hell do you mean?" Buck yelled.

"Some one's told Chris you and the rest of his team is dead." Kyle frowned as Sarah took the cover off the needle and slowly began to approach the man.

"Oh God." Buck yelled, his bedroom door flew open and JD stood there gaping at him, Buck waved him to be quiet, and to come in.

"He's sick and confused you need to talk to him, he's hyperventilating and my doctor is going to sedate him if he doesn't calm down." Kyle rapidly spoke.

"No don't let her do that, he's had some strange reactions in the last few months with resistance to them." Buck barked down the phone.

Sarah paused, as her father grabbed her and pulled her away from the man she was about to inject. Kyle put the phone on speaker phone.

"You're on speaker phone Buck." Kyle watched Chris closely.

"Chris it's Buck, we're fine Big Dog." Buck almost shouted.

Chris no longer heard anything but the frantic beating of his heart and his own desperate gasping.

"Chris it was a lie, no one's hurt." Buck desperately called.

Sarah shook her head, the four people could see that Buck's voice was not breaking through.

"Buck it's not working." Kyle nodded to Sarah. "Sarah's going to sedate him, it's that or waiting for him to pass out because he's not getting enough oxygen."

Sarah and Emily approached Chris, and before Chris could move away Sarah injected the man. She knew it should not take long before taking effect, both Sarah and her mother moved back so as not to crowd the sick man.

"What's happening?" Buck demanded.

"We're just waited for it to take effect." Kyle picked up his phone. "Buck I'll call you in a while once everything settled."

"I'm coming to Alaska." Buck informed the man.

"Alright son." Kyle gave him his address and phone number, he ended the call as Chris leant more heavily against the wall.

"Sarah." Kyle looked at his daughter.

"He should be under by now Dad." Sarah had heard of cases where people could resist sedation but with Chris's health the way it was she had thought he would be well under the effect by now.

Emily moved closer to the heavily breathing man, she gently reached out and touched his shoulder, Chris did not flinch away, he barely lifted his head, Emily found a world of sadness and despair in the eyes looking back at her.

"Come on son, the bed's much comfier." Emily nodded to her husband and son, the two men quietly and without fuss picked up the lean blond and placed him on the bed. "Now you just concentrate on breathing nice and slowly."

Sarah moved to the other side of the bed and Chris, Kyle and Matt stood quietly at the end of the bed. Emily took hold of Chris's hand and held it to comfort herself and the watching man. Sarah was glad that Chris's breathing was not as rapid as before but he still was struggling to take a full breath.

"Sarah does he need a hospital?" Kyle could see the worry on his girls faces, he was also concerned by the vacant look on Chris's face.

"I don't know Dad, he didn't want to go before to the hospital." Sarah was reluctant to suggest the hospital after seeing the negative reaction Chris had had to it before.

"You may not have a choice." Emily soft voice made the two look to where she sat holding Chris's hand.

"Mum?" Sarah focused on the hand Emily held out to her.

"Call an ambulance Dad." Sarah could see the blue tinge to Chris's nail beds, Chris head had sank onto his chest and Sarah lifted his chin noting the blue tinge round his mouth.

"Come on son don't do this." Emily could not tell if Chris was aware of what was happening to him, his eyes where half open, but his stare appeared vacant and empty.

Kyle's phone began to ring he recognised the number and quickly answered it.

"Where heading to the hospital, he's not doing too well and it's probably the best place for him."


	39. Chapter 38

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_Poor Chris, hopefully the medical stuff isn't too unbelievable and we finally get back to Denver._

_I now know where the poor man's headed but things may get better for Chris but its unlikely if Spikes has anything to do with it._

_Enjoy and please review if you can._

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

The emergency room at the Anchorage medical centre was relatively empty so Chris was rushed straight into a treatment area, the paramedic calling out numbers and what they had done to help him.

Kyle, Sarah, Emily and Matt all entered not long after the ambulance had arrived, Sarah went to see what was happening as she worked at the hospital as well as the clinic she was a partner in.

"I'll be right back, I'm just going to make a call." Kyle Reece went outside to make a quick call, ignoring the snow and cold.

"Wilmington." Buck had been waiting impatiently for the call he answered before the first ring had ended.

"Buck, it's Kyle Reece." The man hated passing on bad news. "I'm at the hospital the doctors are looking at Chris now, he was turning blue, do you know who his next of kin is?"

"I am." Buck quietly informed the other man, JD was sat next to Buck listening to the phone call. "I have Chris's medical power of attorney."

"Great, let me find out where you need to send it so that you can make any decisions as I don't think he was conscious when they brought him in." Kyle rushed back into the waiting room he got the fax number off the woman manning the desk and passed the information to Buck.

"I'll fax it straight, you tell them I said they can do whatever they want to keep Chris alive." Buck went to his safe and opened it he searched through it until he found the folder he wanted and removed it. He took out the necessary paperwork and handed it to JD who quickly faxed it to the number the moustached man had written down. "I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Fine I'll see you soon." Kyle went back into the warm waiting room, he sat next to his wife and son. "Emily, Matt you can go home if you want."

"No Kyle I want to make sure the young man is alright." Emily wanted to look after Sarah as well.

"I'll stay till I have to go to work Dad." Matt was a fire fighter and was not due to start his shift until the afternoon.

"Mr Reece." The administrator at the desk called over. "The fax with Mr Larabee information has come through; I just need you to fill out some forms for me."

"Fine." Kyle hated paperwork with a passion but he filled in the information he knew.

Sarah came slowly out of the treatment area; she walked dejectedly to where her family waited.

"Honey is he alright?" Kyle wrapped an arm round his only daughter.

"No Dad, he's being taken up to intensive care." Sarah leant against the solid support her father provided. "It looks like it could possibly be Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome (ARDS), there going to do chest x-rays and cultures to see if that's the case."

"Well he's going to get the help he needs here." Emily rubbed her daughters back.

Buck moved round the apartment gathering what he would need to travel to Alaska, he stuffed his cold weather clothes into the large suitcase if he needed more he would just have to buy some stuff when he arrived. JD was on the phone, booking a flight to Anchorage, once he had done that he started calling round the rest of Team 7 letting them know what had happened.

Buck and JD drove to the airport and waited for the flight to be called, Buck was pacing, JD had never seen his friend so agitated. Looking up he spotted Nathan and Josiah heading towards him, closely followed by Vin and Ezra.

"Buck." JD called softly to alert his friend.

"What JD?" Buck was trying to stay calm when what he really wanted to do was kill Bob Spikes, when he got back the other man best hide because Buck was going to break him into little pieces.

"Brother." Josiah stood in the way of Buck's pacing, the man raised his head and tried to smile at the other men who stood watching him.

"Hi guys." Buck tried to keep the worry out of his voice.

"I'm coming with you Buck." Nathan declared, he had already booked the flight as soon as he had heard.

"Thanks Nate." Buck enveloped the other man in a hug, Nathan returned the tactile man's squeeze with one of his own.

"There calling your flight guys." Vin had wanted to go but the flight was fully booked.

"Stay out of trouble, as soon as we here anything we'll let you know." Buck quickly hugged the others even Ezra got a comforting manly hug.

"Josiah you're in charge." Buck rushed after Nathan.

The men watched there companions check in and waved their final goodbyes.

"I'm gonna rip Spikes head off and piss down his neck." JD declared, the others starred at the normally placid man.

"Get in line JD." Vin growled.

"Let's go to mine it's the closest, and we need to plan." Josiah walked off with the others following behind.

Once the men reached Josiah's small house they all sat in the living room, Josiah had offered the men refreshments, and each man had a cup of coffee.

"We are not going to do anything until we know what is happening with Chris." Josiah calmly commanded, he waited to see who would object first.

"Spikes needs to be punished for this." Vin snapped glaring at Josiah.

"Yes he does, but not until Buck brings Chris back safe and sound." Josiah looked back calmly at the angry Texan.

"Josiah is correct Vin, we must delay our retribution until such time as Chris is back in the safety of our possession." Ezra really wanted to agree with Vin, but he knew the bear like profiler was right.

"Alright, but once Chris is back the Spikes is fair game." Vin reluctantly agreed to the plan.

"Try and get some rest Buck." Nathan had watched the normally charming man almost snarl at the air stewardess.

"I'm not tired Nathan." Buck was waiting for the plane to take off, he wanted to get up and tell the pilot to get a move on.

"Alright Buck." Nathan watched as Buck fidgeted in his seat, shortly after take off Buck had nodded off as Nathan expected given that the man had hardly gotten any sleep.

Nathan smiled at the air stewardess as she handed him the blanket he had requested, he covered the sleeping Buck and went back to reading the medical journal he had brought with him to pass the time.

Matt had taken his mother home, while Kyle stayed with his daughter, he let the office know that he would be late in; he also made a call to Director John Sheppard informing the man about Larabee's situation.

Sarah and Kyle both sat in the intensive care unit, the diagnosis of Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome (ARDS) had been confirmed using the chest x-rays, and the cultures where being developed to find out what underlying infection they where fighting. Chris had been attached to a ventilator which breathed for him, tubes ran all into him, supplying him with vital fluids and nutrients as well as broad spectrum antibiotics and anything else his body required, and tubes also took away his bodies waste products. Various machines where monitoring his blood oxygen levels, and heart rate.

"Can he feel anything Sarah?" Reece asked, he would soon have to leave to return to the day to day running of the Alaskan section of the ATF.

"No Dad, he's sedated, he's not feeling any pain, and there monitoring him closely for any signs of distress." Sarah's voice explained all this to her father.

"His friend's will be here soon." Kyle smiled at his daughter amazed at her caring nature she hardly knew the man on the bed but she seemed concerned for his well being, and she monitored his condition as often as the nurses did.

"That's good, he seemed so alone." Sarah remembered the loneliness from his beautiful green eyes.

"I think he is, especially after being so badly treated by his old boss." Reece dreaded to think what the men of Team 7 would do to the AD in Denver.

"I hope the man regrets his decision Dad." Sarah had not heard the thin blond say a bad word about the man Spikes.

"I imagine he will once the Magnificent 7 get through with him." Reece hugged his daughter close, before he returned home to change for work.

Buck impatiently waited for Nathan to get the keys to the car the men had hired, he could not believe he had slept most of the flight here. Finally Nathan threw him the keys as the two men strode confidently through the airport drawing the eye of both females and males with their predator like grace.

Getting to the hospital took what seemed like forever to Buck but once he parked and found out what floor the intensive care unit was and what room Chris was in time seemed to slow.

Buck pushed open the door to the room, he spotted a petite woman sat by Chris's bedside.

"Hello you must be Buck and Nathan, my Dad told me you where coming, I'm so glad you're here." Sarah Connor hastily got up to greet the two men. "My name's Sarah and Chris was at my parents when he collapsed."

Buck smiled at the woman, Chris had not mentioned the petite female stood smiling at him and Nathan, and AD Kyle Reece must be her father.

Nathan picked up Chris's chart and started reading, he had been shocked by how thin and gaunt the ill man looked, he was paler than the crisp white sheets he was lying on.

Buck was horrified by Chris appearance, he lower body was covered by a thin sheet, his chest was bare, Buck could count every prominent rib, it just seemed like there was a thin covering of skin over every bone, Chris was so still and the sound from the machine breathing for him made Buck want to be sick.

"Nathan what's his chart say?" Buck wanted Nathan's opinion.

Before Nathan could answer, the woman began to speak.

"Chris has Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome (ARDS), which is why he's on the ventilator, there doing cultures and he's on broad spectrum antibiotics and he's sedated. I told the medical staff about his reaction to sedation and have been in contact with the Denver and Miami hospitals he was a patient at." Sarah watched her words impact the tall well built man; he sat on a chair his head in his hands. "He's getting the best care available and hopefully he will pull through this."

"I take it you're a medically professional?" Nathan asked, he thought the woman was because of the way she spoke.

"Yes, I first diagnosed Chris with Bronchitis." Sarah moved out of Nathan's way as he moved to stand next to Buck.

"I'm going to fucking kill Bob Spikes." Buck snarled.

"Buck forget Spikes Chris needs us." Nathan moved to gently grasp Chris's hand. "Hi Chris, me and Buck are here now."

Buck looked towards the bed he moved so he could take Chris's other hand, careful of the drips and other medical equipment.

"Don't you dare die on me Stud, I need to tell you what I think of you keeping secrets." Buck pushed the hair off Chris's forehead, hating the fact that his friend was so sick.

"Chris, I'm going to kill you when you get better." Nathan felt what seemed like every bone in the still man's hand. "I can't believe you got this ill and never said anything."

Sarah quietly made her way outside leaving the blond with his close friends she almost wept at the love she sensed these strong proud men had for the sedated man. She phoned her father and told him the men had arrived, he said that he would be there in thirty minutes to collect her and take her back to his house, so she could update her mother while he would return to the hospital and speak with the two men.

"Nathan, can you go let the others know what's happening?" Buck did not take his attention away from Chris. "See what his doctor say about having him transported back to Denver, he needs to be close to home."

"Buck they are unlikely to agree to any move." Nathan waited for Buck to look at him.

"I know but just ask." Buck tried to smile at Nathan, despair was clawing at his insides, he had promised Sarah that he would look after Chris and look what had happened.

Nathan left the room, he made his way to the waiting area and made his phone call.

"Nathan, what's happening?" Josiah answered the phone before the first ring had made finished.

"Chris is in intensive care and he's on a ventilator and sedated, he has what's called Acute Respiratory Distress Syndrome (ARDS)." Nathan then proceeded to explain further what it was and what it meant for Chris.

"Are you and Buck alright?" Josiah calm voice, gave Nathan hope.

"Where ok. Have you seen Spikes yet?" Nathan expected the worst.

"No not yet, but a few people have asked where Buck and Nathan are and we told them that Chris had been taken ill in Alaska." Josiah felt that Spikes was too much of a coward to come down to the Team 7 office. "Can he be moved?"

Vin, JD and Ezra all listened intently to the conversation, as Josiah guided them into Chris's office and shut the door, he put the phone on speaker and sat down on the leather couch, the others sat around him.

"I doubt it." Nathan sighed he wished the others were here with him.

"Will he die?" JD could not help but ask biting his bottom lip he leant against Josiah.

"It's possible JD." Nathan was not going to lie to the other men.

"Oh God, if Chris dies then Buck will never be the same again." JD almost whimpered at the thought.

"JD, Chris is not gonna die." Vin sat at the other side of JD and pulled the youngster to him. "Cowboy's too damn stubborn to die."

JD sniffed, he was not embarrassed by his tears. He looked at Vin and could see that the strong long haired weapons specialist was close to tears too. Ezra cleared his throat.

"Mr Jackson, inform the medical team that monetary considerations are not to be a factor in Mr Larabee's relocation." Ezra's jade green eyes blinked as he looked at his emotional friends. "Whatever the cost is will be met."

Nathan could not help but smile at the formal titles the southerner was currently using.

"I will Ezra don't worry." Nathan looked at his watch he had been away from Buck and Chris for too long and he had a doctor to find to discuss if Chris could be move, he did not hold out much hope but he had to ask.

"We'll let you get back to Chris and Buck." Josiah ended the call.

JD was still being held by Vin, Josiah looked at Ezra who was almost self hugging. Taking matters into his own hands he reached out and pulled the dapper man so he was squeezed next to JD and wrapped a arm round the man. Ezra resisted for all of a second and then leant against the comforting presence of the big hearted profiler.

Vin met Josiah's eyes as he tried to comfort the young man, who did nothing to stop the tears from leaking from his eyes, Vin was not sure if JD was crying for Chris or Buck or both, but he was convinced that JD was right if Chris died then part of the jovial ladies man would die as well. Come to think of it if Chris died then none of the remaining six men would ever be the same again.

A knock sounded on the office door and Margret, Spikes personal assistant entered, she stopped shocked by the door.

"I'm sorry." Margret backed out the office and shut the door giving the distraught men some privacy she stood by the door waiting so that no one else would disturb them.

The door opened and Vin came out, he smiled at Margret, who could see the sadness in the normally vibrant blue eyes.

"Is everything alright Agent Tanner?" Margret wanted to mother the man stood infront of her.

"Not really Miss Margret." Vin used the name Buck usually used to charm the matronly woman.

"What's happened, where are Buck and Agent Jackson?" Margret moved closer to the sad man.

"Alaska, Chris is in hospital, he has something called ARDS, and he could die." Margret took hold of Vin's hand and squeezed it sympathetically.

"Oh my goodness." Margret exclaimed, she was not surprised the normally strong men where upset.

"Has Spikes mentioned Chris?" Vin wanted to know.

Margret shook her head, and gave the normally shy sniper a motherly hug, she patted his back consolingly.

"Will you all be going to Alaska or will Buck and Nathan be bringing him home?" Margret released the man, who perched on the edge of his desk.

"Nathan doesn't think they'll allow Chris to travel." Vin frowned at Margret. "Will you let us know if Spikes says anything?"

"Of course I will." Margret could see Vin wanted to return to Chris's office. "Lock the door Vin."

Vin nodded and smiled shyly at the woman who left, Vin returned to the office this time locking the door, he saw that Ezra was stood looking at the Denver skyline as Josiah cradled JD, who sobbed broken heartedly against him, Vin walked to Ezra's side.

"I believe our young friend has finally released the grief relating to his beloved mother's passing." Ezra's could barely hold it together as he listened to JD's sobs.

"It will be good for him to let it go." Vin, clenched his hand into fists, he wanted to hit something, mainly Spikes and once he started he did not think he would be able to stop.

"It's alright son." Josiah rubbed JD's back as the youngster finally grieved for his loss.

"I don't want Chris to die." JD whispered, his chest heaving, he could not seem to stop the tears.

"We'll still be here." Josiah promised the young man.

Margret rushed back to her desk, she quickly emailed her a number of her friends inviting them to lunch where she fully planned to tell of what was happening with Chris Larabee and Team 7, she did some research on ARDS and was saddened by what she found, she hoped that the charismatic team leader survived.

Josiah felt JD become a heavy weight against him, looking down he realised the overwrought Bostonian had fallen asleep after the overdue outpouring of grief, moving slowly he lay the shorter man on the couch and left him sleeping, moving to Vin and Ezra, he could see the tightly clenched fists of the long hair Tanner.

"Vin don't do anything stupid." Josiah warned his angry friend.

"I won't Josiah, but I don't think I can stay in Denver doing nothing." Vin kept his voice quiet so not to disturb JD.

"Neither can I Josiah." Ezra fully agreed with Vin, and he already had a plan to implement.

"Alright we'll go to Chris then." Josiah had not really expected to stay in Denver long before the need to see Chris got to strong.

"I'll arrange the flights." Ezra left the office and headed to his desk putting his plan in motion.

"Vin, wake JD, and take him to his apartment to pack, if you both have cold weather wear don't forget to bring it." Josiah ordered the other man.

"JD." Vin gently shook the other man's shoulder.

Groggy brown eyes opened, and smiled up at him, before reality set in and they closed in sorrow.

"Come on where going to Alaska." Vin saw his words impact the younger man who bounced his feet.

"Come on then Vin what are you waiting for?" JD rushed to get his jacket.

Josiah fondly laughed the resilience of youth he thought as the two men left to pack. Ezra put his phone down and informed Josiah that there flight was in four hours, the undercover agent went to his home to pack. Josiah sent a short terse email to Spikes, advising him that all of Team seeing would be in Alaska. Looking round Chris's office, Josiah wondered if they would return as the same men, once they knew if Chris was going to pull through.

Buck and Nathan, met with Chris's primary doctor who advised them that they would not be able to move Chris to Denver, and that they where concerned that Chris had developed Sepsis and they where now giving him steroids and a different antibiotic as the cultures had shown a serve infection.

Buck and Nathan returned subdued to Chris's room to find a tall older man stood at the bedside.

"Who are you?" Buck growled moving to stand between the stranger and the sedated Chris.

"AD Kyle Reece." AD Reece did not react to the protective gesture from the broad shouldered man.

"Right sorry." Nathan held out his hand to the older man, who shook it, Buck repeated the gesture.

"The rest of your team is on it's way." Reece passed this on, he saw the relief on the other men's faces.

Reece stayed with the men, telling them about what Chris had been doing while he had been in Alaska, Reece had been surprised by the amount and scale of work and projects the ill man had been involved in, his team leaders where in awe amount of the work the man had managed to be actively involved in, especially when they all found out how ill he had been before his collapse. Reece would be speaking to Sheppard about Larabee and some sort of recognition for the injured man, he had found out that on the surveillance detail, Larabee had actually taken down two bad guys on his own because the rookie agent on the team had made a mistake and was in danger, the blond had not used his weapon but had taken them on using his hand to hand skills. Larabee had then pulled the scared slightly bruised agent aside and given him some pointers, the youngster had nearly died of fright from the glare and dressing down he received, but he had listened and absorbed the lessons Chris had passed on.

"Chris likes to keep busy." Buck knew that Chris kept busy because he did not want to have time to think, and if he was tired enough he would sleep, but from what Reece was telling them Chris had taken this to the extreme.

Nathan was not surprised that Chris had made such an impression and impact on the men in the Alaskan ATF, the blond may project a uncaring attitude but he would bend over backwards to help any agent who looked like they needed it, and he would do it in such a way that would not be condescending or arrogant, although if the agent tried to ride rough shod over the man then they would find themselves in a whole heap of trouble as Chris did not suffer fools silently.

The four men all arrived at the Denver airport, Ezra led them to the check in desk and their details where checked, the check in assistant smiled at Ezra.

"Mr Standish, your plane is prepared and your pilot is waiting for you, please have a safe flight." The woman smiled and indicated where she would like the men to go.

"Ezra, what's going on?" Vin followed the well dressed man as he led them to where a small Lear jet stood waiting.

"Good afternoon Mr Standish, as soon as you and your guests are on board, we will be ready to leave." The pilot informed the men, who quickly made there way onto the plane.

Once the plane had taken off the men crowded round the silent undercover agent, who raised an eyebrow in query at his team mates.

"Nice plane Ezra." Vin looked down at the unconcerned man who starred unfazed back at him.

"Yes Ezra very nice." Josiah quietly intoned.

"This method of transport will facilitate our arrival in Alaska much more expediently than waiting for a regular flight." Ezra matter of factly told the three other men. He had no problem with using his contacts with regard to helping his friends reach their sick comrade as quickly as possible.

Buck's was reading the newspaper a loud to his sedated friend even though the nurses had told him that Chris would not be able to hear him, but Buck did not care, he did it to fill the silence. The nurses had tried to move the two men out of the room at various times but they had been ignored, and eventually the doctor had said to leave them alone.

The door opened and Nathan returned with coffee and sandwiches for himself and Buck, he handed the man the food, and he glared when it was put on the table beside the bed.

"Buck eat otherwise you'll end up in a bed next to Chris." Nathan pointed out; the other man nodded and then began eating.

The door opened again and Buck smiled as the four remaining members of the team entered, hugs and back slaps where exchanged, as each man took comfort and joy from the presence of his brothers and friends.

"God Cowboy you look like hell." Vin looked down at the ill man, dismayed by the state the normally vibrant man was in, he looked like one of the prisoners from the concentration camps normally shown in second world war films.

"Wow Chris you've taken extreme dieting to the extreme." JD joke fell flat, he could not believe his hero had been reduced to this sick shell of a man, lying so still on the bed; JD wanted the man to open his eyes and give him one of his patented glares.

"Mr Larabee, Sir if you wanted to get the team together there are much simpler ways than this." Ezra concern shone through his expressive green eyes, he was dismayed by the amount of machinery and tubes which seem to be keeping his team leader tied to this world.

"Brother we need your leadership do not leave us yet." Josiah gently squeezed the thin shoulder.

"Buck, you and Nathan need to go to the hotel room and get some rest." Vin could see the strain on both men's faces, he could also see that both men where going to refuse.

"I could not agree more with Mr Tanner and maybe a shower is a welcome idea." Ezra wrinkled his nose at the men.

"Are you saying I stink Ez?" Buck smiled at Ezra before wrapping his muscular arms around the smaller man.

"Yep you stink Buck." JD smirked sniffing and holding his nose.

"Alright." Nathan could maybe get changed and have a short nap. Ezra told the men where they where staying and as it was only ten minutes away the two men left.

"Get some sleep boys we'll call if anything changes." Vin sat in the chair, and began to read aloud the paper as Buck had previously done, the other three men settled around the bed, with JD sneaking out and returning with two more chairs so all the men could sit down.

The nurses again tried to insist that only two people could be in with Chris at any one time, but Josiah simply informed the head nurse that there were six men who would be staying with Chris, maybe not all at the same time but that may happen and the staff would just have to accept it as there was no way any of them where being separated from the sick man. Seeing the determination on the bear like man's face and knowing that these men where federal agents the nurse decided to give the men some leeway, although she did warn that they would have to keep out of the way and not make too much noise.

The next couple of days passed in a blur for the members of Team 7, Chris did not get any worse but he did not seem to be getting any better, he was still on lots of medication to combat the sepsis and still sedated and on a ventilator, and the men where all tired and worried about there leader and comrade.

In Denver news of the Team 7 situation spread from the Margret outwards, Spikes and Team 1, where no longer acknowledge unless it was in a work related capacity and Spikes knew that he would have to address the issue soon, he would not allow Larabee and Team 7 to dictate to him working to conditions.

Spikes was sat in his office going through his in tray and looking at his email when his computer alerted him to an incoming email, frowning he read the title which simply stated transfer request, before he had even finished opening the email, he received another and then another, emails began arriving faster than his computer could alert him, and all where alarmingly titled transfer request, and they where all more or less identical. Spikes paled as he realised that every team leader bar the missing Team 7 and his own Team 1 had requested a transfer, as well as every agent in the teams, and a vast majority of the other staff based in Denver from the lowliest administrative assistant to the head of accounts and human resources, and they where still arriving, and the emails went something like this.

To – Robert Spikes

CC – John Sheppard, Orrin Travis.

From – Doug Fallen.

Sir.

I am requesting this transfer for the following reasons:

I have no faith in the leadership of AD Spikes.

I have no trust in the leadership of AD Spikes

I have no faith that I would be treated in a fair and compassionate manner by AD Spikes.

I believe that AD Spikes has instigated a personal vendetta against Agent Christopher Larabee, and this has caused untold harm to both the agent and the Denver branch of the ATF.

I would reconsider my transfer request if a leader I could trust replaced AD Spikes, if this is not acceptable then I therefore have been left with no option but to request a transfer, as I can no longer function as an effective team leader while AD Spikes is my supervisor.

Kindest regards.

Doug Fallen

Team Leader.

Spikes almost howled with rage, he read a few more of the transfer requests and everyone stated some variation of the four reasons that Fallen had written. Spikes was doomed there was no way he would be able to hide this especially with every email going to both Sheppard and Travis. Damn Chris Larabee and his team, it was all his fault, Spikes hoped the man never recovered from his sickness in Alaska.

Margret smiled to herself as she heard the suppressed howl of rage, picking up the phone she let her friends know that Spikes had received the transfer requests.

Director Sheppard's jaw dropped and he received email after email requesting a transfer from the Denver office. He immediately summoned his assistants and told them to book him a flight to Denver, he also told one of his assistants that he wanted them to get AD Travis on the telephone for him, they rushed to obey.

"Orrin its Director Sheppard, I take it you have received the emails from Denver?" John Sheppard could not believe the mess Spikes had made of the Denver office.

"Yes Director I have." Orrin could not believe that the office he left such a short time ago had reached such a sorry state.

"So what are you going to do Orrin?" Sheppard was going to demand that Travis return to clean up his mess.

"I'm requesting that I finish in Boston, they can put a temporary AD in place until a permanent AD is found, so that I can get back to Denver and find out what Spikes has done to my people." Travis had no idea things where this bad, what had happened to Larabee.

"Good, arrange a flight and meet me in Denver." Sheppard barked, he told Travis to get his assistant to work with his to organise when they would both arrive, so that the men could provide a united front.

AD Kyle Reece put down the phone, he had just been informed of what was happening in Denver, he could never imagine ever inspiring the level of loyalty that Chris Larabee seemed to have from his fellow agents and ATF workers, these people where putting their very futures online in a show of solidarity with the sick man and his team. Reece decided to let the members of Team 7 know what he had found out, he made his way to the hospital and walked into the hospital room. The man he knew as the team's profiler was sat in a chair reading out loud, a couple of other members of the team sat sprawled in chairs asleep and snoring, the youngest had his head pillowed on his hands by the sedated man's feet.

Josiah nodded a welcome at the Alaskan AD, he slowly closed the book and turned his attention to the man.

"Where are the rest of your team mates?" Reece asked he wanted to speak to all of the men together.

"Nathan and Buck will be back shortly." Josiah watched Reece closely the man obviously had some news he wanted to pass on. "What's going on AD Reece?"

"If you could maybe call your team mates, I'll fill you all in when you're all together." Kyle Reece spoke quietly to the profiler.

"Vin, Ezra, JD." Josiah called softly, he saw Vin's eyes open and focus straight on him, and Ezra blinked and then stretched, JD meanwhile mumbled and did not wake.

Vin kicked the chair JD was sat on JD shot upright, he glared at Vin who smirked back at him, stretching he let out a jaw cracking yawn.

"Vin can you go phone Buck or Nathan and let them know AD Reece has some information he wants to pass on to us." Vin left the room after Josiah's instruction to make the phone call.

Once all six members of Team 7 where gathered in the room, with Chris lying still and silent, Reece filled the men in on what had happened in Denver stunned silence greeted is announcement of the mass transfer request.

"Well I'll be damn." Buck snorted and then started laughing soon the other five joined him, Reece just stood and waited for the laughter to end.

"It almost makes you feel sorry for Spikes." Josiah ignored the glares directed his way.

"Certainly Mr Sanchez you are joking?" Ezra jade green eyes flashed with angry fire.

"Of course I do, retribution will be coming to town on his lily white arse. He's gonna be begging for forgiveness by the time we are finished with him." Josiah growled.

Reece believed that Spikes was going to pay for what he had done to these men and he did not think he would do a thing to stop it.

"So what's going to happen, surely all those transfers are not going to be approved?" JD spoke and then wondered why everyone was looking at him like he was stupid.

"JD son, nobody wants a transfer really, they are doing it so that those people above Spikes get rid of him." Josiah knew that JD was a genius but sometimes he spoke before he really thought things through.

"Director Sheppard and AD Travis are heading to Denver as we speak." Reece told the men.

"Yes Travis is coming back." JD squeaked happily. "What's going to happen to Spikes though?"

"Nothing but he'll never be in a position of power again." Reece hated telling them this. "He'll be a team leader and that's it."

"You mean to say he can try to ruin Chris and break up the team and get away with it?" Vin had to ask he could not believe the man was getting away with his behaviour scott free.

"Essentially yes, until we speak to Chris and he tells us what happened between him and Spikes, we can't do anything, and even then Spikes can claim that he was transferring Chris temporarily because he wanted to get everyone used to his being the AD." Reece could see the men becoming angry. "There is no proof Spikes has done anything wrong."

"Damn you did not hear what those idiots from Team 1 where saying." Buck growled at Reece.

"Buck enough, we need to speak to Chris first." Josiah calmly stood infront of Buck.

"What do you mean?" Reece felt there was more to this story.

"We need Chris to wake so we can find out what happened?" Nathan watched as Buck sat back down and reined in his temper.

"I would like to know what you're talking about, what did these men say?" Reece tried again to learn what the men knew.

Silence greeted his question, Reece sighed, he would have to speak with Sheppard and see what the other man could find out.

"I'll leave you men to it, let me know if you need anything." Reece offered his assistance to the men. "Oh and we've traced the call that was made to Chris which upset him so much."

"And?" Nathan was the first to reply.

"Does the name Hank Connelly mean anything to you?" Reece realised as soon as the name left his lips that Buck atleast new who this man was.

"What the hell did that say to Chris?" Buck exploded out the chair.

"I did not hear much of the conversation, but whatever he said clearly upset Chris to such an extent that he didn't respond to anyone." Reece could remember the insane laughter coming from the phone. "He was laughing like a mad thing. Who is he?"

"Chris's father in-law." Buck began to pace. "How the hell did he get Chris's phone number?"

Reece had wondered the same thing.

"Would Chris have given it to the man?" Nathan asked, he had never heard the name mentioned.

"No, Hank blames Chris for Sarah and Adam's death; he hates Chris with a passion." Buck angrily told the men as he paced the length of Chris's bed. "How did he get the number?"

"Has anyone spoken to him?" Nathan looked to Reece for an answer.

"No not yet." Reece wanted to wait and see what the ill man said when he recovered.

"I'm gonna kill him." Buck had stopped and there was a look of murder in his eyes.

"Buck?" JD moved closer to what he considered his closest friend.

"Who would have Chris's number and who would be nasty enough to pass it to Hank?" Buck snarled at the men.

"But how would Spikes know?" Josiah shook his head at Buck.

"Because on the anniversary of Sarah's death Hank showed up at the office and both Spikes and Avery saw and heard every word he said to Chris, blaming him and calling him murderer." Buck felt disgusted by Spikes actions. "Chris didn't press charges he just had Hank removed, and they watched it all avidly."

"We need to talk to Hank and find out what he said." Nathan could see the rage burning in Buck's eyes he had never seen the jovial man so angry.

"Will it make more sense if Buck went or someone not associated with Team 7?" Reece looked at the angry man.

"He hates me too so it's probably better that it's not one of us." Buck realised he had no outlet for his anger unless he wanted to leave Chris and he would not do that, so he squashed his angry feelings.

"Alright I'll pass the information on to AD Travis." Reece left the hospital and made his way back to work, he video called both, Director Sheppard and AD Travis with what he had learnt from Buck and the others.

The following day, Director Sheppard and AD Travis made their way together into the Denver ATF offices, news of their arrival spread like wildfire. Spikes waited with fearful expectation in his office, as Margret had gleefully told him the two men where in the building taking great pleasure in the man's discomfort.

"Good Morning Margret." AD Orrin Travis smiled at the woman, who looked pleased to see him.

"Welcome back AD Travis and Director Sheppard." Margret wanted to jump up and hug Orrin but she did not think it was appropriate.

Both men walked straight to the large office and entered without bothering to knock, closing the door behind them. Spikes got up to greet both men, he was pinned in place by twin glares.

"Robert, let me get straight to the point." Director John Sheppard kept his voice level and even for now. "You are relieved of your duties as an AD."

AD Orrin Travis stood quietly beside the Director.

"OK, are you coming back Orrin?" Spikes tried to keep the worry from his voice.

"Of course he is, my god Spikes you have managed to alienate the whole Denver ATF, to the point they all want a transfer to get away from you." John Sheppard shook his head in disgust. "You have left us with no option but to replace you."

"But sir I did nothing wrong." Spikes petulantly declared.

"You transferred your best asset to another state, you acted badly with regard to Chris Larabee due to some petty jealously that only you seem to feel, as Larabee may not like you but he has never treated you with anything other than professionalism." AD Orrin Travis snapped at the man stood sullenly infront of him.

"He undermined my authority." Spikes spat back.

"How, from all reports I have received he did his job and never interfered in your duties at all?" Travis responded to the statement. "He went to Miami, where he was injured and instead of acting like you should have done by recalling him and checking he was in a fit state you expected comprehensive reports and the like."

Spikes stood silent he did not know how to respond to the accusation.

"The expenses reports, what where you playing at with that little stunt?" Travis growled at the man, Sheppard stood listening.

"I was not happy and Larabee did it without any complaint." Spikes sat back in his chair. Sheppard and Travis took the seats opposite.

"Of course he would not complain, that's not how Larabee works." Travis glared at the seemingly unrepentant man.

"Alaska ATF needed the help and Larabee did not object to the temporary transfer." Spikes declared with some animosity when he spat Chris's name out.

"What did you threaten him with?" Travis demanded angrily.

"Why would I threaten him?" Spikes gave a laugh they had no proof and it was not like Larabee would say anything to the contrary. "He could have refused."

Travis glare increased, he had no proof of wrong doing, but he did not think he could have Spikes in his department anymore the man's mere presence made his guilt over Chris's situation all the worse.

"Well obviously everyone but your old team thought differently and now I have to clean up the mess." Travis barked at the man. "Get back to your team, you can collect your things later, and you best hope after all this that Larabee doesn't die and comes back."

"If that's what you thinks best." Spikes wanted to vent his hatred of all things Chris Larabee but now was not the time.

"And Bob, if I find out you had anything to do with Hank Connelly calling Chris then God help you." Travis dismissed the man from his thoughts as he slunk out tail between his legs.

"Orrin I think you have everything in hand I'll leave you to sort out the mess, good luck." Director Sheppard was confident that the Denver ATF was in good hands, now it was just a matter of waiting for Larabee to either get better or die, he sincerely hoped that it was the former rather than the latter. He did have one thing left to do though in order to resolve the problem.

The man heard the knocking at his front door he slowly made his way to answer it, throwing open the door he saw an two men who flashed badges at him.

"Mr Connelly, my name is John Sheppard and I would like to ask you a few questions." Director Sheppard took in the man's unkempt appearance and the smell of alcohol coming off the man in waves.

"Bout what." Hank blood shot eyes blinked slowly at the men.

"Can we come in?" Sheppard waited for the man to reply.

"Fine." Hank led the men into his kitchen not apologising for the state of his house, he barely noticed the dirty dishes and bottles and cans of alcohol spread across every surface.

Sheppard decided to get straight to the point so he bluntly asked.

"What did you say to Chris Larabee?"

Hank glared at the two men, he felt no guilt for calling and telling Larabee the lie he had been told to use to hurt the man.

"I told him he was a murdering son of a bitch which is the truth." Hank spat at the men, he was not going to tell these men who had given him Larabee's phone number or ideas on what to say. "It was great, I hope he finally does the decent thing and kills himself."

Sheppard was shocked by the venom in Connelly's last sentence.

"What else did you say?" Sheppard demanded calmly.

"I told him his team was dead and that it was his fault, it felt great and I would do it all again." Hank began to laugh insanely.

Sheppard could imagine the impact that would have had on the sick man, it was no wonder Larabee switched off and made himself sicker. He could not legally do anything to the laughing man infront of him but he could warn him off for the future.

"Who gave you Larabee's telephone number?" Sheppard finally asked.

"Nobody." Hank smirked, then laughed at the angry look on the man's face. "And its none of your business now get out my house."

Sheppard left to the sound of laughter and demented mutterings from the man he had gone to question.

The next two weeks passed slowly for the men of Team 7, the doctors finally declared that they had beaten the infection and that they where going to reduce the sedation and once remove the ventilator once Chris was awake.

The six men where all sat round Chris's bed waiting for the man to show any signs of waking, the doctor's had said that it would be early evening before Chris would wake but the men all guessed that it would be probably earlier.

Ezra was reading the paper his southern drawl comforting and relaxing the men sat sprawled in the chairs dotted around the room. The heart rate monitor began to speed up slightly and all the men turned there attention to Chris, as the man began to struggle against the ventilator, JD rushed to alert the nurses and Buck and Ezra moved closer to the head of the bed so that when Chris open his eyes he would see them.

Panicked green eyes flew open, Chris hands came up to grab at his throat, Buck caught one hand and Ezra the other.

"Easy Chris it's alright the tubes just helping you breathe and the doctor's going to come and remove it in a minute." Buck could see no recognition in the panicked gaze and Chris continued to struggle against there gentle hold on him.

"Shit where's the bloody doctor?" Buck struggled to hold Chris's hand, the heart rate monitor seemed to be going mad as Chris fought to get free of his friends.

"Chris stop it." Vin felt relief when the doctor rushed into the room taking stock of the situation, he immediately injected something into Chris's drip and then watched as the medication hit the panicked man, who slumped, the doctor quickly removed the ventilator tube and then placed a oxygen mask on the once again sleeping man.

The others where relieved when the heart rate monitor began to slow down and the doctor smiled reassuringly at them, he gave some instructions to the nurses and then left the men alone, he told them that Chris would not sleep long and that next time he woke he should be more aware.

"Jesus Nathan is that normal." JD asked sitting back down his own heart racing.

"He was confused that's all." Nathan was somewhat concerned as Chris did not seem to recognise Buck or Vin before he was medicated again.

"This means we can get back to Denver soon." JD wanted to return home, it would mean that Chris was getting better and things would soon get back to normal.

"Yes to sleep in my own bed." Josiah smiled at JD agreeing with the younger man.

"I have to admit the thought of my own bed is a glorious idea." Ezra seemed thrilled by this.

The men sat and chatted a couple of hours passed, they where talking about what they would do when they all returned to Denver, not noticing the man on the bed was awake, the green eyes where barely open but consciousness had returned. JD glanced at Chris and bounced out of his chair in excitement, the men starred at JD who pointed at Chris.

"He's awake." JD almost yelled in delight.

"Hi Chris, you gave us quite a scare Big Dog." Buck smiled at his friend; he waited for a response, not liking the blank look in the normally alive green eyes. "Chris, its me Buck, and the rest of the guys are here."

"Come on Cowboy say something." Vin spoke the blond head turned to him but the man remained silent and Vin shivered at the emptiness in the dull green eyes.

"I'll get the doctor." Josiah could see the devastation on all the men's faces as Chris failed to respond to them, it looked like Chris had survived the illness that had nearly killed him, but he may not be the same man who left Denver.

Nathan, Ezra and JD stood at the end of the bed, watching Vin and Buck try to coax some sort of response from the sick man. The heart rate monitor continued to beep steadily in the background.

"Chris how are you feeling?" Nathan's saw Chris focus on him, but there was no recognition on the other man's face, infact there was no expression on Chris's face at all, his features where calm and still.

"What's going on Nathan?" Buck wanted to scream in frustration, what was happening why Chris was acting like he was not there, it was like his body was present but the spirit and soul that made him Chris Larabee was no longer present.

"I don't know Buck." Nathan wished the doctor would hurry up.

Sarah Connor had just come on duty and when the barrel chested member of Team 7, came to the nurses station and requested a doctor, Sarah immediately offered her services, she followed Josiah to Chris's room with a couple of nurses in tow and another doctor as well.

Sarah took in the tense atmosphere surrounding the now awake man, she saw his attention move to her and the others who entered the room.

"Can you gentlemen wait outside, we'll call you back in once we've examined Mr Laarabee." Sarah watched the men reluctantly leave, all of them sending concerned looks at the silent man. "Hello Chris."

Sarah waited for her greeting to be returned, but she was greeted with silence, she moved closer to the bed.

"Chris I'm going to examine you now and I want you to let me know if anything hurts or is uncomfortable." Sarah was disappointed and concerned when she received no answer. "Chris can you hear me?"

Sarah looked deep into the green eyes, she shined her penlight in his eyes and they reacted normally, but Chris kept silent, she continued examining him, Chris did as she asked, it was like dealing with a robot, Sarah did not understand why he was not talking or answering her questions, she could see his throat was irritated but that would not account for the silence, something else was going on. Sarah and the other doctor conferred and decided to run some tests and bring in a more senior doctor to consult on Chris's case.

"It's possibly psychological." Sarah wondered aloud her colleague nodded. "I'll speak with his friends."

"I'll arrange a consult with Doctor Barnes." Dr Evans moved to make his call.

Buck and the rest of Team 7 where stood together in the waiting room, Sarah indicated that they should follow here, she took the men into the small office.

"So what's going on Doctor?" Vin was the first to speak.

"We are going to run some tests and speak to a colleague." Sarah knew the men had more questions. "I at this time can see no physical reason for Chris not speaking."

"It was more than that Sarah." Buck could not get Chris's blank dull eyes out of his head. "It was like the lights where on but nobody was home."

Nathan frowned at Buck's description of the blankness and lack of recognition Chris showed the men who where his brothers and friends.

"I ca understand you're worried but Chris is still very ill and he's asleep again, maybe once he's fully awake he will be more like himself." Sarah wanted to give the men hope. "Let's run these tests, which will take a couple of hours, so maybe you can all go get some rest and food."

"We're not leaving Chris alone." Vin was quick to tell the woman, who had been one of the main doctors dealing with Chris during his stay in hospital.

"Alright but only one of you can be with him, the rest of you will have to wait in the waiting area." Sarah gave the men the option.

The men looked to Buck, who nodded at the men, understanding the responsibility he had with making sure nothing untoward happened to Chris while the others where not present.

"I'll be staying with Chris." Buck followed Sarah back to Chris's room.

Buck sat in the chair by the bed listening to Chris's breathing, which still sounded rough but atleast he was breathing on his own, and the medication had worked to control the infection, and although Chris was ill, he would survive this illness.

Green eyes opened slowly, Buck took hold of Chris's hand and smiled at the man lying on the bed. Rubbing the bony knuckles of Chris's hand, Buck was determined that Chris would regain the weight he had lost, and get back to peak fitness, Chris watched him steadily, Buck continued to smile at the man, he hid the disappointment he felt when no recognition showed on Chris's face, he wanted the man to smile or acknowledge him in some way.

"So Stud me an the boys are here and where not gonna leave you, so you come back whenever your ready." Buck's voice nearly cracked but he was determined not to show his sadness. "Bet you can't wait to get out of here, I know I'm sick of these four walls."

The blond head looked around and then refocused on Buck, who continued to gently rub the hand he held gently, and he carried on smiling. Buck stayed with Chris, who made no sound other than to cough as he was given the tests that the doctors recommended, by the end of it Chris was fast asleep again and Buck was tired and depressed, Chris had done what the various nurses and technicians had asked without making a sound, it was awful for the watching Buck to see the man so listless and vacant.

Returning to Chris room, the orderly and nurse moved Chris back into bed and reconnected him to most of the machines, and left Buck and Chris alone.

Sarah read the results with Dr Evans and Barnes, the three doctors agreed on the outcome of there meeting and Sarah was given the task of informing the members of Team 7.

The men of Team 7, had returned to Chris's room once the tests where over, they could see how upset Buck was, and they listened as he described Chris's reactions to the testing and each man felt despair at what the lack of reaction meant.

Sarah quietly entered the hospital room, she was surprised at how quiet the men where, she sighed as she realised the men expected the worse.

"Alright." Sarah took a deep breath. "We can find no physically reason for Chris's lack of communication or recognition of anyone, the tests show normal brain function, he's responding to stimulation. We therefore believe that this could be a defence mechanism after a traumatic event, which has been compounded by his physical illness."

"Will he recover?" Josiah held his breath in expectation.

"Where hoping that once his body physically recovers and he realises he's safe and surrounded by you his friends he will come back to himself." Sarah could offer no guarantees; she remembered how upset and disorientated the man had been after receiving the phone call, before his collapse, she also recalled the evil cruel laughter which issued from the phone.

"So you're saying a familiar environment may help Chris recover?" Vin wanted to return to Denver now, so that they could get Chris back.

"It will help." Sarah could see the men thinking.

"When can we return to Denver?" Nathan was keen to get Chris back home.

"I think in the next couple of days if Chris carries on doing as well as he is. He will still need medication to combat the infection, as well as to help with the pneumonia and oxygen." Sarah knew the men wanted to return to Denver as soon as they could. "I will discuss this with both Dr Evans and Dr Barnes and see what they say."

A few days later there had been no change with Chris, he still was not responding to anyone, other than to do the task he was instructed, he still had not spoken and or showed any recognition to the other men and Buck had decided that they would be returning to Denver sooner rather than later.

Sarah had reluctantly agreed to the transfer, Chris was still struggling with pneumonia and he still required oxygen at times, but Buck was adamant and he had been speaking with Dr James Fraiser the doctor that Chris was registered with in Denver. Sarah also had concerns over the amount of food Chris was eating, he would start to eat what was put in front of him, but refuse to take more than a few bites, luckily he was drinking plenty of fluids. Buck had told the petite doctor that they would deal with the food issue once they returned to Denver, he asked Sarah to speak with Dr Fraiser about Chris and between the two of them they could come up with a plan that did not involve Chris going back into hospital, as a few times Chris had been found by the window of his room starring out into the city.

Ezra had organised another private jet to return the men to Denver, Sarah had given Chris a hug, which the man had not responded to, she sincerely hope that the man recovered from his experience both physically and mentally. She had offered to give the man to a mild sedative just to make the journey easier but Buck refused, saying that they would be fine.

Buck guided the quiet man to a seat, he settled next to Chris and buckled the man in. Chris coughed and starred blankly into space.

"Buck we may need to hook him up to the oxygen mask while where flying." Nathan surveyed the equipment the hospital had supplied for the journey home.

"Whatever you think is best Nathan." Buck moved so Nathan could put the mask on Chris who sat watching what Nathan was doing.

"There you go Chris." Nathan smiled at the man, he picked up a bottle of water and held it out to Chris. "There you go Chris for if you want a drink."

Chris took the bottle and both Buck and Nathan encouraged him to drink, the thin blond opened the bottle and took a drink he then placed it in the cup holder provided.

Not long into the flight Buck noted that Chris had fallen asleep, the hiss of the oxygen and Chris's heavy breathing provided a back drop for the game of poker that Ezra encouraged the others to participate in. The men relaxed and laughed with each other glad to be heading home to Denver, about halfway through there flight, Buck was moaning about losing when he felt a presence behind him, looking up he noticed that Chris was now watching the men play cards.

"Come on over Chris." Buck called to the other man patting the empty seat beside him, Chris sat next to Buck and the game resumed.

"Hi Ezra do we get snacks on this flight or what?" JD rubbed his stomach, he smiled when Vin's stomach growled loudly.

"Of course gentlemen." Ezra pressed the button to summon the stewardess, who brought out some plates as well as trays of sandwiches and snacks for the group to eat.

Vin filled a plate and then held it out to the watching Larabee, he took it and starred down at the food blankly.

"You need to eat something Chris." Vin chided the other man. Chris slowly began to eat a sandwich, the men tried not to watch what Chris was eating. Nathan nudged JD who was watching Chris like a cat would watch a mouse.

"Sorry." The youngster muttered.

"Just a bit more Chris." Nathan encouraged as Chris had put the food down, he was ignored, shaking his head Nathan moved the plate and handed Chris a bottle of water and some tablets. Chris obediently swallowed them, he then went back to watching the poker game which had been resumed.

Buck had to laugh an hour later at the youngest member of the team, JD was sat the other side of Chris who had nodded off to sleep again, he was leaning against JD with his blond head on the other mans shoulder, JD was trying not to move too much, and it was amusing to the others to watch the normally hyperactive JD struggle to keep still.

Vin winked at Buck and then both men dissolved into manly chuckles, JD glared at the two of them knowing he was the but of their joking. He felt Chris's heavy breathing down his ear and looked to Josiah for help, the big man smiled and with Nathan's help they moved the sleeping man to his seat, reclining it backwards as Nathan reapply the mask to Chris's face.

"How's he doing Nathan?" Josiah smoothed back the thick blond hair.

"He seems to be doing alright." Nathan felt Chris fore head and then picked up his wrist and took his pulse, which was slow and steady.

"Did you say Dr Fraiser is going to come out to the ranch to have a look at Chris once we land and get him settled?" Josiah knew that both Buck and Nathan had been in regular contact with the Dr they had yet to meet.

"Yes he is, I have to let him know if where delayed but he said he would be at the ranch at about seven. He said he doesn't mind coming out to the ranch." Nathan and Josiah covered Chris with a blanket and then returned to the game.

When the men finally arrived at the ranch it was five o'clock, Chris followed Buck into the house, when the tall man stopped in the living room, Chris moved passed him and sat in his favourite chair.

"Did you tell him to sit there?" Nathan asked as he carried in the oxygen tank and other medical paraphernalia.

"No he went there by himself?" Buck felt that Chris being home would help bring the man back to himself.

"That's good isn't it?" JD pulled his and Buck's cases inside the house, the men went to put there clothes away, they had all decided to spend the next few days all together at Chris's home.

Chris began to cough, and he moved passed Buck to the main bedroom, Buck trailed behind as Chris continued to cough harshly, he headed into the bathroom and leant over the toilet as the coughing brought up the crap in his lungs, Buck grimaced at the hacking man. Chris struggled to control the coughing, his abused lungs struggled to draw in a full breath, Buck rushed to grab Chris as his knees buckled.

"Nathan!" Buck yelled, holding Chris as the man wheezed.

Nathan rushed in at Buck's yell, he took in the situation and thumped the thin man on the back hard, Buck tried not to flinch as disgusting coloured phlegm erupted from Chris mouth.

"Christ Nathan did you break something?" Buck felt the blow and knew it had to hurt. Chris had gone limp in his arms. "Shit Nathan has he passed out."

Nathan wet a wash cloth and gently wiped Chris's face, dazed green eyes struggled to focus on him.

"Bring him into the bedroom Buck." Nathan moved out of Buck's way as he lifted the lighter man in his arms and carried him over to the bed and laid him gently on it.

Chris's eyes shot open fully and he struggled to sit up, Nathan pulled him up, the medic could feel the heavy coughs travelling through the thin body of his friend.

"Get the bin Buck." Nathan ordered unnecessarily, as Chris body rebelled and he heaved the food and drink he had eaten in the last few hours into the bin Buck had already grabbed and held out.

Buck took the bin into the bathroom to wash out, he brought back a wash cloth and he handed it to Nathan who was still holding onto Chris who had sagged against him, wheezing and huffing as he breathed. Chris pulled his head away from Nathan and made to get off the bed.

"I take it he doesn't want to rest." Buck reached out to steady the other man, who brushed past him and back into the living room, Chris settled back in his chair. "Nathan did you have to hit him that hard?"

"Would you prefer I let him choke?" Nathan smartly replied, he watched Josiah hand Chris a glass of juice, which the man slowly began to drink.

"Ok I see your point." Buck patted Nathan on his broad shoulder he knew the man felt guilty for hurting Chris.

"Does anyone want food?" JD shouted from the kitchen, he was going to order.

"Sure JD what we having?" Vin snatched the takeaway menus off JD.

"I fancy Chinese, or Pizza." Nathan offered his opinion.

"I don't care which one you order." Josiah laughed as JD tried to snatch the menu's back.

"Something quick and easy." Buck nudged Ezra who sighed and shrugged.

"Pizza it is then." Vin happily took everyone's order then put in the call. "They reckon 30 minutes."

"Great I'm starving." JD opened his laptop.

Chris got up and headed to the front door, Vin followed him.

"Where you going Chris?" Vin did not expect an answer, he realised that Chris was headed to the barn, so he went to make sure nothing happened.

Chris entered the barn, heads immediately turned and looked at him, knickers of greeting sounded from all corners of the barn. Chris headed straight to Pony who gently nudged his big head against Chris chest as the man stroked his head. Vin watched as Chris moved from horse to horse patting and stroking the animals, they all seemed to sense that all was not well as each one gently lipped or nudged Chris. Vin got ready to intervene when Chris approached Peso but the normally ill tempered brute, lipped Chris hair, while Chris scratched under his chin. Going back to Pony Chris gave the handsome horse a final scratch between his eyes and then he headed slowly back to the house.

Vin had not realised they had been in the barn for so long as the pizza had arrived while they where outside.

Nathan glared at Vin, and Buck pulled Chris towards the fire that was roaring in the fireplace.

"Are you stupid Vin, its freezing out there?" Nathan yelled at Vin.

"I didn't realise Nathan." Guilt hammered at Vin, he had not felt the cold, but he could see now that Chris was shivering as Buck pushed him into the chair and JD gave him a cup of coffee.

"It's alright Nathan." Josiah had seen Chris flinch when Nathan yelled.

"No it's not Josiah, Chris has pneumonia and his body can't handle getting any sicker." Nathan yelled he could not believe that Josiah was protecting Vin.

Although Buck was mad for Chris going out without a jacket, he had seen the man flinch when Nathan began yelling.

"That's enough Nathan." Buck quietly spoke as he rubbed Chris back as the man seemed short of breath. "Can you get the oxygen for me Nathan?"

The healer rushed to obey the other man, he would apologise for over reacting to Vin and Josiah in a minute.

Chris kept trying to push the mask off, Buck knew he hated the feeling of the mask being over his mouth and nose, Nathan search the bag and came up with the nasal cannula, he changed the mask to the cannula and then put it on Chris who allowed the device to stay in place.

The pizza boxes where opened and the men began eating, Josiah took some slices from the different pizza's and put them on a plate, he then handed it to Chris who tiredly began to eat. JD came through with some cans and bottles of Pepsi and Mountain Dew, he handed out the cans to the other men, he held out a can to Chris who took it silently popping the tab Chris took a sip, he then turned back to his food.

The men chatted as they demolished the various pizza's, they then turned the big screen television and had the news on in the background. Buck kept checking his watch, he noted that it was close to seven o'clock, Dr Fraiser should be arriving soon and Buck was keen to meet the man, Raine recommended and who was making a house call to see Chris, most doctors nowadays no longer did this.

A firm knock sounded on the door, Buck rushed to be the first to open it and he was surprised by the sheer size of the other man, he made Josiah and himself look small.

"Hi Dr James Fraiser, I'm here to see Chris, you must be Buck." James Fraiser introduced himself.

"Yes I'm Buck Wilmington. Come on in." Buck indicated the living room, and he followed the other man into the room. He introduced the doctor to the other men, Chris sat watching what was going on.

"Hello Chris." Dr James Fraiser sat on the chair next to the sick man, he did not expect a reply to his greeting, but he still wanted to speak with the other man, as he felt like he should be involved in what was happening to him.

"Let's go into the bedroom Chris." Buck helped Chris onto his feet and wheeled the oxygen tank behind the man as he made his way to the master bedroom.

"Are you going to be staying Buck?" James looked towards the moustached man.

"Yes I will be incase you need any questions answering." Buck stood by the closed door.

"Alright then Chris can you get undressed for me?" James helped the man as he got entangled in the oxygen tubing, taking out his stethoscope, James began his examination, and he kept up a constant stream of conversation aimed at both Buck and Chris, although Buck was the one who answered. "Take a deep breath for me."

Chris attempted to do as he was asked, but he ended up having a severe coughing fit, which again caused him to vomit, and hack up phlegm. Buck nearly heaved himself as he got rid of the waste bin.

Dr James Frasier continued to examine the gaunt man, he had reattached the nasal cannula, and he took Chris's temperature, he then took some blood, and felt Chris neck and throat, he looked in his mouth and Chris bore all this in silence, except for the heavy breathing he was doing.

"I'll be right back." Dr James went out to his car and returned with the scales he had in his car, he placed them on the floor adjusting them so they where level. "Chris can you step on here please?"

Chris moved tiredly from the bed and stood where James indicated his shoulders slumping, Buck moved closer as James read the number displayed. Chris stood silent, waiting to be told they had finished.

"Alright Chris thanks." James watched the tired man sit on the bed, dull green eyes stared back at him. "Nearly done, I just want to set up a drip as you're a bit dehydrated and that's not good alright Chris."

James watched the man blink slowly at him, so James gently began to put in a drip point, he connected the bag of fluids to Chris, he nodded at Buck who came over.

"Let's get you settled in bed Chris, you look tired." James and Buck assisted the sick man into bed, James put some pillows behind Chris so his head and shoulders where raised, he checked the drip and oxygen feed and then quietly left the room, Buck turned off the light but left the door open.

"So Doc what do you think?" Buck could see the others waiting expectantly for their return. "Would you like a drink?"

"Thanks coffee would be great." James sat on the chair facing the other men he knew where Chris's team.

"Here you go." Buck handed the huge man a coffee cup, which disappeared in the large hand.

"Alright gentlemen, I think that Chris has a long road a head of him before he recovers fully from the pneumonia which is still a serious factor affecting his health. He needs to be kept on the oxygen as his lungs are still not working and so he needs help." James Fraiser had the attention of all the men. "I've taken some blood to check on the infection as we need to keep on top of that, the antibiotics he is on should deal with that."

"I sense a but." Josiah made the comment.

"He's seriously underweight, I'm talking the last time he was fit and healthy he was a hundred and seventy eight pounds and now he's a hundred and twenty two." James could see how shocked the others where by his declaration. "He can't afford to lose anymore weight as his body doesn't have the reserves to fight of the infection and pneumonia, I know its difficult what with the vomiting caused by the coughing but you need to make sure he eats regularly and often."

"We will." Vin could see the other men nodding.

"I've inserted a drip and I'm going to leave the port in, and Nathan you have some fluids so if it's necessary then I suggest you use them, because he will end up back in hospital if he doesn't improve." Dr James held nothing back.

"What about him not really being aware?" Vin was more worried about never getting Chris back mentally.

"That could be a matter of time, but we need him physically healthy before I become too worried about the fact that he seems to have turned inwards." Dr Fraiser had some ideas but he wanted Larabee to be healthier before he suggested them to the group. "I would like to see Chris in a couple of days, now I can either come here like I did tonight or you can bring him to the clinic."

"Come here." Buck requested.

"Alright good night then it was nice meeting you all." James bid the men farewell and left.

"Wow Chris has lost like four stone that's unbelievable, how did we not notice?" JD had seen Chris losing weight but he had not thought it was that much.

"Well I'm sure we can get him to put some back on right brothers." Josiah went to check on Chris, who was still sleeping, Josiah pulled the covers up so they completely covered the man in the bed, except for the arm with the drip connected.

The following day dawned bright and sunny with a thin dusting of snow covering everything; it was cold but not overwhelmingly so. Chris was wrapped up brushing Pony who stood patiently enjoying the attention, the other men where doing chores and jobs around the ranch, Josiah, and Ezra had gone to the supermarket to restock the kitchen.

Nathan was sharpening his cut throat razor on the leather strap, he suddenly noticed that Chris had mounted Pony bareback and was riding the horse around the paddock. Nathan rushed outside razor in one hand thick leather strap in the other, charging up to the paddock gate.

"Christopher Larabee get down from that horse now." Nathan yelled, green eyes widen in panic as they focused on the strap dangling from the angry mans fist. "Get down now, I won't tell you again."

Chris's fear was picked up by Pony who tensed, Chris gripped Pony tightly. Nathan took a step closer to the gate, Chris took flight he turned Pony away and too Nathan's horror they headed for the gate to the next field, Pony's muscled bunched as he jumped over the gate clearing it with no problem the man on his back almost becoming one with the horse as they galloped away.

"Chris, Chris!" Nathan shocked voice rang out.

Buck flew out the barn with Vin and JD close on his heels, they could see man and horse galloping becoming smaller in the distance. The three men rushed over to the stunned Nathan.

"What happened Nathan?" Vin read confusion in Nathan's expressive brown eyes.

"I don't know." Nathan voice was quiet he could see the terror in Chris's eyes and he had caused the man to flee.

"Nathan think what did you do?" Vin had heard the angry shouting.

Buck was looking at Nathan he suddenly noticed the thick leather strap in the healers hands.

Nathan repeated everything he had said to the missing man, Buck suddenly realised what had occurred to cause Chris to flee.

"JD go saddle the horses I think I know where he's gone." Buck turned to Nathan. "Nate it wasn't you, he's not himself and you scared him that's all, once we get him back I'll explain why. But Nathan he thought you where someone else ok."

Nathan wanted to ask who could put that look of terror on their normally fearless leaders face. The men headed into the barn to saddle their horses and set out to find there ill leader.

The men silently followed Buck as he led them after Chris, Nathan wanted to find the man so that he could make sure he was alright and apologise for unwittingly scaring him. Nathan could now that he about it imagine what he looked like charging towards Chris, angry and yelling with the thick leather strap dangling from his closed fist, Chris must have thought he was going to beat him or something equally horrible.

Buck urged Steel to a ground eating canter, the other men followed behind, it started snowing which made the men speed up. Buck led the men to the river and they saw Pony stood pawing at the ground to uncover snow. Buck spotted Chris huddled against one of the mature tree's rocking, Buck stopped Steel and dismounted he grabbed Nathan who went to rush to Chris.

"Nathan don't rush him." Buck slowly approached Chris.

"Chris it's alright, nobody's gonna hurt you." Vin was beside Buck, JD and Nathan held back slightly.

Confused green eyes looked up and then skittered away fearfully.

"Don't hit me Pa, I haven't done anything bad." The men stopped as Chris whimpered.

"Jesus Buck." Nathan wanted to rush to Chris and comfort him.

Vin reached out his hand and touched Chris's shoulder, faster than anyone thought the sick man could move, Chris shot up and raced away from the shocked men, Buck took off after the weaving man, Vin picked himself off the floor from where he had fell after Chris brushed past him. Nathan and JD raced after Buck, who was gaining ground rapidly on the stumbling Chris.

Buck tackled Chris and turned them so he landed on the ground first, Chris struggled frantically, Buck wrapped his arms around the man and waited for the struggling to stop, he could hear Chris struggling for breath.

Nathan, JD and Vin watched in silence as Chris slowly ran out of energy and ceased to struggle. Buck rubbed his hand up and down Chris's back as he felt the panicked breathes against his throat.

"Buck." Vin wanted to know what he was meant to do.

"Get the horses Vin, Chris has worn himself out and we need to get him home and in bed." Buck could feel Chris trembling against him.

"What shall I do?" Nathan moved closer.

"Just stay back a minute Nathan." Buck had felt Chris tense when he sensed Nathan coming closer and he began to struggle again. "Shush Chris, it's just Nathan."

Nathan stopped dead in his tracks at Buck's words.

"No no no." Chris fought to be free from the arms that held him.

Buck held the weaker man against him, he kept up a litany of comforting words, finally Chris collapsed against him, Buck held on for minute or two longer, he could feel Chris's heart hammering in his thin chest and the panting as the man tried to take in oxygen.

"Buck, we need to get back." JD crouched closer, Buck nodded, Chris watched him intently JD held his hand out to Chris to help him to his feet, JD waited for Chris to take his hand. JD smiled at Chris when the other man hesitatingly took the hand held out to him Buck also helped Chris up.

Vin stood with the horses, he had left Pony free as he knew the stallion would follow them home. Nathan slowly approached Chris who backed up into Buck who wrapped an arm around Chris to prevent him fleeing again.

"Nathan." Vin snapped he knew the healer would not hurt Chris but the blond was confused and not really seeing his friend at the moment.

Nathan backed off he mounted Doc and waited staying back from Chris, Buck guided Chris to Steel he lifted the man onto his saddle and mounted behind him. Turning the large grey he set off back towards the ranch as quickly as he could.

Josiah and Ezra where just pulling up in front of the house when Buck and the others arrived, both men rushed over to Buck and Chris.

"Josiah take Chris to his bedroom, Nathan can you give Dr Fraiser a call and see if he will come out and take a look at Chris." Buck passed the sleeping man to Josiah.

Ezra moved quickly to the house and opened the door for the burdened man, he then opened the bedroom door, Josiah gently placed the sleeping man on the bed and began to undo the buttons and zippers on his clothes, the men stripped Chris as his clothes where damp from being outside, they used towels to briskly dry him and then redressed him in a t-shirt and sweatpants. Chris had not stirred at all while they stripped him, Josiah and Ezra exchanged worried glances. Ezra hooked up the oxygen and placed it on Chris.

"I dread to think of the happenings which occurred while we where not present." Ezra tucked the covers around the trembling man, he sat on the edge of the bed and watched Chris sleep, he hated the noise from the oxygen tank and the struggle Chris still had to breath properly. Ezra wished this episode in his life could be over and everything could go back to how it was before Spikes took over.

"Come on Ezra let us find out what happened." Josiah waited for Ezra to follow him.

The other men had gotten changed and where stood silent in the front room, Josiah sighed he could see that Nathan was upset and guilty, and that the others where looking to Buck who was holding a team photo in his hand starring at it intently.

"Buck what did we miss?" Josiah moved to stand next to Nathan offering his silent support even though he did not know what went on.

"Nathan it was not you, the yelling and the leather strap just brought back memories for Chris that probably on a normal day wouldn't bother him." Buck wondered where to start. "But with the state he's in and everything he let the past come back to haunt him."

"What was so bad that he'd run from us Buck?" JD had an idea from Chris's whimpered words.

"Chris's father was a bully."


	40. Chapter 39

_Disclaimer – I do not own M7 and if I did the series would still be going._

_Sorry it's been a while since I posted but real life has been manic. Enjoy and please review if you can and I hope you enjoy it._

**The Pain of Paperwork.**

Buck took a deep breath and then ploughed on with his explanation.

"Chris's dad used to beat him with a leather strap like the one you use to sharpen your razor." Buck looked at Nathan and smiled kindly at the sick looking healer. "I remember Chris coming to school barely able to sit, but he never complained or anything."

"Why didn't anybody do anything?" JD could not understand how somebody could get away with doing something like that to a child.

"I think when we where small people thought a whipping was never given without being deserved." Buck remembered how angry his own mother had been when she had seen Chris after one such beating.

"But why didn't his mother stop it?" JD sat next to Nathan.

"His mother was a weak woman, and the man said that it would make Chris strong to take a whipping every now or then." Buck shuddered when he thought about how harsh the man had been. "These whippings went on till Chris was about sixteen."

"What happened to make them stop?" Nathan quietly asked.

"Chris turned the strap on his father." Buck could remember Chris turning up at his house, bloody and bruised but triumphant. "Chris's father was built like Dr Fraiser, Chris was lean and fast and he eventually had had enough, he fought back and he won."

Buck frowned when he told the men how he recalled his mother's horror after Chris had passed out, the two of them had stripped Chris and Buck's mother had cried angry tears when she had seen the whip marks across Chris whole body. Buck had wanted to go over and beat the crap out of the man who was Chris's father. They had cleaned him up and Buck and his mother had watched over Chris as the nightmares plagued him, they comforted him and brushed aside his embarrassment over passing out and needing the comfort.

"His father was an animal and it was lucky he didn't permanently damage Chris." Buck recalled the times Chris would come to school pale and stiff, Buck would invite Chris to his small house and his mother used to fuss over them both.

"I thought the scars where from when he was captured in the middle east when you where both Seals?" Nathan watched Buck closely.

"Some of them are." Buck looked at the corridor leading to the main bedroom. "I was at the ranch Chris's parents used to own and I saw his dad use that strap on Chris for nothing more than getting an A rather than an A+ on his school report."

Buck mind went back to the episode as he spoke, he could remember Chris was twelve and he must have been nearly ten he had ridden his bike to the Larabee farm, he wanted to show his new action figure his mom had bought him for doing well on his school report. He spotted his friend walking slowly behind his father towards the mounting block, the huge man carried a thick leather strap in his meaty fist.

"You are nothing but a failure boy, I don't ask for much from you do I?" The man growled

"No sir, I'm sorry." The blond child followed the man.

"Sorry ain't gonna change the fact that you disappoint me, now get yourself in position boy and take your whipping like a man." The huge man snarled as the boy moved to position.

Buck watched horrified but unable to look away or move as the strap rose and fell, the sound of the strikes making him jump, no sound came from Chris. Finally the sound stopped and the man barely glanced at his son as he walked away. Chris slowly stood up and walked towards the lake at the back of the ranch. As he walked behind the barn, Buck shot out to him.

"Chris Chris are you ok?" Buck rushed to his friend.

"Buck you shouldn't be out here, does your mom know you're here?" Chris carried on walking stiffly to the lake.

"Why did your pa give you a whipping Chris?" Buck had not been whipped ever by his mom.

"Does it matter why?" Chris sat on a large stone and looked out at the calm lake.

"But you must have been really bad." Buck frowned when Chris laughed.

"I got an A Buck that's all." Chris patted the space beside him, he knew his young friend did not understand.

"But that's good Chris, I got an A+ and some A's" Buck grinned happily at Chris, he pulled out the figure his mom had rewarded him with.

"That's great Buck bet your mom was really happy." Chris smiled at his friend.

Buck came back to the present as the sounds of harsh coughing could be heard coming from the bedroom, it stopped after a short while.

"It wasn't until much later I realised that Chris got beat for getting an A on his report rather than the A+ he received on everything else." Buck remembered telling his mother about what he had seen and her telling him that Chris needed a friend and that he should be that friend.

"Christ." Buck exclaimed.

"What Buck?" Vin quickly asked.

"I've just realised I've seen this weight loss before, God how could I have not noticed." Buck frowned; the more he thought about it the more he had seen the behaviour before.

"What do you mean?" Nathan wanted to know.

"Well I remember Chris getting real thin when we where kids, and my mom constantly trying to feed him up." Buck recalled Chris trying to make his mom happy by eating the food she cooked special for them both. But sometimes he just could not do it, and Buck's mom just seemed to accept it without saying anything. "And when we where doing Seal training Chris had a hard time maintaining his weight then because one of the trainers had it in for him, seriously the man wanted Chris to fail."

"But he didn't fail." JD proudly declared.

"No he didn't." Buck grinned back at JD. "Sarah always seemed to be keeping an eye on what Chris ate."

"But he can eat like you and Vin and JD." Josiah smiled as he pointed out.

"Yes but how often does that happen?" Nathan looked at the men in question.

"Well he won't get away with doing it again." Vin promised the others nodded determined that Chris would be eating or they would want to know why.

"Atleast we know now he can talk." JD wanted to point out something positive from the day.

"Yes its good." Vin nodded.

"What did Dr Fraiser say?" Buck looked at Nathan.

"He will be here at seven again." Nathan informed the other men.

"Right I'll make some food then." Vin went into the kitchen and began making a meal for the men.

"Do you need any help?" Nathan wanted to keep busy.

"Sure help will be good." Vin knew that Nathan felt guilty over what happened earlier in the day.

"I'm just going to check on Chris first." Nathan silently entered the room, he felt Chris's forehead, the man felt warm, Nathan hoped that today's episode had not set Chris's recovery back.

"You ok Nathan?" Buck could see the guilt in the other man's eyes.

"No Buck I scared him and I never meant to, I could never hurt Chris." Nathan sat on the edge of the bed.

"But it wasn't you he saw Nathan, so it's not your fault." Buck patted the healers shoulder. "Let's see what Vin's cooking."

"Bout time you came back to help Nathan." Vin nudged the taller man, who laughed at him, the two men worked in companionable silence as they prepared the simple meal of burgers, fries and salad.

Setting the table Josiah saw Chris slowly make his way out of the bedroom, he walked over to the table and sat down at the head, Josiah smiled in welcome at his friend.

"Did you have a good sleep Chris?" Josiah looked into the expressionless face and sighed as no response was forthcoming. "Why don't you help me set the table Chris?"

Josiah watched the man slowly place glasses on the table, Josiah could hear each breath Chris took as the congestion in his lungs sounded loud and heavy in the quiet room. Coughing Chris sat down and watched as Josiah finished putting napkins on the table.

"Hey Chris." Nathan looked carefully at the man, who starred blankly back at him, Nathan felt relief that Chris was not trying to flee from him anymore. He placed the bowl of fries he was carrying on the table as Vin came in behind him with the two salad bowls.

"Hey Cowboy your awake." Vin stated the obvious, he noted that Chris was pale and gasping slightly.

"Maybe you should get the oxygen for Chris, Josiah." Nathan suggested, as Chris seemed to follow the conversation.

Josiah went to get the tank and cannula, he brought it back and offered it to Chris who made no effort to take it from him.

"Alright then brother feeling stubborn are we." Josiah smiled at Chris, he gently fitted the device on the man, who sat still and silent, making no effort to stop him. "There we go."

Nathan brought in the platter of burgers and Vin carried in a couple of pitchers full of different flavour juices.

"Come and get it boys before Chris eats it all." Vin teased the gaunt blond who blinked slowly at him.

"He looks like he needs another nap." Nathan put a burger some fries and salad on a plate and passed it to JD who placed it in front of Chris, the men settled in the chairs around the table, and the various bowls and platters were passed around as each man helped themselves.

"Chris eat some of your burger." Vin told the thin man who was pushing his food disinterestedly around his plate.

Chris picked up the burger and took a bite, he then put it back on his plate, a fry was picked up and then discarded, Chris picked up his drink and he walked toward the living room pulling the oxygen tank behind him.

"Shall we bring him back, he needs to eat?" JD made to get up.

"No we can't really force him to eat." Nathan sighed, he pushed his plate away no longer hungry

"Nathan eat your burger." Josiah laughed as Nathan stuck his tongue out at him.

Nathan picked up his burger and took a bite, he slowly ate the food on his plate.

"Since Mr Tanner and Mr Jackson supplied us with a glorious repast I shall endeavour to undertake the domestic chores." Ezra gave the men a dazzling smile.

"You gonna do what?" Vin looked confused.

"Ez said he's going to load the dishwasher." Buck laughed at the disgruntled look on Ezra's face. "Sorry Ezra is going to load the dishwasher."

The men left Ezra and Buck clearing the table, Chris was sat on the window sill starring out the window. The men settled down to relax and wait for the doctor to arrive. Buck watched as Chris leant heavily against the window, his head started nodding. Buck got up, he did not want Chris to fall off the sill, he put his hand on Chris shoulder, the thin man looked up at him.

"Come on Chris you need to lie down." Buck watched the green eyes blink sleepily at him.

Chris stood up and Buck took hold of the annoying oxygen tank, Chris made his way into the bedroom, sitting on the edge of the bed he slipped his shoes off and the nasal cannula, getting up Chris headed for the bathroom. Buck followed, Chris turned on the taps and began to fill the bath.

"Do you need any help Chris?" Buck made to help Chris get undressed, but Chris moved away. "Ok, I'll be back to check on you in a little while."

Buck left the man alone, as he passed the thermostat he turned it up a couple of degree's he did not want the man to get cold.

"He's taking a bath." Buck looked at his watch, the doctor should be here in half an hour.

"Is it a good idea to leave him on his own?" Nathan asked looking to Buck.

"Not really, I'll handle it." Buck went to his room he got his shaving kit and waited five minutes to give Chris a chance to get in the bath, Buck entered the bathroom, Chris was sat in the bath, he had turned on the jets and the man looked completely relaxed.

Chris eyes opened as he realised Buck was there, Buck started shaving, he kept up meaningless chatter as he put shaving foam on his face.

Once Buck finished shaving he put the toilet seat down and sat down, he could see Chris's eyes where closed and Buck thought he could possibly be asleep. Buck had left the door to the bathroom open, and he spotted Dr Fraiser as the man looked around.

"In here doc." Buck called quietly.

"Hi Buck, Chris." Fraiser looked at Chris, his patient looked completely relaxed and he obviously had not heard James enter the bathroom. "So you want to tell me what happened today?"

"Sure lets go into the bedroom." Buck put his hand in the water and found it nice and warm so Chris would not get cold. Fraiser nodded and went and sat on the large bed, buck left the door open. "Sorry you had to come out tonight but we just want you to have a quick look at Chris."

"It's not a problem." James reassured the other man then he listened intently as Buck explained what had happened with Chris and Nathan, James nodded in understanding. "I'll take a look at him it's hopefully not put his recovery back at all."

Buck and James went back to the bathroom, Chris mouth was open and he was breathing heavily.

"Come on Chris lets get you out." Buck pulled the plug out and turned the water jets off. Chris did not respond, his eyes remained closed and his breathing did not change.

"Buck grab a couple of towels." Dr Fraiser ordered, Buck had a couple of big bath towels warming and the radiator.

Buck stood back as the huge doctor simply plucked Chris from the bath like he weighed nothing at all. Between the two of them they got the man dried and into clean clothes. Chris's eyes opened as Buck was putting on thick socks on the thin bony feet, Dr James smiled at the sleepy looking man.

"Buck I've brought a nebuliser which I would like Chris to use, and I also want to show a couple of you a technique to loosen the mucus that's in Chris lungs." Dr James took out his stethoscope and began listening to Chris breathing and lungs. Frowning the man took Chris's temperature and felt his pulse, Chris allowed the man to examine him. "Chris I want to try something to help get rid of the mucus in your lungs I want you to lie in this position."

Buck watched as the man gently moved Chris into the position he wanted, James looked at Buck.

"Maybe you should ask a few of the others to come in to watch, as the more people who can help do this the better and can you bring in a plastic bowl or something similar." Dr James watched the man leave, he was gently rubbing the quiet man's back, he knelt so he was on eye level with the gaunt man. "Chris I'm going to use a technique called chest percussion."

James explained what he was going to do to Chris, who simply watched the other man, giving the man a reassuring smile, James noted that Buck, Josiah and Vin all entered the room, Buck handed the bowl to the huge man.

"OK let's get started." Dr James began tapping the thin back making sure to explain why he was doing this and what he hoped to achieve.

Buck cringed every time the huge hands landed on Chris thin frame, he could tell the other men where watching avidly. Chris began to cough, Buck could see why Dr Fraiser wanted the bowl, as Chris spat out the loosen mucus. Chris began to gag, and Fraiser immediately stopped as the man became slightly distressed as he spat the disgusting coloured crap out.

"That's great Chris." James rubbed the thin back, he hoped that Chris would feel better after this treatment. "If you do this a few times a day, it will help."

"Can you bring me a wet wash cloth and a clean towel?" Dr James could see the blond was becoming tired by all the coughing, James hoped that he did not end up choking or vomiting.

"How long to we do the cupping for?" Josiah had a strong stomach but even he was nearly gagging with the sight of the stuff that Chris was spitting out.

"As long as he'll allow it, but no more than seven minutes." What James had hoped would not happen did as Chris began to choke, the blond began to panic and James smartly thumped him firmly on the back between the shoulder blades. Chris coughed and the blockage cleared, James helped the man sit up.

Buck handed Chris the wet wash cloth and he wiped his mouth, Chris was pale and sweating, he stumbled upright and Buck reached out to steady him, Chris shied away from Buck, who frowned as Chris swayed in place.

"Chris why don't you sit down?" Dr Fraiser saw the moment Chris lost the battle to hold onto his stomach contents, he grabbed the bowl as Chris turned green and attempted to head for the bathroom, but his legs did not want to hold him upright. Buck grabbed Chris to steady him and Fraiser held the bowl as Chris's stomach emptied.

"That's not going to happen everytime we do this is it?" Vin hoped the answer was no.

"When did he eat?" Dr Fraiser asked, moving the bowl as Buck held Chris upright. "Put him on the bed Buck."

"About an hour ago." Vin moved closer to the bed.

"Right well next time leave a couple of hours after a meal before doing this, or do it before he eats." James helped Buck put the groaning man on the bed, Chris curled into a ball, James could hear the struggle for breath the man was experiencing. "I'll be right back."

Buck tried to get Chris to uncurl from his foetal position, but the man kept pulling away.

"Buck you're upsetting him, just leave him alone." Josiah frowned as Buck scowled at him.

"He can't breath properly like this, get the oxygen tank Josiah, Vin can you get rid of that bowl of crap." Buck finally forced Chris to lay with his head and shoulders in a raised position, he stroked the sweaty blond head, the green eyes tried to focus on Buck.

Dr James Fraiser walked back into the bedroom, he took in the state of the man on the bed who was now struggling to keep his eyes open, he placed the nebuliser and the rest of the equipment on the bed. Setting up the machine he handed Chris the nozzle.

"Now Chris you need to breath in the medicine." Dr James could see confusion in the glazed green eyes. "Alright we'll use the mask instead then."

"What about the oxygen?" Vin held the nasal cannula.

"Right well we can do the nebuliser first as it delivers oxygen as well and then just go back to the oxygen mask." James could see Chris was struggling to take in what was happening around him.

Buck watched the giant doctor gentle put the mask on Chris, the man then explained how often and how to use the nebuliser.

"I'll watch him for a bit." Josiah sat on the bed next to Chris who's sleepy gaze watched him get comfortable. Josiah gently nudged the other man with his shoulder. "We can sit and talk about the meaning of life brother."

"Sure Josiah, you have fun Chris." Buck reluctantly made his way to the front room.

"Alright gentlemen, I'm not happy with Chris's temperature and although the pneumonia doesn't seem to be getting any worse it's not getting any better, so I want you to do the percussion therapy and the nebuliser and don't let him over do it." James smiled kindly at the listening men. "Before I go I'll give him an injection of antibiotics and a pain killer as he must be hurting from all the coughing, I'll also hook up the fluids as he's still not getting the fluids he needs and keep getting him to eat and drink as much as you can."

"So his trip outside didn't do much damage." JD looked relieved.

"No not really just keep an eye on his temperature, it's at 100.8 now I would prefer it not go any higher." James felt that the men would do their best for the sick man. "I'm going to pop in tomorrow if that's alright with you all?"

Josiah could feel the heat coming off Chris, the man was breathing heavily beside him and coughing harshly, Josiah had rinsed the bowl and brought it back into the room he was not sure if Chris would need it, but he wanted to be prepared.

Josiah felt Chris lean against him, the man coughed, and to Josiah he seemed to go on for an age, Josiah was becoming concerned as tears leaked from Chris's eyes, Josiah held the man upright, he put the bowl on Chris's lap as the man gasped. Finally the episode ended and Chris sagged against him, he gently wiped Chris's face, the thin man sighed in relief. Josiah leant back against the pillows as Chris's head ended up at first against his shoulder, Josiah did not mind being used as a human pillow and he settled Chris more comfortably against him, he ended up with Chris slightly on his side with his head on his chest, Josiah made sure the mask was on Chris's face properly.

Buck and James Fraiser quietly entered the room, James smiled at the sight of the big agent being used as human pillow, Chris was now deeply asleep and the doctor was loath to disturb him.

"He's fine where he is Dr Fraiser." Josiah voice rumbled through his chest, but Chris did not wake.

"You're just a big teddy bear Josiah." Buck smiled at the profiler who toothily grinned back.

James changed the nebuliser for the nasal cannula and turned the oxygen on, he set up the drip with fluids and gently used the port he had left in Chris, he took Chris's temperature again.

"Buck can you get a couple of cool wash cloths and just see if you can bring his temp down a bit." Fraiser filled a syringe and gentle injected the sleeping man.

"I'll see you all tomorrow." James bid the two men goodbye as he left the bedroom.

"You alright there Josiah?" Buck was putting a cool cloth on Chris's neck.

"I'm fine." Josiah needed to pee but he would wait.

"Sure Josiah." Buck chuckled as the big man fidgeted.

"Fine I need the toilet." Josiah gave the other man a scowl which grew as Buck sniggered.

Buck moved Chris to rest on the bed, Josiah stiffly walked into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. Buck placed a cloth across Chris's forehead, he gently caught the hand that had gone up in protest.

"Leave it there Stud." Chris settled again, Buck jumped as Josiah touched his shoulder.

"Let's let him rest for a bit." Josiah pulled Buck to his feet.

"What if he never comes back Josiah?" Buck quietly spoke his biggest fear.

"He will, he's just waiting for the right time, Chris never makes anything simple or easy." Josiah could see the fear on Buck's face. "He's alive for a reason Buck, we just have to have faith."

"I don't know what I'd do without him Josiah." Buck sadly declared. "He's my best friend and after everything he's survived, I just don't understand."

"Chris is strong, and I believe this is just temporary." Josiah was resolute in his belief.

"I know it's just hard when his body's here but his mind is trapped." Buck sighed he gently closed the door over, leaving a big enough gap that they would hear Chris if he needed them.

The six men talked long into the night as they made plans on how to deal with Chris's illness and work, although Travis had told the men that he would support them through this until Chris was fit to return to work.

The man starred hard at the phone, taking this step meant there was no turning back, once he made this call his life as he knew it would be over. But he was determined that someone had to be punished and he knew who he blamed for the fiasco that his life now had become.

The phone was answered and so it would now begin.

"I have information you would find interesting." Spikes calmly stated.

"What information?" The voice sounded bored.

"Chris Larabee took down your brother and I can only imagine that you would want revenge." Spikes almost smiled as the voice growled

"Revenge is good, but he is an ATF agent and unlikely to be taken easily." Enrique Ramirez growled down the phone.

"Not anymore, he's a sick and broken man who doesn't remember his own name." Spikes laughed at his own words.

"Then what is the use of taking him?" Ramirez questioned.

"Because his team would mourn him and you can still torture Larabee, or keep him as a dumb pet." Spikes wanted all of Team 7 to suffer and what better way than this was there for him to get his revenge. "Imagine taking him and then sending video's of your torture to the ATF."

Ramirez was becoming more interested the more this man spoke.

"Larabee is your enemy." The man asked.

"He ruined my life and now I want you to ruin what's left of his pathetic existence." Spikes snapped.

"How do you know all this, what guarantees do I have that this is not a trick?" Ramirez waited for an answer.

"My name's Bob Spikes and I'm a team leader at the Denver ATF." Spikes no longer cared what happened to himself anymore.

"I see." Ramirez kept the surprise from his voice. "And you hate Larabee that much?"

"Yes." Spikes growled the one word answer.

"I need details." Ramirez listened as Spikes relayed as much information as he could, regarding Team 7 and the Larabee ranch.

The call ended and Spikes sagged in his chair, he would have the final laugh, now all he needed to do was wait and watch as Team 7 lost there leader again and the torture tapes to arrive, he could not wait, he would see the team broken one way or another.

Ramirez dialled a number and waited impatiently for it to be answered.

"Fowler." The name was quietly declared.

"Ah Cletus I have a job for you in Denver." Ramirez gave his instructions to the man, he smiled as he put down the phone.

The following day all the members of Team 7 but Chris and JD who had stayed behind to keep Chris company had gone to the ATF building to meet with AD Travis and to clear out any paperwork they had.

Chris had wandered to the barn and was gently brushing Chief while JD was doing the same to Lady, Tiny and his son had the day off. JD was chattering to Chris, telling him what he planned to do with the flighty filly when summer came round again. JD heard a car pull up and he moved to the barn door and went towards the cars.

"Hello can I help you?" JD called to the man stood by the door of the large van.

"Why yes son you can put your hands up in the air, I don't want to hurt you but I will." Fowler smiled at the other man while pointing a gun at him, JD had no option but to obey. Two more men exited the van and one of the men came behind JD. "Just relax JD."

JD felt the prick of a needle and he felt the drugs entered his system, he knees buckled and he was unconscious before he hit the floor.

"Take the kid in the house and leave him safe and sound." Fowler grinned, he could imagine the guilt the youngster would feel when he realised they had taken Larabee.

The men entered the barn, Fowler smirked as he watched the gaunt man brush the fine looking horse flesh. Fowler walked up behind the man and injected him with the powerful sedative, the blond man turned and starred blankly at Fowler who was surprised that he had not immediately dropped when the drug hit his system.

"Hello Chris, so it's true you're not at your best, we are going to have such fun together." Fowler laughed he then caught the groggy man as his knees buckled. "Take him to the van, and gentlemen be careful we don't want him damaged yet."

Fowler was tempted so tempted to leave a burning surprise for the remaining members of Team 7, he struck a match and smiled at the bright flame, he looked at the stalls and was deciding on which one to throw the match into when a large head snaked out towards him Fowler jumped back just as the teeth snapped closed.

"Damn it." Fowler snarled at the dark fiend that snorted at him.

"Fowler, he's not under properly we need to move." The smaller of Fowler's accomplices shouted.

"I'm coming." Fowler rushed to the van, he could see that Larabee was fighting the drug he had been given. "Tie him up and let's go."

Fowler drove the van away from the Larabee ranch as his two men, tied Chris's hands behind his back using handcuffs and they dumped him on the floor of the van. The van travelled to the warehouse where Cletus was set up for Ramirez's plans, Fowler was keen to get started, the men lifted Chris from the van, they unlocked the handcuffs and then shackled Chris to the hook in the middle of the large room, his feet barley touched the floor, then men left him hanging while they set up the camera to record the coming events.

JD sat up he looked around groggily, he could not understand why he was on the couch in the house he had been with Chris in the barn.

"Oh God." JD howled he jumped up and rushed outside. "Chris, Chris, Oh no."

JD ran into the house grabbing the phone he quickly dialled.

"Buck they took him Buck, they took Chris." JD was yelling.

Buck held the phone away from his ear, he quickly pressed the speaker phone option and he looked at AD Travis.

"JD what are you talking about?" Buck thought he had misheard, so he wanted JD to repeat himself.

"They took Chris, I couldn't stop them Buck." JD yelled at the phone, he suddenly felt dizzy and darkness overwhelmed him, JD hit the floor.

"JD JD damn it son answer me." Orrin Travis watched as Buck raced out the office calling for the rest of Team 7, Travis immediately began organising the reaction to Chris Larabee's kidnapping.

Buck's car led the convoy to Chris's ranch, he sped along the drive, the men exited the vehicles guns drawn, they quickly entered the house, once they where sure the house was clear, Nathan and Buck rushed over to the unconscious JD.

Nathan felt his pulse and found it slow and steady, he patted the pale faced youngster, Nathan called his name. Josiah Vin and Ezra had gone to check the barn.

"JD come on son." Nathan called to JD, he noted the fluttering eyelashes as JD's eyes opened and he blearily looked at Nathan.

"They took him Nathan." JD groaned as his stomach somersaulted, Buck shoved the bin in front of JD as he groaned and hurled his guts out.

Once JD had emptied his stomach, Buck helped him to sit on the couch the rest of the team stood watching JD intently.

"There where three of them and they drugged me and they must have taken Chris." JD put his head in his hands. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop them."

Buck looked down at the bent head, he wanted to rage at JD for allowing a defenceless Chris to be taken from them, but then he realised that being drugged JD could not have stopped them.

"Do you remember anything about the car or the men themselves?" Josiah asked the devastated computer whiz.

"It was black and a van and I don't remember." JD tried to think, his mind was blank, and he barely remembered what had happened. "The leader said he didn't want to hurt me."

Vin sat next to JD as the other man sounded lost and confused, Vin threw his arm around the shorter man.

"What time did it happen JD?" Buck kept his voice calm and even, he knew he should have been comforting his friend but he was too worried.

"What time is it now?" JD tried to focus on his watch.

"A little after two pm JD." Vin squeezed the man's shoulder.

"Oh no he's been gone atleast three hours." JD felt he had failed as an agent, he did not deserve to be in the premier team, he had let down his friends, and Chris was out there somewhere held by God knows who.

Buck's phone rang.

"It's Travis." Buck announced, he listened intently and then once the call was over he began issuing orders. "Nathan take JD to the hospital and get him checked out."

Nathan nodded, and led the clearly disorientated JD out to his car.

"Forensics are heading out here." Buck scowled. "Travis says that he wants us back at the office, a package has arrived addressed to Team 7."

"What are we waiting for then?" Vin snapped as he raced to the cars, the convoy headed back to downtown Denver and the ATF building.

Travis sat holding the dvd is his hand, he was waiting for the men of Team 7 to return, he dreaded what he would find on the disc.

Buck led the other men in, and they all looked to Travis, he placed the disk in the machine and waited for the video to start.

Chris hung naked from his shackled wrists, a man stood off to one side, the camera moved closer to Chris and he shuddered as a bucket of water was thrown over him, blank green eyes looked around in confusion.

"Well now you're awake lets begin." Cletus smiled at the camera his identity hidden by the ski mask he wore. Pulling the cattle prod from behind his back Cletus waved it at the camera. "Now my employer wants to thank Team 7 for handing over their illustrious leader without too much trouble."

Cletus laughed as he pressed the button, the prod hissed and crackled, he stepped closer to Chris and held the prongs on the cattle prod against his wet flesh, Chris grunted as the electricity burned through him. Cletus kept up the cattle prodding for a short time, he was slightly disappointed that the man was not reacting more, he expected screaming.

"I can see that this is going to be an interesting time for everyone." Cletus grinned devilishly at the camera. "Let's move on, my able assistant is going to bring some heat to the proceedings."

Cletus stepped back as the man held a poker with a glowing red tip, Cletus carefully took the poker from the man he held poker in front of Chris face, again the blond showed no reaction, he seemed to focused on breathing, which sounded congested and harsh.

"No where shall we toast gentleman, shall I burn out his pretty green eyes?" Cletus giggled to himself.

The sound of flesh burning sounded loud and the last thing that played on the dvd was the insane giggling as the poker was applied repeatedly to a new area.

"Oh My God." Ezra could not help his exclamation as the screen went black.

"Jesus Christ." Vin joined Ezra in his shock.

"Did anybody recognise anything?" Travis demanded an answer.

"No I didn't" Buck could not get the sound of Chris skin burning out of his mind.

The others shook their heads negatively; the men sat in stunned silence. Nathan and JD burst into the room, the two men wondered what had happened.

"Buck have we heard from the kidnappers?" Nathan wondered why Buck was so pale.

"Play it again." Josiah commanded in a growl.

Nathan and JD watched in horrified silence as the dvd played over again, JD turned green, his head in his hands when it finished.

"Oh God poor Chris." JD moaned as his head pounded.

"Gentlemen, we need to try to work out who would do this, who wants to destroy Team 7." Travis could see the men pull themselves together even JD steeled himself and followed the others out the room to get to work trying to work out who would do this.

Travis notified Director Sheppard about what had happened, Sheppard advised Orrin that he was heading to Denver to assist and provide support. Travis immediately had Margret organise a team leader meeting so that the whole of the Denver ATF could support Team 7 in trying to locate their missing leader.

Cletus sat in a chair, he watched impassively as Larabee was unshackled, he collapsed onto the floor, he nodded to his two helpers, the men where henchmen in Ramirez organisation, their names where Ricky and Charlie, they obeyed Cletus with no question which was good. The men carried the semi conscious man to a pole which stood alone in the room and refastened Larabee's wrists to the shackles attached to the pole. Cletus nodded happily, he handed the camera to Ricky and got into position.

"Welcome again, I believe that Chris suffering should increase and as requested by you, I will now make him scream for you and sir I hope you enjoy every minute of this." Cletus bowed to the camera.

Ramirez laughed he looked at the men gathered watching, he had told these men he would show them what happened to any who stood against him, and how he would punish the men who had killed his brother.

"Tony you approve?" Ramirez looked at the handsome Italian man who had come to him to buy drugs to distribute on the large naval base.

"I would say it's an excellent way to dissuade people from crossing you." Tony DiNardo wanted to vomit as he watched the men on the large screen Ramirez had set up to show the live feed.

Cletus raised the bull whip he struck another blow across the thin shoulders he smiled in delight at the blood that flowed from the lash marks across the struggling body tied securely to the post.

"Scream for me Chris." Cletus wanted to hear the man scream.

"Make him scream Cletus." Ramirez encouraged the man to greater efforts.

Tony wanted to get out of there and get help for the ATF agent but he knew that he would have to wait until he could make contact with Gibbs and the rest of the team.

"Let it out Larabee scream for me and the torture will end." Cletus was getting angry now, as the sick man refused to give voice to his pain.

"Cletus you disappoint me, he does not scream in fear and pain." Ramirez scornfully pointed out.

Cletus stormed up to Chris and pulled back his head, he glared into the vacant green eyes, they where pain filled but other than the odd groan the man had made no noise. Cletus was spitting mad, he smiled to himself he had the perfect way to get through to the supposedly unresponsive man.

"So Chris did you every find the people responsible for your family's death?" Cletus could see no reaction in the dazed green eyes. "Well shall I tell you a little secret?"

Cletus ran his finger down the torn and bleeding back of the man he had captive.

Ramirez smiled as he heard Cletus baiting the man he blamed for his brothers death.

Tony had researched Team 7 and he knew that Larabee's family had been killed in a car bomb aimed at the agent.

Cletus sniggered as he picked up his whip and cracked it above his head, he then struck the bloody man across the waist.

"I killed them Chris." Cletus proudly boasted, he chuckled as he laid the whip across the struggling man's back. "I was paid to blow them sky high."

Ramirez leant forward he expected some reaction to this surprising declaration from the deranged Fowler.

Tony was shocked, he hid it well though not showing any reaction, he was not sure that Larabee was conscious anymore as the man had gone completely still.

"The bomb was never meant for you." Cletus nodded to Ricky who threw a bucket of cold water over the bleeding man. "I watched them burn Chris, your beautiful wife and cherubic son, they burned so brightly Chris."

Cletus wanted to scream in frustration as he received no reaction from the man, not a whimper or a groan, the man was silent and still, he did not react to the blows landing on his naked body.

"What does it feel like to know that they died because of you?" Cletus smiled waiting for a reaction. "You may as well have planted the bomb yourself."

Ramirez sank back in his chair, he wanted to hear Larabee scream and beg, and he had nothing, the man was silent and had been since the start and this annoyed the watching man immensely.

"Enough for now Cletus, send the video and tomorrow we shall finish this." Ramirez turned the sound off on the screen, he then began his business with the men gathered around him.

Fowler decided that he would prepare the bomb he was going to use to kill one of the members of Team 7, he had let Ramirez know that was what he planned and the other man was going to choose the victim of the bomb. He left Ricky and Charlie to clean Larabee up, he instructed them to clean the blood up and leave the tortured man shackled to the pole, he wanted the man kept alive so he told them to give him water but nothing else.

It was like a switched click in Chris's mind, he howled and raged within his mind, but no sound passed his lips, he took the water the men offered, his eyes remained devoid of expression. Chris squashed the pain that his body was screaming about into a box and locked it down. The two masked men went over to the other side of the large room and sat on the couches there, one of them began using his phone while the other turned on the small television, the two men relaxed and took no notice of the injured man.

Chris worked to get himself free of the shackles, his wrists started bleeding, he smiled to himself as he used his own blood as lubrication, Chris felt his wrist slip free he pulled the other shackle loose from where it was tied to the pole. He stalked to where the two masked men where engrossed in what they where doing.

Ricky caught movement out the corner of his eye as Charlie was grabbed from behind, the man's phone flying from his hands to smash on the floor, Ricky jumped as he watched the horrifying blood covered vision break the other man's neck like it was a twig, Ricky scrambled to pull his gun from his shoulder holster as he tried to edge backwards.

Cold dead green eyes burned a hole in his soul, Ricky began praying as death stalked towards him, he lost control of his bladder as death personified smiled at him. Ricky fell to his knees as his gun was knocked out of his hands; Ricky closed his eyes as he waited for death to claim him.

Chris lashed out with his fist, causing the masked man's eyes to roll as he was knock unconscious, Chris took the dead man's belt and the one from the man he had just hit, he quickly and efficiently tied the unconscious man's hands and feet securely. Chris headed to the door behind which he hoped he would get answers on who had ordered his family murdered.

Cletus hummed to himself as built his beautiful bomb, smiling he felt excited about the prospect of taking down the rest of Team 7, one by one, maybe he would kill the healer first or the youngster.

The door flew open, Cletus looked into the eyes of a killer, he could see his own painful death in the bloody but unbowed man's green eyes. Cletus smiled as he took matters into his own hands and set off his final device, the explosion ended his lif instantly.

Chris flew backwards as the explosion killed the man with the answers he desperately sought, he landed on his back, getting slowly to his feet, Chris finally allowed his rage and anger an outlet as he roared his denial to the world.

"No!"

Ricky cursed as he struggled to escape the bonds that held him.

"You better tell me who sent you, or what you took part in here will seem like child's play Ricky is it." The quiet words chilled Ricky to the bone; he looked into the glacial green eyes which where lit with an unholy light.

"Please don't kill me." Ricky begged crying out.

"Then tell me what I want to know and do it quickly." Chris grinned wolfishly at the whimpering man.

Ricky found that once he started speaking he could not stop as he stammered through explaining that he worked for Ramirez. He finally stuttered to a stop, he watched the other man carefully.

Chris smiled to himself as he picked up the laptop with the webcam, he saw that Ramirez was still online, he immediately typed a short message.

Ramirez I have a surprise for you.

The message icon appeared on the large screen, Tony noticed it and either though he was loath to do it he brought the scumbags attention to it.

"Let see what Cletus has for us now." Ramirez smiled confidently.

Chris stood to the side of the webcam, he was unconcerned about his nakedness, he was battered and bloody but he would recover and find out who had hired Cletus Fowler to kill his wife and child and if he had to go through every scumbag in the country he would do.

"Cletus what's the surprise." Ramirez voice loudly demanded.

"I am." Chris moved so that he stood in front of the webcam. "I'm coming for you Ramirez and there's nowhere on this earth that you can hide."

The underworld boss looked at the man stood before bloody and battered, he took in the feral gleam in the vibrant green eyes and he suddenly felt fear for the first time in his life, the man smiled as if he could smell Ramirez fear.

Tony almost shivered, Gibb's frightened him, but he realised that Chris Larabee was just as scary. He watched as Ramirez hurriedly pressed the button to sever the connection with the tortured man.

"We shall conclude our business tomorrow." Ramirez barked at the men, Tony felt relief as he escaped; he could not wait to speak with Gibbs.

Chris turned to Ricky and smiled down at him, Ricky began to plead once again for his life as the man came striding toward him, Ricky wondered how the man was still standing as blood was still seeping from the whip marks and the burns where weeping. Chris began to pat the prone man, he ignored the pleading from the tied thug, and he finally found what he was looking for.

Travis had shown the team leaders the dvd, all of them where horrified and dismayed by what they had witness, they all promised dire retribution for the criminals who had done this foul deed. Spikes kept the glee and delight off his face when he saw the beating Larabee took, he was disappointed that the man had not screamed like the useless idiot he was, but he relished the sight of the pain the man must have been experiencing.

Buck and the rest of Team 7 sat in the meeting each man could not take his eyes from the screen, each time they watched the horror filled dvd the more there worry grew for there leader.

Buck's phone rang, and because he did not recognise the number showing up on his display he sent it to his voice mail, not long after Margret burst into the room.

"Buck. Chris says answer your damn phone." Margret yelled happily, as soon as the words left her mouth Buck's phone began to ring.

"Chris." Buck could barely believe it as he hit the speaker button, everyone leant forward and waited with bated breath for the sound of the voice at the other end.

"Buck, is everyone alright?" Chris voice sounded calm and even. "JD did they hurt him."

"Chris everyone's fine. JD's here."Buck nodded at the younger man.

"I'm fine Chris." JD quickly called out. "Where are you Chris?"

"I don't know." Chris looked around him, as he realised that he had no idea where he had been taken.

Chris looked down at Ricky and nudged him with a bare foot.

"Where are we?" Chris growled glaring down at the man who hurriedly gave him the address. "Did you get that Buck?"

"Yeah Chris you hold on, we're on our way." Buck did not wait for Travis to give his permission as he hurried from the room, the rest of the team right on his heels.

"Buck, I found out who killed Sarah and Adam." Chris calmly told Buck.

Buck starred hard at the phone, Vin was driving while the rest of the men where crammed into the large people carrier supplied by the ATF to transport the whole team as one unit.

"Chris where coming you just have to hold on." Buck was frightened by how calm Chris sounded.

"He killed them because of me Buck." Chris felt very tired, he could feel the bloody wounds on his back that where still leaking his life fluid, the burns where screaming for attention and he could barely get enough oxygen into his lungs. To make matters worse Chris began to cough as his lungs burned.

"Put your foot down Vin." Nathan shouted at the long haired man.

"Chris we're not far from you." Buck could hear the blond man coughing and fighting for breath,

Ricky struggled against the bonds that held him, he needed to get free and escape. Chris starred at Ricky he moved the gun he held and dared the man to move anymore, Ricky immediately stilled at the threatening gesture, gulping he realised that there would be no escape for him.

Chris looked down at himself and it dawned on the man that he was stark naked, shrugging Chris reckoned that wearing clothes now was probably not a good idea, especially as he could see a hospital stay in his future.

"ATF Freeze." The warehouse door flew open and his best friend and brothers entered, followed by what seemed like every other Denver ATF agent.

Nathan charged towards Chris who stood swaying, Chris held up his hand to stop the healer in his tracks, Vin bumped in Nathan, as the rest of Team 7 stood starring at their injured leader.

"Hey Stud." Buck could see the damage done to his friend's body, as he stood swaying in front of them.

Nathan looked at Buck who shook his head signalling the man to wait, Chris looked at JD who moved slowly toward the tortured man, he held his hands out infront of him, approaching Chris like he would a skittish horse. Chris's green eyes watched JD closely, JD gently took the gun from Chris hand, he handed it back to Josiah. Vin turned to the paramedics who were about to approach the men, he waved them back.

"Chris let Nathan take a look at you." Buck moved closer to Chris who swayed towards him.

"I'm fine." Chris laughed as he said the familiar words.

Buck caught him as he saw the Chris's eyes roll back in head, his knees buckled and the tall man stopped his descent before he hit the cold floor. Nathan quickly checked Chris was still breathing, the paramedics rushed over with the gurney and gently laid Chris down on it.

"We'll leave you to gather all the evidence, Doug." Buck shouted to the other team leader as the men of Team 7 followed the gurney carrying their injured friend.

Doug nodded, he and every other agent were amazed that Larabee was still alive and coherent after seeing the amount of blood on the floor and covering the naked man. Ricky was dragged upright handcuffed and read his rights before being pulled none to gently to a vehicle which would take him back to the ATF building.

Buck paced with Vin, as the men waited in the waiting area for news on Chris, Raine was working today in the emergency room and she had been working on Chris as soon as he had been brought in, she was horrified by the injuries the handsome blond had sustained. She worked quickly and efficiently with her team, issuing instructions on how to make the unconscious man comfortable and to come up with solutions to his many medical problems.

Chris recognised the sounds and smells of the hospital; he struggled to come fully awake and coherent, the pain from his numerous injuries where make giving in to the darkness a acceptable prospect, but Chris needed to speak with Buck.

"Buck." Chris struggled against the hands holding him, opening his eyes he glared at the people around him, he needed to see his friend now. "Need Buck."

"He's losing too much blood, start another line." Raine barked she could see Chris was struggling against the medical staff helping him. "Go get Buck Wilmington, or we'll have to sedate him, and I will only do that as a last resort."

A nurse rushed into the waiting room.

"Buck Wilmington." She called looking around, Buck stopped pacing and hurried over to the nurse. "Follow me please."

Buck rushed after the nurse, he was shown to where Chris still fought against the help he was receiving.

"Buck get him to calm down otherwise I'm going to have to sedate him." Raine snapped at the man as she worked on Chris.

"Buck." Green eyes searched around, Buck moved close to Chris head, he grabbed the hand which was reaching toward him. Buck tried not to look at the mess that was Chris's back, he could hear Chris wheezing as he fought to breath.

"I'm right here Chris." Buck bent closer to Chris, a nurse placed a oxygen mask over Chris face.

"Cletus Fowler killed them Buck." Chris gasped, Buck ignored the medical personnel moving around the two men. "He said someone hired him to blow them up, I was never the target."

Buck heart broke as Chris spoke, he could see the devastation in the pain filled green eyes, he gently squeezed the hand he held.

"But why would anyone want to kill them and not me Buck?" Chris struggled to focus on his friends face, breathing was becoming more difficult and the pain was overwhelming.

"Chris just let the doctors do their work." Buck begged his friend, he could hear the urgency in the Raines voice.

"Ramirez hired Fowler to torture me Buck." Chris coughed harshly, as he fought the blackness which was threatening to overcome him.

The heart monitor Chris was hooked up to suddenly started to make alarming noises, Buck was pushed out the way as Chris went limp, Raine immediately began trying to resuscitate the pale man. Buck stood out of the way, watching as Raine and her team fought for Chris's life, after what seemed like an eternity the heart monitor began to beep steadily.

"Alright let's move him to intensive care unit." Raine quietly ordered, she could see how worried Buck was as he stood to the side.

"Is he gonna be alright Raine?" Buck wanted the doctor to tell him that everything would be alright.

"He's lost a lot of blood, we are going to have to stitch his back at some point and the burns are already showing signs of infection, and you know how serious the pneumonia is, I can't give you any guarantees but you know how strong and stubborn Chris is." Raine gently patted Buck's broad shoulder. "If you let Nathan and the others know what is going on, by then Chris should be settled in ICU."

Buck nodded he took a final look at Chris and made his way out to the others, he explained what Raine had told him. The men all trooped up to the ICU and settled themselves in Chris's room, the medical staff had dealt with Team 7 before so they did not even attempt to get the men to leave the room.

Chris was propped on his side so that his damaged back was not resting on anything, he was swaddled in bandages and attached to every medical machine imaginable to the men gathered around him, he had an oxygen mask on and the heart monitor beeped regularly in the background.

Chris felt his body screaming in pain, he could hear the beep of a heart rate monitor and the position he was lying in was not comfortable, he struggled to move, but his body felt too heavy.

Vin moved closer to Chris's head as the beeping became more rapid, a moan sounded from the man on the bed. Vin did not know where to put his hands without hurting Chris so he settled for gently stroking the warm blond head. Vin watched carefully as the green eyes struggled to open.

"He's coming round." Vin unnecessarily announced, he could see that the other men had already realised that Chris was trying to wake up.

Buck sat next to Vin the two men starred intently at the pale sweaty face, green eyes finally opened.

"Hey Cowboy." Vin stopped the hand that came to push the mask off. "No Chris you need that."

Chris tried to push himself off his stomach, but Buck simply moved his hand so he sagged back onto the pillows. Chris coughed and tried to glare at Buck, who smiled back good naturedly.

"Not comfy." Chris groaned, his mouth felt like a desert, he lick his lips, Buck saw this and pick up the cup full of water with the straw and offered it to Chris.

"Chris just stay where you are." Nathan pressed the call button to let the nurse know that the man was awake.

Chris looked at the straw in confusion, Buck simply lift the mask and held the straw to Chris lips, the blond man drew in the precious fluid.

"Buck need to move." Chris again tried to push himself off his stomach, but he found he did not have the strength.

The nurse had alerted the doctor that the patient was awake, the man entered the room, he could see that Chris was attempting to move but had so far failed to turn over, for which the doctor was grateful.

"Hello Chris." Dr James Fraiser clinic was associated with the main hospital in Denver and so he had privileges there meaning that he would be the primary care physician looking after Chris with the help of other doctors at the hospital

Chris once again stubbornly tried to move, he felt like he was suffocating lying on his stomach, coughing he wanted nothing more than to pass out.

Dr Fraiser gave an order to the nurse who had entered with him, he could see that Chris was not comfortable in the position that he was laid in, but till his back healed some it was the only position the Doctor would allow. Fraiser watched Buck again stop the attempted movement, Chris began to cough and Dr Fraiser immediately moved to the sick mans side as Chris struggled not to choke on the phlegm his lungs where releasing, the doctor encouraged him to spit out the crud.

"Just shoot me now." Chris groaned as his back made it known that it objected to him coughing.

"I'm going to give you something for the pain Chris." Dr Fraiser waited for the nurse to return with the requested medication.

"No not yet need Buck first." Chris reached out his hand and pulled Buck toward him, Buck was surprised at the strength in the thin hand.

"I ain't going anywhere Chris." Buck promised his friend.

"Buck you need to get Ramirez, he sent Fowler after me, he could start targeting the rest of the team." Chris tried not to cough again.

The nurse quietly entered and handed James a filled syringe, the huge doctor did not hesitate as he injected its contents into the intravenous line connected to the injured man.

"We will Chris, Doug Fallen is leading the case." Buck looked into the pain filled eyes.

"Don't let him hurt anyone else Buck." Chris mumbled as the effects of the injection began to be felt by the thin man.

"I won't, you just concentrate on getting better Chris and let me worry about Ramirez." Buck felt the hand grasping his go limp.

"OK everyone needs to leave the room, as we shall be stitching Chris's back and you men really won't want to witness that." Dr James Fraiser watched as everyone but Buck left the room. "Buck you should go as well."

"No." Buck took hold of Chris hand. "Just do what you need to do Doc."

Dr Fraiser nodded at the nurse and the man began to gently remove the bandages from the man lying unconscious on the bed.

"He's not going to feel this is he?" Buck tried not to stare at the mangled mess that was Chris's back.

"No he won't feel this, and we will make sure he has plenty of pain relief." Dr James Fraiser examined the thin back, he wondered where to start taking a deep breath he began the arduous process of stitching the whip lashes closed.

After what seemed like hours to Buck, Dr Fraiser began to bandage Chris's back, Buck kept gently stroking Chris's face and head, even though the injured man never stirred due to the heavy duty pain killers and sedatives he had been given before the procedure started.

Dr James Fraiser watched the tall man gently stroke the injured blonds head, he could not hear what the man was saying, but he could see the sadness blossoming in the moustached man's expressive blue eyes as he studied his friend.

Chris could hear Buck's voice, he fought to break lose of the blackness so that e could respond to the sadness he could hear in his best friend's voice. He could feel the comforting touch of Buck's large hand on his face and head, blinking Chris tried to focus on Buck's face.

"Hey Big Dog." Buck smiled at Chris who blinked at him. "How you feeling?"

James stood wanting to hear what the whipped man would say to answer the smiling Wilmington.

"I'm fine." Chris mumbled as he tried to see who else was in the room with him, but he could not summon the energy to move.

"Sure you are Chris."Buck chuckled as Chris attempted to smile at him.

"Did you get Ramirez?" Chris coughed, he hated lying in the position he was in, he was hot and uncomfortable and the pain was making concentrating hard.

"You won't believe me when I tell you who took down Ramirez."Buck grinned at Chris, who looked blankly back at him.

"Buck just tell me, I hurt to much to play games." Chris held in a groan.

"DiNozzo was undercover and he saw what happened to you and when he was able to he told Gibbs, and the NCIS took Ramirez down." Buck knew Chris had not realised that he was still slowly stroking the other mans head in a soothing manner. Dr Fraiser was stood watching the men interact. "Gibbs and his team are bring Ramirez here."

"Find out who hired Fowler to kill Sarah and Adam, Buck." Chris was becoming agitated. "I need to be there Buck."

"I will Chris, he will spill the beans." Buck could see Chris was again attempting to roll off his stomach. "Chris you need to stay as you are."

"Need to move Buck." Chris growled at the other man. "Too hot and am not comfy."

Dr Fraiser moved into Chris's view, the blond frowned as if he could not figure out who was stood there watching.

"Hello Chris, I'm glad to see you awake." James gently spoke. "Are you in pain Chris?"

"I'm fine." Chris coughed and to his horror he could not seem to stop, the pain from his mangled back brought tears to his eyes as he struggled to breath.

Buck could watch in concern as Chris struggled to breath while he coughed, Buck could see the involuntary tears leak from Chris eyes.

Fraiser was becoming concerned as the coughing was not abating, he could see that Chris was having trouble handling the pain from his back as well as trying to breath, to make matters worse the crud being loosened by Chris's coughing was now making an appearance. Buck held the kidney dish in front of Chris who repeated spat into it. Finally to the men's relief Chris stopped coughing, he was exhausted by the episode and sagged dejectedly against the pillows supporting him.

"You ok Chris?" Buck could see the man was gritting his teeth. "Chris talk to me."

Buck exchanged a glance with the huge hulking doctor who left the room briefly he returned with a syringe.

"Chris I'm going to give you something for the pain." Dr James advanced closer to Chris.

"No." Chris groaned, his whole body hurt but he wanted to be in control.

"Chris you need to rest and let your body heal." James could see the man was going to refuse again, he looked at Buck who nodded in agreement, James simply injected the pain killer into the intravenous line.

"I need to be in control." Chris growled at the two other men, he felt angry that they had ignored his wishes.

Buck could see the anger growing in his green eyed friend, Chris again tried to roll from his stomach, Buck knew that if Chris managed to turn over he would regret it so he took hold of the tightly clenched fist and pulled it closer to himself so Chris was unable to use his arm. The green eye man growled at him, he attempted to pull his hand from Buck.

"Let go Buck." Chris snarled he felt so angry, and at this time it was aimed at his jovial friend. "Take your hands off me."

Dr James was glad that he had brought a sedative as well as the pain killer, he could see Chris's was becoming severely agitated and annoyed with his treatment. The man began to cough and struggle to pull himself loose from his friend, the heart rate monitor began to beep rapidly, Buck looked at James in an appeal for help.

"Chris let the doctors help you." Buck tried to reason with the angry man, but Chris just saw red and he was reacting badly to Buck attempting to restrain him.

Dr Fraiser decided to intervene before Chris agitation reached the point where his over stressed body would collapse, he injected the strong sedative into Chris directly, James was using a strong sedative because he had heard about the mans odd reactions to some of the sedatives used in the past.

"No damn it." Chris yelled as he felt the drugs hit his system.

Buck felt guilty as he saw Chris try to fight the effects of the sedative that had been given to him.

"I said no Buck." Chris voice slurred.

"I'm sorry Chris." Buck slowly released Chris's hand, to his surprise the other man turned the grip on him.

"Don't go Buck." Chris slurred and moaned as he battled to stay awake, it was a battle that he was certain to lose as Buck watched the green eyes closed and the grip loosened.

"I'm not leaving you Chris." Buck looked at Dr James Fraiser who gave Chris a brief check over.

"Buck I'm going to suggest that we keep Chris sedated for a couple of days, to allow his back to heal a bit, as he's getting agitated and moving from the position he's in is not something I'd recommend at the moment." Fraiser waited for the other man to make a decision.

Buck knew that Chris would be angry with the decision he was about to make, but it was for the best as the blond would not settle down and let his body heal.

"Do it." Buck finally spoke. "I'm going to let the other's know what's happening."

"It's the best thing for him Buck, I'll get everything organised." Dr Fraiser left the room with Buck the men separated Buck to the waiting room and the rest of the team and Dr Fraiser to the nurse station to give instructions for Chris's treatment.

Buck took a fortifying breath he approached the others.

"Guys there's been a development in Chris's treatment, Fraiser's recommended that Chris be sedated for a short time and I've agreed to it." Buck waited to see what the response to his announcement was.

"What did Chris think when Dr Fraiser suggested doing that?" JD asked.

"Chris wouldn't agree to be sedated." Vin stated what he knew to be a fact.

"Chris is not thinking straight at the moment and he's becoming agitated and trying to move from lying on his stomach. The doctor has just put in over a hundred stitches in Chris's back so he wants him kept off it as long as possible." Buck hoped that the men would agree with his decision.

"You're doing the right thing for Chris." Josiah was the first to offer his support to Buck.

"Chris is going to kill you but I would do exactly the same thing." Nathan looked to the others to see what their reactions would be.

"You are a braver man than I." Ezra looked to Vin and JD.

"It's for the best Buck." JD nodded his head in agreement with his statement.

"Vin?" Buck wanted the backing of the whole team.

"I think you best run when Chris is finally awake." Vin did not know if he could have made the same choice as Buck, especially knowing what Chris's reaction was going to be, the other man was very brave in his opinion.

"So who's going to interview Ramirez?" Vin quietly asked, he wanted the opportunity to hurt the man.

"I am not sure if Travis wants us involved in the interrogation, I think he wants to let Fallen have a go at Ramirez." Buck looked at Vin and Ezra who was stood next to him. "Vin, Ezra I want you observing the interview."

"Great we'll go now." Vin nodded at Ezra.

"Gibb's can be trusted guys." Buck informed the two men.

"Let's get back to Chris." Nathan wanted to check on Chris.

The four men returned to Chris's room, where Dr Fraiser was adding to the tubes entering Chris's body, he looked up and nodded at the men who quietly entered.

"What's that for?" JD curiously asked.

"It's a nasogastric tube, it will allow Chris to be given nutrients while he's asleep." Dr Fraiser checked the position and smiled at the men "Hopefully in a few days Chris will feel more like himself."

"He's not going to be happy." JD sat on the chair furthest from the bed.

"Well I don't care if he's mad as long as he get's better." Nathan was reassured by the steady beeping from the heart rate monitor.

"I'll leave you alone, you can still talk to him and touch him, I'm sure it will make him and you all feel better." Dr Fraiser exited as Buck plonked himself tiredly in the chair next to JD.

Josiah took the chair by Chris's head he starred at the sleeping blond, he could see lines of pain on the man's face and he hoped that in a few days these would ease. The heavy set profiler took a hold of the hand nearest him and began to tell the sleeping man of the plans he had for presents for Christmas for Vin and Ezra since they where not in the room with them.

Buck relaxed and let Josiah deep voice lull him to sleep. JD smiled as Buck began to snore softly, Nathan also looked relaxed as he listened to the profiler, who now was reading from a newspaper that Ezra had left behind.

Raine poked her head into the room as she finished work, she had been told what Dr Fraiser had suggested to Buck and she had to agree with the tall doctor, and she was glad that Buck had made the right decision. Nathan was snoring softly, JD was playing on his phone he waved at Raine who smiled back at the younger dark haired man. Josiah continued to speak softly to Chris, Josiah was describing his travels as a younger man. Buck was sprawled snoring in the chair, Raine moved to Nathan and gently stroked his head. Nathan brown eyes blinked sleepily at her, Raine looked at Chris and could see that the man was resting comfortably; she picked up his chart and noted that he was due more pain relief.

"Hey guys." Raine saw Buck sleepily looking at her and Nathan rested his head on her chest as she gently stroked his short dark hair.

"Hey Raine." Buck grinned his charming smile at her.

"Why don't you guys go get some sleep, Chris will be fine." Raine continued to stroke Nathan's head as he snuggled against her.

"Why don't you and Josiah go home?" Buck said before he yawned hugely. "Me and JD will stay and then in a few hours we can swap over."

Nathan stood up, he wrapped his arms around Raine and gave her a hug.

"We'll be back later, come on Joisah I'll drop you off." Nathan led the way to the door.

"See you later." JD called after them.

Gibbs glared at the rat like Ramirez, he had seen the recordings of Larabee's torture and he wanted to see the crime boss punished for what he had done, and if the man could shed any light on who had killed the ATF agents family then Gibbs would escort him to the ends of the earth, he knew what it was like to lose a wife and child.

Ramirez glared back at the silver haired NCIS agent, the man was relentless in his questions but Enrique had so far managed to keep calm and collected and not told the intimidating man what he wanted to know. Ramirez had no clue who had ordered the killing of Larabee's family, but if he met them he would shake their hands and congratulate them for job well done.

DiNozzo watched the interplay between the two men, he had thought that Ramirez was a snivelling coward but the man had surprised him and shown he had a backbone by standing up to Gibbs, but then again his boss had not had a chance to truly interrogate the man. Tony reckon that the scumbag would crumple under a true and full Gibbs interrogation.

Ziva gave Tony a small smile as she saw her team mate assessing the glare that the horrid little man was giving Gibbs. She had watched the torture and been impressed with the resilience of the handsome blond ATF agent.

McGee wanted to tell the man that it was useless trying to out glare Leroy Jethro Gibbs the man was a consummate bastard and stronger braver more powerful men than Ramirez had tried to intimidate Gibbs and failed.

Abby and Ducky had persuaded Vance that for interagency cooperation it would be a good idea for them to occupy Gibbs and the other's to Denver, and Vance had indulged them even though they where not really needed in Denver.

The lear jet landed and Abby, and Ducky left the plane first walking down the steps, Abby shivered slightly in the cold Denver weather, Ziva came down next while Tim was infront of the handcuffed Ramirez while Gibbs was right behind the man. Tony brought up the rear.

Ramirez hated the cold weather he glared at the man holding him from behind, Gibbs just smirked at the man. Tony laughed and waited for the men to go down the stairs. Suddenly Tony was sprayed with blood as the odious man head exploded, Gibbs went down as Ramirez body jerked and then tumbled down the last few stairs, luckily for Tim he had reached the bottom and so he avoided being knocked over.

"Boss." Tony looked down at Gibbs, he suddenly realised the man was not moving and that blood was pooling underneath the still man.

Ziva pulled the body of Ramirez out the way she had seen the bullet kill the crime boss and then hit Gibbs. She charged passed Ducky and Tim, to Tony who was pulling Gibbs off the floor and moving down the steps.

Tony was shocked by how still Gibbs was, clearly the bullet had done some damage as he carried the man down the stairs he called to Ducky.

"Ducky, Gibbs has been hit." Tony gently put the older man on the ground, he could see Tim and Ziva had drawn their weapons; his own was still in its holster.

"Jethro." Ducky could see the entrance wound in the unconscious man's shoulder, he applied pressure to try and stop the bleeding.

Tim could see the ATF agents who had come to meet them, he hoped that they where calling the paramedics because it looked like Gibbs had taken a bullet and Ducky and Tony where trying to stop the bleeding. Tim saw the precise moment that Gibbs regained consciousness as the older man attempted to sit up.

"Take it easy boss you've been shot." Tony tried to press Gibbs back flat.

"Ya think." Gibbs blue eyes sparked with anger as he noted the dead body of Ramirez.

"The ambulance is on its way." Tim quietly informed them.

Tony could feel Gibbs sagging against him, Ducky watched Jethro's eyes roll back in his head as he lost the battle to stay with them.

The paramedics rolled up and quickly loaded the wounded man in the ambulance and rapidly left the scene, Ducky went with Gibbs as did Abby, while Tony, Tim and Ziva stayed to help with processing the scene.

The black clad man rushed from his high perch, he had completed his task, it left a distasteful taste in his mouth because he had seen his bullet hit the innocent NCIS agent, he hoped that the man did not lose his life, but what he had done needed doing so that he was not implicated, rushing to his car he wanted to return to his place of work and act like nothing was different about his day. Just as he reached the his car his cell phone rang, he gulped when he saw the number displayed.

"Hello." The man quickly dumped his rifle in the boot and rushed to the driver's side he sat behind the wheel.

"Hello my darling, I see your mission was successful, I'm so glad you made the right choice." The silky voice purred at him.

"You left me no choice, it was either do as you ask or face the consequence." The man looked around him, wondering if she was watching. "That's it now."

"But my darling Robert it's over when I say it is." The voice coohed at the man who sat helpless in the car. "You would not want to go to prison for your part in Christopher's torture now would you."

Spikes glared angrily but he knew that this situation was of his own making, but the woman at the end of the line scared him more than prison did, he remembered the glimpses of insanity he had seen in her eyes when she had turned up at his house, to discuss what she wanted from him. Her first order had been to kill the man who had so ruthlessly ordered the torture of Chris Larabee, she had phrased it in such a way that it would be in Spikes best interest to get rid of Ramirez, otherwise he would end up in prison, and the beautiful woman had smiled cruelly at him when she described what would happen to him in prison, she used the word rape with great glee, Spikes shuddered when he thought about her promise that he would die painfully and slowly in prison if he did not do as she commanded. Spikes had to his shame given in quickly and agreed to her plan.

"Now you be a good boy Robert and when I need you again, you'll be ready." The woman at the other end tapped a red finger nail against the desk she was sat by.

"Yes Ella."

A/N – Well I have a sequel planned and hopefully will start that soon, I wanted to end on a cliff hanger and I hope I have done that with the introduction of Ella, I am going to be writing a Sentinel/M7 crossover which has been bursting to get out and hope that you will read that. Thanks.


End file.
